Guardian Angel
by DesertedMirage
Summary: He was always her protector, even when she went away. Senior year was like a countdown to the day they were parted. But everything is not always as it appears to be... COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Okay, so I guess I should note that I don't own Batman Beyond or the original characters. I will add a few of my own characters, and they will be my own (duh).

**FYI: **You should know that I'm terribly new at this and will probably make a complete fool of myself at some point and time (and more than once). So please bear with me, and please notify me of anything that I'm doing wrong as you see it. I need all the help I can get to make sure I do all of this correctly. Any mistakes you notice will be out of my ignorance on doing online fanfiction.

**The Guardian Angel History: **Now, this story is already written. I am treating it as new, though, because I am editing it chapter by chapter so that it's fit for the public. I started on this at age 13 (6 years ago) so you can understand why it needed work. It will be a two part story and I am also writing the sequel, which I promise will _not_ be lame. This story is very dear to me, and after being persuaded and encouraged by my bestest friend and fellow writer, to whom I owe whatever skill or boldness I may have picked up over time, I finally decided to put it up here. This all began years back, watching the show and becoming a fan, and coming here to see others writing on Batman Beyond. _Guardian Angel _was always supposed to be here; I wrote it with you (the reader) in mind. I drew from my own life experiences, things I saw around me, and I tried to touch on life's struggles and joys in a raw, familiar way. This is a long story because it is _telling a story _of someone's life, and chronicles their growth. I will do my best to edit it to excellence. I want you to laugh, cry, feel what the characters feel, and gain a greater appreciation of love. The best way I can define this story is in two words: true love. This will be a long ride, but I hope you enjoy every second of it!

* * *

Prologue

_He loves me._Terry and I had another argument that day. It seemed like everything was getting worse. We used to be able to bounce back from our usual disputes, but things had changed.

It was another opportunity on another cloudy, unwelcoming afternoon. But as I ambled down that familiar sidewalk with my hands stuffed in the pockets of my trench coat and face to the ground, I welcomed it with open arms. The overcast sky helped me stay together.

_Terry loves…_me?

This thought twirled about in my mind, each rotation slowly breathing life into my fear. He was my friend, my best friend. How could he do this to me? The thought of Terry's love was too much for my mind to handle and I always pushed it away; not all things were meant to be.

Only minutes ago I had woken to the tune of an incoming text on my phone; it was Terry, he wanted to talk. And now I was headed for our usual coffee shop to meet him.

But I was afraid; I was nervous and even a little uncomfortable around him. Being around Terry wasn't the same anymore, now that I knew that he was in love with me.

Up ahead, a figure approached. The Saturday morning sidewalk was crowded with people, but my eyes were on the black-haired boy walking toward me. The blue eyes struck me like lightning.

I hated that I knew him so well that his presence was rarely undetectable to me. I shouldn't know someone that I couldn't have that well. What's the point?

Anger was my original disguise. It was what succeeded the most in keeping my heart intact...for a little while. It had only been a week since Terry told me the truth, answering every forbidden question I never wanted resolved.

I remember when I used to try to convince myself that Terry loved Dana. I did this long before I knew how he felt about me.

I combed my fingers through my barely shoulder-length, pink hair, watching Terry slide his hands into his jeans pockets and eyes rest on me.

Finally, we arrived at the door. We both stood awkwardly for a moment, then walked inside.

* * *

So there's the prologue! More will come soon. I promise!


	2. Chapter 1

**DesertedMirage Says: **You wouldn't believe how much trouble I had with formatting! I went into HTML mode and edited it there even, but it still wasn't showing up that way. I need scene dividers, but nothing but the horizontal ruler shows up (I wanted to reserve that for the beginning and end of the chapter, though). Ah well.

It feels good getting this posted now that I've shaken off last night's jitters. It's like sending a kid off to college, so it's good as well as a bit nerve-wracking. I'm so used to it being my best friend and I being the ONLY readers, so it's nice to have this audience. As I said, this might as well be a limb or something. So hopefully I will treat it as such and edit to the best of my ability. Okay, enough of my rambling. Let's read.

* * *

I knew Terry McGinnis like I knew myself. That's why I went with him to the theater: to tag-along with him and his girlfriend, Dana Tan. Although Dana was my best friend, I didn't feel it was appropriate for me to join them. But Terry insisted. Besides, they were worried about me. I lived alone in my Gotham apartment, and the city was less than a safe place to dwell in. Ever since Dad walked out and Mom left for work in New York, I'd been winging it by myself. It didn't exactly help with my sister being away in drug rehab, either.

From my left, Dana clutched Terry's arm as a particularly gory scene filled the screen.She only agreed to watch this type of movie because of the excuse it presented for her to snuggle with him.

"This is terrible!" Dana whispered loudly.

But Terry merely grinned.

"Aww, c'mon, it's not that bad," Terry whispered back. But as soon as the words left his mouth, the movie got even bloodier.

Dana gasped, her eyes widening.

"Yes, it _is_ that bad!" she whispered loudly.

Annoyed movie-goers in the surrounding seats turned to glare.

I shifted, stifling a laugh.

"I wish we hadn't come to see this dumb movie," complained Dana in a growl, not bothering to whisper this time.

Terry looked past her and winked at me. I put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

Smiling, I knew that I didn't mind the movie so much. I didn't scare as easily as Dana, and enjoyed the action in the flick. Terry loved anything with blood and gore, though.

All of the action and violence came to a romantic end, however, when the main character and the girl whom he had won over neared for their kiss. Dana cuddled farther into Terry's arms. I glanced over somewhat longingly, but only for a moment.

* * *

"So basically, you're saying that _none _of what you just saw bothered you at all?"

Terry considered Dana's question for a long moment, then finally raised his shoulders in a shrug.

"Nope...not really."

Dana's dark eyes widened as we ambled down the city street to her apartment.

"Maax! Talk some sense into him!"

I smiled at the preference-chasm separating my two close friends. Secretly, I knew that Terry saw things worse than the content in the movie every week.

"He's a guy, Dana. You know how they are..."

But Terry wouldn't let me get away with this.

"How are they, Max?" prodded Terry, staring over Dana's head at me, his ice-blue eyes curious yet sly.

_Not this time, McGinnis._

I returned the stare with a quizzical smile.

"I needn't share that with someone who knows...unless, of course, you _don't_."

Terry rolled his eyes and Dana laughed.

"Ouch."

Everyone who knew me knew that I was the _worst_ when it came to breaking guys' hearts. I was so "cold" that I had won the title of "Medusa" at school. I used to let it slide off of my back, but sometimes it succeeded to prick my heart. I wasn't completely sure as to why my standards were so high when it came to guys, or at least why I was so scared to be in a relationship.

"Here we are," announced Dana when we paused in front of her apartment building.

I did my usual perfectly timed check of my cell phone while they said their goodbyes. I knew that they made them shorter and less...passionate when I was nearby. I guess it should have made me feel good to have such considerate friends, but I actually felt ridiculous for having been with them in the first place.

My eyes scanned the screen. Dana's back was to me; she faced Terry in his arms. Though I never watched them during these moments, I could have sworn I had felt Terry's eyes on me several times in the near past...including now.

"...okay, I love you. Max, walk with me, talk with me."

I looked up, Dana's voice interrupting the imaginary text I was typing.

"Oh," I cleared my throat, sliding the phone away into my jeans pocket.

Terry stood on the sidewalk watching us walk up to the front door of Dana's condominium, hands tucked in his jacket pockets and a strangely...sad or incomplete look on his face. He would walk me home next, since Dana's place was first on the route back from the theater.

"Max, it finally happened," declared Dana when we were out of Terry's earshot.

I glanced from left to right, straightening my purse strap on my shoulder.

"Um..."

"He took me out!"

I slowly grinned in realization. Poor Dana almost never saw Terry these days. We had been trying to get him to take her out for weeks now. Their relationship was teetering and about to fall, but Terry came to the rescue...with me as a third wheel.

"And for longer than half an hour, too," I chuckled.

Dana sighed blissfully, pulling a strand of raven hair behind her ear as she glanced at Terry.

"I know..." she hugged herself in the early autumn air. "I missed him so much, you know? I mean, have you ever felt like you just...couldn't take being without someone even though they're right there? Like something's keeping you from them and you just wanna' tear it down?"

My eyes were on Terry as well, following him as he punched keys on his phone while slowly pacing. The orange glow of the streetlight cast shadows over his face, the hair dangling slightly over his eyes.

"Yeah...it's...it's hard..."

"But you are a lifesaver, girl," Dana wrapped me in a hug.

"Whatever," I smiled as I returned the hug, "I'm just glad you didn't kick him to the curb."

Dana grinned broadly when we pulled away.

"Me too," she paused. "And...you know, I've still got that cousin who was asking about you over the summer, I mean..."

I laughed out loud.

"Danaa, it's fine. You know me..." I waved a hand, my eyes trailing to Terry again. "School, work... No time for anything else but you and McGinnis."

"You're too much, Max," Dana smiled warmly as she opened her door and I moved off toward the sidewalk.

"You'd better mean that in a _good _way!" I called over my shoulder with a laugh.

"Call me when you get home!" she said in true best-friend fashion before closing the door.

"Jokerz?" I asked when I arrived at Terry's side, peeping over to see his phone, being my usual nosey self.

He looked up, a little surprised by my sudden presence (oddly enough).

"Um...nah, Mom."

My mouth formed the letter "o."

"And that's worse," we voiced in unison with a nod, immediately continuing down the sidewalk.

"That movie wasn't gory."

I glanced at him, my eyebrow raised at his statement.

"You're senseless, McGinnis," I shrugged, kicking an empty Pepsi can along with my red Chucks. "Even _I_ thought it was a _little_ bit much..."

"I'll agree with that," he yawned, stretching his arms out and resting one elbow on my shoulder, "'cause I lost my senses the day I became--"

I turned my neck from where I had been looking straight ahead, my brow furrowed at his abrupt cessation.

"What?" I slid my hands into my denim jacket pockets.

Terry's eyes were fixed on my hair, my short pink hair which I either wore slightly spiked or down with a comb-over bang. Nothing new.

"You're growing your hair out."

At this, I threw my head back and laughed.

"McGinnis, are you serious?" I shook my head. "I mean, I've been growing my hair out for months now..."

"Yeah, ever since 'it' happened," Terry finished for me, snickering as he did so.

"Slag it all, here we go again. When are you gonna' leave that alone, Ter?"

Terry attempted to control his laughter at the incident that had left me nearly bald a year ago. It's rather simple, actually. Terry and I, both music fanatics, had bet each other over a particular hit song. He would grow his hair out to be long and "girly" if the song stayed at number one on the charts for three weeks in a row, and I would cut mine, all eight inches of my hard-to-grow black-chick hair, almost completely off if it didn't. I'll let you guess who won.

"C'mon, that was forever ago and there's no need for you to rub it in now," I sighed.

But Terry smiled, touching my bang.

"I'm sorry... I'm glad you lost, though,"

I rolled my eyes again and began to threaten, halting in my steps.

"McGinnis, if you don't quit sweatin' me over--"

"_Because,_" he loudly interrupted, "I like your hair like this anyway."

We held a bit of a staring match, until Terry stuck his tongue out like a toddler. I shook my head, continuing forward, a tiny smile on my face.

"You're such a dork."

Terry tried to hug me as he caught up, but I shoved him off. He tried again. I sighed and gave up, smiling as I did so.

"Birds of a feather, Maxine…" he whispered triumphantly.

* * *

"I'm soo hungry. Stupid theater-food sucks and isn't nearly enough,"

I ignored Terry's whining and rummaging through my fridge as I flipped through the day's mail that I was seeing for the first time.

The rent was overdue. Nothing new. Bank account negative. As always. Alicia wanted to visit from rehab. But she never could.

"Thank God! You made pot-roast last night,"

I sighed while tossing the mail back onto the kitchen table to be dealt with later...or never, and turned my attention to Terry, who was moving about my tiny kitchen as though he had designed it. Seventeen years of knowing someone had to show somehow.

"Fix me a plate, Ter," I mumbled, yawning as I headed for my calendar to put a red "x" up on the day I would be evicted if I didn't pay up. I paused, staring at the schedule for a moment. Almost every day had a red "x;" it was beginning to look like a game of tic-tac-toe. I set the marker down with another sigh.

_Ah well_.

"Terry...what are you doing?" I leaned a palm on the countertop, watching my male friend vigorously shaking pepper onto his plate of food before tossing it into the microwave.

He didn't glance up.

"What?" he asked in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"What are you..." I scratched my head, feeling another yawn coming on. "Never mind. I'm too tired to deal with your weirdness," I meandered off to the living room. "Just don't do whatever you're doing to mine. I don't believe in screwing up my stomach this late." I muttered the last part of my sentence, switching on the TV for no real reason.

_I need to go to bed. There's nothing on._

"Hey, throw it on Batman!" called Terry from the kitchen over the roar of the ancient microwave.

"It's not on tonight, Batman."

"Yeah, it is!"

"Nope."

"Yeah, it is!"

"Terry, it's not on..."

"Maax--"

"I'm going to the bathroom, I can't hear you!" I switched the set off, heading for the hallway, not bothering to flip any lights on despite my usual paranoia from living alone in Gotham.  
My hand was on the bathroom light switch when I remembered something. A new bottle of face wash sat still bagged on my bed, where I had abandoned it earlier that morning after doing some shopping. I was sidetracked from placing it in the bathroom and using it when Terry called.

"Hey, it's ready!"

I sighed in the bathroom doorway, about to flick the switch.

"Ugh...okay!"

My stomach was screaming. I would have to eat before I got ready for bed and kicked McGinnis out. (Nothing could get him to leave at a decent hour when he was hungry, though.)

I sat down to my plate of pot roast, glad that Terry hadn't drowned it in pepper. I joined him on the couch after a moment, mindlessly watching Batman. (Okay, so the show _was_ on. Believe it or not, Terry was right about _some_ things...see "Max's Hair-loss Story.")

"You're falling asleep," Terry mumbled after a few minutes, nudging my head up off of his shoulder.

"No, really?" I shot sarcastically, opening one eye. "Get out of my house, McGinnis."

Terry chuckled, getting up to put our plates away. My head rolled forward in the absence of his shoulder. I briefly opened my eyes, annoyed.

_Either leave or be my pillow._

"Hey, see if there's some ice cream left," I called, taking advantage of his leave to stretch out and take up the whole couch, laying on my stomach with my cheek resting atop my folded arms.

Silence in the kitchen. Only rummaging.

"Nope."

I frowned, my eyes closing again.

"What do ya mean 'nope?'"

"You're asking for sweets at a late hour,"

"_And?"_

Terry sighed.

"That means you need to go to bed. You always get like this when you're super tired."

Silence again. I opened one eye to see Terry's semi-upside down face in front of mine. My nose caught the soapy-fresh smell of his hair.

"Go to bed so I can have the couch back. Any and all of those who can't make it through the show have gotta' go."

I grumbled.

"Says who?"

"Says Batman," Terry pulled me up by my arms. "Goodnight Ma--"

"Okay, okay," I finally relented, moving off with a long yawn. "There'd better be some kind of food left when I wake up."

"Yes ma'am," sighed Terry as he gladly plopped onto the now vacant couch.

"And don't turn that up too loud,"

"Yes ma'am."

I stumbled off for my room, but stopped again.

"And Ter, don't leave the lights on."

"Okaay. G'night, Mom!"

Once in my room, I had only enough energy left to change into a tank and shorts. I hit the pillow without a second thought, instantly sound asleep.

* * *

Something enticed me out of my steady slumber that night. I turned onto my back to stare up at the dark ceiling. I couldn't have been sure if I had woken up at a sound in my still apartment. The bedside clock read 3:47 am. The silence and darkness under the crack of my door meant that Terry was gone. He could have been at my window as he sometimes was--in the suit, being over-protective as usual. For some reason, though, I also knew that he wasn't there tonight. Shivering beneath my covers, I wished that he was.

_Get a grip. You've lived alone for a whole year now, and, not counting when Alicia's been gone 24/7, it's been two years. You're a big girl now, Max. You don't need Batman to baby-sit you._

I rubbed my eyes. My throat was parched.

Despite the cold, I rolled out of bed, flicking on the lamp and squinting in the warm glow of light. I yawned for a moment and got up, wrapping a blanket around myself as I headed for the thermostat and the bathroom sink.

My bare feet padded across the soft carpet, out of my room and into the hallway. Terry, against my orders, had left the kitchen light on. I didn't bother to turn it off.

I sighed as I tapped the thermostat up to 79 degrees, chiding myself for not doing so earlier. Next, I turned to the bathroom doorway and flicked on the light switch.

I froze at what I saw. My blanket dropped to the floor. My heartbeat galloped.

* * *

**Still with me? More coming soon. This is where things get interesting.**


	3. Chapter 2

A poetic death threat, written in bold, sloppy letters.

**M****aX****i****T'****s**** TiME tO FAcE ThE faCtS**

**We'RE WATCHING YOu AnD hOw YOu ACt**

**iF yoU gIVe ThE BAT SiGHT **

**ANd HeLP HIM FIGHT**

**We wILL sUrElY TAKE YOUR LIFE  
**

My body stiffened, my mouth hung open.

Blood. It was written in...blood.

All I could do was stand, shivering in the frigid bathroom. Apparently, the only thing that had been touched was the mirror. All else was the same as I had left it. But then, I hadn't been in the bathroom earlier when Terry was there. Obviously, he hadn't been in there either after I had gone to bed.

TAP TAP TAP

I jumped at the sound, turning to look up and down the dark hallway. It came from my room.

Gathering my blanket back up, I moved into my bedroom, taking cautious steps.

A dark shadow crouched on the small landing outside of the window. I almost screamed, until I saw the pointy ears.

_Terry!_

A heavy sigh of relief escaped me as I quickly opened the window to let him in.

"Hey, sorry I--" Terry paused as he climbed inside, then stopped in mid-sentence upon noticing my jitters. "What's wrong?" He laid his hands on my shoulders.

I started to open my mouth to reply, but no words escaped.

"Here, sit down," Terry guided me to the swivel chair at my desk.

I slowly sat down, my knees shaking.

Removing his mask, his eyes roamed suspiciously about the room.

"Tell me what happened," Terry prodded gently.

Just as the account came to my shocked brain in a logical format, all at once, I reconsidered it. Would it really be a good idea to tell him what happened? Terry was the most overprotective person I knew--when it came to myself. He had enough worries on his plate with Batman...

I scratched my head, attempting to ignore my nerves.

"Yeah, um...it was a...a nightmare."

Terry gave a worried frown, standing with his arms folded.

I shrugged with a deep breath.

"I just--you scared me when you tapped on the window...woke me up from the dream."

But Terry wasn't buying.

"That's all?"

I fiddled with the lever which adjusted the height of the chair, nodding my head.

Terry was silent for a long time, obviously weighing his words before he spoke them.

"Max," he began quietly, "you're the bravest person I know...but something's wrong and you need to tell me what it is."

"Terry, I said it's just a--"

"Maxine Gibson."

Holding my head back with a lengthy sigh, I finally stood up.

"_Okay_, just...promise me you won't make a big deal outta' this, McGinnis."

Terry shook his head as I reluctantly led him to the "crime scene."

"The only thing I'm promising is to fix whatever's wrong," contested Terry.

The bathroom light was still on as I had left it, so all I had to do was step out of the way for him to enter and survey.

I didn't watch his reaction; my head was in my hands as I chided myself for allowing him to get the truth out of me.

"When'd you find this?"

His voice was very soft. This meant he was angry. _Way to keep him from getting upset, Max._

"Just now." I mumbled.

"Before I came 'just now' or...?"

"Yeah, just...right before you came."

Terry's blue eyes were scanning the message, darting back and forth, brow deeply furrowed, as though he would find something new if he read it enough times.

I cleared my throat.

"Um, I personally think it might be a friend of mine playing a prank or somethin'--"

"What _friend_ would play a prank like this and know that you're helping Batman, at that?" Terry turned to face me.

I swallowed, wishing I could believe my farfetched words myself.

"I dunno', Ter!" I practically whined, frantically dragging my fingers through my hair as I officially began to worry. "I-I mean, it could always be a prank. You know how you and me used to do stupid stuff to Nelson and the freshman back in the day. Maybe it's some kind of payback…"

Terry slowly shook his head, removing a microscope slide from his utility belt.

"It just doesn't line up, Max. You know I hate to say this, but this is serious. You don't have any friends who'd give you a death threat for fun. You don't even have those kinds of _enemies_."

This is what I was bad at: acknowledging the gravity of anything that could be dangerous to me. I was self-sufficient, lived by myself, hard-working, bold. If something was a threat to me, all I knew to do was eliminate it as quickly as possible, all by myself. Every "threat" I had faced so far was something miniscule, such as academic competition, which I had overcome through simply working harder. But this was out of my hands. I couldn't see my enemy, couldn't fight them. This kind of problem was one I wished I could sweep under the rug, but I knew that it would haunt me until it eventually claimed me as the threat promised...

I shook the thought, feeling a wave of exhaustion from fear. I hated being afraid. It required too much energy.

"Terry, I don't know what do," I admitted, leaning in the doorframe and rubbing my eyes (partly from weariness, but also to keep from crying).

"I do," Terry replied gently, "and that's going back to sleep while I take some samples of whatever this is written in so I can get to the bottom of this and have Batman punch the idiot's lights out."

I opened my eyes with a frown, throwing up my hands.

"But see, Ter, that's exactly why I didn't wanna' tell you!" I paced the floor. "You're gonna' get all into this and worry and eventually get into some kind of fight and possibly get hurt and all because I couldn't take care of myself or made an enemy somewhere along the way and I don't wanna' look back on this and think that I could've--"

"Max, listen to me," Terry interrupted my ramble, placing his hands atop my shoulders. "This is _not_ your fault. And we need to get another thing straight. If I get involved in this--which I most definitely will--it's gonna' be because _I_ want to. And last time I checked, I can do whatever I want..." he searched my face for a moment, then smiled ever so slightly, glancing down at his batsuit, "because I'm Batman."

An appreciative smile gradually lit my face, much to my surprise. Only Terry could make me smile when life was crashing around me.

"Gimme' a hug and go to bed," Terry pulled me into a hug. "I need you awake in math tomorrow so I can copy your notes,"

I rolled my eyes with a chuckle.

"Didn't you know I always intentionally get the wrong answers 'cause I know you're watching?"

Terry playfully shoved me off.

"Some friend you are! See if I help you in physics again!"

"You _unintentionally_ give me the wrong answers in physics, Ter, so that ain't what I'd call 'help.' "

"Yeah, whatever--goodnight," Terry rolled his eyes as well, preparing some slides for the samples.

I paused in the doorway, turning with a slight frown.

"How long's that gonna' take you?"

Terry lifted his shoulders in a shrug.

"Dunno', maybe a few minutes."

"And then you're going back to patrolling, right?"

Terry didn't reply, keeping his eyes on his work.

"_Terry_," I sighed. "Please don't tell me you're gonna' lose more sleep than usual over this by keeping watch in my living room. You know what happened the last time you did that--you almost got expelled! And it wasn't even over anything important--"

"I'd call a dangerous stalker you kicked to the curb 'important,' wouldn't you?"

"Okay, whatever," I shook my head, feeling a yawn coming on. "I don't feel like arguing with you at four in the morning."

"Good, 'cause you'd lose anyway."

"Shut up," I started to leave, then turned and gave Terry another quick hug out of gratitude.

I dreamed of my father that night. I was running through a dark forest, and death threats written in blood smeared each tree. My dad ran away from me yards ahead. No matter how loud I cried for him to stop and wait for me, he kept running, faster and faster. And then, he was gone.

I thought about him often those days. Something about approaching my graduation from high school and beginning of life as an adult made me wonder what he was doing, what he thought about. I prayed a prayer for him every morning while getting ready, for Mom and Alicia as well. Dad had walked out on us when I started high school, and Mom soon set out for a better paying job with a jewelry headquarters in New York. Alicia, the over-achiever, got hooked on drugs right after graduating from high school and ended up in rehab. With Mom away, I was left to hold things together at the apartment, paying for whatever bills or necessities her weekly checks couldn't completely cover. Only Dana, Terry and Chelsea knew about Alicia's addiction. Everyone else, I lied to.

* * *

"Hi Mrs. McGinnis,"

"Good morning, Max. Terry's in his room," Terry's mom smiled warmly. "How are you doing?"

I shrugged with a polite smile in return.

"Oh, just ready for school to be out," I stepped inside the apartment, my nose greeted with the sweet aroma of pancakes.(Mrs. McGinnis's pancakes were to die for.)

"I'm sure," Mrs. McGinnis closed the door, wiping her hands with a kitchen towel. "Have you decided which of your many admiring colleges you're willing to grant your presence to?"

I laughed, setting my backpack down near the coat rack.

"Actually, I haven't sent any applications yet."

"Really?" stated Mrs. McGinnis in surprise. "Well, just let me know how that goes. I'm sure you'll have no problem getting a full scholarship," she chuckled while heading back to the kitchen. "Now, as for Terry, we'll have to do some strategizing."

I laughed.

"Thanks Mrs. M,"

"I'll call you when breakfast is ready,"

Terry's door was cracked, and the retro sound of Linkin Park flooded out to the hallway. The volume escalated a few decibels just as I opened the door.

Terry was standing in front of his dresser mirror, attempting to sing along with the song as he smothered his hair in gel. He was dressed in a Superman (go figure) logo shirt and jeans, his leather watch on his wrist. His backpack had been abandoned on the messy bed, probably not having been touched since he brought it home the day before. Math homework scattered the floor and pillows.

I shook my head in disapproval, entering unnoticed by my self-absorbed friend. Knowing I shouldn't be picking up behind him, (but wanting to get to school on time just the same) I started to stuff the homework into his backpack, pausing to raise an eyebrow in amusement every now and then at the blatant errors in his work.

Terry still hadn't seen me, and I continued with the packing.

"Hey!" Terry finally jumped after the track ended. "You could knock, y'know!"

I snickered.

"Have I _ever_ knocked over the past 10 years, Ter?"

"Well, no, but I could've been dressing or something'!" Terry whined. "Plus, you always make _me_ knock at your place!"

"That's because I'm a girl."

"And guys can't have their space too?"

"It's not as important," I waved a hand, then frowned at a particularly axed math problem. "McGinnis, since when has log sub 1 of 1 equaled 5.7?"

Terry sighed, unplugging his iPod from the speakers.

"Since I said it did,"

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, good luck convincing Watson of that."

"Easily," Terry gave a sly grin, wiping the gel from his hands on his jeans (I cringed), "she wants me."

"Yuck," I tossed him his backpack, hoping he dropped it for saying such a thing. "She's, like, a lot older than you--"

"And sexy too. 27 minus 17 is only 10, so she's not that much older."

"Only 10," I repeated in disgust. "This convo is officially getting gross,"

"C'mon Max. You're just jealous like all the other girls because the pre-calc teacher's a fox--" he halted, a thought occurring to him. "But then, I'm not the one drooling all over the substitute anatomy teacher--oh Mr. Landry, please oh please can you show us one more time what the abdomen looks like; perhaps you could remove your shirt?"

I watched Terry double over with laughter for a moment, calmly rolling my tongue along my teeth.

"For your information, McGinnis, it was Blade who asked him to take his shirt off, and I only--"

"Asked for a private demonstration after class."

_No he didn't!_

"You. Are. Dead!!"

I swiftly hurled a pillow at the cackling Terry's face, but unfortunately, he was good at recovering from laughter in order to defend himself. He quickly caught the pillow and threw it back, then grabbed another to use for hand-to-hand combat. But I was ready with my own pillow and attacked him head on. It wasn't long before the pillow fight turned into a wrestling match, with one attempting to pin the other.

"You throw like a girl, Max," Terry grunted, struggling to get an arm free of where I had it pinned behind his back.

"Thank you! I try," I shot the insult down, but Terry managed to break free.

Two minutes later, and after much effort, I managed to pin Terry on the floor, my pillow raised high, when Matt arrived in the doorway.

"Breakfast is rea--" he stopped in mid-sentence at the sight. "Mom, Terry and Max are fighting again!"

"Well, of course they are, Matt, they're teenagers," returned Mrs. McGinnis calmly. "Now come on and eat your pancakes."

"You heard her," grumbled Terry, struggling under my weight as I laughed in triumph. "Now beat it, twip!"

"I pinned Batman," I chuckled as Matt darted off. "Wait'll I tell everyone at school that Batman got pinned by a gir--hey!"

"Wait'll you tell 'em _what_?" quizzed Terry, who had finally broken free. "That Batman _almost_ got pinned by _the most ticklish girl on the planet_, I think you mean."

I hastily scooted back, shaking my head with an apologetic smile.

"Okay, I'll keep quiet. No big deal, right?"

Terry slowly shook his head.

"Too late!"

Shrieking, I was up and out of the room in no time, sliding into my seat at the breakfast table as though nothing had happened.

"Terry! Your food's getting cold. Now stop goofing around and leave Max alone," chided Mrs. McGinnis, who was calmly reading the news on her laptop while sipping from a coffee mug at the same time.

"But I didn't--"

"Terry McGinnis."

Terry crossed his arms with a sigh, then attempted to shove Matt out of the seat next to mine.

"Max told me to sit by her today," Matt defended, sticking his tongue out.

Terry grumbled under his breath.

"I'm sure."

I grinned at Terry to rub it in, then dug into my pancakes.

**Okay, now we're picking up the pace a bit. Thank you for the reviews and support! I would have updated yesterday, but it was my birthday weekend and things got crazy.**


	4. Chapter 3

**DesertedMirage Says: **I decided to go ahead and throw this in with today's updates. At the moment, I have one more chapter ready to post after this one. I just want you to meditate on this a bit first. ;) Anyway, after the next chapter, I'll have to get to re-writing/editing again. But hopefully that won't take me long and I'll have more posted ASAP.

* * *

As soon as Terry and I finished breakfast, we got in his car and left for school.

My eyes focused out the tinted window, watching the passing restaurants and offices. My mind, however, was glued to the previous night.

Terry glanced over at me.

"I made a quick stop at the cave when I left your place and did a test on the sample."

I sat up straighter, my mind coming to attention.

"Was it really blood?"

"Yeah..." came his reluctant response.

I cringed.

"Human?"

Terry shook his head.

"Bat."

I held my forehead.

"What have I gotten you into, Ter?"

"C'mon, Max, you don't have to worry about me. I've already got a constant death threat over me with this job. Besides, _you_ were their target. So I'm the only one who should be worrying," he cast a quick look over, noting my silence. "And it's not your fault. I don't like hearing you talk like that…especially not when you're in danger."

I didn't reply, but only looked down at my hands. After a while, my mind shifted to the dream I had.

Still recovering from a cold from a couple of weeks back, I started to cough.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I cleared my throat. "You got a cough drop?"

"I just might," he reached into his pocket and handed me the lozenge.

"Thanks," I said as I opened the wrapper and popped it into my mouth.

"No prob."

I looked back out the window, rolling the cough drop around with my tongue. It was a cherry flavored one. I loved cherries; they reminded me of my mom. She used to make cherry pies all the time, especially when I was feeling down. She always knew how to cheer me up when I was sad.

_I wish you were here._

My thoughts quickly found their way back to my dilemma.

Terry glanced at me again, noticing my sadness.

"Don't worry Max, I'm not done with this investigation yet," he placed his hand reassuringly over mine.

"I know. Thanks Ter." I said with a small smile.

* * *

During math class I glared at the laptop screen in front of me.

"How I love pre-calc tests." I thought sarcastically.

I was usually good at math, but I simply wasn't in the mood that day. Nothing seemed to make any sense, not in school or my life. All I could think about was my dream and the mirror. Was I really in that much danger? Would Terry get hurt because of me?

Suddenly, I felt a hand on mine. I looked at Terry's hand, feeling the paper in it before I saw it. Glancing up to make sure Watson was still grading papers (or secretly texting her boyfriend under her desk) I casually took the paper and unfolded it.

_Let's get outta' here and grab some burritos for lunch. We can see if Chelse wants to come. And if you're not busy later, we can watch that Mythbusters marathon and go YouTube-ing._

I looked over at him and smiled. Terry always knew how to make me feel better (_Mythbusters _was my favorite show).

Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to focus harder on the test.

The rest of the school day went by as usual. It turned out that Terry had a date with Dana that night (as always, he had forgotten). It upset him that he would miss the marathon, but he promised he'd stop by my place after the date anyway.

I was okay with this. Or maybe I was _used_ to it. I mean, Dana and Terry had been together since the end of freshman year, and when the whole Terry working for Bruce thing came up, Dana wasn't exactly pleased with it. Terry was constantly standing her up because of Batman. If Terry ever got any free nights, it was in his best interest to be spending that time with Dana (for the sake of his life as he knew it). Dana wasn't exactly the patient and understanding type, and Terry tended to forget this.

Sometimes I honestly wished that he could tell her that he was saving lives every night (well, if it wasn't for the super shway part of being the only acquaintance of his who was in on it.)

Because I was without a car what with my sister and I having shared her junk-wagon before she left, I caught a ride home with Chelsea. I didn't feel like walking Gotham's dark streets alone, and especially not with a death threat over my head. (I may be thick-headed, but I'm not crazy.) Terry had insisted he show up a little late for the date and take me home, but I told him that it was out of the question. I hated to see what would happen to him if he broke another date with Dana.

When I got home to my empty apartment, I carelessly dropped my backpack on the floor and walked to the couch.

"Welcome home, Max." I greeted myself with a weary (but grateful) flop into the comfy sofa.

I sighed heavily, trying to gather my darting thoughts. For a long time I lay there on my stomach, hugging a pillow to my chest, thinking.

I looked over at a shelf by the TV. There were pictures of my mom, dad, Alicia and I on it.

I smiled at one picture in particular. It was one of Alicia and I when we were younger. We were so small back then. And now I was a senior in high school; Alicia was a sophomore in college. Because of her outstanding grades, she had gotten a full scholarship to Gotham University (which she had consequently lost after getting kicked out). I still remember the days when I thought that middle school would never end. And when I was twelve I felt like thirteen was a thousand years away. But now, high school was almost over. The years went by so quickly.

My smile gradually faded, and for a moment I felt a little scared. Scared of what lay ahead for me. The death threat was so purposefully written, so careful, so _serious_…

_What if I don't live to see my family together again?_

My fears were swiftly interrupted by my phone.

With a yawn, I reached over to the coffee table and grabbed it. Mom's smiling picture showed up on the ID.

"Hey there stranger,"

"Well hey to you too," replied Mom's laughing voice. "Sorry it's been so long--work's had me busy."

I sat up, tossing the pillow aside.

"You and me both. I'm about to drop out before graduation," I joked.

I could sense her rolling her eyes.

"You've accomplished way too much to do that. So how is everybody?"

I chewed my lip at the word 'everybody.'

"Fine, everything's great," I lied after clearing my throat.

"Well that's good. School still going well?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm doing ok."

"Good, good. Have you sent those applications yet?"

I scratched my head.

"Yeah, I'm getting to it, Mom."

"Okay Max," Mom was hesitant. "You know money is no problem with your grades. Don't be afraid to start sending those in."

"I know, I'm just…weighing my options," I shrugged, playing with the tongue of my sneakers.

_And terrified of college._

"Alright. Hey, is your sister there or still on campus? I'd like to talk to her."

"Alicia? Um, she's at a night class right now." I lied again.

"Oh, I see. Is she liking school? I haven't talked to her in a few weeks."

"Oh, uh, yeah, she's lovin' it. You know, the big city, shopping, boys, what more can she ask for?" I picked at the fabric on the couch.

"Exactly. That's great Max," I heard rummaging and typing over the line, and I knew she probably had the phone on her shoulder, in the middle of work. "Well, baby I'm sorry, but I'm gonna' have to go now. I've got to get this paperwork finished for the boss. We have a huge business deal to work on tomorrow. Cross your fingers because this could mean a promotion for me."

I swallowed, nodding quickly.

"Oh…okay. Sure thing. Hope it goes well."

Mom paused.

"Thanks Maxie. I'll talk to you later when I get a chance. Sorry for not calling in a while, it's just that I've been pretty busy over here. Marketing can be that way sometimes."

I felt a tear coming up in my eye. I really didn't want the conversation to end so soon.

"Oh no, of course. It's-it's fine."

Mom sighed, not hearing the disappointment in my voice.

"Well, alright Max. I'd better go now. You take care, okay?"

"Yeah, you too."

"And tell Alicia I said 'hi'."

"I will."

"I love you, bye."

"Bye Mom. Love you too," I replied as the tear escaped down my cheek.

_I miss you._

I sat in silence for a moment, tossing my phone from hand to hand.

The doorbell rang after a minute or two, saving me from any more tears.

I quickly brushed my cheek and got up. Looking through the peephole, I saw that it was, of course, Terry.

**Don't hate me too much. There was a much worse place that I could have put this cliffhanger! But I decided to be nice today. :) I think you'll like/hate the next scene.**


	5. Chapter 4

**DesertedMirage Says: **I've been floating on this site as a reader for years and I still don't know the ropes. Ah well, I guess there's a difference between having an account and floating

Anyway, gotta' say thank you to the readers and reviewers (I know, right, who would've thought this story would have reviews?). **Kyuubi-Titan, Silverquickstar, kolbyirish, Ferlinda the Dreamweaver**, muchas gracias!! If I mispelled your name, I promise it's just because I'm wearing my glasses and not my contacts (can't see as well out of 'em). And a special thanks to the lovely Ms. Silverquickstar, fellow T/M writer and BBeyond fanatic who helped with getting me to finally post this insane story. This lady is VERY talented. Go check out her many works ASAP! I won't take no for an answer. Do it this second!

(I would truly be writing for nothing if it wasn't for you guys.)

* * *

"What's up?" Terry greeted after I let him in.

"Nothing much, just sittin' around, trying to breathe for a change," I responded carelessly, shaking the phone conversation from my thoughts.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he replied, taking a seat on the couch, rubbing the back of his neck.

I looked at his hand with a frown. It was bandaged.

"Let me guess, the Dark Knight has been on duty again tonight," I noted as I sat down beside him.

"Unfortunately, yes, and I had to miss most of the date because of it."

"Guess Dana wasn't too happy about that."

"Nope. One more nail in my coffin," he sighed, then reached for the TV remote. "Did I miss the show?"

I nodded.

"We both did. I just got back--"

"You walked?"

"_No_, Terry," I rolled my eyes at his concern. "I got a ride with Chelse, but we went out for a bite to eat first."

Terry nodded, visibly reassured.

"Oh," he stretched his arms, "well at least Chelse cares about you."

I chuckled at his stab at himself, leaning back in my seat and pressing my feet on the coffee table's edge, my knees bent up.

"C'mon, you care about me too," I smiled, rubbing my arms. "I have good friends." I spoke the last sentence in a yawn.

Terry yawned in reflex.

"Don't do that," he chided.

I shrugged.

"Sorry,"

We were both silent for a couple of minutes, and I flipped my phone open to empty my text inbox.

I sensed Terry's eyes watching. I didn't mind. He might as well have done it himself. I didn't really have any secrets from him.

"Dana's not still playing Matchmaker with you and her cousin, is she?"

I smiled at a funny forward I had gotten from Dana a few weeks back, only half-listening to his question.

"What? Sorry," I turned my attention to Terry.

For some reason, his expression was serious and maybe even a little troubled. He had been watching me the whole time.

"I just asked if Dana was still trying to hook you up with somebody."

I brushed my bang out of my eyes.

"I dunno'. Maybe. But it doesn't really mean anything anyway."

Terry nodded after a moment, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees and looking at his bandaged hand.

"You know we had another argument at the end of the date."

I frowned, setting my phone aside.

"What? Gosh, Ter…I'm sorry."

He nodded again, then shrugged with a rather nonchalant sigh.

"I mean, it's fine."

I lifted my eyebrows.

"Sure about that, Ter?"

_I guess I'll be getting a venting session call from Dana soon. Ah well. We tried._

"I dunno'," Terry pulled his fingers through his black locks. "I just…wish she could understand me the way…" he furrowed his brow, trying to think of the words to phrase what he was about to say.

_The way I do?_

"The way you understand me…actually."

I looked at him, startled.

"What?" asked Terry, noticing my surprise.

"Nothing… I just…" my voice trailed off. I was at a loss for words. "Never mind. It's nothing."

_Except the fact that you've never compared us before…_

Terry shifted his jaw, obviously having more to vent.

"I mean, I just wish she could be more understanding--even though she doesn't know that I'm Batman," he shifted. "You're always knowing how to help me through stuff--even non-Batman stuff. Gosh Max, I just…I dunno', you always give me space and get what I'm going through, and meanwhile I can't even turn to my own girlfriend for anything anymore…probably never could."

I cleared my throat uneasily, feeling my hands begin to shake a little. Terry never spoke like this.

"She doesn't know what's really going on, Ter, so you can't blame h--"

"But even if things were somehow flipped so that you two traded places, she still wouldn't care," Terry turned to face me, his tone growing almost fervent.

At this, all I could do was swallow. I didn't know what to make of it. Unconsciously, I took a slight scoot away from him.

Terry watched me closely. His gaze was weary, hurting and a bit serious--the same expression he had been holding for a few weeks now. It was the one I saw on his face that night when we dropped Dana off after the movie.

My heartbeat accelerated during the awkward silence. I tried to ignore the intensity of the atmosphere.

"Uh, Terry…I…" I attempted to say something to switch topics, but failed.

Obviously noticing my discomfort, Terry scratched his cheek and took a deep breath.

"I mean, I-I did want to thank you for all of that…for being there for me and all. I don't mean to complain," he chewed his lip. "'Cause when I'm in situations that I can't talk about with my mom or even Bruce, I know I can always talk to you."

I rubbed my arm, looking down at the portion of a cushion between us.

"Situations like Batman?" I questioned quietly, hoping to lighten the air.

"Especially Batman," Terry placed his hand beneath my chin, lifting my face. "And…I-I want to be there for you, for a change."

I stared into those pale blue eyes, feeling the rest of the world slow to a stop. So many times his eyes made me feel weak inside…like now.

Terry bent his head down closer to mine.

"But you are there for me, Terry. Always…" I swallowed hard as his lips came dangerously close to my own. "Always there…for…me," I spoke in a whisper as my voice faded into silence and eyelids shut.

Our lips tenderly touched for the very first time. My heart melted away, my skin warmed. How could Terry make me feel this way? We'd been best friends all our lives. I had never felt this for anyone before.

But I knew that it would never work; it was pointless. Terry would be much happier with Dana, not me. They belonged together…right?

We drew away slowly, and very reluctantly. Our foreheads met, and both tried to process what had just taken place.

"Terry," I tried to say, but no words escaped me. My heart had moved up to my throat, so I swallowed again, realizing what I had to do.

"Terry, I-I think you'd better go now," I managed to say while moving away from him, but fighting back tears all the while.

Terry watched my emotional struggle.

"Uh, yeah, I, um, I…"

There was a long pause, and for a long moment he simply sat there, gazing at me, as if I was the only thing he could see

"I-I guess so." Terry finally slowly got up and headed for the door.

I followed behind him, head in my hands.

Terry touched the doorknob, but soon paused and turned back to me.

"Max," his voice quivered on my name, "please say there's a way we could-"

But I put my finger to his lips, and with my other hand on his shoulder, I slowly brought my face to his, gently kissing his cheek.

When I moved away, I forced myself to look into his eyes for the sake of the matter, and shook my head.

"No, there isn't." I said quietly, though evenly, but I'm not sure how I spoke at all.

Terry's entire countenance fell at my words, and his eyes moved to the floor. The pain in those expressive eyes was so saddening that I felt like melting down to the ground.

_I'm breaking his heart._

Terry's shoulders lifted in a shaky deep breath. Then, with one final look into my eyes, he left.

As I watched him walk down the hallway, hands in his pockets and head tilted down, I felt like I was watching him walk out of my life. The mere thought of that pulled a tear to finally fall down my cheek.

Unable to look any longer, I shut the door. I turned my back to lean against it, crying freely now as everything sank in.

**Why, Max, why?! What's wrong with you?! Are you crazy?! Are you out of your mind?! Guess we'll find out soon. **


	6. Chapter 5

**DesertedMirage Says: **Finally, we're reaching that point where things get interesting. There will be more action and drama from here on out. No worries for the T/M fans, there's still romance to come (and soon!). This is also where I had to start coming up with new stuff. Of course, the plot is the same, but I had to make it worthy of your eyes. If you were to read the original, you'd burst out laughing (as I did). I had to make it a little more realistic and intriguing. ;)

Thank you all so very much for the reviews, as always. I appreciate your attention and I promise it will be worth it.

* * *

My dreams were chaotic and confusing that night. I spent almost a half hour crying and thinking before sleep had the final say. Nothing like the night before had ever happened to me. Terry and I had _always _just been friends. The closest thing we had come to anything non-platonic was going to the 6th grade Valentine dance together, and that was just for laughs (when "cooties" still existed). Sure, we were practically brother and sister, so we knew each other well and nothing succeeded to make us uncomfortable around each other…until now.

The trip to school with Terry was awkward and silent. When he pulled into the parking lot, Dana was sitting on the front steps, waiting. My stomach dropped to my feet.

_How am I supposed to face her after last night?_

Swallowing, I reluctantly climbed out of the car, sliding my backpack over one shoulder. Terry followed suit.

Dana slowly walked over to meet us, arms crossed. I tried to read my best friend; she didn't look altogether happy. Although I knew there was no way she could know about the night before, I still worried. I guess guilt does that to you.

I gathered a deep breath, trying with everything in me to appear normal.

"Hey girl," Dana greeted me with a small smile.

_So far, so good._

"Hey,"

Terry still stood on his side of the car, arms folded on the roof, eyes down.

I cleared my throat, knowing they probably wanted to talk about their argument.

"I guess I'll see you guys at lunch," I excused while taking my cue to leave.

As I walked off toward the school entrance, I glanced over my shoulder, watching the two of them move to a bench, their backs to the building. I could only pray their argument was _all_ they were talking about.

_Terry wouldn't…would he?_

I halted in my steps before I reached the door, realizing my flash drive lanyard was lighter than usual. I looked down. Sure enough, my drive was gone. I sighed heavily; all of my assignments and homework were on the drive.

_I guess I left it in Ter's car. I'll ask him for the keycard really quick and get it._

I jogged back down the steps to the bench, but paused within a few yards of it, my ears picking up their conversation.

"Dana, I feel like we-"

"Terry, I want to-"

They both tried to speak at the same time.

Terry scratched the back of his neck.

"You go first," he offered.

Dana paused, twisting a bracelet around her wrist.

"Well, Terry, I feel like we need to start over," she sighed. "Our relationship, I mean."

I frowned, glued to the spot on the steps.

Terry ran his fingers through his hair.

"Listen Dana," he reached for her hand, halting her fiddling with the jewelry. "We need to take a _break_ from this relationship. A long break. Just to see how we'd do on our own."

_What?!_

There was a short pause as Dana stared blankly at him, then laughed.

"You're kidding…right?"

"No, I'm not," Terry spoke gently. "I just feel like we need to take it slow for a while. I mean, I've got my internship with Wayne Enterprises and now Max is in this jam… I just can't…I can't-"

"Have me in your way," she finished angrily as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"No, Dana, it's not like that--" Terry began to console.

But Dana was fired up.

"I should have known this would happen. You and Max going off on your secret missions at night!" she hotly accused.

My jaw dropped.

"So secretive that you can't even tell me,

your _girlfriend_!"

"Dana. Listen to me. It's not like th-"

"Yes it is Terry! We go out and all you talk about is Max! Sometimes I wonder if you'd prefer _her_ as your girlfriend!!"

Dana hopped to her feet, hastily pulling her purse over her shoulder.

Before I could be seen on the steps, I quickly darted off, through the entrance doors, and into the closest restroom. Closed up inside of a stall, I tried to process what I had just heard.

_My two best friends broke up…because of…me?_

"What have I done?"

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Max. Sure you don't wanna' catch that movie with Blade and I?"

I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine Chelse."

Chelsea chuckled from the driver's seat of her car.

"I don't blame you. Her talking to the screen and drooling over the guys does get a little old, huh?"

I laughed while opening the door.

"Later, Chelse. Thanks for the ride."

As she drove away, I walked into the apartment building and stepped onto the elevator, feeling numb from what I'd overheard.

_"We go out and all you talk about is Max! Sometimes I wonder if you'd prefer _her_ as your girlfriend!!"_

Dana's angry voice echoed in my mind as I slowly opened the door to my apartment.

But it was what Terry said that made me feel worse.

_"I just feel like we need to take it slow for a while…and now Max is in this jam…"_

I moved quietly to the kitchen after tossing my backpack at the door.

_I shouldn't be part of the reason for their breakup. This is all my fault._

Blankly, I headed to the freezer for a TV dinner. My eyes carelessly scanned the instructions on the box and I stuck it in the microwave, then went to do my homework.

Fifteen minutes later, while I was deep in study, a loud 'pop' came from the kitchen. Still on edge from my threat, I gasped and grabbed a baseball bat from under the couch. Cautiously, I walked into the kitchen.

Smoke was everywhere; the smell of burnt cardboard hung in the air. Coughing and choking, I made my way to the microwave. As I fanned at the smoke, a black box stared back at me. What was left of the food had exploded, splattering the walls of the oven.

With two fingers, I pulled the box out, watching half of it come apart from the other, which was glued to the microwave by the toasted alfredo sauce.

"Yuck! How could I have forgotten?"

Obviously, I hadn't remembered to take the tray _out_ of the box.

I heaved a sigh, shaking my head at myself.

Coughing again, I set the bat down and opened the window, then switched a fan on. The room smelled terrible, and so would I before long.

"So much for dinner," I muttered as I looked at the charred box of would-be food.

_I wasn't all that hungry anyway._

I rolled my eyes as I thought of what Alicia would say in this situation.

_"What's your problem, Max? You mean you actually forgot to take the TV dinner out of the box?!" _

My sister's criticizing voice echoed in my mind as I left the smoky kitchen for the den. My laptop remained open on that night's history chapter. Running my fingers through my hair, I sat down to continue reading.

It wasn't long before I fell fast asleep, though.

"I do," Dana said with a bright smile.

"Then by the powers bestowed upon me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Terry grinned warmly and lifted Dana's veil.

"No Terry!" I screamed as I ran up the aisle. "I didn't get to tell you that I--"

The words caught in my throat as I tripped and fell. The aisle runner had been yanked. I frowned, looking over my shoulder to see what looked like Batman standing yards behind me.

I blinked in confusion.

Looking again, it wasn't Bat_man_, but Bat_girl. _Someone stood in what looked to be a female version of the bat suit, head wagging disapprovingly and arms folded. But where there should have been the bat emblem on her chest, there was instead a blue angel silhouette.

When I tried to get up again, the runner was pulled once more. I reached out for Terry to help me, but it was as though he and Dana never even noticed I was there.

"Terry!!"

I grumbled and looked around, having woken up with a start. I was on the couch, my laptop was still on the coffee table, along with my neglected homework.

_Just a dream…_

I stretched my arms and laid on my stomach across the couch, kicking my pens and papers out of the way with my foot.

I needed to think.

What was the dream all about? What was I thinking invading their wedding like that?

The end of the dream came back in bits and pieces, and I frowned in remembrance.

_Batgirl?_

Batgirl had become a figure of the past, and hadn't been seen since a few years after Bruce gave up the suit. Barbara Gordon stopped with the job when it became too much for her to juggle crime-fighting and work. Now Gotham's first female police commissioner, she had come to our school many a time to give us the usual talk about drugs and crime. Those were the only lessons Terry actually paid attention to and showed actual interest in.

But why had I dreamed about Batgirl? I wasn't even sure that it was actually her. The suit was a little different.

_That's what I get for watching Batman reruns at 1:00 in the morning with Terry._

I closed my eyes at the thought of him. It still hurt to think that I had ruined his relationship with Dana.

_Heck, in the dream, I ruined his wedding…_

"Max, I need you. You awake?"

I turned my head to look at the computer, seeing the video feed begin to load and the program begin. I always left it on standby should Terry need me.

"Yeah, I'm up," I pulled myself to a sitting position with a yawn, sliding the laptop into my lap.

"Bruce conk out on ya' again?"

"No. I didn't tell him I was going out tonight. I'm supposed to be off."

"Terry," I scolded with a sigh.

"Look, he's been sweatin' me a lot lately. We're not on the best of terms."

"That's no excuse to leave him out of this--"

"Max, please just give me a hand and do a search for me."

My fingers moved the pointer to the internet browser and hovered over the keyboard, ready to type.

"What do you want?"

"Harvey Browning."

"Harvey Browning it is," I replied while tapping the search item in. "Isn't that the guy involved in that jewelry scam on the old side of town?"

"Maybe," Terry was reluctant with his answer.

"C'mon, what's the harm in telling me?"

"Max, just search it please."

"Well, there's a news article on him--"  
"Okay. Read it."

I settled back into the cushions, having a feeling it was going to be a loong night.

"Suspected accomplice of black market agent Harvey Browning was taken into police custody today after a raid on one of the old mattress warehouses in Old Gotham. Browning is suspected of smuggling millions of creds worth of diamonds into the country. Mr. Phillip Feldman, the alleged accomplice of Browning, will be questioned further as details unfold. Browning is still at large with a one million cred award."

"What was the accomplice's name again?"

"Feldman. Phillip Feldman," I answered, watching the video feed finish loading (the program was a bit slow on my non-batcomputer). "Grandma, what big eyes you have," I joked, watching Terry appear on the screen, "Try zooming out a little."

"Haha, very funny." Terry reached up to where the camera was stationed near the rear-view mirror of the batmobile and zoomed out.

"And put your mask on, you dork."

"That thing can get hot, y'know," Terry sighed as he pulled his mask back on.

"Well, I don't want Bruce getting on me about letting you patrol without your mask. Where are you, anyway?"

"Old Gotham," replied Terry as he switched the feed to the internal camera in the mask, so that I could see what he saw.

"Looking for Browning?"

"Maybe."

"Hey, I know when I'm not wanted," I pretended to be offended by his vagueness. "I can always sign off and leave you alone."

"Maax," Terry grumbled.

We were silent for a moment as Terry moved cautiously down a dark alley. He paused at a particularly dilapidated building, though, to kneel near the brick exterior. I watched him place two fingers to the wall, obviously about to listen for any sounds from inside via the suit's sensitive touch microphone.

I listened with him.

"Sounds empty, to me."

"Thanks, Robin,"

I rolled my eyes.

"Ter, how many times do we have to go over this. I am _not_ Ro--"

"Shhh!"

"Sorry," I whispered, reaching for my headset mic and speaker to hear better.

"Hold on, I think someone's comi--"

The sound and video quickly shut off, and I was left with silence.

**Uh oh. Not good. **


	7. Chapter 6

**DesertedMirage Says: **This may be a little shorter than the others, but I really wanted it to stand alone. The next chapter has a completely different feel--I will post it soon.

* * *

"Terry?" I clicked on the program manager to make sure I was still connected. "Terry!"

I sighed heavily.

It wasn't as though this never happened before, but what worried me was that Terry _knew _someone was coming. Also, the only thing that could interfere with our connection was an override from the bat computer itself or an outside source.

I swallowed, tapping the volume up.

"Terry, come in! Terry--" I stopped, leaning in closer to the monitor. The video feed was loading again. I started to breathe a sigh of relief.

The tiny loading bar couldn't have moved any slower, and I wrung my hands as my eyes followed it. Then, after another few seconds, the feed finally appeared, although choppy at first.

"What the…?"

I frowned in confusion, realizing that I was no longer seeing things from Terry's point of view, but someone else's; from what I saw, Batman's unconscious body was sprawled on the ground.

_Terry?!_

I started to say something, but heard voices sounding and quickly thought against it.

I muted my microphone. I didn't want to risk being heard.

My hand was already grasping my cell to call Bruce, but first I pressed the "record" button on my communicator program, to preserve the scene as evidence.

"Yeah, he's out," said a gruff male voice.

"You think he knows?" chimed another, a female this time, as a figure appeared on the screen. She wore a black masked costume, and I was unable to recognize her.

_I must be seeing through someone else's suit's communicator._

"Knows about what?"

"The tie between Harv's case and that boyfriend-stealer Maxine Gibson, you idiot."

My heart stopped beating. My hand slapped over my mouth.  
"Ah, of course not."

"But he's getting close. If he finds out that we're behind that note, he'll get the old guy into it and we'll have a real mess on our hands. It was supposed to be a quick and easy snatch, remember?"

"I know, I know. But at least we've got _this_,"

I squinted to see better as a large diamond came into focus.

"Murphy, will you put that thing away?! That's not supposed to be touched until we get it to Zeke. Both Harv _and_ Zeke will have a fit if they find out you were waving his precious diamond around like a toy. Now get serious and tell me the code you got for that safe again."

"You mean the Wayne Enterprises safe or…?"

"Yes, that's the one, idiot! Now tell me so we can finish this job!"

"Okay okay, jeez. It's 5900A61B479150251IR."

_I need to call Bruce!_

While fumbling for my phone, I accidentally dropped it on the keyboard. It must have hit the volume button when I did so, though, re-activating my microphone.

"What was that?" asked the male voice in a worried tone.

"I dunno'," shrugged the girl. "What's wrong?"

"I think there's interference on the communicator. Axis, you there?!"

"Shut up, you idiot!" silenced the girl.

I watched her walk toward the screen, then reach up. The picture jerked around for a few seconds, until I saw the girl again.

"Hey, be careful with my mask! It took me forever to fix the communicator in it!

"And apparently you failed--the connection's lost!"

"But I heard something!"

"Yeah, something from another receiver," she was silent after the remark, obviously checking the connection status on the indicator. "It's the girl's IP! We can only hope she hasn't called Wayne--"

My fingers quaked as I dialed Bruce's number.

"Now don't go sayin' this was my fault, Luna! I don't know how I got the Bat's connection instead of Axis!"

"Shut up!" she spat. "We have nothing to worry about," her voice became calm.

Bruce's phone continued to ring without an answer. I felt the back of my neck begin to sweat.

_What if they come here?! And what about Terry?_

"Watch this, Murph," she snickered. "A big thanks to Billings for the technology."

In the blink of an eye, the feed switched off again. I froze, then watched as the entire monitor went blank. I tapped frantically on the keyboard, but my computer had been locked.

Suddenly, a voice came from the speakers. It was deep and eerie, and seemed to speak backwards.

"siht tuoba gnihtyna rebmemer t'now ouY. thginot rotacinummoc eht no namtaB ot klat ton did OuY."

Just when I realized that I was being hypnotized, the world went black.

* * *

**Isn't reading backwards fun? It can't be more fun than _spelling_ backwards, though. Meh, took forever to figure that out.  
Update coming soon!**


	8. Chapter 7

**DesertedMirage Says: **Thanks to **StormN624 **and **ORIONSTORM04**, as well as **Silverquickstar **and** kolbyirish**as always. Thank you for taking the time to read _Guardian Angel_ and review to let me know what you think of it. Your reviews mean a lot to me. I am always grateful for the readers of this story and I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I also hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

I slowly came out of my sleep and rubbed my eyes. I was laying on the couch. My laptop was open, yet the power was off. I frowned, wondering why I had shut it off while in the middle of homework.

_Must have turned it off in my sleep._

I remembered waking up to a knock on the door. I sat up, glancing at the clock on the wall. It was midnight.

_Wow, what a nap! It was only 9 when I got back._

Yawning, I rose and walked to the door, glad that the burnt smell had significantly cleared from the previous microwave accident.

_Must be McGinnis._

Oddly enough, when I looked through the peephole, the space outside of the door was empty. Frowning, I wondered where I had heard the knock coming from.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

I turned to the window behind the couch, walked over and opened the curtains. I was met with Batman, crouching on the landing. I was surprised to see that he had one arm wrapped around his stomach, as though he was hurt.

I furrowed my brow and quickly opened the window.

"Terry, what happened?"

Terry first looked over his shoulder into the night, as though he had been followed, then climbed inside and quickly closed the window, panting as he did so.

"Sorry I'm here so late. You're probably busy with homework or something as usual--" he was cut short and winced in pain as he held his side.

"C'mon Ter," I put one of his arms around my shoulders and helped him to lay on the couch, "let's see what's wrong."

* * *

"You sure know how to get yourself beat up, McGinnis. That's one heck of a bruise."

"Tell me about it." Terry made a face. "Oww, ow, slag!" He griped with another wince as I placed an ice pack on his bruised side.

"Sorry, but you know the ice will numb it,"

"Yeah," Terry grumbled, "eventually."

"Leave it to you to go out on a mission without telling anybody," I scolded while readying the bandages. "You know you can always call me to cover for you on the communicator--hold your arms up, and stop making faces, you're s'posed to be Batman."

Terry laughed, but quickly stopped to wince.

"Sorry Ter," I apologize for making him laugh.

"I should've known you'd make me laugh. Shoulda' went home and done this myself--oww, sorry!"

I chuckled.

"You had it comin' that time."

Terry scratched his head.

"I just didn't wanna' worry you--figured you'd be studying like all the rest of us _should_ be doing," he paused, staring blankly into space for a moment as I continued to wrap.

"Funny thing is, I got hit so hard that I don't even remember leaving the cave…"

I sighed.

"You need help out there."

"No, I don't." Terry quickly countered. (He was sensitive about doing the job himself.)

"Okay, okay, but still…" I sighed as my voice trailed, deciding not to bother him about it that night. "So what happened?"

"Mmm, I was just going to check on a warehouse in Old Gotham, when I was suddenly jumped and knocked out."

"Same ol' same ol," I commented.

Terry nodded, watching me closely.

"Yeah. But…I guess it's not all that bad, 'cause…I needed to talk to you about something anyway."

I paused in what I was doing, already knowing the news he was about to share with me.

"Well, see, earlier today," he sighed. "Dana and I, uh, you see, what I'm trying to say is…Dana and I broke up."

I bit my lip and looked down. Terry watched me, most likely expecting a surprised reaction.

"You, uh, don't seem to be too surprised or anything,"

I quickly shook my head.

"No, I just…"

Terry frowned.

"What's wrong, Max?"

"Nothing, Terry," I lied. "I'm surprised that something like this, I-I mean that this would happen." I stammered.

Terry didn't respond immediately.

"Either you're lying, or rumors fly around at school quicker than I thought."

I knew he was looking at me questioningly, but there was no way that I could look into his eyes. Every emotion inside me would pour out like a waterfall. And that was exactly what I didn't need.

"How'd you find out? Dana told you, right?"

I had stopped winding the bandage around and now sat there, looking at the floor.

"Max, how did you find out?" he asked again.

"I can't tell you how I found out, Ter." I said quietly.

"Why not?"

I sighed shakily. He could see right through me.

"I-I need to get some more bandages," I stood up to walk away, but Terry swiftly grabbed my hand.

"Please don't walk away from this," he pleaded while struggling to stand up. "You're the reason I broke up with her, Max," Terry confessed.

His words sent a shock through me.

Sighing, he wrapped an arm around my waist and turned me to face him. Placing his hand on my face, he tilted it up to his. I was forced to look into his eyes.

"Slag it Max, can't you see that I'm in love with you?"

I froze.

Terry's voice was painfully sincere and my heart skipped several beats. As soon as the words left his mouth, a tear blurred in my eye.

"I don't believe you," I breathed, letting the tear fall down my cheek.

Terry's eyes reflected hurt at my lie, and he swallowed, nearing to place his lips to the tear.

"Then let me convince you," he whispered in a way that made my knees weaken, his lips moving closer to mine.

I started to protest, but there was absolutely no stopping him, and our lips locked in a soulfully passionate kiss. Involuntarily, my hands slid up his chest and wrapped around his neck. As the kiss grew deeper, my fingers traveled through his dark hair. His arms tightly encircled my waist.

We drew away and Terry dipped his head to my neck, where he placed a few tender kisses. His breath warmed on my neck. I shivered.

Overcome, I rested my head on his shoulder.

What had just happened? What were we doing? I was supposed to be his best friend and best friend alone. What made Terry's feelings change?

_And why did I just kiss him back?  
_  
"What happened, Terry?" I asked aloud.

Terry didn't reply at once and I felt his chest move in a sigh.

"Nothing happened, Max. I've known this for years. I just…never knew how to tell you. I-I guess it kicked me into action seeing that note on your mirror and worrying about you…" Gently, he removed one of my hands from around his neck to bring it to his lips.

My heart warmed at Terry's words, the sincerity in his voice. But I shook my head, lifting my head off of his shoulder and moving out of his embrace.

"Terry, this can't go anywhere…" I rubbed my forehead as I turned my back to him, walking a few feet away. "I-I mean, we can't just all of the sudden be together after you've broken up with Dana. She wanted to start over, Terry. She was giving you a second chance. You should have-"

_Oops._

I swallowed my words, halting in mid-sentence as I realized what I had said.

Terry frowned as he looked at me.

"You…overheard our argument, didn't you?" he questioned worriedly.

I breathed a nervous sigh.

"I…left my flash drive in your car and I was just going to ask you for the keycard when I heard you guys arguing."

Terry listened in silence.

"Max, you should've told me," he spoke softly, gathering me into a hug.

"Well, how do you think I feel when I'm the reason that my two best friends break up, Ter?" trembling, I had to pull away from him, feeling more tears coming. "I never thought I'd hear you and Dana say what you said to each other. I-I just wanted you to be happy. A-and I messed it up because…because I'm the _reason _you don't wanna' be with her?" my voice caught as my shoulders continued to shake.

I sat on the couch, my face in my hands as I cried freely.

"Max…I-I didn't know you felt that way…" Terry walked over to the couch and sat beside me. Before he could say anymore, his phone began to ring. "Slag it," He spat under his breath while silencing it.

I pulled my palms over my hair and to the back of my neck, trying to get a hold of myself.

The phone went off again. I sighed.

"You'd better get that," I said quietly, wearily, knowing it was probably Bruce. "You need to tell him what happened with you earlier." I got up and started to gather my homework and close my laptop.

"It can wait, though--"

"Terry, forget about this," I interrupted a bit more harshly than I wanted to. "Just…get everything clear with Bruce," I sniffed, still wiping at my tears, ashamed of myself for crying. "I need to get to sleep so I can be awake for school and work tomorrow…and you need to go home and rest."

Terry watched me for a moment, his expression filled with concern, until his phone persisted once more. With a grumble, he finally answered it.

As he talked to Bruce, I put my homework into my backpack, then went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I shook my head at my reflection in the mirror. My hazel eyes were red and puffy, and my cheeks stained with tears. Leaning my palms on the counter, I tried to forget what had just happened…what Terry had said.

When I returned to the den, Terry had just hung up. He looked exhausted, and carefully pulled the top part of his suit back on.

I winced along with him, remembering his injury.

"Take care of that side," I said quietly as I saw him to the door.

"Yeah," Terry replied blankly as I slowly turned the knob and opened it. "Good thing the hallway's dim," he glanced down at his suit, trying to make light of things. "Wouldn't want anybody knowing Batman came for a visit."

I nodded without speaking.

We both stood in an awkward pause, but before Terry left, he quickly wrapped me in one last hug.

_"_I love you, Max."

* * *

The girl eyed herself in the mirror. Her long, black hair fell over one shoulder, her dark, slanted eyes danced with excitement. She neared the mirror to adjust her deep maroon lip gloss, then backed away with a satisfied smile and opened her purse.

"Wallet, check. Nail file, check. Gum--" she laughed, popping a stick into her mouth, "check…" pausing again, a dark smile lit her face when her fingers found a long, sharp metal object. "Knife…" she snickered, "…_check_."

With one final smoothing of her hair, she winked and left the room.

"It's payback time."

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

**DesertedMirage Says: **FYI, I've replaced car keys with keycards. It sounds lame, I know. If it turns out to be a little too lame, I'll go back to "keys' and we'll all pretend that never happened. Anyway, a huge thanks to **Silverquickstar **and **ORIONSTORM04**. You guys are awesome! :) Your reviews keep me going (and smiling). Thank you, thank you, thank you.

Thanks to all those reading and keeping up with this. (You know what? I should merge the prologue with Chapter 1 and end this chapter madness! Technically, this is chapter 8 and not 9.)

* * *

I couldn't have been more glad that the following day was Friday. It was the end of one of the craziest weeks of my life. I had received a death threat, watched my best friends break up, and found out that Terry McGinnis was in love with me.

Unfortunately, Friday also marked the busiest work day of the week for me.

After a long day of school, I moved into the already crowded coffee house with a sigh. "Terra" was a booming teen and college-student hot-spot on the weekend. I worked five days a week, and had the job for about a year now.

The inside of Terra was decorated in warm earth tones and clean-cut shapes contrasted with sharp edges. Classic jazz, R&B and alternative rock/folk was usually the music of choice, but recently a jukebox music center was added for teens to choose their own songs (upon my suggestion to Stacy, the manager). Terra also held monthly art shows, weekly music acts, and open mic nights. The food and coffee was delicious and decently priced, keeping students in mind.

I'll admit I was glad to be at work on a Friday, for a change, simply because I could clear my mind there of the week's happenings. I had been needing to get away from my day-to-day.

In the back room, I pulled my brown apron on with a grateful sigh, switching my phone onto silent.

"Hey Max, can you ring up this order for me? My hands are full,"

I looked up to see Tiffany, one of my co-workers, standing in the doorway with a handful of plates headed for the dishwasher.

"Gladly,"

"It's the man in the corner booth near the jukebox," she explained.

I nodded, getting my handheld ready (I wasn't quite able to take orders by memory yet).

Walking out into the packed dining area, I turned a corner to see a blond, middle-aged man in a suit and tie sipping from a mug of coffee.

I smiled in recognition.

"Mr. Cunningham," I greeted, resting a palm on the table-top. "What brings you here to this war-zone?"

Chelsea's dad let out a laugh.

"Well, I got a little tired of those stuck up restaurants and decided to have my coffee and sandwich here. Chelsea tells me this is 'the' place to be if you're under 30."

I chuckled.

"Well, you fit in just fine. What can I get you to eat?"

"Just a chicken salad sandwich and a baked potato. I hear you guys make the best chicken salad."

I nodded.

"Whenever Chelse comes she orders it and says it's to die for."

Mr. Cunningham smiled.

"Then chicken salad it is. You know, I ought to get Chelsea to think about working here."

I grinned while typing the order into my handheld and digitally sending it off to the kitchen.

All of the other employees at Terra were either college students or students of other high schools. In other words, it would be nice working with someone that I knew from school, especially my friend Chelsea.

"You should. She'd love it," I nodded. "It shouldn't take too long to get the food. I'll make sure they move extra quickly."

Mr. Cunningham laughed.

"Not a problem, thanks Max."

While on my way back to the kitchen, I passed a booth with a woman holding a newspaper closely in front of her face. The light on the napkin dispenser was on, which meant that she needed her order to be taken.

"Hi welcome to Terra, what can I get you today, ma'am?"

The woman set the newspaper down on the table.

_Dana?! Just my luck. Oh well, act normal._

"Oh, hey girl. Didn't see you there," I swallowed, trying to keep my hands from shaking on my handheld. "You want the usual today, or--"

"Max, I need to talk to you."

I blinked.

_Uh oh. She knows._

I took a shaky deep breath.

"Uh…well, I'm on shift now, but maybe on my break."

But Dana looked urgent.

"Max, I need to talk to you…now. I'm in a terrible jam and I don't know who else to go to."

I studied her closely. She didn't even look mad, but more so blank. Maybe slightly hurt.

I frowned, hoping nothing was wrong.

"Well…" I sighed. "Maybe just for a quick second. Got a lot of orders to take."

"Can we go outside?" Dana hastily proposed, her eyes wide and hand gripping her purse.

I chewed my lip.

_Wow, she's really on edge. Maybe something really is wrong._

"Um, well… I really can't--"

"C'mon, it'll just take a second," Dana urged, standing up to grab my arm and lead me out the front door. I tried to protest, but she seemed to be a little stronger than usual.

"Dana, what's this all about?" I grumbled, knowing I would be dead if I didn't get back inside ASAP.

But Dana wasn't listening, and she managed to drag me to the vacant back alley behind the café.

Finally, I succeeded in breaking free of her iron grip.

"Dana, I've got a lot of work to do! Maybe we can chat later, okay? I mean, what's the problem so big that you've gotta' drag me off of work?" I shot, growing irate.

It was strangely warm outside for autumn, and the clouds overhead threatened rain.

Dana whirled to face me, her eyes flashing.

"So you think you can just steal boyfriends, huh?! You think you have the right to do that?!"

I froze.

_Here we go._

_"_I-I…"I stuttered, not having been prepared for the accusation so soon. "Listen," I stood up straighter, opting to defend myself. "I don't know what's gotten into Terry anymore than you do! I can't control him, and he's _not _my boyfriend!"

Dana crossed her arms over her chest, and I watched as her expression changed to a smile. Throwing her head back, she began to laugh.

_O…kay._

"Cornered, huh, Maxine?" asked Dana in an uncharacteristically sinister tone.

I didn't reply, feeling highly freaked out now.

"Well, you can't have Terry or anyone else as long as I run the game," Dana seethed, opening her purse and slowly reaching inside.

I raised my eyebrows and instinctively took a step back from her.

"Dana, what are you-"

I stopped in mid-sentence and my eyes grew wide as I watched her withdraw her hand from the purse.

For a second, the sun peeked through the ominous clouds; something glinted in Dana's hand.

It was a knife.

I stood there in shocked disbelief as my best friend gripped the deadly weapon in her hand, ready to attack.

Before I could do anything else, and being too astonished to move, I felt a sharp, icy cold pain in my stomach.

Rain began to pour relentlessly from the clouds as I collapsed to the ground in agony, holding my bleeding torso and hoping she wasn't preparing to strike again.

"Max!!"

I barely heard my name called, but not by Dana. I could feel some kind of force rushing through me, causing the world around me to darken. As the picture dimmed, my body went numb and all I could hear was silence.

Struggling to stay conscious, with the last of my strength, I opened my eyes in time to see what looked like my sister throwing a punch at Dana. But I was getting so weak and the rain was coming down so hard that I thought I must have been seeing things.

"Alicia…"

* * *

**Has Dana turned into a crazy, murderous psychopath? Has Max been killed by her best friend? For answers to these questions and more, stay tuned!**

**(And no, I don't hate dear Dana. I just had to...well, you'll find out as you keep reading! I can't explain what happened just yet.)**


	10. Chapter 9

**DesertedMirage Says: **Wow, did those reviews crack me up! (I mean that in a good way.) You guys had me rolling. I'm so glad you're enjoying this and I will do my best to answer your questions in these next chapters.

**Silverquickstar**, you'll get to know Alicia in this chapter and the rest, and she would definitely defend Max in whatever way necessary, even though fighting isn't quite her style. She'd be a little concerned with her hair or clothes getting messed up, but for her little sister, it's worth it. ;)

**kolbyirish**, no worries, Max will have plenty of opportunities to do some "defending" in the future (hint hint)

**ORIONSTORM04**, thank you _very_ much, your encouragement is priceless.

**Ferlinda the Dreamweaver**, glad you're still with me! I think you might be onto something. ;)

Okay, I'm shutting up before I give something away. But one last thing, Batgirl will _most definitely_ re-appear in this story. I guarantee.

(Zips mouth closed)

* * *

"Alicia! I wanna' play with it now! It's my turn!" I yelled at my sister in seven-year-old fashion.

"No! Mommy said that I could play all I wanted 'cause I've been a good girl." Alicia defended as she held the doll in her arms.

It wasn't fair, she had been playing with it for too long. It was my turn, so I snatched the doll.

"Give it back Max, or I'll tell Mommy!" Alicia screamed.

"Max, Alicia, enough!" Daddy intervened as he entered the room.

"But Daddy, Max took Mikayla away! It was my turn, Mommy said so." Alicia began to pout, her eyes welling up with fake tears.

Daddy sighed and turned to me.

"Max, is this true?"

I looked down and reluctantly nodded yes.

"Alright then. Give Mikayla back to Alicia and say you're sorry."

_I'd rather suck lemons!_

I grumbled under my breath, and somewhere "I'm sorry" came out as well.

Alicia grinned sweetly, glad to have the doll back.

"It's okay, Maxie. I forgive you," She accepted condescendingly, pretending to be nice.

Daddy smiled in approval, and his cell phone began to ring.

"You two be good, okay?"

"Okay," voiced Alicia and I in unison as Daddy left to take the call.

Alicia quickly stuck her tongue out at me as he walked away.

"Hey!" I started to shout, but she ran off to her room, doll in hand.

The doorbell rang, keeping me from chasing after her for revenge.

I scrambled up from the living room floor to get the door.

"Just a second, Maxie," interrupted Mommy as she arrived before I could. "Let me make sure it's him first."

"It's just Terry!" I sighed, impatiently waiting for her to open the door.

Sure enough, it was Terry. Earlier, I had invited him over to play. It was a holiday and school was out.

"Hi!" I greeted enthusiastically.

"Hi!"

Terry walked inside, followed by his mother. Both were dressed in raincoats.

"Some weather we're having for winter, huh, Mary?" asked Mommy as she held the door open.

Terry's mom laughed, removing her rain coat.

"It sure is. The traffic's a mess. I'm just glad the kids didn't have school today. Is Chris liking the new job?"

Mommy chuckled.

"Only when he gets his way. I keep telling him to be patient."

"C'mon, let's go exploring," proposed Terry as the grown-ups continued with their chat in the kitchen.

"Okay. But I wish we could go outside," I puffed a sigh.

"We can go in Alicia's room !" Terry's eyes lit up.

I snickered.

"Yeah, let's go!"

The door to Alicia's room was wide open, but she wasn't to be found inside. Daddy's voice floated down the hallway from his room.

"She must be in my room playing with my toys. She always messes everything up in there,"

"Shh," Terry shushed as we crept inside of the pink and purple 9-year-old's room.

Terry led the way inside, his mind already coming up with mischief. Finally, he spotted a diary on the bedside table. We looked at each other.

I placed my hand over my mouth to keep from giggling.

"Oooh. I wonder if Alicia's got a boyfriend," mused Terry as he picked the furry, pink diary up.

I grinned in excitement.

"Open it, open it!"

"Don't you know how to pick the lock?"

"Yeah, but I got in trouble last time. But don't worry, my parents won't punish you if you open it."

Terry looked skeptical for a moment, then smiled.

"Okay. Hang on," he grabbed a hairpin sitting conveniently on Alicia's desk. "I've watched TV shows where they do this all the time. And I've tried it back at my house, too." He bragged.

"Yeah right,"

I watched Terry put the hairpin into the keyhole and twist it around a little.

"You're doin' it wrong," I shook my head. "Here, let me--"

"No, I've got it!"

I left him alone, watching over his shoulder.

"Just a little more-"

"Hey! Take your hands off my diary, munchkin!"

"Uh oh," I muttered under my breath.

Alicia hurried over from the doorway and grabbed the book from Terry's grasp.

"I'm not a munch-munch…" he stumbled over the word.

"Ha ha!" she laughed loudly. "You can't even pronounce it!"

"Yeah, well, you look like a frog!" I shot in return.

"A big green hairy one!" added Terry.

Alicia's eyes narrowed angrily.

"Get out of my room before I call Daddy!"

"You can't push us around!" I yelled.

"Oh _yeah_?" She stood tall over me. "And why not?"

"'Cause Terry'll beat you up!" was my smug reply.

Terry choked from my left.

"I _will_?"

I nodded, looking at him questioningly.

"Well of course you will. You're not scared of her, are you?"

Terry kicked at the ground.

"Well...I dunno', Max, I-I mean, n-no. But my mom told me not to hit girls."

I laughed out loud.

"She's not a girl, Terry, she's a big dufus."

This, however, was it for Alicia, and she started toward me. But I was already tearing off out the door, Terry on my heels.

"Hurry before she eats you with her fangs, Terry!"

* * *

"How does it look, Doctor?"

"She's lost a lot of blood, but she should be up and around by Monday or so. We'll keep her overnight tonight and tomorrow just to be sure."

"She's a fighter alright. It's a shame they didn't catch the attacker, though. Kids sure are getting crazier these days."

There was the sound of metal against metal, footsteps and a door closing.

I shifted and winced a little. My torso was aching, and my nose felt dry. My ears picked up the steady 'beep' of a heart monitor.

Slowly, I lifted my eyelids. At first everything was blurry, but then slowly tightened into focus. My eyes roamed the room. There were, in fact, IVs in my arms and oxygen tubes below my nose. I sighed and closed my eyes again, feeling exhausted from simply waking up.

_Just like on the soap operas._

My mind wandered for a moment, and I couldn't have been sure if I fell asleep. Everything felt like a lethargic dream.

_"Well, you can't have Terry or anyone else as long as I run the game,"_

When I was conscious again,I gently put my hand under the blanket and to my left side. There was a bandage there.

I winced again.

"Dana stabbed me," I thought to myself, recalling the incident.

Something was definitely wrong with that sentence. Dana was my best friend. Why would she stab me? I mean, I could understand her reasons, but Dana wouldn't ever physically hurt me or try to kill me.

I shifted again, grimacing the whole time from the pain. I didn't want to think about the attack anymore. The memory was much too hurtful, in more ways than one.

Just then, the door slowly opened. Slightly to my surprise, in walked my sister, followed by a nurse.

Alicia moved cautiously, her eyes darting nervously about the room while hastily sidestepping out of the nurse's way. I couldn't help but laugh inside at her. She never liked hospitals.

Alicia was different from me in that she was highly outgoing. I, on the other hand, was what I liked to call "appropriately sociable." She was a fashion know-it-all with her own original style. That day, for instance, she wore knee-high, leather boots, a turtle-neck sweater, and a black beret over her long, wavy hair which I lovingly hated her for (once again, see Max's hair-loss story). I remember when she was still at Hamilton High, constantly setting trends, snagging guys and somehow making good grades at the same time. Alicia had been Homecoming Queen, Valedictorian, and she had easily been the most popular girl in school.

"I brought Alicia Gibson with me, Ms. Gibson. Any relation?" chuckled the nurse as she adjusted the bed to sit me up a bit more.

I smiled a little, not willing to find out how much it would kill my stomach to laugh.

Alicia smiled awkwardly, standing a good five feet away.

"How are we feeling, Maxie?" she questioned in a gentle, corny voice, keeping her distance.

I rolled my eyes.

"I've got a stab wound, not rabies, you cornball."

Alicia finally gave a genuine smile as she carefully hugged me, glad to hear that I was still my old self.

Nancy, the nurse, readied a syringe to draw blood as Alicia took a seat in a chair beside the bed. I watched my sister's eyes grow wide upon sight of the needle.

"Be strong, Max," she whispered.

Nancy chuckled, and I rolled my eyes once more.

"I'm the one who can _stand _needles, remember?"

Alicia nodded, slowly swallowing. If there was anything she hated more than hospitals, it was needles.

The blood was drawn, and when Nancy left, Alicia breathed a melodramatic sigh of relief.

"That was _terrible_," she exhaled as though her own blood had been drawn, placing her hand to her heart.

"This is why you won't do med school," I joked.

Alicia shook her head with a laugh.

"Exactly. But girl, that yearly physician's income was nearly enough to change my mind."

I smiled.

A pause hovered in the air, and Alicia drummed her fingers on her purse.

"Well, you sure did give me quite the scare there, Max. How do you feel?"

I sighed.

"Well, I'm alive, right?"

Alicia nodded.

"So I guess Mom's been notified," I assumed.

Alicia shook her head this time.

"I tried her phone while in the ambulance with you on the way here, but she didn't pick up. You know she hasn't set up her voicemailbox yet, so she still doesn't know."

"Don't worry about it. They said I'll be fine. I don't want her to get upset and have to miss work to visit me."

Alicia raised an eyebrow.

"But we've gotta' tell her sometime, Max," she reasoned. "And how did you get told your prognosis before I did?"

"I was eavesdropping on the doc's convo with the nurse when they finished up."

Alicia's brown eyes widened.

"You mean they didn't use any kind of anesthetic?! Girl, you'd better watch these hospitals. Sounds like something from that one episode of Tyra about people waking up in surgery. Did you catch that one?"

"Alicia," I rolled my eyes. "It wasn't during surgery--I didn't have surgery. I was just waking up from being unconscious."

Alicia crossed one leg over the other, still unconvinced.

"Still, you gotta' watch 'em. This is why _I_ avoid being in vacant alleys," she stated with emphasis. "What were you doing outside in the pouring rain anyway when you were s'posed to be at work?"

I sighed, debating whether or not to tell her exactly what happened; I still didn't quite know how to process it myself. It was embarrassing, being stabbed in a catfight over a guy.

"I should be asking you the same thing," I returned slyly. "Where did you come from?"

Here, she grinned broadly.

"Well, okay, I guess I'll tell you now," she cleared her throat. "I'm done with the program and I'll be back in Gotham from now on."

I smiled.

"Are you serious?"

Alicia nodded.

"Yeah. They said I did really well."

"Big surprise--what _don't _you ace?" I joked after we shared a hug.

Alicia laughed, the joy from being done with rehab showing on her face.

I was truly happy for her and glad that things had worked out after all.

"But I hear a certain senior's trying to make valedictorian," Alicia tapped her chin in pretend thought, glancing sideways at me.

I shrugged with a small smile.

"Yeah, and she's trying to figure out how in the world you did it."

Alicia shrugged.

"Just a lot of note-taking and hard work, I guess. You'll have no problem with it. Either way, you've got a lot to be proud of. Just don't forget to enjoy your senior year."

I was quiet for a moment, my mind drifting back to the attack.

"Hey, um, so, did you talk to the police or anything?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah. But I couldn't tell them much...just a vague description of them. It was raining sheets, y'know, and ol' girl was a fast runner," Alicia smirked. "I love ya', sis, but these heels wouldn't have gotten me within 40 miles of her in _that _weather and at _that _speed."

I laughed, immediately wincing afterwards.

"You'll have to catch me on that--I can't make you laugh, right?"  
"Right." I nodded.

Alicia pulled her hat off, smoothing her hair.

"Um, Max, what exactly happened before the attack?"

I swallowed.

_I guess I might as well tell her._

"Well, uh...see, I think _I_ know who it was…or who it _looked_ like..."

Alicia moved to the edge of her seat, ears open.

"Well who, Max?"

I chewed at my lip.

"Look, I know this sounds strange, but I...I think it was a friend."  
Alicia frowned.

"What? Who would do that?"

"I dunno', I-I'm not really sure. I mean...it looked like her, but I still can't believe that it was...that it was...Dana."

Alicia nearly choked on her gum.

"Are you slammin' me?!"

I slowly shook my head.

"No, I'm not," I took a deep breath. "I'm still not sure as to what happened."

"Max, why would Dana, I mean...it's just not like her to..." Alicia's voice faded, at a loss for words for the first time in her life.

I scratched my head.

_This _is_ ridiculous. Maybe I was just hallucinating or something. Maybe I was drugged. I _do_ have enemies now, and maybe this had something to do with it. _

"Max," Alicia spoke gently. "I think you might have just been seeing things. I mean, it was raining hard, and...well--"

"I know, Alicia. I know it doesn't make any sense," I paused as a thought came to mind. "And that's why I don't think it was really her."

She furrowed her brow.

"So you think you were just seeing things?"

I shook my head.

"No. I think it was someone posing as her."

_But who would do that?_

"But why? Why would it be someone else?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure she wouldn't do this. I know her a lot better than that. Whoever it was must have studied her well, because I didn't notice a thing different about her. Her voice was the same, she looked the same..." I furrowed my brow, trying to remember every word she had spoken. "She never calls me 'Maxine,' though," I voiced softly.

"She called you by your full name?" prodded Alicia.

I nodded.

"Yeah, I just remembered."

"Well, people can act out of character, though."

"I know, but still... There was something off with her that I couldn't put my finger on."

"Besides the fact that she made an attempt on your life."

I smirked.

"Yeah," I sighed. "It just definitely wasn't Dana, but someone else...someone else trying to scare me or something..."

Alicia looked concerned for a moment, then leaned forward.

"Max, they were trying to _kill_ you, or at least hurt you pretty good," she wrung her hands slightly. "I really think Mom needs to know about this."

I quickly shook my head with a frown.

_And let her in on my whole death threat dilemma and the fact that I know Batman? I don't think so._

"Alicia," I readied my case, "don't you realize how much more trouble that'll add to this?"

"How so?"

"W-well," I swallowed, my mind racing for an excuse. "Umm, one way or another you'll probably end up having to tell her all about what's been going on with you," I shrugged. "I mean, suppose we find out whoever was posing as Dana and Mom comes back to town for the trial or something. She's gonna' find out that you were away for months since you won't be in school and will find out why..."

_And she'll find out what's been going on with _me, _too._

Alicia looked sideways at me, thinking it over, then took a deep breath.

"Ok, fine," she voiced half-heartedly. "We won't tell her--not right away, that is," Alicia frowned, rubbing her arms and clearly uncomfortable with keeping the situation under-wraps. "But Max, I feel like there's something you're not telling _me _about all of this..."

_Uh oh._

"No...of course not," I shook my head. "I've just had the usual high school drama--nothing to worry about." I lied, hoping she wouldn't question further. "So how was your flight? Are you all unpacked yet?"

"Yeah," Alicia went along reluctantly, noticing my intentional change of subject. "I went by the apartment first before I came to Terra to surprise you, but you'll _never _guess what I found when I got there: a messy apartment," she spoke sarcastically. "Max, be honest, were you throwing parties while I was gone? I mean, if you did, it's okay..." she paused with a frown, "just as long as you didn't do anything crazy, 'cause if you did, I'll have to answer to mom and we _both _know that won't be--"  
"Wait, what did you just say?" I interrupted, my mind stuck on her first sentence.

Alicia rolled her eyes, thinking her assumptions were confirmed.

"Maax, you didn't do something dumb, did you?"

"No, seriously Alicia, what did you say about the apartment?"

She shrugged.

"It was in shambles--didn't you know, or are you playing the oldest trick in the book?"

I dragged my fingers through my hair.

_Someone ransacked it while I was at work!_

I nervously plucked at my lower lip, trying to sort things out in my mind.

Apparently, they were sophisticated enough to lock up after themselves without a key since Alicia didn't mention the door being unlocked. The only other person with a key to the apartment was Terry (I had given it to him when Alicia left, just in case he needed it, as well as to use when locking up behind himself after his midnight raids in the kitchen).

_What could they have been looking for?_

"What's wrong?" asked Alicia in a worried tone, noticing my apprehension.

"Um...nothing," I swallowed, then gave a nervous laugh. "You got me. I, uh, didn't have enough time to clean up after everybody."

Alicia slowly grinned.

"Well now you've gotta' tell me _all_ about it! Who'd you invite? None of those icky sophomore guys after you, I hope! Did you invite Tanner Mitchell, or did he finally get kicked out?"

"Alicia, I thought you knew!" I pretended to be surprised. "What happens at a party, _stays _at a party."

Alicia quickly frowned in disapproval; keeping juicy information away from her wasn't to be accomplished _that_ easily.

"Oh no you did not just pull that on me, Maxine Rebecca Gibson. Now tell me what happened or I'll call Mom right here and now so you can tell _her_."

"Yeah right," I laughed. "You're still too scared to use your cell in a hospital 'cause you think it'll blow the place up. Remember when you used to start crying and throwing a fit if mom didn't turn her phone off at your checkups?"

"That was a long time ago, Max," Alicia explained with a wave of her hand. "_But _since we're talking about throwing fits, remember how we used to fight over that Mikayla doll or whatever her name was, and how Dad used to have to get you to be nice and let me play with her?"

"No, no, no, get it right. He used to have to make _you_ be nice and let _me_ play with here ," I chuckled. "You know, I just had a dream about that before you came."

Alicia laughed.

"You and your dreams, Max. Remember how you used to wake the _whole_ house up with those nightmares you'd have after watching kiddy movies and how we would…"

For one hour, I was able to forget about my drama and reminisce on the "good old days" with my sister whom I hadn't seen in months. In that hour, there were no lifelong friends professing love, there was no best friend betrayal, no bills to pay or death threats.

It was just me and Alicia.

* * *

**A little on the lighter side, but I think we could have all ****used an exhale after the previous drama. But don't get _too_ comfy! **


	11. Chapter 10

**DesertedMirage Says: **Sorry for the wait! You won't believe what happened! I opened the story file yesterday, and almost all of the latest that I had written had strangely disappeared!ORIONSTORM04, I guess you went through with the ransacking of my place afterall, huh? Lol!! But all is well. This isn't the first time I've accidentally deleted (or whatever happened--still not sure) scenes and had to re-write them before. Sure, I get a little discouraged about it, but I just see it as an opportunity for improvement and determine to rewrite it better than before.

Anyay, of course, I appreciate (and enjoyed) your reviews on the previous chapter!

* * *

"You were only supposed to get the laptop from her, Luna, not try to _kill_ her!!"

Luna defiantly propped her feet on the desk, folding her arms over her chest, loudly snapping her bubble gum.

"What were you thinking?! Why did you _think_ we asked you to dress up as her best friend?!"

Luna shrugged, blowing a large pink bubble before answering.

"I know, I know. She trusts Little Miss Popular and with the appropriate begging, she would hand over the laptop 'cause they're best friends--we've been through this a thousand times, Zeke."

"And we'll go over it a thousand more to make sure you don't try something stupid again!" Zeke stood to his feet from behind the desk, his black eyes flashing. "Not only is that footage still on her computer and in her possession, but the boss is going to be furious when he finds out his precious flower's in a hospital bed from a murder attempt!"

Luna shrugged, tossing her brown hair over her shoulder.

"Oh well."

Zeke continued,

"But you know what? _I'm_ not going to be the one to tell him--that is, if he hasn't already found out."

"Then who will?" Luna was on her feet now. "I know you aren't expecting _me _to tell him!"

Zeke wagged a pen at Luna, pacing near the desk.

"Why not? That would be a show I wouldn't like to miss, Luna," he smirked, rubbing the thin line of blond hair on his jaw. "You can tell him all about how you got so jealous of Axis's infatuation with the girl that you thought it best to try to kill her. Wouldn't that be interesting?"

Luna stomped her foot on the floor.

"I told you I wasn't _trying_ to kill her!" she smoothed her hair. "I was just gonna' shake her up a little bit."

"And why?! Because you were jealous, Luna, admit it!" shouted Zeke with a slam of his palm on the maple desk. "I don't want to hear another word of this nonsense! You've put not only yourself in trouble, but me as well--"

"Excuse me sir," interrupted a timid female voice from the intercom on the desk, "but the boss wants to see you immediately."

Zeke pulled a hand over his face with an angry sigh.

"Alright, I'm coming," he spoke while pressing a button, then straightened his pin-stripe jacket on his shoulders. "Now, I'm going to go tell him that you got the wrong information and had a manic episode--"

"Zeke!!" protested Luna, grabbing his arm. "You can't tell him that! He'll think I'm crazy and won't let me do another mission again!"

Zeke smirked, shaking her arm off.

"That might already be the case, dear Luna," he headed for the door. "Look, if you want sympathy, go find Axis," he paused with another smirk, "that is, if he's not too busy weeping over his fallen love."

"Zeke, wait!" shouted Luna, but he had already walked through the door.

Cursing under her breath, Luna stalked over to a window overlooking the lake. Sighing, she placed her fingertips to the glass, then suddenly made a fist.

"It won't be long now, Max Gibson," she whispered menacingly. "I'm gonna' make your life miserable for stealing Axis from me."

* * *

I'm not sure if you've ever spent a night in a hospital, but if you have, you know that you get virtually no sleep. The nurse would come in to check on me every couple of hours or so, and getting up to use the restroom was like being stabbed all over again. The pain medicine would eventually kick in after I downed it, and I could sleep an hour or so without any trouble. If I thought my dreams were strange at home, they were even stranger at the hospital, especially with the attack fresh on my mind.

When morning finally came, I was grateful for the sunshine which flooded the room and bathed the bed when the nurse opened the blinds. Alicia had gone back to the apartment late the previous night to clean up the mess, but promised she would be back the following morning, with a surprise.

_These eggs look like styrofoam..._

With a grumble, I poked at the scrambled eggs on my plate (or, at least, that's what the nurse had said they were).

_Too bad I'm actually hungry._

I took a deep breath and scooped up a forkful of the yellow food-like product.

_Best not starve myself._

The fork was inches away from my mouth when the door suddenly opened and Alicia strode in.

"Hey Maxie," she smiled cheerily, holding her bulging coat closed with both hands. "You're looking better."

I raised an eyebrow at the bulge in the coat.

"Boy or girl?"

"Very funny," Alicia laughed shortly, pulling a chair up to the bed and unbuttoning her coat. "I wasn't sure if we're allowed to bring fast food in or not, but," she opened the coat and withdrew a sack, "here it is, as promised."

I smiled, gratefully accepting the bag.

"Thank God, you're a life-saver,"

Alicia eyed the plate of food on the tray to my left.

"Apparently so. You weren't about to _eat_ that, were you--and those burritos aren't all yours, by the way." Alicia watched me unpack three breakfast burritos.

I paused in my hasty unwrapping, my mouth watering at the smell of real food.

"Oh? Who's the third one for? Wait--lemme' guess, knowing you, you invited some cute man-nurse up to dine with us,"  
Alicia shook her head, frowning as though I had her all wrong.

"Of course not. It's for me," she grasped two of the burritos, taking a bite out of one. "Who'd you think it was for?" Alicia spoke through a mouthful of food.

I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a pig."

"I know," she admitted. "Guess what? You made headlines!"

I blinked in surprise.

"What?"  
"Here," Alicia flipped open her phone and pulled up the daily news. "See?"

I frowned as I took the phone and stared at the article.

"Local girl gets stabbed outside of coffee shop, attacker still on the run, her name has not been released yet for privacy reasons--I can't believe this!"

"You're a celebrity, sis'."

I set my burrito down with a sigh.

"All the murders that take place here and I make front page news… How embarrassing."

_I guess everyone at school's found out by now. I wish I could have explained this to Terry myself._

"Has anyone called you yet?"

I shook my head at Alicia's question.

"Not really, just Stacy, my boss."

"Well," Alicia swallowed back the last bite of her burritos, already finished with them. "I guess I should tell you,"

"What?"

"Terry called me last night when I got home. He was 'notifying' me of what had happened, but I explained that I already knew and was there."

"Really? Why didn't he just call me?"

"He did, but he said you didn't pick up."

_My phone was probably still off from work. But knowing how overprotective _Terry_ is, I'm surprised he didn't come crashing through this window here, Batsuit and all, vowing to avenge me._

"He said he was stuck babysitting his brother last night and didn't find out about you until he saw it on the nighttime news--by then visiting hours were up here."

I sighed again as I finished my breakfast.

"I guess he said he'll come by today," I mused.

Alicia nodded.

"The minute visiting hours start back up, and those are his exact words. He sounded like he was gonna' jump off a cliff out of guilt for not being here," Alicia paused. "He's obsessed with you, Max."

"What?" I tried not to choke on the remainder of my food.

Alicia nodded.

_"_You've got him wrapped around your finger, and it's been that way ever since I can remember," she shook her head. "Just a shame he's bad news…"

"He's not bad news," I quietly corrected, balling the food wrapper up and successfully tossing it into the trashcan across the room. "Look, I've still got it from freshman basketball league."

"Not too shabby," Alicia noted, then yawned. "You know, I still don't understand what happened yesterday. I mean, here I was, just getting back into Gotham, on my way to visit you at Terra and grab some coffee, when I ask the manager where you are and go outside to find you in a heap on the ground."

I scratched the back of my neck as Alicia continued.

"I mean, who's feelings did you hurt that you've got people dressing up as your best friend and making an attempt on your life, Max?"

I shifted, placing a hand to my bandages.

"I dunno', I think it was just a random thing now," I lied, not wanting Alicia to worry about it anymore.

Alicia's eyebrows raised.

"Really? But why would they just happen to look like Dana?"

I shrugged.

"Who knows? It doesn't matter now, I'm feeling much better already."

"Well, I'm sure you'll feel even better than that once Prince Charming arrives,"

I blushed, picking at the edge of my blanket.

"C'mon Alicia, leave it alone. How many times do I have to tell you he's just my friend?"

Alicia chuckled.

"Please," she waved a hand. "He'll probably have a bouquet of flowers and teddy bears--no, make that _two _bouquets."

I rolled my eyes.

"I doubt it. Probably just a card or something small."

Barely had the words escaped my mouth before the door opened slightly.

"Ms. Gibson, you have a visitor," chimed Nancy with a smile as she peeped inside. "He's been waiting outside the elevator for almost an hour now, and I figured it'd be alright if he saw you a few minutes early of the visiting hours."

"Gee, I wonder who it could be…" noted Alicia quietly before Nancy stepped out of the way.

"Alicia, don't humiliate me, please?" I whispered.

"What? I didn't say anything," she gave me an innocent look as Nancy stepped out of the way for him to enter.

However, where I expected to see Terry was instead one of the largest flower arrangements I had ever laid eyes on. But this was only in Terry's _left_ arm. In his other arm, he toted yet another flower arrangement with ten jumbo "Get Well Soon" balloons tied around his wrist. And to top it all off, another nurse came in half carrying, half dragging a life-size teddy bear, holding yet another balloon, this one even bigger than the others.

Alicia's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to make a remark, but thought against it.

"Wow," I looked on in disbelief as the two of them lugged the display inside. "Are you, um, are you there Terry?"

"Hey Max," came a muffled voice from behind the gargantuan flower arrangements.

"Just a card, huh?" whispered Alicia in amusement, repeating my words from earlier.

In awe, I watched as Terry staggered over to the chair where Alicia was sitting. Obviously, he was unable to see her sitting there due to the flowers obstructing his view.

"Um, sir," warned the nurse.

"Terry, careful--" I began nervously.

But I was too late. Terry plopped the flowers into Alicia's lap.

"Um, excuse you!" she said in disgust.

"Oh, oops, sorry Max."

I put my head in my hand and laughed a little. It was really sweet of Terry to bring all of this for me.

"Uh, hello, I'm _Alicia_!"

"Alicia Gibson?"

Alicia rolled her eyes, swatting at the flowers.

"No, Alicia Keys. Now get these flowers off of me before they mess up my hair!"

Clearly, the basket holding the many flowers was too heavy for Alicia to lift herself, so she continued to strain and flail.

"Oh, yeah, my bad," apologized Terry.

Alicia sat impatiently as he tried to get the flowers off her, but he was having a hard time because they were, in fact, getting quite tangled in her hair.

"Ouch! That was my hair!"

"Oops, hang on."

Terry continued with attempting to untangle the flowers from Alicia's hair, but the more he tried, the worse it got.

I sat looking on in disbelief, at the same time trying not to laugh at the scene.

"Um…guys, do you need some help?"

By now the nurse had set the bear aside and walked over to get involved.

Finally, after a thousand "ouch"s from Alicia and "sorry"s from Terry, Alicia was free.

When the flowers were put on the floor near the window by the patient nurse, Alicia sat attempting to return her hair back to normal, and Terry stood awkwardly scratching his head.

"Um, well, I know how much you like flowers, Max, so…yeah."

I smiled, and Terry approached for a hug as the nurse left.

"That I do. Thanks Ter,"

"Sorry it took me so long to see you. I didn't find out until last night after visiting hours were up."

"It's fine--I know. Alicia told me. Have a seat,"

Terry pulled another chair up to the other side of the bed, keeping his distance from the frazzled Alicia.

He cleared his throat, patting his hands on his knees.

"So...how are you feeling?"

"Better," I replied shortly, not having the slightest clue as to how to discuss the attack with him what with Alicia being in the room.

Terry nodded.

"That's good," he said appropriately, obviously thinking the same thing (he probably suspected it was all related to the death threat case).

_But he still doesn't know who did the attacking. Can't imagine what he'll think of _that_…_

"Well, um, my mom says she'll bake you some cookies,"

"That's nice of her," I smiled.

Alicia was glancing between the two of us, taking note of our awkwardness, looking as though she wanted to say, "I told you so."

I ignored her.

"And, um, the twerp sends his well wishes."

Before I could reply, a quick knock sounded on the door, and it opened.

"Hi, I'm Dr. McPherson."

I thought my eyes were playing jokes on me, because for a moment I thought for sure I was looking at Patrick Dempsey, (2039's George Clooney) standing in the doorway. Blinking, I chided myself for staring.

_Get a grip, Max. But he sure does look a lot like him._

I glanced at Alicia, who might as well have been drooling.

"Good to see you're up and awake, Ms. Gibson," smiled Dr. McPherson as he walked over and extended his hand, his green eyes gleaming.

"Oh, um…" I wrestled for the English language, then remember to give my hand. "Thanks. Nice to meet you,"

Alicia loudly cleared her throat from the doctor's left, a saccharine smile glowing on her face.

"I'm Alicia Gibson, Max's sister," she introduced. "I can't thank you enough for saving her life, Dr. McDreamy--I mean, Mc-McPherson." Alicia caught herself a little too late, the embarrassment showing on her face.

I rolled my eyes.

But Dr. McPherson seemed not to notice Alicia's gawking.

"Oh, I just helped. Ms. Gibson is a strong young lady," he moved to the left side of the bed. "Hello," he held out his hand to Terry.

"Terry McGinnis," Terry spoke in a deep voice, firmly shaking the doctor's hand.

"Nice to meet you. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to check these dressings,"

Terry blinked, then scooted his chair back as the doctor's words registered.

"Oh, um, yeah."

"How's the pain?" Dr. McPherson asked me as he checked the bandages.

"I'm feeling better, actually," I replied.

Terry sat with his jaw clenched; the examination must have been taking a little too long for his comfort. Alicia, on the other hand, only continued to drool.

Dr. McPherson nodded.

"Good. At this rate you should be home by tomorrow. You just rest up well tonight, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Doctor."

The minute Dr. McPherson closed the door behind him, Alicia exhaled and fanned herself.

"Good Lord, what's Dr. McDreamy doing in Gotham Hospital?!" she exclaimed, and I laughed.

"He did look a lot like him, didn't he?" I admitted.

But Terry was unimpressed, sitting with his chin in his palm.

"Big deal," he muttered. "A guy that young shouldn't be working at this job anyway…"

"Why not?" I quizzed him, noting his jealousy.

Terry shifted in his seat.

"W-well, uh, I mean, he has to see stuff he shouldn't be seeing and all..."

Alicia laughed.

"Jealous much, Terrence?"

I shook my head at her teasing.

"Alicia, leave him alone," I looked at Terry. "C'mon Ter, didn't you notice any pretty doctors or nurses on the way up here?"

Alicia smirked.

"Sure, but none as pretty us you," she answered for him.

Terry blushed.

"Alicia…" I rolled my eyes.

For the next few minutes, Terry, Alicia and I chatted about old times at Hamilton High, until Terry had to leave. I knew that he had wanted to talk to me about the attack in private, hence his promise to return later that evening before he went to work.

* * *

"Hey Max?"

"Yeah?"

"A guy's gotta' be pretty serious about a girl to give her _that _many flowers,"

I rolled my eyes at Alicia's observation. A few hours had passed since Terry left, and sunset was approaching.

"He just knows I like flowers," I brushed it off.

Alicia shrugged, unconvinced as she munched on a bag of potato chips.

"Whatever you say, Max," she sighed. "You know what? I think I'm gonna go out and grab something to eat. Do you want anything?"

I shook my head.

"Not really."

"Will you be okay by yourself?"

I laughed.

"Alicia, how old do you think I am?"

"C'mon, you were just stabbed, Max."

"I know, but I'll be fine."

"Okay," Alicia gathered her purse, but before she could get up, a timid knock sounded on the door. "Ooh, that must be Romeo coming back now," She grinned.

"Alicia, leave it alone," I scolded, then called through the door, "Come in!"

Immediately after I spoke, the door burst open and none other than Dana Tan appeared.

* * *

**So who are Axis, Luna and Zeke anyway, and who is this "boss??" I certainly hope you're wondering. ;) And there's no mysterious motive what with Terry not making it to the hospital sooner. I just already had it written with Alicia being there first and didn't want to change that. So Terry was simply a human, for a change, and not ubiquitous Batman, lol. But don't worry, he and Max will "discuss" everything soon enough...well, sorta'... (Mysterious smile)**


	12. Chapter 11

**DesertedMirage Says: **Lol, **Ferlinda the Dreamweaver**, perhaps I can make a believer out of you yet! ;)

**ORIONSTORM04, **hehe, glad it wasn't you. I'll remember to keep my apple juice well guarded. ;)  
**  
Silverquickstar_, _**wow, you sound like Max now with that dream--cause I try to make her to be a dreamer. :)

Thank you for the reviews, everyone. You know I wouldn't be writing this if it wasn't for you!

* * *

"Oh Max!" Dana exclaimed worriedly as she brushed past my sister and threw her arms around me.

Alicia's jaw dropped, but I cast her a "look" to say "let me handle this."

"Hi Dana," I awkwardly hugged back. "Uh, Dana, my side," I somehow managed to say when she began to squeeze a tad too hard.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Max!" Dana quickly apologized and plopped onto the edge of the bed, right in front of Alicia. "You _poor_ thing,"

"It's not that bad, actually." I said carefully as I looked at her. I was pretty sure that it was actually her and not the perpetrator.

"Not that bad?! You were stabbed!"

Alicia cleared her throat. Dana turned around.

"Alicia?! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the drug rehabilitation center?" She blurted.

I put my hand on my head.

_Smooth, Dana, real smooth._

By then I was convinced that it really was Dana. Not even a criminal mastermind could imitate her bluntness.

Alicia shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Well, they said it was time for me to leave so…I left," she stated simply.

"Oh, I see. I'm glad you're better." Dana smiled as she moved to the other side of the bed.

Alicia smiled wryly.

"Gosh, Max, you must hate it here. So many strange people that could cut you open whenever they want to."

I shrugged.

"I've gotten used to it."

"Really? Everyone's worried about you, you know," she reached over and helped herself to one of Alicia's potato chips. Alicia glared at her. "Can I have one? Thanks. But you're not the type to just follow some random stranger outside while on the job, Max."

"Well, I dunno'. They were convincing."

Dana frowned.

"Slag, it sure must've hurt to be stabbed."

"Yeah, but Alicia was there to chase them off before they could do any more damage."

"Wow! You saved Max's life, Alicia. You should be on Tyra."

Alicia sat up straighter.

"Oh, it was nothing. I just kept my cool and a clear state of mind," she said modestly.

"Here we go," I muttered.

"You're kidding," Dana shook her head in awe. "I would have passed out or something. What kept you so calm?"

Alicia scooted to the edge of her seat.

"Well, if you _really _wanna know how I dealt with the situation,"

Dana nodded her head excitedly.

"It all started with karate classes I was taking a few years ago…"

As Alicia made up an elaborate story on how she saved my life, my phone vibrated on the bedside table. Opening it, I read a text from Terry.

_B there in 30. Get rid of ur sis._

I closed my phone and went into a pretend coughing fit.

"You okay, Max?" asked Dana.

I cleared my throat, patting my chest.

"Um, I guess…just allergies," I lied. "I uh, haven't been able to take my allergy meds since I've been here, I'm probably just having a slight reaction. No big."

Dana frowned.

"Do you need me to run out and buy you some?"

I quickly shook my head.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that, Dana," I coughed harder, glancing at Alicia. "But…Alicia, if you wouldn't mind running by the apartment and grabbing my meds, I'd appreciate it."

Alicia nodded.

"Oh well…okay, sure," she got up and puller her purse over her shoulder, noticing my wincing from the coughing (it really did hurt my side to even pretend to cough). "I'll be right back."

Before closing the door behind her, she mouthed, "Will you be okay?" with a suspicious glance at Dana.

But I quickly nodded reassuringly.

Once Alicia was gone, Dana sighed and looked around the room.

"Oh wow, those are some flowers, Max," she smiled, standing up to look at them. "Who are they from, some secret admirer?"

I swallowed, having forgotten about the flowers.

"Oh, um…" I stammered, searching for a response.

But Dana was already holding the card, preparing to read it. Not having read the card yet myself, I could only hope it didn't say something personal (and _definitely_ not romantic).

My stomach turned flips as she opened it. I watched as Dana's eyes scanned the writing--twice.

"Oh," she forced a half-smile, "they're, um, they're from Terry."

I chewed my lip, pretending I wasn't aware of this.

"Really?"

Dana nodded silently, walking over to hand me the card.

With a shaking hand, I opened it and began to read,

_To: Max, the most beautiful, prettiest, sweetest girl I know._

_From: Terry, the guy who will always care for you, no matter what._

I swallowed hard, letting the card fall into my lap.

_"Slag it Max, can't you see that I'm in love with you?" _

_I froze._

_Terry's voice was painfully sincere and my heart skipped several beats. As soon as the words left his mouth, a tear blurred in my eye. _

_"I don't believe you," I murmured, letting the tear fall down my cheek. _

The memory played over in my mind as I sat there, staring down at the card.

"Dana, I…I," I closed my mouth. I couldn't lie to her anymore. I was too tired to lie.

Dana slowly nodded.

"No, Max, it's fine. I mean," she sighed, "Terry's always felt this way. I guess I shouldn't be surprised," she paused, looking at the floor. "I'm just…sorry I was in the way for so long. Maybe now you two can finally be together."

"Dana, wait, this wasn't supposed to happen--"

"Of course it was, Max. Sometimes things change," Dana shrugged hopelessly, and with one final look at me, she left.

I stared out the window, unable to believe how things were unfolding in my life.

_Now I've lost my best friend…all because Terry couldn't keep his feelings to himself…_

I sat in silence for a few minutes more, until a voice sounded from the doorway, interrupting my thoughts.

"Feeling better?"

I turned to see Terry standing there, hands in the pockets of his brown leather jacket.

I tried to force a smile, but was unable to.

"Yeah, I guess."

Slowly, he strolled inside and sat down beside the bed.

"Is Alicia gone?"

"Just grabbing something for me at the apartment," I replied quietly.

_I hate being angry at you._

"So how's your side?" I asked him, knowing I'd best make an attempt at conversation before I became too angry to talk to him at all.

"Um, it's better. But Bruce wasn't happy to find I'd went out without telling him," he paused, looking down at his hands. "Guess I shoulda' listened to you."

A silence fell over the room for a moment, until Terry spoke up,

"So what exactly happened at Terra?"

"I really don't wanna' talk about it right now," I quickly replied, rubbing my forehead.

Terry, noticing my mood swing, cleared his throat.

"But Max, you know that if you tell me what happened, I can--"

"Help me out and crack the case--I _know, _Terry," I sighed in frustration, tired of playing the mystery-solving game. "Fine," I faced him, "if you really wanna' know what happened, I was waiting tables when I saw Dana sitting in a booth and she took me outside, accused me of stealing you from her and stabbed me," I spoke in one breath. "The only thing is, it wasn't Dana but probably somebody posing as her--most likely someone involved with my death threat."

Terry sat blankly for a moment, then frowned, trying to process what I had just shared.

"Wow, um…" he furrowed his brow. "So you think it's tied to the threat?"

I shook my head.

"Yeah, but so what? All I know is that it might as well be the _real _Dana stabbing me now that she's mad at me for being your love interest," I spoke bluntly, unable to control my anger this time.

Terry was silent, rubbing his chin uncomfortably.

"I take it you two talked since it happened--"

"More like argued," I corrected, and Terry nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry, Max. I wish she could understand--"

"Terry, she just lost her boyfriend to her best friend! What do you expect her to do?! And now I'm in the middle of this and looking bad--all because you decided to share your inner-most feelings with me at the worst possible time!"

Terry shifted his jaw, growing agitated.

"Listen, Max. I told you how I felt because I _wanted _to, and if you can't appreciate my honesty, then I don't know what else to say!"

"And that's exactly the problem, Terry! You didn't stop and think about what would happen if you did told me! Did you ever _think _of how it would hurt Dana or…or…ruin my life?"

Terry raked his hands through his hair, his face showing unbelief at my harsh words.

"You think this is all my fault, don't you? You're always so worried about Dana and I being together, but Dana's not the one I'm in love with!" he stood to his feet.

"Terry, that's not what I sa--"

"No Max, I get it. I tell you the truth and you think I'm ruining your life. Well…I'll just keep to myself from now on, huh? Since that's what you want," he placed his hand on the doorknob, but it was already opened by the nurse on duty.

"Is everything alright?" she questioned, obviously having heard our argument.

Terry nodded stiffly.

"Yeah, it is now," he spoke with finality, straightening his jacket on his shoulders. Then, with one final look at me, he walked away, leaving the nurse standing in confusion and me with tears in my eyes.

* * *

The next day was Sunday, the day I was going home. I was silent during the drive back with Alicia, thinking about my argument with Terry. I hadn't heard from him since. I couldn't help but worry that I had hurt his feelings. But I didn't take any of my words back, just the same.

Once in the apartment, I went straight to my room, surprised to find that it was still messy.

_Guess Alicia didn't bother to clean it._

I sighed while looking at the mess.

_I guess it's just as well. Maybe I can find a pattern and see what they were looking for._

My clothes were strewn on the floor, my bedding tossed all about, and my desk drawers flung open.

I frowned at sight of my ransacked desk.

_I hope they didn't get my…_

Quickly, I went to the hidden compartment behind the bottom drawer of the desk, opened it and felt around.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

_Still here._

The smooth surface of my laptop met my touch. I pulled it out and sat cross-legged on the floor.

_Terry would've had my head if they got this what with the communicator program I have on it…_

Opening it and turning it on, I checked my mail. I was reading a get well e-card from Chelsea when Alicia called, "Dinner's ready!"

Sighing, I set my laptop aside and headed to the kitchen, my stomach growling at the smell of food.

A few minutes into the tasty meal of chicken marsala and spaghetti (my favorite), she cleared her throat from across the table.

"Um, Max, when do you plan to go back to work?"

I reached for another breadstick.

"Um, tomorrow I guess. I'm feeling good enough to work now, to be honest."

"Will you be free any nights this week?"

I shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm off Wednesdays and Thursdays."

Alicia nodded slowly, staring at her plate.

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh, um…nothing," she quickly spoke up, "I just…um…well, there's this guy I met at the airport. We had the same flight and sat next to each other. He was really nice and we talked the whole way back, and he just happened to ask--"

"If you had a sister and you said yes, so you set up a blind date for us."

"Yeah and then I arrange-" she looked at me suspiciously. "Hey, how'd you know that?"

"Alicia, I know how you operate," I wagged my fork at her.

She sighed.

"I just thought you might want to get out and get to know people,"

I shook my head.

"You're making me sound like a recluse. I have a life, y'know," I sighed, then noticed her down expression. "Alicia, look, I know your intentions are good and all, but I'm _not_ going out with this guy. Heck, I don't even know his name--"

"Enrique Vasquez," she quickly interrupted.

I dropped my fork.

"Enrique Vasquez as in Reynaldo Vasquez, multi-billionaire's son?! The guy from the Spanish soaps?!" I shouted as my heart took a pause.

Alicia nodded.

"Yes, isn't it great?! I mean, aren't I the best? I got you a date with one of the most eligible bachelors!"

I blinked, still trying to process everything.

Alicia continued her speech,

"He said he comes to Gotham all the time to get away from his hectic life in Venezuela. He told me he wants to make his own name for himself here and will be acting in an American soap soon. He'll be heading out to LA in a few weeks to meet with the producers, so you've gotta make the most of your time with him,"

"Alicia," I scratched my head. "I can't…I can't go out with _Enrique Vasquez_! I mean, think of the publicity! I like having a private life, y'know!"

Alicia quickly shook her head.

"Oh no, Max, of course it'd be private. Enrique says he's good at keeping on the down low when he's in America."

"But Alicia--"

"Max, please. Just go out with him to see if you two hit it off," she paused, cautiously selecting her words. "I'm just trying to make sure that you find the right guy."

_You just wanna' make sure I don't end up with Terry._

"Well maybe I'm not ready to find the 'right guy' right now," I returned evenly, pushing my plate aside as my appetite fled. "And when I do, _I_ will be the one that found him." I stood up and left the table, ending the discussion.

But Alicia was hot on my heels as I rinsed my plate at the sink.

"Maax!"

"Besides, why didn't you just take him yourself?" I shot over my shoulder, but Alicia rolled her yes.

"Max, you know I couldn't do that! What would Justin think?!"

I smirked at her mention of her long-time boyfriend jerk from high school. I always thought she could do _much_ better than him.

"Maax, c'mon, I know it's a little last minute--"

"A _little_?" I repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Alicia shrugged.

"C'mon. I didn't know you were gonna' be attacked the minute I got back," she watched me set my plate in the dishwasher. "Look. I'll make a deal with you. If you go out with him just this once, just to see how things go, then I'll stop bothering you about Terry."

Alicia waited for my response, hands clasped hopefully.

I shut the dishwasher, then leaned on the countertop, thinking it over. Maybe it _was _worth going out with the guy to get Alicia to shut up about Terry and I.

_Either way, the guy _is_ a heart-throb and it's not like this opportunity knocks every day._

"Just this once," I finally sighed as I relented.

But before Alicia celebrated, she extended her hand.

"Shake on it first,"

I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon Max, I know how sly you can be. Knowing you, you'll stand the poor guy up."

Reluctantly, I shook her hand.

"Whatever. I'm gonna' go catch up on tomorrow's homework," I walked off, leaving Alicia standing with a grin.

"You won't regret it, Max," she called after me. "Who knows? You might even marry him someday!"

I smirked.

"Suure,"

While trying to read the rest of my physics chapter, I couldn't help but wonder if I had made the right decision. Feeling sleepy from the fast pace of the hospital stay, I closed my laptop when my eyelids started to droop, watching the wallpaper of Terry, Dana and I disappear.

_It was a cool, cloudy, September afternoon as I walked home from school. I thought about the huge science test we had taken that day. It was a hard test for one of the first days of freshman year in high school. _

_The sidewalk of the residential side of the city was somewhat empty, mostly consisting of highschoolers heading home. I turned off down the usual alley shortcuts I always took, hearing my parents' disapproving voices in my mind for walking in the dangerous alleys, but ignoring them just the same. _

_While passing behind a meat market, I suddenly heard voices from around the corner in the adjacent alleyway. Cautiously, I peeped around to see. Three husky guys were huddled around someone on the ground. Immediately I recognized them from school as the campus bullies, juniors._

_"So what's it gonna be, McGinnis? Are you in or are you out?" The tallest one asked menacingly. _

_"Terry?" I whispered, realizing who they were staring down at._

_"Out. I stay with Big Time's gang and only his gang."_

_The tall guy, obviously the leader, clenched his fists in anger and roughly kicked Terry in the stomach. _

_Without a second thought, I pushed past them and knelt down beside Terry._

_"Max, what're you doing here?" Terry breathed through a bloody lip._

_"Hey boys, lookie here," laughed the leader from above us. "McGinnis's girlfriend has come to save the day."_

_"Don't talk," I said to Terry, then stood to my feet and squarely looked the leader in the eye._

_"Are you all gonna' leave, or do I have to make you?" I asked firmly._

_He snickered as though I was joking._

_"_Make_ me?" He smirked back at his sidekicks. "And how do you plan to do that, babe?"_

_I shifted my jaw._

_"Well, not that it matters, but I get my black belt in karate next week and I do have a full bottle of pepper spray in my backpack with your name on it," I patted the backpack hanging on my shoulder. "Take your pick."_

_He looked me over, obviously thinking the ultimatum over. Finally, he shook his head with a laugh._

_"Let's go boys," he waved, then stalked off, his flunkies following close behind. _

_I bent down and helped Terry up on his feet. His eye was swollen, nose bleeding, and his lip was cut._

_"You didn't have to...have to..." Terry tried to speak, but was panting too heavily._

_"Never mind that," I said as I pulled a tissue out of my purse and handed it to him. "Here, put this under your nose and hold your head back. You need to get some ice on that eye, too. We'd probably better go to my place. Maybe I can put some makeup or something on your eye so the bruise is less noticeable." _

_Terry sighed._

_"I guess. Mom's gonna' kill me if she finds out."_

_I put Terry's arm around my neck and mine around his waist, and we walked to my apartment._

_Once inside, I cautiously looked around._

_"I guess no one's here. Mom should still be at work and Alicia's got cheerleading practice till 5."_

_I led Terry to the kitchen and sat him down in a chair. After retrieving the first aid kit from the bathroom, I pulled up a chair in front of him._

_"Hmm," I examined his eye closely. "I think I'm gonna put a steak on your eye instead of ice." I mused before heading to the fridge._

_"A steak?" asked Terry in confusion._

_"Yeah. Haven't you watched old movies?" I laughed with as I returned with a t-bone._

_Terry shrugged._

_"Not lately. Been too busy to watch TV."_

_I gently tilted his head back and carefully set the steak on his black eye._

_"Slag, that's cold!" he winced._

_"But it'll help," I reassured, then began to dab at his lip with a damp cloth. "Busy with what?"_

_"Stuff," was Terry's short reply._

_I raised my eyebrow. _

_"Gang stuff?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"You know you're just gonna' wind up getting hurt again if you stay in Charlie's-"_

_"Big Time," he corrected. _

_I rolled my eyes._

_"Big Time's gang," I finished. "You're just gonna' keep being a target for the other guys to beat up on."_

_But Terry puffed a sigh. _

_"Max, I know you're worried about me, but it's not a _real_ gang. They just like to have a little fun."_

_"But Terry, their kind of 'fun' is just making people get hurt,"_

_Terry winced once more, reaching up to remove my hand._

_"Max, I'm not gonna do anything crazy, ok?" _

_I sighed. I wanted to believe him, but nothing good had come from him being in the gang._

_"Hey," Terry spoke quietly, noticing my skepticism and continuing to hold my wrist. "You know what I need? More people like you in my life. Right now I could jump off a cliff and no one would care--"_

_"Shut up, Ter. Of course someone would," _

_Terry smiled a little, his blue eyes appreciative._

_"Well, one person...at least," he chuckled._

_But I didn't find the topic to be quite as funny as he did._

_"Terry, there you go again. I hate when you talk like that," I hesitated. "It scares me."_

_Terry sighed, knowing how much I worried about him since his father had died._

_"I'm not gonna' do anything crazy, Max," _

_I shrugged._

_"I promise, okay?" he reassured._

_Terry watched me for a moment, then reached out to hug me._

_"I've only got one condition, though," he began as we pulled away._

_"What's that?"_

_Terry smiled._

_"That you smile that pretty smile a little more often. I hate when you're sad like this. Got me worrying that you've forgotten how to smile."_

_I shook my head with a small laugh at him. It was impossible not to smile when Terry asked me to._

_"Whatever Ter," I stood up to re-wet the cloth._

_"C'mon, admit it, you'd be lost without me here to remind you of what's important, Gibson,"_

_I laughed._

_"Speak for yourself, McGinnis. Now hold your head back, Ter--your nose is bleeding again!" I scolded._

_Terry grinned dorkishly as he obediently tilted his head back._

Aye aye, Cap'n Worry Wart."

_I walked at a brisk pace at first, my Mom's hand resting supportively on my shoulder, perhaps keeping me from falling. My heartbeat increased the farther we moved down the hallway to the room the nurse back at the desk had told us he was in._

_Nervously reaching up to rub my cheek, I recalled the news my mom had shared with me earlier after getting a phone call from Mrs. McGinnis._

"Terry's been in an accident Max. He was in a high speed chase in a stolen car and is in the hospital."

_Swallowing back the burning lump in my throat, I suddenly broke into a run as I worried all the more._

_"Max!" I heard my mom call behind me, but I couldn't walk anymore._

_I hurried down the hallway and up to the door, halting in my steps in the doorway._

_The sight of Terry laying on that hospital bed, face bruised, eyes closed and head and shoulders bandaged caused my blood to freeze. I stood paralyzed for an undeterminable amount of time, feeling my heart move up to my throat._

_Outside, I heard Mrs. McGinnis' shaky voice explaining the situation to my mother. A nurse quietly walked in and pulled a chair up to the bed for me, and with trembling legs, I sat down, my eyes trained on my friend all the while._

_I didn't speak. I didn't know if he could hear me anyway. He had been unconscious since the accident and the doctors worried that he might slip into a coma._

_"You promised...you promised me you'd be alright," I whispered, my voice trembling._

_The thought of losing Terry was all it took for me to break, and I laid myself across him, trying desperately to hold him. With my cheek resting gently on his chest, feeling the rise and fall of his strained breathing, tears began to drain from my eyes._

_"Terry...I need you. You can't leave me."_

_I came to see Terry every day after school, catching the bus when my parents or Alicia couldn't drive me. Every visit, I would tell him all about what had happened at school that day, and how much everyone missed him. Though he couldn't respond, I spoke to him until the tears started to pour and I couldn't speak anymore._

_But after a week had passed, just a few days shy of his fifteen birthday, I walked into the hospital to find Terry wide awake and talking to the doctor._

_Once he was dismissed from the hospital, Terry's mom threw a birthday/get well party, inviting his closest friends and family. _

_I sat alone in the McGinnis kitchen, listening to the laughter of the guests in the den. I couldn't have been happier that Terry was alright, but the scare he had given me was still fresh on my mind. I poked at my slice of red velvet birthday cake, then looked up when the door opened._

_"All alone?" asked Terry with a smile, using his crutch to maneuver himself to the table to sit beside me (his ankle had been broken)._

_I smiled a little._

_"I guess,"_

_"Hey, with all of this partying goin' on, I think we've forgotten something, don't you?"_

_I frowned._

_"What's that, Ter?"_

_But Terry didn't reply immediately, and instead slipped a small gift-box out of his jeans pocket._

_"Happy birthday," he handed me the box with a nudge._

_I grinned as I accepted it._

_Terry and I shared the same birthday, June 7th, but I wasn't expecting him to get me anything what with everything going on with him._

_"Terry," I scolded, unable to hide my smile just the same. "You weren't s'posed to get me a present."_

_Terry shrugged, pretending to look offended._

_"And why not?" he quizzed. "If I hadn't been all beat up and didn't get you anything, you'd be upset that I didn't remember your birthday with a gift."_

_I shook my head._

_"No I wouldn't, Ter."_

_Terry chuckled with a nod._

_"Yes, Max, you would. Now open it,"_

_As I untied the ribbon on the box, Terry watched me with his hands clasped on the table top._

_I lifted the lid and set it aside, my eyes widening at the beautiful pendant, necklace inside on the cotton bed._

_"Wow, Ter, this is beautiful," I smiled, lifting the necklace out, only to find that it wasn't just _one _necklace, but two. "And you got me two?"_

_Terry laughed and shook his head._

_"That one's for me," he took the other one, which, instead of having a pendant and silver chain, held a shark-tooth and a thin leather, "Lemme' explain, though, 'cause they're not your typical necklaces. See, there's something special about them. Here, listen," Terry placed his necklace to his chest, then instructed me to hold mine up to my ear. _

_I furrowed my brow, then smiled._

_"It's your heartbeat,"_

_Terry nodded. _

_"You can hear the other person's heartbeat through the necklace, as long as they wear it. Pretty shway, huh?"_

_But I could only smile again, and reached out to hug him._

_"I love it, but you know what's an even better birthday present?"_

_"What?"_

_"Having you here with me."_

* * *

**Just in case you weren't sure, those last scenes in italics were a dream of factual events from when Max and Terry were a bit younger. There might be a goof with their ages, but about a year was supposed to have passed between Terry getting beat up and his car accident. **

**Stay tuned for more! What's gonna' happen with Enrique and Max?**


	13. Chapter 12

**DesertedMirage Says: **HERE I AM! I am SO sorry for not uploading in so long. I had a lot going on, but here is the next chapter!

I want to give a big ol' wonderful welcome to **interrupted101, Dragon77 and lilmiznormal**. Thank you for R&R, and I hope you'll enjoy what's next! As always, thanks and hi to **ORIONSTORM04, Ferlinda the Dreamweaver **and **Silverquickstar.** I hope you're still with me!

(She's going to hate me for this.)  
Okay, I want to introduce **ohgodofwriting**, the one who's been following this story with me since day one. The one who practically wrote it with me and _kept_ me writing it when I wanted to quit! The good parts of this story are thanks to her! I just helped. ;) Lol. And be SURE to look for her story, which she is about to upload soon. You MUST read it. I will take this story down if you do not! She has taught me SO much about writing, and I know that you will enjoy her. (1 more day, Eli, 1 more day!)

* * *

I sat leaning against a tree on campus, aloof to the students hurrying out of the building to their cars. My backpack was laying on its side to my right, where I had dropped it minutes earlier. My homework assignments peeped out at me from where I hadn't zipped the bag closed.

I defiantly shifted my jaw as I reached into my pocket for a stick of gum. We had gotten out of school early that day, and I wanted to enjoy the pleasant weather before starting my first shift at Terra since the attack.

While breathing in the crisp air, I heard a footfall from behind. Immediately after, someone plopped down beside me.

I looked at him, grabbed my backpack and hastily stood up.

"Hey Max, wait!" Terry grunted as he rose to his feet. "Wait a minute!"

I ignored him while stomping off, until he took hold of my arm. I shook free, but he grabbed again.

"What _is _it, Terry?" I spat in exasperation, forced to face him.

"I need to talk to you,"

I glared at him. "About what? We have nothing to talk about--"

"But I have something to say!" Terry interrupted firmly.

"And what makes you think I wanna' listen?!" I shot as I looked him squarely in the eye, then pulled my arm out of his grasp and marched off.

* * *

At work, my phone vibrated several times in my pocket. I rejected each and every one of Terry's calls. I couldn't believe his persistence, and once even came close to answering to tell him off. But I eventually shut my phone off and erased him from my thoughts.

I walked down the hall to my apartment in a sour mood, feeling tired from having been back on the job. A man stood at the window overlooking the parking lot at the end of the hall, a husky guy. He was dressed in a ball cap and shades, consulting a cell phone in his palm.

_Maybe a new neighbor or someone visiting._

I readied my keycard with a sigh, hoping Alicia had cooked dinner again. When I opened the door, I saw Alicia sitting next to someone on the couch, talking animatedly. My jaw dropped, however, when I saw who that someone was.

She stood up.

"Max, you're finally home!" Alicia exclaimed in a sing-song voice as she walked over and grabbed me by the arm, leading me to the couch. "Enrique, this is Maxine, Max, I'd like you to meet Enrique Vasquez."

His eyes were coal black, skin tanned, hair gelled back. I nearly fell to pieces on the spot when I noted the stubble on his jaw. He was even more attractive in real life.

Enrique grinned smoothly as he stood up. "Well hello, Maxine. Such a pleasure to finally," he reached for my hand, planting a kiss, "meet you."

"Oh…" I searched for words. I didn't know how to conduct myself when standing before such a handsome guy. "Uh, like-likewise."

I felt numb. I couldn't believe that here stood Enrique Vasquez right before me.

Alicia looked on smilingly, then cleared her throat.

"Well, I guess you should get ready now, Max,"

"For what?" I spoke bluntly.

Alicia jabbed me in the ribs. "Silly Maxine. Your date, of course." she let out a phony laugh.

My eyes widened.

_So soon?! She didn't even tell me before-hand!!_

But I failed to get a word in edgewise.

Enrique smiled faintly. "I'll go wait out in the car while you-"

"Oh no! You don't have to do that," Alicia stopped him. "She'll be quick. And it's such a long way back to the parking lot."

"Well, if you say so. I'll just run and tell Vince, my bodyguard, to start it up," he headed for the door.

As Enrique left and I stood in shock, Alicia steered me to my room.

"Now here's the dress you'll wear and the perfume and makeup and all that good stuff," she rattled as though she was the host of a makeover show. "Oh yeah, and I'm letting you wear my shoes--the new ones, with the rhinestones," she paused in the doorway, waving a hand. "Just thank me later."

I planted my hands on my hips.

"Wait, stop everything," I sighed. "You picked out my clothes for me?" I frowned. "And why am I even talking about this?! You did NOT tell me that the date was _tonight_, Alicia!"

She let out a sigh, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Max. This is a big opportunity. There's no need to question--"

"Yes, there is!" I shot in disbelief. "I could have had plans, I could have homework, I could just want to relax for the evening or--"

"Go out with a super hot soap star!" interrupted Alicia with a grin. "Just go, Max. I already promised him. _And _you shook on it."

"But I--" my voice was met with silence, as Alicia had already hurried off.

I grumbled, turning to look at the navy blue, spaghetti strap dress on my bed. The skirt was a-line, perfect for my pear shape. Accessories surrounded the dress, a clutch, chandelier earrings, makeup.

I scratched my chin.

_She _did_ go through a lot of trouble…_

I picked up the dress, holding it up to my figure before a floor length mirror in the corner.

"You'll owe me for this, Alicia!" I shouted over my shoulder.

After showering and pulling the dress on, I stood before the bathroom mirror, wrestling with a smudge of eyeliner below my lashes. I had combed my bang slightly over one eye, wearing the rest smoothed down.

I heard the doorbell ring once I had cleaned the smudge, and hurried out of the bathroom to answer it.

I was used to being the only one around to open the door, though, and had forgotten about Alicia.

She arrived at it first; by then Enrique had returned, now reading a magazine on the couch.

Much to my surprise, as soon as Alicia opened the door, she slammed it shut.

Enrique looked up curiously. I was certain I had caught a glimpse of Terry standing there. I knew that I probably would have done the same thing if I were her. At the same time, I knew that I couldn't just let her get away with it.

"Oops, nobody there. Must be a kid playing a joke," Alicia laughed nervously, turning to Enrique. "Go away, you little juvenile delinquent." She called over her shoulder.

Sighing, I brushed past her and opened the door.

"Maxine has a way with children." I heard Alicia make an excuse for me.

"Terry, what are you doing here?" I demanded angrily, closing the door behind me.

But Terry stood with his mouth open, staring at me. "Uh, you look, you look…beautiful, Max."

That's when I remembered that I was dressed up. I was taken off guard by his statement, and glanced down at the dress.

My anger faded away at his compliment. I smiled in slight embarrassment. "Oh…um…thanks."

"I-I mean not that you don't always look like that," Terry quickly added, stumbling over his words.

I brushed a stray strand of hair from my face as I studied the floor. A long silence hovered, and Terry couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of me. I felt myself starting to blush.

"Um, I came to say that I'm sorry…for being such a jerk at the hospital. It was pretty stupid of me," he scratched his head. "That's what I was trying to tell you earlier at school."

_Good job, Max._

Why didn't I just listen to him? He was trying to apologize and I had brushed him off. I felt terrible, but not just because of this. Terry was the one who deserved an apology…not me.

"Listen, Ter, I'm really sorry I blew you off like that…and I didn't mean what I said back at the hospital either," I rubbed my neck. "I shouldn't have said what I said…and you know I don't really think you ruined my life."

Terry nodded with a small smile, his blue eyes showing relief.

"That's good to hear. Don't really know if I could live with myself if that was true,"

_He thought you were serious, Max._

I felt a wave of sadness wash over me, and I looked away from him, over to the window at the end of the hall. Terry continued to watch me. "So…are you going somewhere?"

I recalled my date with Enrique, and felt my stomach twitch. Terry couldn't possibly want to know that I was about to go out with another guy…and especially not a Latin heartthrob.

"Uh, w-well, I guess you could say that…" I pulled at a silver bangle on my wrist. "Alicia and I are going out to dinner." I lied, looking away from his eyes.

I hated lying to him.

"Oh, that's shway," Terry glanced at his watch. "I'd better go. Gotta' suit up."

"Oh, right."

"But," Terry reached into his jeans pocket, "not before I give you this--I came for two reasons." He withdrew a small white box and handed it to me.

I frowned as I accepted it.

"What is it?" I chuckled.

But Terry remained silent as I opened the box.

When my eyes fell on what was inside, a smile quickly spread across my face. "My heartbeat necklace! Where did you find it?"

Terry grinned. "Buried deep inside the recliner by the TV--Mom finally donated the old thing to charity, but not before making me search it for lost treasures, such as your necklace."

"Yeah, exactly where I _told_ you it probably was, McGinnis," I laughed as I hugged him. "Thanks, Ter."

Terry smiled. "No prob."

"I'll put it on now," I removed the necklace I was already wearing, handing it to Terry. "Here, hold this one while I put my old one on."

Terry chuckled. "You don't have to wear it now--"

"Shut up. I wanna'."

Terry rolled his eyes, and I grumbled while fumbling with the clasp.

"I guess I've lost my touch--"

"Here, let me help," Terry slid the other necklace into his pocket, then stood behind me to aid with the clasp.

After successfully securing the necklace, he stepped back around.

"Oops," he sighed after my other necklace slid from his pocket to the floor.

Both of us bent to pick it up, and both rose holding a piece of the chain. Our eyes met. Our faces were close.

"Uh…sorry," Terry released the necklace.

I couldn't respond, but stood silently, losing myself in the blue eyes that burned into mine.

"I guess you need to get to your dinner," Terry spoke softly when I didn't reply.

I continued to gaze. "Um…"

_Hello? Max? Speak! Get a grip!_

"Right…dinner," I touched an earring, looking down at the floor, suddenly dreading my date with Enrique.

"Have a good time," Terry smiled a little, moving off down the hall.

He paused before he reached the elevator, though. "I'm gonna' put mine on before I go patrolling, so be sure to check and see if it still works. If not," he shrugged, "I'll get you another one."

I smiled.  
"You don't have to do that."

"You're right," Terry chuckled. "But I want to, and you have zero control over me."

I rolled my eyes before giving a smile, and Terry disappeared onto the elevator.

I stood still for a moment, touching the pendant around my neck. I had lost it only a year after Terry gave it to me. Having it back brought so many memories to mind. I was still able to feel the prick of the fear I had of losing Terry before he gave me the necklace on our birthday. Sadly, I realized how much I took it for granted, having him alive and here with me.

I walked into the apartment with a sigh, a heavy one.

"There she is," Alicia stated triumphantly as soon as I had closed the door behind me. "You two have fun!"

Enrique got up from the couch and Alicia walked us to the door. On the way, I stole a glance at Enrique and realized that he wasn't as handsome as Terry.

_What am I saying? Terry is my best friend and nothing else._

Barely had Enrique turned the doorknob before ringing sounded from my room. My cell phone. I had left it on my bed.

"Be right back," I excused myself to my room.

I sighed upon seeing Blade's picture flashing on the screen of my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Max. You are _so_ not going to believe what I'm about to tell you."

Blade, Hamilton's most popular girl, ran with any opportunity to share a bit of juicy info.

"What is it?" I asked. Most likely, it was nothing more than random gossip that didn't concern me.

"Well," she began in a fast-talking voice. "I heard that a certain someone has been going around school bragging that _you're_ his _girlfriend_."

"Who?" I demanded, already feeling my anger rising.

Blade gave enough of a pause for dramatic effect. I gripped the phone tighter.

"Terry McGinnis."

Immediate fury. But I had to double-check.

"Are you sure?"

It wasn't like Terry to do this…was it?

"100 percent. You can call Chelse and get the exact same story. Dana's mad enough to slash his tires, and I might just help her."

The volcano was being stirred.

"Oh _really_." I said in a heated, yet calm, voice.

"Yeah. Is it true?" Blade shot.

I could have gagged. "Hello? Of course it's not true! Why would I be McGinnis' girlfriend?!" I yelled into the phone.

"Well, I don't know…because you _like_ him?" Blade let out a laugh at my defensiveness.

"I do NOT like--" I cut myself off, rubbing my forehead and lowering my voice. "I don't like him. Okay? Now, I need to go."

"But don't you wanna' hear about how--"

"No, Blade. I can't talk now."

"Yes, you can. You're lying to me, Max," contested Blade like a therapist, attempting reverse psychology.

"No, I'm not. I _do_ have somewhere to go."

"Where?"

I rolled my eyes.

I was about to chew Blade out, but stopped myself as a thought came to mind.

"I'm going out on a date."

A loud gasp sounded from the other line.

"With _who_?!"

"Oh," I ran a finger along the frame of my dresser mirror, smiling cunningly, "just a guy I met."

"Who? Tell me _who_!"

"Blade, I really need to go."

"But--"

"Just make sure you get word out about this date."

"But Ma-"

"I know you want more details, but I'm holding him up as it is. I'm sure you'll make sure everyone finds out about this, including a certain guy who likes to brag about things that aren't true. Later."

I pressed the hang up button, feeling highly liberated.

"Shall we go?" I asked Enrique with a sweet smile once back in the den.

"We most certainly shall." Enrique returned the grin as he offered his arm.

"Have fun!" Alicia called after us as we left.

Suddenly, Enrique Vasquez was the cutest guy on the planet.

* * *

**Is the rumor true or is Max making a huge mistake? **


	14. Chapter 13

**DesertedMirage says: **Okay, so how are you liking _Facina Imprevu_?? Isn't it lovely?? Isn't it amazing?? Yes. She's a pretty cool writer, huh?

Welcome **trecebo**, **Lyz Shadow** and **Luluheartschubbypandas! **I appreciate the R&R, and thank you as always to **Ferlinda the Dreamweaver**, **ORIONSTORM04**, **Dragon77,** **lilmiznormal** and **ohgodofwriting.**

* * *

"This view is beautiful," I commented while admiring the starry sky above and shimmering Gotham Lake in the distance.

We were on the more up-scale side of town, at an elegant yet small bistro overlooking the docks. Ferries and sail boats floated out on the lake's calm, glass-like surface, their lights twinkling like fireflies in the darkness.

"I'm glad you like it," Enrique smiled, his hands clasped beneath his chin. But his eyes weren't on the view. "It's nice to be able to get away from the familiar."

I turned back to face him with a smile, meeting his persistent gaze. "I would have to agree."

The waiter arrived with the main course, _quiche lorraine_ and _ratatouille._

"Do you like French cuisine, Max?" inquired Enrique as he spread his napkin on his lap.

I swallowed a bite of my quiche, then chuckled. "It's one of my favorites. Things just get so fast-paced for me that I don't get to eat it very often."

Enrique paused before speaking, looking out at the water. "I can relate. This is the only place where I have the time to eat this."

I raised my eyebrows. "Do you ever get tired of it--of having to be careful about where you go and who you're with?"

Enrique nodded, smiling at me. "Yes…but that's why I'm here with you."

I blushed, staring down at my plate.

Enrique chuckled warmly.

"I don't mean to embarrass you, Maxine. I just…I get tired of meeting the same people… It's hard to get along with my friends from Spain, because it's so impossible to be normal with them. We have to plan our lives out, the small things like going to the market, and it gets old. But when I was thinking about coming back to Gotham, I knew that I wanted to start a real relationship with someone…someone who lives without chaos," his voice trailed, and he shrugged. "And then I met your sister, and she told me about you."

When a silence hovered, I shivered, feeling a little cold in the night air. Subconsciously, I touched the pendant around my neck.

"I, um, wish I could come here every night," I joked, hoping to lighten the atmosphere. "It's so pretty here."

But Enrique was serious. He reached to place a hand over mine. "I would very much like to make that wish come true, Maxine."

* * *

"I hope you had as much fun as I did," Enrique said as he walked me to my door.

"I did," I confirmed with a polite smile.

When we reached the door, he took both of my hands in his, staring me in the eyes. "This has been a wonderful night for me, Maxine. And, hopefully, this will help you remember it." Enrique reached into his pocket and withdrew a velvet jewelry case.

Surprised that he had gotten me a gift, I slowly accepted it and opened the lid.

A beautiful, diamond studded heart-shaped necklace lay inside. Looking closer, I realized that the diamond in the middle of the necklace was pink.

I didn't know what to say.

"Wow," I swallowed, amazed.

As lovely and extravagant as the necklace was, I was unable to keep my thoughts from racing to the scene with Terry before I'd left with Enrique. "It's…beautiful. I don't know-I don't know how to accept this."

Enrique grinned. After removing the necklace from the case, he stood behind me and unclasped the other. Once he had put the new necklace on, he walked back around to face me.

"There. Out with the old and in with the new." he placed the other necklace in my hands. I stared down at it.

_"But," Terry reached into his jeans pocket, "not before I give you this--I came for two reasons." He withdrew a small white box and handed it to me._

_I frowned as I accepted it._

_"What is it?" I chuckled._

_But Terry remained silent as I opened the box._

_When my eyes fell on what was inside, a smile quickly spread across my face. "My heartbeat necklace! Where did you find it?"_

_Terry grinned. "Buried deep inside the recliner by the TV--Mom finally donated the old thing to charity, but not before making me search it for lost treasures, such as your necklace."_

_"Yeah, exactly where I told you it probably was, McGinnis," I laughed as I hugged him. "Thanks, Ter."_

_Terry smiled. "No prob…I'm gonna' put mine on before I go patrolling, so be sure to check and see if it still works. If not," he shrugged, "I'll get you another one." _

_I smiled.  
"You don't have to do that."_

_"You're right," Terry chuckled. "But I want to…"_

I felt tears moistening in my eyes after I'd realized what I'd done. And at that moment, I knew that I didn't believe the rumor Blade had told me about Terry. I knew him much better than that; I trusted him. What was I thinking to have believed it? And yet, another realization also came to mind as I replayed Enrique's last words.

"Old?" I asked softly, my brow furrowing ever so slightly as I looked up from the pendant in my palm.

Enrique let out his usual easy chuckle. "Well, you know what I mean. Those heartbeat necklaces have been out of style for a little while now. A girl like you should be wearing diamonds, Maxine, not old jewelry fads."

My jaw tightened. I spoke slowly when I replied, "And what if I happen to _like_ this old 'jewelry fad?'" I questioned evenly, looking him in the eye.

"Um, w-well," Enrique hesitated as he checked the tone in my voice, stuttering for the first time that evening. "I hope you don't think I'm meaning to insult you, Maxine, because I--"

"Look, Enrique," I held up a hand, beginning to see through his act. "You may want all of the 'normal' friends in the world, and you may want me to be your latest girlfriend, but you should know that a very special person gave me this 'jewelry fad,' and it means more_ and is worth_ more than your heartless, diamond necklace!" I undid the clasp of the jewelry around my neck, and firmly pressed it into his hand as he looked on in disbelief.

Enrique stood tall, as though I had insulted his honor.

"Well if that's how you want to be about it, I feel very sorry for you, Maxine!" he stuffed the necklace back into the case. "You can bet that I don't plan to see you again!" He shouted, and with that, he stormed off down the hall.

"Good!" I yelled after him, then leaned against the door.

I held my head in my hands in the deafening silence. I gazed down at my necklace for a long time, my thoughts absolutely blank, until my vision of the pendant blurred with tears.

A noise sounded from my right, near the window at the hallway's end. I didn't turn at first, until a thought occurred to me. Movement came from the shadow in the corner beyond the moonlight, until someone stepped forward.

I froze. Of all people to be standing there right now… Why did it have to be _him_?

Swallowing in embarrassment, I reached up to rub my forehead.

He kept walking toward me, slowly pulling his mask off. His eyes mirrored the pain that I felt.

_What have I done?_

He paused in front of me, then gently took the necklace from my hand. Silently, he placed it around my neck, just as he had before.

My heart ached, because I knew that, if I ever got hurt, nothing else mattered to him…not even my own stupidity.

"Terry," I whispered, wanting to say so many things at once.

He put his finger on my lips and brushed my tears away with his hand. Then, he walked to the window at the end of the hall, opened it up, and flew off into the night.

Slowly, I closed my eyes, and a few more tears trailed down my cheeks. I felt so…ashamed. Enrique had turned out to be a jerk. And yet, this wasn't the first time a date had managed to fool me. I guess that's part of why I was known for cutting relationships off from the start. I was too scared of giving guys a chance. I would always much rather be in control _before_ they could hurt me.

And yet, the worst part of all was that Terry had seen the whole thing.

Sighing, I wiped my eyes and turned to open the door. As my hand gripped the knob, there came the sound of loud and quick footsteps on the other side.

I rolled my eyes. Alicia had been spying. I opened the door to see her, chest heaving up and down (or so it seemed) asleep on the couch. I closed the door and wearily walked off to my room. I wasn't in the mood for a confrontation.

In my room, I slipped out of the dress, tossed on my pajamas and collapsed into bed. I was just about to fall asleep when there was a knock on the door.

"Max? Are you asleep?" Alicia called loudly.

"Trying to!" I replied grumpily. The door burst open. Alicia walked in and plopped down at the foot of the bed uninvited, crossing her legs. "How did it go?" she asked in a poorly executed innocent tone, stretching her arms at her sides with a pretend yawn.

I rolled onto my stomach and hugged my pillow tightly to my cheek. "Yeah right, Alicia. As if you weren't listening at the door," I paused. "Probably looking, too."

"Well," Alicia began slowly, preparing her lie, "I dropped something and just happened to--"

"Alicia. Just…go away and leave me alone." I sighed.

Thankfully, Alicia didn't reply. While she didn't exactly _leave_, either, I was still glad for the silence. My eyelids drooped and sleep quickly beckoned.

"You know what, Max? I don't think that what you did was very nice."

My eyes shot wide open. I sat up and faced her as rest took a backseat. "Excuse you? What _I _did wasn't very nice?"

"Well…yeah," Alicia confirmed, frowning as she rested her chin in her palm.

I stared at her in disbelief. "Alicia, you obviously can't recognize a jerk when you see one if you think that what _I_ did wasn't very--"

"Hold up," Alicia wagged a finger. "Are you calling Enrique a jerk?!"

"You heard me, and the shoe certainly fits!"

Alicia's jaw dropped.

"He's the nicest guy there is! And you shouldn't have been so rude when he tried to give you that gorgeous necklace that probably cost him an arm and a leg!"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "And you're saying that what he did was right?"

"Hello! Of course it was, Max!" she shrugged. "And he was right about that necklace of yours. And exactly why _are_ you still wearing it after all this time, anyway?"

My hand closed over the pendant. My eyes flashed.

"And who invited Terry to this apartment after you left?" Alicia quizzed before I could address her insult.

"What're you talkin' about?" I frowned.

"He came by here a few minutes after you and Enrique left. Said something about clearing a rumor up," she smirked. "So…I told him you were on a date with your new boyfriend."

My mouth opened in shock. "You told him _what?_"

"Serves him right." Alicia shifted her jaw smugly, twirling a strand of her dark brown hair on her finger.

"That's why he came back to the apartment just now… He thinks I'm going out with Enrique," I reasoned aloud, speaking softly. "Poor Terry…"

"_Poor Terry?_" repeated Alicia with a laugh. "And I thought you didn't have feelings for him."

I clenched my jaw.

"I _don't._"

"Then why are you so concerned about what he thinks of you and Enrique?"

I opened my mouth to contest her blunt inquiry, then closed it when nothing came to me. I tugged at my necklace chain, staring at the bedside clock.

"Because…because he's my best friend," I tried to sound convincing, but failed to produce the words without stuttering.

"C'mon, Max," Alicia sighed. "You know that you--"

"What?! That I what? _Like_ him?" I shot before she could. "I don't know why you always take everyone else's side on this and can't believe me when I say that I--"

"_Love _him."

Alicia's calm interruption caused me to stop abruptly in my heated rant.

Her words had an impact that made something inside of me snap. For once, I couldn't make a sassy comeback, shrug it off or conjure a decent excuse. I felt as though I had been slapped across the face. I was speechless. A hot tear escaped down my cheek as I blankly stared into space.

Of course, it wasn't true…was it?

I gathered a deep breath. "Get out," I muttered.

Alicia sighed, still thinking she could reason with me. "Max, listen, why don't you just admit i--"

"Go _away_, Alicia!" I shouted.

Finally having gotten the picture, Alicia gave up with an angry sigh and marched out the door, loudly slamming it behind her. As soon as I was alone, I buried my face in my pillow and cried bitterly.


	15. Chapter 14

**DesertedMirage says: **Thanks for staying with me! Sorry things are a bit slower now! We're getting into some detailed stuff and I have to make sure the plot is holding up.

Anyway, let's get right to it. Terry/Max interaction ahead, in this chapter!

* * *

_I sat leaning against a tree on campus, aloof to the students hurrying out of the building to their cars. _

_I defiantly shifted my jaw as I reached into my pocket for a stick of gum. While breathing in the crisp air, I heard a footfall from behind. Immediately after, someone plopped down beside me._

_I looked at him, grabbed my backpack and hastily stood up._

_"Hey Max, wait!" Terry grunted as he rose to his feet. "Wait a minute!"_

_I ignored him while stomping off, until he took hold of my arm. I shook free, but he grabbed again._

_"What is it, Terry?" I spat in exasperation, forced to face him._

_"I need to talk to you,"_

_I glared at him._

_"What could you possibly have to say to me that is any different from the last two million times you've bothered me with wanting to 'talk?'" After half-finishing my exhausted ramble, I paused for a breath, sliding my eyes away from him. _

_I was sick and tired of having to refuse him over and over again. Couldn't he tell it was for the best? _

_Terry slid his hands into his pockets, shrugging his shoulders. "I just want you to know that I'm desperately in love with you," he stepped toward me, almost smiling at my disoriented argument. _

_I stepped back, trying to ignore the way he was looking at me. "W-well…what makes you think that I care, McGinnis?" I forced a play-it-cool-but-obviously-nervous-smile, trying to let it roll off my back._

_He grinned a lopsided smile. "Because of the look in your eyes. And you're starting to tremble."_

_I cleared my throat defensively. "It's uh, it's-it's cold out here."_

_Terry smirked, and took another step closer._

_I stepped back. _

_He stepped forward._

_I began to step back, but my foot hit something hard. I reached behind me and felt something rough and dry--similar to tree bark. "Oh no," I thought with despair (it was opposite day). _

_"Now comes the part where I take you in my arms and smother you with kisses." Terry said in a low voice as he took yet another step closer._

_I swallowed heavily. "_Really_?"_

"Yes, like, _duh_, like, what did you think, Max?! Of _course,_ you like, you've got to move with the rhythm," Blade's voice interrupted my romantically inclined daydream with her criticism. Being captain of the cheerleaders, she always took it upon herself to teach a dance step or two to the rest of us during lunch. While Dana and Chelsea paid close attention, I had gotten lost somewhere toward the beginning of the routine. (Well, so I hadn't been moving at all. I was just standing there, staring off into complete oblivion.)

"Uh, Max, hellooo? Are you, like, with us?"

"Blade, I don't think I can do this dance," Chelsea said from behind me as she tried to copy Blade's moves.

I jerked my head up. I had been slipping back into my daydream again.

A group of football players were huddled under a tree nearby, eating their lunches and checking us out.

"And why not, Cunningham? You _do _want to be shway, don't you?" dared Blade.

Terry strode by our circle, semi-surrounded by his usual posse of the guys who were neither jocks nor nerds.

I plopped down at the nearest picnic table, blushing and not really feeling like dancing anymore.

Dana's eyes shifted distastefully from Terry to me; she must have seen the way his gaze lingered in my direction rather than hers.

I stared at the tabletop, wishing I was invisible.

Blade glanced at me over her shoulder, her arms held over her head, preparing to instruct the next move. "What _is_ the problem, Gibson?"

Before I could answer, Chelsea spoke up again. "My hips are too big for this."

Everyone stopped dancing and stared at Chelsea.

Blade lifted an eyebrow, then turned back to me. "_Anyway! _Max, are you gonna' dance or not?"

"Hey, hey! Nice routine, Blade!" whistled Nelson before I could reply.

I resisted the urge to throw up in my mouth as Blade winked at him provocatively.

"No, I think I left something inside," I quickly rose from the table and grabbed my backpack. "I need to go."

I was hastily walking off toward the school when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around.

"Max, wait up!" Chelsea was jogging over.

I paused, waiting for her to catch up.

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

"I guess." I was lying. So I wasn't in such a great mood. Alicia and I had ignored each other that morning, until we ended up arguing over who would get the junk wagon for the day. Seeing as how Alicia was the one with the keycard, she had sneaked off before I could finish breakfast. Needless to say, when I looked out the window, the car was gone (along with my sister). So I walked to school that morning, short the change for the city bus and not having the guts to face Terry just yet.

"Well, you _were_ acting kinda' strange. You usually like to dance," she noted as we resumed walking. "God, I hate those routines, though."

I chuckled. "Why? You _do_ want to be shway, don't you?" I mimicked Blade's domineering, ditzy voice.

Chelsea snickered, smoothing her short, blonde bob.

"Please," she rolled her blue eyes. "So what's up with you and McGinnis? I don't think I've seen him drive to school alone all year."

My cheeks warmed.

Chelsea didn't seem to notice my embarrassment, and sighed. "You know what, Max?" she asked as we entered the building.

"What?"

"I'm glad Terry and Dana split."

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise as we arrived at my locker. "Uh…okay…" I tried to sound neutral.

Chelsea shrugged, leaning casually on the adjacent locker.

"I mean, Dana was only using him anyway. He was the first guy in our class to get a car, and a shway one, too."

I shuffled through my books, pretending to be looking for something in particular.

"And, well…to be honest…" Chelsea continued in the absence of any type of sign that I was paying attention, "I always thought McGinnis should be with _you_."

I dropped the book that I had chosen. It crashed into the floor with a disruptive smack.

My mouth went dry. "What?!"

Chelsea stood up straight, seeing that she had struck a nerve.

"Well, yeah. Everybody thinks so. It's been obvious since forever."

I searched for a response, amazed at her boldness. As much as I knew she was right about the school's view on Terry and I, it had never been _spoken of_. And I simply wasn't ready to face the taboo.

"Chelsea. Can't you see that that's exactly what I'm trying _not_ to do?" I asked in near panic.

Chelsea frowned, not understanding why I couldn't agree with her. "Well, why not?"

The question was blunt, yet fitting.

I swallowed.

"I-I just don't wanna' talk about this anymore."

"Max--"

"I gotta' go." I quickly cut her off, eager to end the conversation. I paced down the hall and back outside, trying to forget her words.

* * *

"You've really done it this time, Ter."

"C'mon, you know it's shway."

I sighed for the second time, shaking my head in disapproval.

"Look, the old guy _wanted_ me to get it...so," Terry shrugged, tossing the helmet in his hands. "I guess it's sorta' like an order."

"Yeah, a dangerous order that males are, sadly, obsessed with."

"Max, c'mon. It's just a bike, okay? I'm responsible enough to handle it."

Just a bike. A 200 miles per hour capable _motorcycle_ that my daring friend would undoubtedly use to race the streets of Gotham with a single challenge from another biker. I could already see it.

I finally strode up to the bike, reluctantly reaching out to touch the smooth, leather seat.

It was a street racer, a sports bike with a huge, chrome exhaust pipe that shone in the city streetlight. The wheels were a bold red chrome, the tires wide and thick. The handles were deep maroon, almost black.

I had heard the bike before I saw it while locking up at Terra that evening. Stacy, the manager, had left earlier and needed me to do the honor of locking up for her that night.

_Too bad it looks so good._

"Sexy, huh?" quizzed Terry.

I rolled my eyes, pulling my hand back from the bike. "You don't have any business on it."

"And why not?"

"Because you're a daredevil, Terry McGinnis, and you know it."

"I am not," Terry waved a gloved hand.

"Are, too."

"Okay. Fine. I am."

I frowned at his confidence, moving toward the front door. "I need to finish locking up."

"I'll help. I'm thirsty."

I relented to letting Terry into the empty coffee house, if only to keep him from talking about his new toy. (I didn't want him riding something that could hurt him. His car accident from years back still succeeded to nag at my conscience.)

"What'll it be?" I asked through a yawn as I pulled up the gate on the counter to access the coffee machines.

"Just a strawberry banana smoothie tonight."

I made two smoothies and slid across from Terry at the window booth he had chosen. Music floated from the jukebox, but I wasn't paying much attention to it.

"You remember that?" Terry asked after we had been sipping in silence for a few minutes.

"What?"

"That song. The one that played at the Halloween dance where we spiked the punch."

"That was you and Seth, Ter. I had no part in it."

"Well, you kept it a secret when you found out who did it, didn't you?"

"Yeah, and?"

Terry chuckled with a shrug. "Then you played a part in it."

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't keep from smiling.

"That's a slippery slope fallacy if I've ever heard one. You have zero critical analysis skills."

"Said the civilian to Batman."

"Whatever." I finished my smoothie and rose to trash the cup, pausing to shut off the jukebox as I did so. I felt Terry watching me.

"You want a danish before they head to the fridge? Going once, going twice..."

"I'm not hungry."

"Suit yourself." I shrugged, grabbing a cheese danish as I returned to the booth. "And since when do the words, 'I'm not hungry' escape the mouth of Terry McGinnis?" I laughed.

But Terry was thoughtfully silent, staring out the window as he flicked at his straw.

My smile faded as I munched on the danish.

_He's been awfully moody lately. I wish things could be normal between us again._

"Here, eat." I slid the remaining chunk of pastry across the table to him. "I don't need it."

"What do you mean?" Terry frowned, not looking at the food.

I laughed. "Hello?" I raised my hands. "Eating danishes doesn't exactly help you lose weight."

Terry rolled his eyes. "You're crazy," he hesitated, "but perfect."

I smirked off his compliment. "Tell that to the mirror."

An unusually awkward pause drifted behind my statement, until Terry shifted and rested his arms on the tabletop, his brow furrowed and eyes down. "When are we gonna' talk?"

"About what?"

"Max."

I sighed, gathering the untouched food and Terry's empty cup. The plan was to get up and toss it, hopefully change subject. But Terry grabbed my hand.

"Max, I just--" his voice was frustrated, and he watched me look away from him. His face fell. He released my hand.

I put the trash away, standing silently at the counter, hating every moment of the drama our relationship had amassed. "What do you expect me to do, Terry?" I asked quietly.

An extended pause greeted my reply.

"I don't know," Terry lied, staring at his hands. "What do you want?" He ventured, looking over at me, his blue eyes almost hopeful.

My gaze shifted away.

_What do I want, he asks? What do I _want_?_

I swallowed. "I want things to be normal again," I began quietly, tracing the edge of the counter with my finger. "I want to be able to just talk and hang out like before without...without things being weird," I scratched the back of my neck. "We're always awkward around each other now--I-I mean, _you're _awkward around me..." I quickly caught myself.

Terry drummed his fingers on the table. I was usually able to read him, but I failed to at that moment.

"Well, you answered my question," he sighed, sliding out from the booth and readying his helmet. "And as for me..." he looked at me. "It's not a matter of what I _expect_ you to do, 'cause I already know what you'll do."

I didn't respond. I hated that he knew me so well.

"It's late," Terry spoke quietly, glancing out the window at the emptying street. "I don't want you walking home by yourself."

"It's fine," I shrugged.

"Max. I know you're not exactly a bike fan, but c'mon," he gave a small smile. "I bet you'd love it."

I rolled my eyes. "Terry."

"C'mon. I've got an extra helmet."

The motorcycle ride was much less frightening than I thought it would be. Actually, I secretly enjoyed it. With my arms wrapped securely around Terry's waist, we maneuvered through the streets, weaving in and out of traffic. I knew that Terry had taken a longer, more scenic route to my apartment, but I didn't give him trouble over it.

"I told you. Still in one piece."

"I guess," I swung off of the bike, handing the helmet back to him.

"Do I dare ask if you liked it even the slightest bit?" Terry gambled, eyebrows raised.

I chuckled, then shrugged.

"Well...it's convenient. I guess."

Terry smiled to himself. "'Convenient,' she says. Not even fun or exhilarating," he laughed. "Killjoy."

I playfully shoved him. "Shut up. Just don't go picking some street race on the way back. What does your mom think of it, anyway?"

He smiled lopsidedly. "_She_ thinks its shway, unlike _you_."

"Poor Mrs. M. Gotta' win her over to my side," I sighed.

Terry revved his engine. "Good luck," he slid his helmet back on, "Want me to write your name in the parking lot really quick before I leave?"

"_Terry McGinnis!_"

Terry laughed at my astonishment, snapping the buckle on the helmet and zooming off. I watched him do a quick swerve near the entrance to the parking lot and cast me a hat-tipping gesture. I readied my key and headed for the building entrance, shaking my head in disapproval.

But my lips were smiling.

* * *

**NOW GO READ AND REVIEW "SHE ONLY STEALS DIAMONDS," RIGHT NOW!! :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**DesertedMirage Says: **I have nothing to say, except enjoy! This is pretty simple, but I liked writing it, and I hope you'll like reading it.

* * *

Terry swung by to the apartment the next morning with his bike. He tried to talk me into riding with him to school on it, but I declined. I knew he would be greeted by a mob of drooling girls and gawking guys with his new toy, and I certainly didn't need the extra attention.

School was boring and long that day, and work wasn't any better.

I closed the door of Terra, hearing the lock click with slight disappointment. I felt a little guilty for not accepting Terry's offer that morning. I noticed that he had been trying hard to keep things normal between us, but I knew that he must have been feeling worse than I was.

I slid my hands into my denim jacket pockets, strolling slowly down the dark sidewalk. The night was moving, the air energetic.

_Time for some fun._

Turning a corner, I cut into an alley, pulling off my jacket. Tossing it to rest on my shoulder, I stepped to the usual fire escape ladder, pulling myself up the four flights to the rooftop. At the top, I swung my legs over and stood in silence on the pavement. My eyes looked around me, my chest heaved slightly from the climb. Looking up at the sparkling night sky, I smiled.

Breaking into a run, I leapt from this rooftop to another, rolling when I reached the surface. Crouching, I paused, then stood up and moved for the next rooftop. My landing was a bit more sloppy this time, so I turned, hurdled off of the building and caught hold of another fire escape. Climbing back up, I tried the jump again. This time, I was able to roll and catch my fall with smoothness. I stood up, smiling at my progress.

I had been practicing parkour, street acrobatics, for about two years. I stared shortly after my dad left, using it as a release. Before I had even found out Terry's secret, I was leaping and bounding about the city, always on the rooftops. I had a strange affinity for cityscapes, of which I had told no one, not even Terry.

No, this was _my_ secret. This was where I could laugh at myself and grow. Though I knew that my hidden hobby was pointless, I did it anyway. I didn't mind that only I knew about it. But what I didn't know was that I had another secret, one I kept from myself. I wasn't just doing parkour; I was secretly pretending to be someone.

I shook my head, tossing my bang from my eyes. A cloud hid the moon. The darkness shook around me. Closing my eyes, I tilted my face up to the sky. As if on cue, raindrops met my skin, sliding from my hair, over my eyelids, nose and lips.

My hands moved out slowly from my sides, catching a few of the sky's tears. I wanted to stay this way. Safe, confident, happy. I couldn't share this place with anyone else.

My reverie was interrupted. My eyes snapped open, I looked to my left. Similar to when I stood in the hallway after my argument with Enrique, my cheeks grew warm.

Batman seemed a bit at a loss for words himself. But I was too surprised and embarrassed to notice.

He cleared his throat. "Um, what are you--"

"Just…" I swiftly interrupted, determined to regain control of the moment, "taking a shortcut."

I felt his skepticism, despite his mask. "On a roof."

I puffed a disgruntled sigh, quickly stuffing my arms back into my jacket sleeves. "Yeah, and, what's wrong with that?" I shot, getting pissed at him.

But Batman was smiling now, amusedly. "Nothing," he shrugged, crossing his toned arms over his chest. "Nothing at all."

I gathered a deep breath, smoothing my wet hair, playing it cool. Adjusting the collar on my jacket so that it was popped up in my signature style, I moved to the nearest fire escape. I would leave as though nothing had happened (but secretly hoping he hadn't seen the whole thing).

"Not too shabby. Just need to work on your landings a little more,"

I cringed, halting in my steps, crouched and ready to descend the ladder. I cleared my throat, deciding to entertain his criticism. Turning slightly, I said, "I don't appreciate your spying."

Batman chuckled to himself, very slightly. "I know. But it was hard not to."

I blushed, but his following inquiry ruined the compliment. "Pretending to be me, Max?"

I rolled my eyes.

_This is exactly why I didn't want you to know about this._

"As a matter of fact, no," I muttered, then started my descent.

"Max, wait,"

I didn't stop.

Unfortunately, he decided to follow. But instead of using the ladder, he hovered down with his jet boosters. I ignored him.

"Isn't it a little late for you to be out on the streets?"

"It's not too late for _you,_" I couldn't resist the comeback, grunting as I reached the first landing. Two to go.

Batman continued to overlook the ladder, and shrugged. "Well, yeah. But that's because I _have_ to be out here. I don't remember you have any commitments here, unless, of course, you're keeping a secret from me--"

"Terry, do you _have_ to be so--"

My slicing retort was cut short by my sudden slip on the next ladder. The metal rungs were wet from the rain, and I was too preoccupied with arguing to take care.

But Batman quickly caught me, and took it upon himself to scoop me up and fly me down to the ground. Taken highly off guard, I wrapped my arms around his neck, clinging to his shoulders.

"There," he said. "It's easier that way, isn't it?"

I blinked, not having completely heard him. Through the suit's smooth surface, I could feel the muscles on his back.

"What?" I questioned stupidly.

"I, uh, said it's easier to fly," Batman replied quietly, still carrying me, staring me in the eyes.

"Oh…" my voice wandered far, far away. I tried to remember how to speak. "Fly…ing."

Batman smiled.

I pulled back to reality. "I didn't need your help. I just slipped. You can put me down now."

I was lying through my teeth. (But even if I was right, I still secretly would have wanted to slip with Terry around to catch me…)

"As you wish," relented Batman with a mock bow after setting me on the ground.

_I hate myself so much right now_.

I frowned and looked away, awkwardly turning to walk off, hands in pockets and trying to look independent.

"So, I guess now wouldn't be a great time to ask if you wanted a ride home,"

"No, it wouldn't," I called over my shoulder, moving farther away down the alley.

The rain was beginning to pound a little harder, and I chided myself for not answering yes.

"Well," shrugged Batman as he walked up beside me, "you know I don't like you walking home by yourself."

"How many times are we gonna' go over this?" I finally stopped, facing him.

He was smiling at my agitation. I _hated_ when he did that.

"You know you wanna' see Gotham from above. I mean, you _were _on the rooftops for some reason. Now I know that you're curious to see what it's like."

"To see what _what's_ like?"

"The city."

I rolled my eyes, continuing down the alley. Batman walked alongside me.

"I am _not_ curious. Whatever I was doing up there had nothing to do with you and does not even concern you, so please move on."

"Max. Terry can walk you home, but Batman can't."

I sighed at his persistence. "Then don't walk me home."

"You're a terrible arguer."

"So are you."

"Look," Batman sighed this time. "If you let me fly you home just this once, I'll drop this whole thing--"  
"Meaning?" I prodded, needing specifics.

"Meaning I never saw Maxine Gibson on a rooftop pretending to be _Batgirl_,"

I opened my mouth to debate his ludicrous (albeit true) claim, but immediately closed it. I shook my head, ignoring the lopsided grin he was showing from my right.

"You have a habit of not holding to your promises," I began slowly. "But…I do need to hurry up and get home before my hair turns into any more of a wreck from this rain."

Batman smiled. "Your hair's pretty when it's wet anyway."

I _would_ have scolded him for sneaking that in, but suddenly the earth was gone from beneath my feet and whirling behind me, zooming farther away. A rush filled my chest as the sky drew nearer. The several blocks to my apartment must have went by quickly, though it didn't feel like it. I'll never forget seeing the city lights as dots below, like something from a painting. The world seemed large and small all at once.

The rain stopped once when we were halfway there, and the moon reappeared, shining bright and full in the cloudy sky. I looked at it, and for a moment I felt that I could touch it, if I reached out. Batman laughed when I told him this, saying that he had felt the same way when he first flew above the city.

He paused for moment, letting me take it all in. He explained how the rocket boosters and wings on the suit worked together, and all of the training he had to do to be able to control them. I knew that I was getting a rare glimpse into what Terry felt about being Batman. He always kept certain aspects of this to himself, and I never really bothered him about it. But I was glad that he had let me see this part of his world, if even for a moment.

We stopped short a block of the apartment, and Batman set me down in an alley (he had to remain undercover). Thanking him, I walked off, knowing he would be watching from above to see that I made it to the door safely.

Later on, inside my room, I smiled before my mirror, touching my hair.

_"Your hair's pretty when it's wet anyway."_


	17. Chapter 16

**DesertedMirage Says: **Thank you for the reviews and for sticking with me! I know this story can be a bit of a mess, and I do take a while at uploading, but I appreciate your interest. I promise that the wait between updates is due to writing and perfecting, because I try to keep your best interest in mind. It took me three tries to get this chapter halfway decent! I don't want you to read anything but the best that I can do.

Enjoy it, and thank you again.

* * *

He watched the screen closely, his greenish-blue eyes glued. The girl smiled back at him. As he had countless times in the past, he wished that her hazel eyes could actually see him.

Frowning, he touched the button to shift to the next photo. This time, she was walking, casting a playful smile at the black-haired boy next to her. They were joking and laughing, frozen by the photograph.

He quickly moved along to another photo, but not before picturing himself in the boy's shoes.

Chiding himself, he knew he only needed to be patient. His time would arrive soon…

"Doing research again, Axis?"

He turned in his seat before the large monitor in the study, frowning. "Just…the usual, Luna." He replied in a neutral tone, closing the application.

Luna nodded slowly, running her fingers along the desk he sat behind. "I see," she spoke quietly, though inside, her emotions were raging. "Did you go to the city today?"

Axis reached up to scratch his head. He hated the prodding questions she never ceased to ask him. Couldn't she figure out that it was over between them?

"I did."

"Did you…go to the school--"

"That's not until next month, Luna." Axis swiftly answered, though he knew that she was already aware of the mission.

Luna sighed, clenching her jaw as she sat down in the chair across from his desk. Smoothing her hair, she tried once again to be amicable. "So how much longer do you plan to play along?"

"What do you mean?" Axis's eyes narrowed slightly.

Luna glared, dropping her act. "Come now, Axis. You know exactly what's going on."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I do, Luna."

Luna slid her jaw in anger, now scooting forward in her seat. "They're using you! Just like they were using me! You're just a pawn to get her out of Gotham!"

Axis sighed his own frustration, shifting his eyes away from her frantic expression. "You keep saying that."

"Because I'm right!" Luna shook her head. "Look. Axis, I just want you to be safe…successful, happy. This job isn't for you, for us," her tone lowered. "I'm leaving soon…and I want you to come with me--"

"Luna." Axis swiftly interrupted, his tone firm.

Luna sat up straight, almond eyes flashing. "But you won't."

Axis sighed. "Luna, I just can't--"

"You love her," her tone was bitter, voice almost quivering. "You love her and you just won't admit it! Damn it, Axis, if you would just admit it, I could at least know the truth from you and not these stupid idiots running this agency!"

Luna's passion-filled speech left a dead sort of silence in the office. She swung her brown hair and stood to her feet, unable to look at him any longer. He never listened to her. He was brainwashed. He had fallen in love with the girl, just as planned.

Before another word could be spoken, Luna's pager sounded.

"Luna. We're ready."

"On my way," she quickly returned, then slid the communicator back into her pocket.

Axis continued to stare at the wooden desktop, head down and brown curls hanging in his eyes.

Luna breathed a deep sigh. "Every week I go and kill for the people that I hate. But soon," she paused, "I'm going to kill for _us._"

Axis sat alone after she had left. He _wanted_ to feel some sort of emotion for her; after all, there was a time when he thought he was in love with her.

Axis sighed, standing up and looking out the window. His office was large and comfortable, fitting for the top agent of the business. The lake stretched for miles, ending at Gotham City's shore. A yacht was docked nearby, _his_ yacht. He stared at it, wondering if she would ever want to go riding with him.

_That's why I can't feel anything for Luna. All I think about is Max…_

Axis looked away from the window, feeling the familiar sinking in his stomach. He looked forward to meeting the girl he was destined for, and yet he dreaded it, just the same. He knew it would hurt her to leave…

"Axis, do you have a minute?"

The young agent looked up, quickly moving to the communicator on his desk at the sound of his boss's voice.

"Yes sir, I'm on my way."

* * *

We drove down a heavily tree-lined, dark gravel road. The sun was obscured by the dense foliage above, and I wondered if Terry had made a wrong turn. I didn't say anything, though, and focused on the narrowing road ahead.

We were headed to Wayne Manor, at Bruce's strict orders. As usual, Terry had dropped by Terra to pick me up. But instead of taking me home, he had told me that Bruce wanted to see me.

Because I was already connected with Batman's investigations from afar, I often worried that Bruce might someday ask me to stop helping Terry. He had never asked to see me before, so I couldn't help but wonder what he had to discuss with me.

I sat in a nervous silence during the drive, wondering if I should ask Terry the purpose of the trip (but knowing he wouldn't reply, just the same).

We arrived at a heavy metal door in the side of a large mountain. Sliding down his window, Terry paused at a sensor near the gate and typed in a code. Then, I watched as the doors opened to reveal a dimly lit, long tunnel. We drove inside, and Terry parked the car. I sat in confusion for a moment as he opened his door and got out.

_We're not where I _think_ we are…are we? I never thought Bruce would let me see this place…_

I alighted casually, trying to mask my nervousness.

We walked along, down the corridor. I carefully followed Terry's lead, trying not to trip on the uneven surface beneath our feet.

Something furry brushed by my foot, scampering off in the distance. I shuddered.

"Creeps you out, doesn't it?" asked Terry in a sarcastic tone.

But I had barely heard him, as we were now walking along a bridge over an underground lake. Beams of light sliced through the air, kissing the sparkling lake surface from cracks in the rock ceiling above. The light was blue in color. I marveled at how much the sunshine seemed as moonlight in the darkness of the cave.

"No, it's amazing," I breathed, looking up. "It's like it's always nighttime down here…"

Stalagmites reached up from the lake like fingers of a hand, and a swarm of bats flourished near the ceiling.

We reached the end of the bridge and stood before another pair of metal doors.

"Access granted," said the computer after Terry had placed his palm on another sensor.

The doors scooted open, and I followed him through the doorway and into a large domain.

Terry ambled over to the Batcomputer, and I sat in a swivel chair on the side, my eyes roaming my surroundings.

After a moment, I watched Terry, noting how quiet and sulky he was acting. He had been that way since he came to pick me up, and hadn't said a word the whole drive over.

Sighing at Terry's behavior, I continued to study the Batcave, unable to believe that I was actually there.

A staircase cut into the rocks extended down the wall, and glass cases lined the edges of the room. Each case contained costumes of past heroes and enemies of Gotham City. With eyes wide, I walked up to them to get a better look.

"Wow," I whispered as I stood before the original Batman costume, my jaw dropped in awe. Reaching out, my fingers touched glass.

"Don't touch that," commanded a gruff voice from behind.

My hand recoiled from the case. I stood frozen. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bruce descending the staircase. Slowly, I backed away from the memorabilia and returned to my seat.

"I'm glad McGinnis followed orders for a change," noted Bruce as he entered the room.

I had met him only once. It was at a Wayne Enterprises-sponsored event held at school a year back. Hamilton's juniors and seniors were invited to learn from the company's top engineers on what it takes to be successful. All in all, I only went to chill with Terry.

Bruce already knew me as Terry's best friend, as he knew practically everything about Terry. He also knew that I helped with Terry's investigations and research. He wasn't exactly pleased to find out about it, but he gradually decided to let it slide. I suppose he trusted Terry enough to trust me, a little.

"I'll cut to the chase," Bruce moved with his cane to the chair before the computer. With a grumble, Terry stepped aside so that his boss could sit.

"We need your help, on a larger scale." Bruce stated simply.

I blinked.

Bruce sat, slid on his reading glasses, and casually sifted through the papers before him. "With it being only McGinnis and I handling these cases," he looked up over the rim of his glasses, briefly, "and with you being in on them and already doing research, I see no reason why you wouldn't want to work for pay…"

Terry shifted from where he stood at a research table, slightly aloof. His arms were crossed and face to the ground.

I scooted forward slightly in my chair. "Um…what do you mean exactly?"

Bruce cleared his throat. "I've designed a new Batgirl suit. There's no one else fit for the job."

The offer came as a shock. Not only was it surprising to be asked to such a high calling, but I would have never guessed that Bruce Wayne would be asking _me _to be…Batgirl.

I scrambled for a response, baffled by the offer. "I-I don't, I mean...I-I already work at--"

"It's the night shift, Max," interrupted a very dismal Terry. "You come in when you get off from work."

Bruce gathered a breath, eyes shifting over to Terry.

"I'll need you to do research in the lab on your off days, if you're willing to work the weekends," he paused, looking at me again. "The pay for this is high, two hundred an hour."

I touched my ear, sitting in silence as I thought it over.

_I won't even _need_ my job at Terra with that kind of income…_

But what about school? What about my grades and trying to graduate valedictorian? It was enough keeping Terry's secret, but now I would have one of my own. Was I ready to bear this load? Did I even _want_ to be Batgirl?

"Mr. Wayne, I--"

"I know that you would like to think it over, but I would prefer that your decision is made today."

I swallowed. I still didn't have a good enough reason as to why I was being offered the job. "You said that there's no one else fit for this…but couldn't you just hire an agent or--"

"No," Bruce returned. "If anything, you're the best candidate simply because of the intelligence you know of," he chose his words carefully, "Max, with all of the information you've gained, and being McGinnis's most trusted friend, the most logical thing to do is give you a suit," he rested his hands atop his cane. "You see, if you become Batgirl, you're more likely to keep all of this a secret--"

"But I've never told anyone about Terry."

This time, Terry spoke again. "And you don't have the technology to make sure that remains the case," he sighed quietly, still not looking at me. "He's not questioning your loyalty, but your resources."

I shook my head, frowning. "But why Batgirl? Why not a secretary or aid or…" my voice trailed. My argument was failing.

Bruce stood up from his seat as a dry pause ensued. "Make your decision by midnight tonight. Either you take the job or you don't," he sighed gruffly. "But if you don't, I'll have to ask you to stop helping McGinnis. The most important matter to me is the secrecy of this legacy."

I stared at the floor. Bruce walked farther away, my thoughts tumbled. Terry was readying his keycard so that we could go.

With eyes closed, I gave my answer. I didn't have to think it over. "I'll take it."


	18. Chapter 17

**DesertedMirage says: **Wow, almost misspelled my name...

Anyway, the reviews are much appreciated! There's another chapter on its way! I wrote in bulk today and last night so that I could post two chapters within a short time period. I owe you guys!

* * *

"Where the heck have you been?" Alicia interrogated that night, the very moment I walked through the door.

"Out," I replied in disdain as I brushed past her to get to my room.

"Your shift at work was over at 10:00," Alicia's unwelcome voice continued. It was past midnight.

I paused, frowning. "How did you know that? Besides, what are _you_ doing up at midnight? I thought you like to get beauty sleep." I walked into the bathroom after I'd dumped my backpack onto my bed. "Which you need," I added under my breath.

"I was up waiting on you," she murmured, switching to a pouting tone as she followed me.

"You are such a stalker," I muttered again as I opened the cabinet and grabbed my face wash.

"What was that? What did you say?"

"What I do is absolutely none of your business." I said sassily as I paid her no mind and studied my face up close in the mirror, then squeezed cleanser into my palm.

"How dare you talk back to me," she retorted, pressing her hands onto her hips. "If Mom was here-"

At this, I turned around and faced her. "Listen up and listen good 'cause I'm only gonna' say this once: Alicia, mom _isn't_ here. So stop lecturing me and leave me alone! She would have a lot more to say to you than to me!" my voice exploded with annoyance. "And at least I make good decisions." I added as I turned back to the mirror.

"That was, like, one bad choice I made, and I learned from it. So basically you can't talk, especially since you were probably out with that _gangster_ McGinnis again," she cried, nearly hysterical.

I had gone from gently massaging the face wash into my face to nearly scratching my skin off. Welcome to the life of having an older sibling.

"You know what Alicia?" I yelled as I turned around again. "Don't get me started on the guys _you've _hung out with or the example you've left for me, okay? Now leave me alone, hypocrite!"

Alicia looked shocked by my words, angry, and finally hurt. Her eyes quickly welled with tears. Turning away slightly, she raised a hand to wipe at her tears, then quickly ran out of the room. I heard her door slam and the sobs from her room.

I stared down at the sink, then rinsed my face, trying with everything in me to ignore my guilt.

* * *

Training began promptly the following Saturday morning. Terry rang my cell several times before I finally heard it and woke up (it was 5:00 AM). After snapping at him about not telling me that we had to be at the cave so early, we left in a rather bitter mood for training.

I walked through the tunnel and over the lake in a daze, not accustomed to waking up before dawn on the weekend. I wore a hoodie over a tank and workout pants that I had swiped from Alicia's closet (she was sound asleep at the early hour).

I glared at Terry. _He_ was acting chipper and wide awake in his jeans and t shirt. As it turned out, he only had to do some research that morning.

"I thought _you _were training me," I commented, raising an eyebrow at his attire.

Terry shrugged, downing the last of his Red Bull. I cringed; I hated the stuff.

"Nope."

I frowned at him as the doors opened and we entered the cave. "What?"

Before I could question any further, barking sounded, and an adorable Great Dane came galloping up to me.

Squealing with joy, I knelt to hug the dog and ruffle his ears. "Aww!! You must be Acey-wacey!"

Terry grimaced. "Don't ever call him that again."

Ignoring Terry, I continued to cuddle the dog.

"You warm up quickly, Max. I remember when McGinnis couldn't be within a ten-foot radius of him."

I looked up with a smile, watching Bruce walk to his seat before the computer.

Terry rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna' go do some research."

"No," interjected Bruce. "You're going to show Max the training room."

"But I'm not supposed to--"

"Go."

I was led by a very grumpy McGinnis into a large gym off of the main corridor. There were basketball courts, weights, a pummel horse, wrestling mats…

"Hmm," I stroked my chin as we walked by the wrestling area.

"What?" asked Terry, reluctant to hear my reply.

"Nothing," I slid my hands into my hoodie pockets. "Just picturing the day when I'll have successfully pinned Batman in a _real_ wrestling match."

Terry smirked. "Don't count on it," he opened another pair of doors, and we stood in a large, white room with a tall ceiling.

"Are we about to play racquetball?"

"_You're_ about to train. _I'm_ gonna' go eat breakfast," he sighed, walking out of the room.

I turned. "Terry McGinnis, if you don't stay here and explain to me what I'm supposed to do next--"

The door closed.

I debated hurrying after him to give him a piece of my mind, or ratting on him to Bruce. I sighed. Neither would make me look very accomplished in the intimidating environment.

_How in the world did I get stuck with the Batmen?_

I grumbled. I didn't know my way around enough to find Terry anyway.

_Well, you're the computer geek, Max. Figure it out. _

Obviously, the room was a simulator. The white walls could transform into any terrain the user inputted into the computer which controlled it…wherever this computer was.

I turned on my heel, chewing my lip. "Computer, computer…need to find the main computer…"

"User 1. McGinnis, Terry. Please select an opponent."

My brow lowered. I looked around me.

_No he didn't._

"Terry, are you pulling my leg?" I called, but no one answered.

"Jui-Jitsu warrior selected. Start game."

"Terry!" I roared.

Dragging my fingers through my hair, I waited in the silence. I knew something was about to jump out to startle me, so I determined ahead of time not to let Terry have the laugh from wherever he was watching.

"Okay, if you wanna' play, we can play." I pulled off my hoodie, tossing it to the side.

Seconds later, a faceless droid appeared a few feet ahead, dressed in a karate uniform.

I smirked.

_Please…_

"Is that the best you can do, Ter? You forget I have a black-belt!"

Barely had the words left my mouth before the droid struck. But I was ready, and blocked. Feeling ambitious, I reached out to grab its arm and swing it over my shoulder for a triumphant finish. The droid, however, was quicker than I, and side-stepped. I tripped, falling flat on my face.

_I'm sure Terry LOVED that!_

Growing angry, I pushed myself up to my feet. This time, the droid karate chopped, getting a piece of my shoulder. Grunting, I swiftly ducked before the next chop could be executed. Crouching, I flicked my legs in a sweeping flare, knocking the droid off of its feet.

The fight continued for at least fifteen minutes more, but in the end, after a few struggles and blows, I had pinned it.

Wiping the sweat from my forehead, I gathered my hoodie and left the simulator.

* * *

"What do you mean it was lame? The Jui-Jitsu warrior is the hardest to beat!"

I rolled my eyes at Terry's insistence that I was being too sensitive.

"As seen by your less-than-graceful fall."

"Shut up!" I spat, huddling farther into the passenger seat of Terry's car, arms crossed over my chest. "And I don't appreciate you leaving me like that."

"Sorry," he faked an apology. "Next time, I'll put you up against the Pretty Pink Princess warrior, okay?"

"TERRY MCGINNIS--"

"Terry, drop Max off at the next bus stop. There's a mugging taking place on Bradshaw Avenue," Bruce's voice interrupted my bellow.

Terry touched the button on the screen which activated the microphone in the car. "Aye, aye, sir."

I sighed after Bruce ended the conference. "Fifteen hours of grueling training and still I get no action."

"You haven't even tried the suit on or finished a full week of training and you wanna' pick a fight?"

"_I didn't say _I wanted to pick a fight, Ter," I shot. "Besides, you certainly weren't any help today, off doing 'research' while I slaved on the treadmill and bench press."

Terry shrugged as we pulled up to a corner bus stop. "Just following the boss's orders, Max."

"Of course," I replied sarcastically.

"See ya' tomorrow."

"Five o'clock?" I muttered, opening the door and getting out.

"Um, no…" Terry chuckled shortly. "4:30. Bruce wants me there early."

_"What?!"_

"Sleep tight," he laughed, then drove off.

Shifting my jaw, I strolled to the bench, sitting with my legs stretched out before me. I gave a lengthy yawn, feeling like I could sleep for days.

_Being Batgirl sucks._

* * *

**MORE COMING VERY SOON!**


	19. Chapter 18

**DesertedMirage Says: **Here we go! Another chapter! Thanks for sticking with me and letting me know you're there. Reviews keep a writer writing, because they are aware of their audience, that way, as well as in-tune with them.

**FoxylilRaven, **thanks for pointing that out!! I appreciate that you didn't let it slide! Always please feel free to catch me if you see something off, or if you simply dislike something. I need all the help I can get and I love everyone's input. :)

In other news...

Not that my list of fanfic favs is important to anyone, but I think you all should know that "She Only Steals Diamonds" is at the top of it! Go read and review it. **ohgodofwriting** is a killer writer, and the only reason why _Guardian Angel_ is even out in public. She helped me write it, plot it, encouraged me to finish it. She helps me edit as I go with _Guardian Angel - s_he even guest wrote some parts of it. She's a queen. (And the plot for _She Only Steals Diamonds_ is out of this world!)

* * *

"What did you do with the Fruit Loops--and _why_ did you steal my new Pilates outfit?!"

I didn't reply to Alicia's growl from the sofa when I came back home that night. I was already sour about my training session and having to wake up the next morning at 4 (not to mention the creep who had tried to hit on me during the bus ride).

Casually, I entered the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water.

Alicia's narrowed eyes followed me. "Max, I am _not_ gonna' ask you agai--"

"Obviously, you've been lounging on the couch all day and didn't need them," I returned between sips.

Alicia tossed the TV remote and stood up. "Excuse you? Whatever I did today was my business!" she stamped into the kitchen, folding her arms over her chest. "Do you realize that I had to show up for my Pilates appointment with Xavier in the blue pair?! Hello! I was wearing a yellow tank! Since when does blue go with yellow?!"

But my attention was on my cell. I tapped a text message to Chelsea.

_Wanna chill?_

Finishing my water, I brushed past my sister to the den, and then my room. I shut the door behind me.

But Alicia was not to be disregarded so easily.

"You don't work weekends, Max, and you were gone all day! Now where were you?" she demanded, shouting at the door. "And I _know _you're gonna' give me my outfit back!"

Alicia waited, foot tapping. "Maxine Rebecca Gibson--"

The door opened slightly, my hand extended and dropped the clothes at her feet.

Muttering, Alicia bent to scoop them up. "Well, they'd better not be smelly!" She snapped over her shoulder while carrying her precious outfit to her closet.

Less than five minutes later, I re-emerged, dressed in jeans, a blouse and hoop earrings.

Alicia frowned at me from where she was typing on her laptop at the kitchen table. "_Now _where are you off to?"

"Out."

"With McGinnis."

"_No_," I swiftly denied, swinging my purse over my shoulder and opening the front door. "With Chelsea."

* * *

So I went out clubbing. Yes, I had to wake up only eight short hours later, but I had made up my mind that, after training and putting up with McGinnis all day, I deserved a break. I guess you could say that I was beginning to realize how much becoming Batgirl wasn't all it was dished up to be. Unfortunately, when I'm stressed or disappointed by something, I usually take the route of ignoring it.

"Max, are you sure you're okay?" Chelsea asked over the loud bass reverberating throughout the club. It was a lame one, which we had visited since we were fourteen. One of those "teen" clubs that didn't allow alcohol yet somehow managed to admit low-life 20-something year old men.

I shrugged, tapping to the music on my cup of gingerale. "Maybe we should have tried to sneak into that 18 and up club after all," I smirked. "Hey, only a few months left, right?"

Chelsea laughed, then frowned after receiving a wink from a weirdo on the dance floor. "Yuck. I'd almost agree, but you're not acting like yourself," she downed the rest of her Coke. "You haven't talked like this since Watson's last midterm."

"I know," I smirked at my inability to handle extreme pressure. "I'm just a little tired and pissed at McGinnis." I down-played my drama.

Chelsea chuckled, crossing one leg over the other. "Nothing new there. What'd he do this time?"

"Just…" my voice trailed. "Nothing. He was just… McGinnis," I spoke as though this settled it all, then tossed my cup. "C'mon, it's only 10:00, and those two guys under the strobes look like good enough dancers."

"If you say so. But I think Mr. Dreds in the corner is determined to get a dance or two in."

I shuddered as we stepped onto the packed dance floor. "Eww, he's gotta' be at least thirty, Chelse!"

We both laughed and danced a few songs with the guys on the floor.

* * *

BEEP

I twitched.

BEEP BEEP

"Aaarg…" I mumbled, still not fully awake enough to understand that my phone was ringing.

Silence. The ringing stopped. My body escaped back into a deep slumber.

Barely two minutes later, knocking sounded on my door.

"Max, hello! 4:45!"

I grumbled and remained still.

The door opened. Terry walked in, sighing in disapproval. My laptop was open, an IM with Blade still remained on the screen. My desk, usually spotless, was covered with open magazines, bowls of melted ice cream, and I was passed out horizontally on the bed (okay, so 10:00 at the club quickly turned into 12:00, not to mention my argument with Blade on IM when I got home).

Terry wagged his head, not understanding how I had always been able to sleep with my face completely covered by pillows and blankets. "What in the world did she do last night…?" he mumbled, frowning at the mess.

"Max, wake up!" he poked, then shook me. "I've called five times!"

"Bulurrg," was all that escaped the heap of blankets and pink, bed-head hair.

Terry scratched his head. This wasn't going to be easy. I was the _worst_ when it came to waking up against my will.

Stroking his chin, he closed the IM window, then opened my music player. Scanning the list of songs, he finally settled on a heavy metal track. Connecting the headphones to the computer, he picked them up and slid them over my ears (after first finding them amongst the folds of blanket).

Knowing he would probably lose his life if he wasn't quick, he pressed "play."

My eyes shot open after only a two-second delay. Pink and maroon fabric. Guitar riffs. Screamo.

_Where the hell am I?!_

I sat straight up, my blanket clinging to my head and shoulders. Too confused to think to rip the headphones off, I instead jumped to my feet. My blood-shot eyes scanned the room.

Terry. McGinnis.

"TeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRYYY!"

Before I could leap from the bed and pounce him, he had torn out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Seconds later, Alicia flung it back open, looking almost as groggy as I did. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"


	20. Chapter 19

**DesertedMirage Says: **Wow, thanks **YoungNeil**for reviewing all of those chapters! OO I would have gone insane reading this crazy story all the way through like that. Hehe. Welcome here, and I hope you enjoy the rest.

Also, another welcome on board to **Jovianokamigirl**! Thanks for the R&R!

Sorry for slacking off on the responses to your reviews, guys. I've been all over the place. But that's no excuse! I have not forgotten you and I DEFINITELY appreciate all of you, whether you review or not. **Dragon77, ORIONSTORM04, FoxylilRaven, Ferlinda the Dreamweaver, Luluheartschubbypandas, ohgodofwriting, trecebo, Jovianokamigirl, YoungNeil, Silverquickstar...**You guys have been awesome and I'm glad that you find this story worthy of your eyes. :)

* * *

The Jui-Jitsu warrior became less of a threat as time went on, and it wasn't long before I was able to win without much of a fight. My black belt helped with attack techniques, but pinning and escaping still needed to be addressed. According to Bruce, this is where Terry stepped in.

"What're _you_ so happy about?"

"Nothing at six in the morning," I confessed. "But I do get to _finally _beat you up today."

"Dream on, Max."

I swigged the rest of my water bottle, watching Terry adjust the wrestling mats. He paused briefly, looking up at me. "What are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing?" I threw back at him, not planning on lifting a finger to help him.

Terry mumbled something beneath his breath, then straightened. "Alright. I'll leave it alone," he puffed. "Go get the dummy."

"What?" I smirked as though he was joking. "I'm not playing fetch for you and I'm _definitely _not fighting another dummy again."

"Well, what else do you plan to do?"

"Fight _you, _dork!" I gave a short laugh. "You woke me up in a rather rude manner at five in the morning and then proceeded to raid my fridge," I shrugged, pleased with my argument. "I should think that I have some steam to blow off."

"Oh, well, pardon me for following orders, Madame," exaggerated Terry. "Didn't know I was bothering you that much," his eyes rolled. "You decided to go clubbing last night and I took the heat from the old man on getting here late. Don't you think I've got reason to wanna' fight, too?"

"Well, let's go, then!"

"Okay, fine!"

"Fine!"

Our immature exchanges took a pause as we stepped onto the mats, crouching, circling, eye to eye.

"No rules," muttered Terry. "Just old-fashioned wrestling," He psyched me out with a faux lunge. I fell for it.

Back in fighting stance, I tried to harness my concentration. "Well _this_ should be easy," I spoke confidently, whether I actually believed my words or not (the key to beating McGinnis was fifty percent skill, but the rest was _all_ intimidation). "Not like this'll be my first time beating Batman."

Terry sidestepped the lunge I made at him, then sneered. "Please. I was just _letting_ you win. Figured it'd make you feel good about yourself."

That's all it took for the wrestling to begin. I tackled, and was close to pinning him. However, in a swift maneuver that I still can't figure out, _I _was the one on the mat.

"Ambitious," mused Terry, entertained. He pressed both of my arms to my back, my stomach flat on the mat.

I began to try to break free by struggling, but only for a moment. This was not the way to escape. Still concocting a plan, I vied for time.

"Thank you," I grunted, lifting my face off of the mat. "One of my best characteristics." I chewed on my lip. There was no beating Terry's strength. Best give up on that.

_Use your head!_

I started to chuckle softly, then let out a full-bellied laugh.

Terry frowned. "What's so funny? The fact that you're stuck?"

I smiled to myself.

_You're so lame._

"No, just something Blade said about you on IM--I'm surprised you didn't see it, I left the application open on my laptop earlier." I spoke calmly, in order to irk him.

"Oh yeah?" he tried to sound unconcerned, but I knew that he was curious. "Enlighten me."

Intentionally, I replied in a whisper.

Not having heard me, Terry leaned in closer to hear. "What did you sa--"

Pinned in less than three seconds, after a ram from the back of my head to his face. Panting, I laughed triumphantly. "Now, what were you saying about _me_ being stuck?"

But Terry was wincing and cursing, and roughly broke an arm free to grab his nose. I snickered at his immaturity, then shoved him before scooting off to catch my breath.

"No need to be a good sport about it or anything," I shrugged. "It's okay, you win some, you lose some."

"My _nose_," spat Terry, rolling and still holding his face. "Ugh, did you _have_ to use a head-butt?!"

"Gosh, Ter, uh…" I pretended to think it over, then chuckled. "Yeah, I did."

"I think you broke it!"

I rolled my eyes. "Doubtful. You'll live."

Terry continued to show signs of intense pain. I began to think twice.

_I _did _hit him pretty hard… _

_"_Let me see it," I grumbled as I crawled over to examine the damage.

Terry slapped my hand away. "Don't _touch_ it!" he shouted, curling up into a ball.

"Terry, grow up! Let me see it." I tried again. This time, he was more inviting.

I frowned, studying his face after managing to rip his hands away.

"I don't see any blood. Not even a bruise."

Terry winced at my touch on his nose. "Right _there_, can't you see it?! It's bruised! I can feel it!"

I squinted, looking closer. "Terry, I'm telling you, I' don't see anyTHI--"

What I didn't see was that he was _faking_. Terry took advantage of my proximity with a speedy tackle. I was pinned on my back, but my arms were still free. Quickly recovering (and not bothering to yell at him for tricking me…yet) I immediately proceeded to shove his shoulders. It wasn't long before this action ceased, and Terry had my arms bolted to the floor on either side of my head.

"God, I hate you, McGinnis! Slaggit!"

Terry was laughing so hard that I thought he might release me, but his grip remained firm.

I gritted my teeth. "I don't think faking an injury is all that funny!"

Finally, he managed to get a hold of himself, and smirked. "Well, _I_ do. You're such a sucker, Max."

"Yeah and you'll be a _dead man _once I get up from here!" I shot, more irate at myself for falling for the act.

Terry grinned widely, watching me squirm. "_If _you get up from there, you mean," he corrected smugly.

"Shut up."

"That was the oldest trick in the book, Max."

"Yeah, well, that's your problem, McGinnis. Your tricks are _lame_."

"And highly effective, at that," he chuckled. "You're stuck."

"As a result of a dumb old trick and nothing more," I sniffed haughtily. "At least _my_ tricks are original--clever, spontaneous."

"Oh _are _they, now?" Terry's eyebrow lifted in skepticism.

"Yes…" I glanced at his neck, "you _did_ say that you can do whatever necessary to escape, didn't you?"

"Whatever you need to do," confirmed Terry with another smirk, not seeing a point to my question. "No rules whatsoever."

I smiled.

* * *

Bruce heard our snapping and arguing floating down the hallway before he saw us.

After petting Ace, he downed his blood pressure pills. He would need them. "Here we go, boy."

"I can't believe she gave me a hickey!" Terry was exclaiming when we entered the main corridor, a hand pressed firmly to his neck.

I rolled my eyes, moving to the workout bag I had abandoned on the wall. "You _wish_, Ter," I smirked. "I didn't even break the skin. Besides, you said I could do whatever necessary to get out, and you can't say it didn't work," I laughed. "Had ya' pinned in an instant."

"Well, yeah, but I didn't mean _bite me_!!"

Bruce sighed, busying himself with research on the Batcomputer. "Do I even dare to ask what happened in training?" He paused. "No."

Terry, who had demanded I give him my compact from my purse, was now closely studying his neck in the mirror, eyes wide.

He snickered after a moment. "Guess I'll just have to tell the guys at school the truth. After all, since I'm so irresistible--"

My eyes rolled.

"--Max just got a little frisky and--"

"You lost your life!" I finished the story for him in a roar.

Terry shook his head, still examining his "wound." "No, I was just gonna' say--"

"Terry McGinnis, if you tell them that or anything remotely like it, I will _certainly_ bite your _head _off!"

Terry rolled his eyes this time. "Cool it, Max. Just joking, _just joking_," he shook his head. "Now how am I gonna' cover it up?"

"A simple scarf works wonders," quipped Bruce, still doing his research.

I smiled, gathering the change of clothes I had in my bag. "Sounds like you talk from experience, Bruce. Care to share?"

Terry looked shocked by my affability. "You can't just ask him that!"

I furrowed my brow. "Why not?"

Terry stumbled for words. "Because he's old, and, well…"

"And what? Shway? Unlike you, Ter," I snickered. "_You're_ the one who got bitten in a training session--_so_ not shway." I gave an airy laugh, carrying my clothes as I left to shower and change in the gym bathroom.

Terry waited for me to disappear around the corner, the door to close behind me. "Do you see that, huh?" he nagged, his voice nearly cracking. "This is _why_ Batman should work solo!"

Bruce, ignoring him, sighed apathetically. "Stop complaining. Go do some research in your office," traces of a smirk inched onto his face. "And while you're up there, ask the maid for one of my heaviest knit scarves to cover your…mark."

* * *

**LIGHTS. CAMERA. ACTION! Finally! But don't get too comfy! You never know what might happen next...**


	21. Chapter 20

**DesertedMirage Says: **So so sorry for the wait, guys! I have not forgotten about you. So that you won't have to go back and read the last chapter again, recall that we left off with Max and Terry's training. Remember, Max is training to become Batgirl. Terry isn't exactly pleased about it, et cetera.

Many "thank you"s to go out. **ORIONSTORM04, FoxylilRaven, Ferlinda the Dreamweaver, ohgodofwriting--**THANK YOU! I always love hearing from each of you, your input and thoughts. It keeps me thinking (and writing). I appreciate you guys. **YoungNeil**--wow! Thank you again for reading this all the way through like that and reviewing every chapter. Was that in one sitting? **zenrockstar**--welcome and thank you for your comment (that's what I'm trying to accomplish :o). **Auumaan--**welcome to you. I hope you enjoy the story!

(Can't believe I had to review my own story, haha. But I had to somehow let you guys know that I haven't abandoned this!)

* * *

It wasn't long before Bruce grew tired of our bickering, and asked us to take the rest of the day off. (Still, he warned that the week ahead was going to be filled with more intense training.)

I had yet to see my Batsuit. Either Bruce was applying finishing touches on it, or didn't want me to get distracted from training. Whatever the case, I was eager to try it on.

"Welp, at least you won't have to train on rooftops behind my back anymore."

I glowered at Terry over the roof of his car. "Don't hold your breath--and hurry up and unlock the doors, it's chilly out here!"

We slid into the car, riding in silence toward the city. Terry was going to drop me off at my place so that I could sleep away the last day of the weekend. I propped an elbow on the passenger window's edge. My body only felt tired, so far, and not sore. But, as Terry had snickered earlier, "Give it another day and you'll feel every bit of the training."

"I'm so bored," Terry yawned. "Got nothing to do today but homework."

I smirked. "Then do it, for a change."

Terry ignored me, then glanced at the radio. "Pre-set 1."

At his voice's command, the radio turned on. Screamo filled the vehicle.My nerves twitched. I'd had enough of this for one day. "Pre-set 4."

I smiled when soothing classical music floated from the speakers.

Terry frowned, glancing over at me. "What'd you do that for?"

"Please be quiet."

"Why did I let you have your own pre-set?" Terry mourned. "Pre-set 1."

I cast him a sharp look. "Don't start with me, Terry. Pre-set 4."

"Pre-set_ 1_."

"Pre-set 4!!"

"_Pre-set 1!!_"

"Will you knock it off?!" I nearly ripped my hair out while pulling a hand through it.

Terry shifted his jaw. The rock music continued to bang. I considered demanding that he drop me off at a bus stop.

"Pre-set 3." spoke Terry, reluctantly.

Light rock. I calmed down.

"Thank you." I muttered half-heartedly.

"Chelsea calling. Accept?" asked the computer.

"Decline."

"_Terry!_" I glared at his rudeness. "Retrieve call."

"Calling Chelsea," obeyed the computer.

"You are so terrible, McGinnis." I muttered as it rang.

"No need to pick up or anything, Ter." Chelsea was laughing.

"Well, sorry. I didn't feel like listening to gossip."

"Oooh, is Max with you? She must be. Hey, girl!"

"Hey, Chelse," I greeted cheerily. "Ignore Terry."

Terry's eyes rolled.

"So what's the deal with not picking up your phone, Max? Screening your calls, now?" joked Chelsea.

I laughed lightly. "No, it's probably just off."

"Oh. Work today?"

"Um…not really. So what's up with you?"

"Oooh, big news to share," Chelsea began eagerly, but hesitated. "But…call me on your phone. Don't want McGinnis getting the scoop."

I grinned while flipping open my cell. "Me neither. Just a sec, let me call…"

Chelsea clicked off, and Terry continued to brood.

"Pardon me for being your chauffeur, Miss. Maybe you'd like to just take the wheel while I get out and walk?"

I ignored Terry as my phone dialed Chelsea. "Okay, Chelse, what's up?"

The rest of our conversation consisted of Chelsea disclosing the usual Blade happenings, my vague replies and random outbursts of laughter (much to Terry's chagrin for being totally out-of-the-loop on whom we were discussing).

"…so anyway, when it was all over with, Blade totally brushed him off by pouring her drink on his head! Is that not wild?!"

I held my stomach with laughter. "That's so wrong. But he does sound nice - and hot, too."

Terry shifted as he steered the car.

"You're right on that, but he's still a Blade rebound." Chelsea seemed to shudder.

I chuckled, toying with my earring. "True, that he is."

"But Chad or not, she'll be right back on the prowl. By the way, did that one guy from the club call you yet?"

"No, just a text or two - you know how guys are. Either way, I ignored his messages."

"Typical Max," poked Chelsea. "It's just as well, he looked a bit iffy. So what are you doing today? Shaking McGinnis and going shopping?"

"I wish," I sighed. Most of my paycheck went to the bills, as always. "But how about you come over and we watch a movie or something?"

"Sounds great, I'm game. Anything but listening to my dad," I sensed her eye-roll. "He's being weird again today, having one of those meetings with his scavenger buddies."

"I gotcha'. Drop by at…" I consulted my watch, "4?"

"Works for me. See you later."

"Bye."

Terry yawned, obviously becoming bored when the conversation lost its juiciness. "Chillin' with Chelse today?"

I shook my head at his pretend innocence. "You really oughtn't eavesdrop, Ter."

* * *

"Hey, can I copy some of your notes from Watson's lecture Friday?"

"Since when do you ask before breaking into my apartment?"

We alighted the car, and strolled through the midday sunlight for the building entrance. When we stepped off the elevator onto my floor, I noticed Terry unfolding a winter scarf that was balled up in his hand. Frowning, I watched as he proceeded to wrap it around his neck.

"Terry."

"Huh?"

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "I _told_ you," I peeled the scarf back to see, "it didn't break the ski…" I caught site of the now visible mark. "Eh…nevermind. Anyway. It's just Alicia. Nobody cares."

"'Just Alicia,'" he muttered as we neared the door, readjusting his scarf. "My point exactly."

"Move on, Ter. She's probably out shopping or with her jerk-boyfriend." I sliced the keycard through the card-slot.

Inside, the apartment was silent. The smell of perfume fanned heavily from the bathroom.

"Yep, she's definitely out with Justin."

Terry went straight to the kitchen, helping himself to a bowl of Lucky Charms. At my desk, I sifted through my math notes on my laptop, trying to ignore the mess I had made of my room.

_Things are bound to get even crazier once I'm actually _active_ as Batgirl…_

"What're you doin'?" Terry ambled in and plopped onto the floor against the bed, loudly crunching his cereal.

I tried to ignore my pet-peeve of noisy eating, and copied my notes onto a disk.

"Your disk, sir." I tossed it to him.

He stared at it, blankly, pausing in his chewing. "What?"  
"Whatever, Ter," I dismissed the need to ask what his problem was. "Out."

"Okay, _okay_." Terry grumbled, getting to his feet and leaving the room.

Although I didn't feel like it, I finished my homework for the weekend, knowing I wouldn't feel any more up to it when Chelsea left. I glanced at the clock. 3:22.

Yawning, I closed my laptop and left the room. Terry was still there, playing _Super Smash Brothers, _hislower lip chewed in concentration.

"I _knew_ you weren't gonna' do your homework," I smirked while fixing myself a sandwich. "Needed my notes, huh?"

Terry waited at least a minute before showing any signs that he had heard me.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, then angrily chucked the controller. "Slaggit!"

I snickered, propping my feet up on a chair from where I sat at the table, snacking and watching him. "You suck. What is that, easy mode?"

"Medium," mumbled Terry.

"What?"

"_Medium mode_. Your controller's broken."

"Nope," I downed the last of my sandwich, licking my fingers. "Just bought it last month."

"Well, it's lame, then." Terry concluded, abandoning the TV for the fridge.

"You're just bitter 'cause you lost twice in one day," I chuckled in amusement.

Terry glowered, then popped open a can of energy soda. "Kudos to your sis on the drinks," he lifted the can in a toast. "To the only thing Alicia and I have in common."

I gave a short laugh. "That stuff is gross."

Terry gulped his drink, downing it in a few swigs. "How about _you _give the game a shot?"

"No."

"C'mon…"

"Only against you. One on one."

"You're too competitive, Max."

"No more than you."

Terry trashed the soda can, then hurdled onto the couch.

"Best two out of three, and make it quick," I walked over, scooping up a controller. "Chelse will be here in a few and you're not gonna' be around to ruin our fun."

"Who said I _wanted_ to be here? Do you think I enjoy gossip and makeup tips?"

I laughed out loud. "Not like you _had_ to grab that bowl of cereal and play my vid games, either. Subliminal messages, much?"

"Just choose your character, Max." Terry griped, quickly choosing Link as his fighter.

"Big surprise there." I muttered, then selected Princess Zelda.

Terry scoffed. "Zelda. Again."

"And she's gonna' whoop Link, _again_."

"We'll see."

Game one went to Terry. I defended that I was merely warming up. Game two, Terry again. But only by one K.O.

"Three out of five."

"Max--"

"C'mon, let's go."

Game three, I won. Four, me again. Terry was beginning to grow agitated. In the middle of the fifth game, the doorbell sounded.

"I need to pause it."

"Don't. There's still 2 minutes left, she can wait."

"Terry. I'm pausing it."

Terry sighed grumpily when I paused the game and hurried to answer the door.

"Don't you _dare_ touch anything!" I called over my shoulder. "Hey, Chelse!"

"Hey! I grabbed a pizza on the way, figured we could use some junk food." Chelsea strode in, setting the box down in the kitchen.

"Just one?" Terry sighed, whipping out his phone to call for more pizza.

"Yes, _one_." I rolled my eyes at him, closing the door.

"That's not enough." Terry frowned.

"It is for two," I shot. "No way you're staying."

"Aww, c'mon, Max," coaxed Chelsea. "Nothing wrong with him tagging along, if he wants to."

I walked to where everyone had congregated in the kitchen, around the pizza box. Terry quickly grabbed two slices. I glared at him.

"Going for the bohemian look today, McGinnis?" quizzed Chelsea, eyeing the scarf.

"Maybe." he shrugged, heading back to the couch.

"So," Chelsea moved along, pouring two cups of soda. "I was thinking we could watch an action flick. That way, Terry won't up and leave--"

"As if that would be a bad thing." I interrupted sarcastically.

Chelsea laughed, tossing a blonde bang from her eyes. "_And_ you like action, and so do I. So everyone will be happy," she rested an elbow on the countertop, pausing in her chewing. "Is he calling for another pizza? It's awfully quiet in there."

I frowned, setting my slice on a plate and wiping my hands. "Dunno'. Find out."

When I walked into the den, the screen was no longer paused. My eyes shot to my controller. Now at Terry's command, Zelda was mindlessly bounding from the cliff, over and over. Terry turned around with a big grin.

"YOU IDIOT!" I leapt to the rescue, my hands desperately prying Terry's fingers from my controller. "I _told_ you not to touch it!"

Terry was laughing it up, Chelsea looking on in amusement.

"Shouldn't have trusted him, Max." she chuckled, leaning in the doorway.

Finally, with my controller back in my hands, I puffed an angry sigh. "Pick up your controller." I commanded him.

"What? It's over, Max," Terry continued to snicker. "You're down by 4 now. Best _3 out of 5_, remember?"

I glowered. "Shut up and pick up your controller," I snapped. "I'm ending this now--and I'm only losing 'cause you cheated!"

After losing to Terry once again, I asked Chelsea to join in. We teamed up against him, and started to win after a few rounds.

Needless to say, we didn't watch a movie. The afternoon quickly turned into a vid game fest, until we finally gave up.

"Guess I should've gone easier on you guys." Terry was yawning when we had finally shut the game off.

Chelsea laughed out loud. "Please. We owned."

"Yeah, you got schooled by girls, Ter. Admit it." I chimed, tucking the game system and controllers away.

"Whatever," Terry headed for the door. "Well, I've gotta' run."

"And give me a ride home."

"What? Why?" Terry frowned at Chelsea's statement.

"'Cause my dad hid my keycard from me," she waved a hand, carrying the empty pizza boxes to the trash can.

"You walked, Chelse?" I asked, stifling a yawn as I gathered the cups and plates.

"Yeah. You know I'm just down the street, anyway."

"Then that settles it," shrugged Terry. "See you guys later." He bade farewell, already headed for the door.

"No need to be a gentleman or anything, Terry. Give her a ride, please." I glared, wondering why he was being so difficult.

"I've got a lot to do and stuff…" he fumbled for an explanation.

Chelsea and I simply looked at him.

"What?" he scratched his head. "Okay. Fine. Whatever."

"_Anyway_, need help cleaning before I run, Max?" Chelsea offered.

I shook my head, knowing I wasn't planning on finishing the cleaning that night anyway (I was dying to go to sleep). "No, I've got it. Thanks for coming."

"Okay, no prob. See you tomorrow."

* * *

"I actually need to go by Ackerman's and pick something up for my dad. Is that okay?"

Terry frowned.

"_Ackerman's? _Are you slammin' me? They're all the way in South Gotham. There's a hardware store that's closer off of Tyndale Avenu--"

"Terry. I'm aware. Just please take me to Ackerman's."

Terry sighed heavily as he pulled out of the apartment complex parking lot, obediently headed toward South Gotham.

Twenty minutes later, Chelsea walked out of the shop and slid into the car, a small plastic bag in hand. Terry glanced at it.

"Long drive for a hammer." he commented dryly before putting the car back into gear.

"Why are you _really_ wearing that scarf?" Chelsea returned, carrying out her plans to interrogate him.

"Huh?" Terry blinked, immediately taken off guard.

"You heard me, Terry."

"Because…"

Chelsea waited. "Go on."

"I'm pleading the fifth," he muttered.

She laughed softly. "Pleading the fifth isn't exactly the best way to answer that question, Ter. Look. I'm not trying to corner you. I just want to get some assumptions confirmed."

"Such as…?" Terry prodded, but immediately regretted it.

Chelsea glanced at him, smirking. "You know exactly what I want to know, McGinnis."

Terry shifted his jaw, tempted to surpass the speed limit in order to end the conversation. "Since when is my life an open book for everyone else to read?"

"Since you ditched your girlfriend for your best friend," was her swift reply. "This is serious business, Terry. And you must be awfully serious about Max. What I want to know is _how_ serious."

Terry shifted uncomfortably. Chelsea was his trusted friend, but he didn't know if he should disclose to her his feelings for me. Sure, he wasn't ashamed of them, but what would be the point?

"Why?" he asked.

Chelsea furrowed her brow, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well…because."

"You sound like me now," smirked Terry.

She chuckled. "Listen, Terry. You don't really have to say anything, not vocally, that is. Your body language has said plenty already."

"What body language?!" Terry nearly freaked out.

"Hello. McGinnis. Every time you're around her, you act all goofy and--"

"Goofy?!"

"Yes, goofy. And you can't take your eyes off of her, and friends don't look at friends like that--"

"What?! C'mon…I mean…uh…"

"And you're dodging my questions and won't admit that you're in love with her because she turned you down, Max-style, plain and simple," Chelsea finished in one breath, then shrugged calmly. "See? I don't mean any harm, because I already know exactly what's going on."

Terry rolled his eyes. "Whatever," was all he said in response, driving with one hand on the wheel, the other rubbing his forehead.

"But," Chelsea spoke up, "there is hope."

"What?"

"Yes. Because _I_ know something about Max that you don't know."

"Chelse--"

"Terry. Just shut up, take my advice, and let me do some behind the scenes work--well, here we are. Lovely talking to you. Later."


	22. Chapter 21

**DesertedMirage Says: **I won't make this long, guys. I've been away and I have no excuse except for procrastination. As always, thank you to everyone who's reading, and special thanks to **FoxylilRaven, ohgodofwriting, Luluheartschubbypandas, Ferlinda the Dreamweaver, YoungNeil, **and welcome to **nicnac**and **RedSharkBait**! (And yes, Ferlinda, Terry's scarf falling off would have been very funny!)

I know it's been a while, and it's probably best that you go back and read just a little bit, but if your memory is really good then I'll just give a quick summary of where we left off. Max has become Batgirl and is going through training with Terry. She has yet to see and try on her suit, though. Chelsea, Max and Terry had a vid game fest at Max's place, and Max and Terry's friendship is a little stressed due to their jobs (and Terry wanting to be more than friends). Chelsea closed out the last chapter by telling Terry that she would help him with winning Max over.

Enjoy!

* * *

I rushed down the hallway, already running late for my english class. My laptop was tucked under my arm, my backpack swinging on my shoulder.

Just as I turned a corner, someone zipped by me, knocking me off balance (and causing my laptop to crash to the ground).

"Hey!" I shouted, but my attention went immediately to my laptop. Scooping it up, I carefully opened it. I sighed in dismay; the screen was cracked and the keyboard damaged.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry."

I looked up, forgetting about the person who had hurried by. "Well, it's probably not, um…probably not…"

I was _trying_ to say that the damage probably wasn't bad enough to have harmed the system, but altogether failed somewhere in mid-sentence.

I had never seen a more perfect individual. I might as well have dreamed him up, but even my fancies could not design such pure attractiveness.

Large turquoise eyes, with a starburst of hazel streaks. A decided, regal nose. A concerned brow. Tousled hair that fell with the slightest curl--brown, a milk chocolaty brown.

"I shouldn't have been running," he spoke again. His voice was smooth and deep.

"Um…" I continued to falter as I stared. His eyes were hypnotic; he must have thought I was insane. "It's-it's okay. I should have had it in my bag."

"But you were in a hurry too?" he asked conversationally, giving an easy smile that caused me to melt.

I started to grin like an idiot, but quickly chewed my lip. "Oh…um…yeah..." I managed to speak, still struggling with making coherent sentences.

_And you're still running late, Max!_

I scratched my cheek, then started to pack my laptop away. "I'd better go before I'm any later--"

"But your laptop--" he stopped me, touching my arm. "I mean, I can't let you go without offering to fix it."

I blinked. "Oh, you don't have to do that."

"But I'd like to," he pressed, then hesitated. "May I take a look?"

I cleared my throat, then handed him the laptop. "Sure, be my guest."

He turned the device over in his hands a few times, frowning and shifting his jaw (boy was he even hotter when he did that). He eventually gave a decisive sigh, shaking his head.

"I think you need a replacement, and I won't settle for you buying it yourself," he handed the computer back to me.

"Well, I mean," I stammered in surprise. "You can't expect me to think that _you'll _buy me a new one…"

But he only smiled. "Maybe I should start by introducing myself. I'm Nick."

I shook his hand with a timid smile. "Nice to meet you," I paused, arching an eyebrow. "I've never seen you around before--"

"You and the rest of the school," Nick chuckled warmly. "I'm new."

"Oh, really?"

He nodded. "And no better way to start off my first day than crashing into a beautiful girl and breaking her laptop," he joked with another infectious smile.

I blushed shamelessly at the flattery, glancing down at the floor.

I must have been nearly five minutes late now, but somehow Nick was able to diminish that…

_The _polite_ thing to do would be to show him around…_

"Well, um, I can show you to your next class--can I see your schedule?"

"Sure," Nick reached into his pocket and withdrew a folded paper.

I scanned the list, then laughed. "You're going my way, Nick--we have the same English class."

"Is that so?" beamed Nick.

"I guess we'd better hurry," I stated as we moved off down the hallway at a quick pace.

"So where do you want to go?" Nick asked.

I frowned as we passed rows of lockers and classrooms. "Meaning…?"

"For your laptop," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Nick, I'm not gonna' let you buy me another laptop. That's just…too…too…"

"Yes?"

I turned to meet his curious gaze, resulting in yet another trailing sentence.

"Too good to be true?" pursued Nick. "Too perfect? Or too intrusive and or creepy?"

I laughed freely. "It was just an accident, you don't have to buy me anything."

"I know, but I'd really like to. I would feel pretty bad if I didn't."

"You aren't giving up on this, are you?"

Nick shook his head. "Sorry."

I laughed softly as we arrived at the classroom door. "Well, let me think about it during class."

"Fair enough…I suppose."

I touched the doorknob, but Nick suddenly placed his hand over mine. "Wait--don't tell me I'm going to have to learn your name during roll."

I couldn't help but smile at his cuteness. "It's Max. Max Gibson."

Nick's eyes crinkled with a grin.

"Then we face the gallows of tardiness together, Max Gibson."

With a chuckle, we entered the classroom.

* * *

There was much to-do over my attractive new friend after class and during lunch. I forsook Blade's weekly dance lesson for a chat with Nick under a tree (she quickly came and introduced herself, but Nelson was keen to usher her off). Other girls dropped by to say hi and ask who my "new friend" was. Terry (thank God) had decided to lunch off campus with his buds.

"Four," I counted aloud as Dana walked off (even _she_ couldn't resist talking to me in order to be introduced to Nick).

"What?" asked Nick as he unscrewed the cap on his bottled water.

I smiled. "Nothing…except that that was the fourth girl to walk up and admire you."

For the first time since we met, I witnessed Nick's cheeks color.

"Oh…" he scratched his neck. "Well, I'm sure you get that all the time, from the guys here."

I smirked, picking at a blade of grass. "_Oh_ yeah…from the guys who somehow haven't figured me out…"

Nick looked as though he wanted to question further, but declined.

"So how does Hamilton compare to your old school?" I asked conversationally.

Nick considered for a moment, chewing his sandwich, then smiled slowly. "Well, to be honest, I miss the scenery."

"Scenery?"

With a nod, he explained, "I was going to school in Italy."

"Italy?" my eyebrows lifted. "Wow."

_Well that explains the handsomeness - he's _Italian_._

I frowned at a thought, crumbling my empty bag of chips. "But where's your accent?"

"I said I went to school there, but I _grew up_ in Manhattan."

"Oh…bummer," I commented a bit sarcastically, eyeing the city skyline beyond the school grounds. "Yeah, the scenery here is tainted with muggings, shootings, mafia raids…"

"I guess they don't call it Gotham for nothing." Nick commented.

I chuckled faintly, my thoughts soaring to Batman, Batgirl. "So tell me about Italy," I shifted away from the subject, peeling back the lid on my yogurt. "Were you born there?"

He nodded. "I was."

"And you speak the language…"

"I do," he confirmed. "Do you speak any foreign languages?"

"I took French, but I know a little Spanish, too," I laughed. "My sister and I used to be hooked on Spanish soaps, so we both tried to learn it so that we could actually _understand_ them."

Nick laughed heartily, leaning back on his palms. "That's nice."

"Yeah, but it didn't last long…" my tone dropped. I recalled how Alicia's addiction problem came up just as we were making progress. "We've forgotten a lot."

"Well…I meant having a sibling." Nick corrected.

"Oh…" I smirked. "Yeah, it's nice alright."

Alicia and I's car war was still in full swing. She had gotten "being conveniently stepped out when Max needs the car" down to a science. Oh yeah, having a sibling was great fun.

"So you must be pretty popular here."

"What makes you think that?" I laughed at Nick's observation.

"Well, all of the people who came up to talk to you just now, and asking to be your writing partner after class."

I smiled at his obliviousness. "Um, Nick, they were coming to talk to _you_, through me. And the people in class were just GPA shopping."

"GPA shopping?"

"Oh," I chewed my lip, trying not to laugh at his cuteness. "I forgot you're new to the Hamilton jargon."

Nick beamed. "I'm probably new to _all_ American high school jargon, but I think I know what you mean."

"Okay." I finished the last of my yogurt and tossed the empty cup into a trashcan a few yards away.

"I don't think you should downplay it, though," Nick mulled, pulling a hand through his hair. "You should be proud of yourself for having a good GPA, Max."

I shrugged. "I guess…but it's kind of stressful. Sometimes I wish I could be that person who's just trying to lift their grade…not keep it perfect."

"I understand," Nick spoke quietly. "Like you don't want to sound ungrateful, but still you're competing with yourself. And that can be harder than competing against someone else."

"Exactly," I nodded, furrowing my brow at how much he _really did_ understand. "It's…weird. You're the only person I've met who put it that way…the only one who didn't tell me to get over it and just be glad that I've got a safety cushion." I chuckled, wanting to ask Nick if he was at the top of his class back in Italy, but stopped myself, as it might have been too forward of a question.

A pause arrived in our chat, and we sat watching the usual mingling of students around us.

Nick turned away to look at the school building, and I was given the opportunity to watch him. Not only was he physically attractive, but easy to get along with. There was something…naturally understanding about him. And I liked it, whatever it was that made him so seemingly trustworthy.

_And here he is, having lunch with…me?_

I felt for a moment a familiar tinge of anxiety. I was with a "perfect" guy, having a great conversation, getting a good first impression, and worrying how long it would all last before something surfaced to break it up. I knew that I was going easier on him than I usually did with guys who showed interest (no cut and run on my part, that is) but I found it harder to resist when this one was so…so…_nice_.

Nick turned to me with a friendly smile, which I returned somewhat hesitantly.

It was the always the nice guys who ended up breaking my heart.

* * *

"Hey can I borrow your laptop? I need to type a paper for tomorrow."

I glanced from left to right at Terry's request. If he knew that the laptop wasn't usable, what with the bat-program I had on it and hours of intelligence footage and research info, he would fly off the handle (not to mention Bruce). I was hoping that he wouldn't ask about it until I was able to get another.

"Um…" I scratched my head as I slid into the car with Terry, done with school and headed to Terra for work.

"I was thinking I could use it while you're at work, and then give it back when I come pick you up." Terry clicked his seatbelt and started the engine.

"There aren't any papers due until next week." I pointed out.

Terry smirked. "Maybe not for you, but I've got a makeup due tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes with a sigh as we pulled out of the school parking lot. "You only get serious when it's a makeup, I forgot."

"Anyway," Terry puffed at my mom-like remark. "So can I borrow it?"

I sighed again, pretending to be annoyed. "Gosh Ter, I mean, aren't we going to the cave tonight? Can't you just type it up there?"

"Well yeah, but I wanted to do it while you're on the clock at Terra so I can kill some time."

"So go to the library," I shrugged. "Or better yet, buy yourself a laptop with that Batman income, for a change."

"Max," Terry tried to speak calmly; I was succeeding in irking him. "I don't want to go to the library or lug around a nerdy laptop. That's your job."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes at the jab.

"_So_," he continued. "I'll just kill time and use yours. I don't see what the prob is. It's not like you need it while mixing drinks."

"Terry," I came up with a new approach. "Do you want to know how I _really_ get straight A's?" I asked, twisting in my seat to face him.

Terry frowned with a glance my way. "Um…by studying?"

"Yes, during my breaks. I read, I do some homework, I work ahead…"

"Really?" Terry quizzed, raising an eyebrow. He sounded unconvinced.

"Yeah," I cleared my throat. "I'm like a human sponge. So if you want me to graduate valedictorian so I can give a cool speech and give you a shout-out or two, you'll let me have my laptop today."

"Whatever Max," he sighed after some consideration, bringing the car to a stop in front of Terra. "You win. I guess some time at the library will do me good."

_Yay!_

Terry reached for my backpack in the backseat and handed it off to me. "I'll need all the rest I can get for tonight's training."

I frowned, unbuckling my seatbelt. "Why?"

"Well, I wasn't gonna' tell you until later, but Bruce wants us to train in costume."

My mouth hung open.

_I get to see my suit?! I get to _wear_ my suit?!_

_"_DoI need to cover my ears to protect against girly screaming?" chuckled Terry at my stunned reaction.

"Wow…" was all I could say, slowly making my way out of the car. "Wow… Are you…are you serious?"

Terry nodded. "Yeah, but don't get too excited. It's not as easy as you'd think."

"Please," I rolled my eyes. "It's _just_ spandex and micro-chips."

Terry put the car back in gear with a short laugh. "Yeah, just spandex and micro-chips. You make sure you leave some time for your break to just be a break and not study hall." Terry snickered before driving off.

_Laugh all you want, McGinnis. _

I turned on my heel for the front door of the coffee house.

_No way you're finding out about the laptop _or_ Nick…yet._


	23. Chapter 22 EDITED

*****THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED AS OF 12/22/08*****

**(I decided to fix some things in this as I wasn't comfortable with the flow/mood of the old version--mainly the scene with Max and Terry. To those following the story, please re-read it. Sorry for any inconvience! Next chapter coming soon!)**

*************************************************

**DesertedMirage Says: **Okay, many thanks as always for the reviews and readers! **RedSharkBait, **your review was so encouraging to me. It was like reverse psychology and got me writing this next bit right away lol! Thank you for the honesty and for sticking with me. **ORIONSTORM04 **you're good. Don't sweat it! I'm really grateful that you're still reading! Thank you. I always enjoy your feedback. **Ferlinda, **I guess I've done my job if you have a slight desire for Max and Nick to be together--that was the intent! :) I always appreciate your level-headedness. **FoxylilRaven**, haha I know I need to start cutting off at less cliff-hanger-ish places, huh? I can't give away the ending, but just know that I haven't abandoned the Terry/Max ship! I promise I'm going somewhere with this. Thanks for reviewing and reading this far!

All of you guys are the best for giving this story a chance! I hope you enjoy this--I tried to make it longer. There's more coming pretty soon here. I'll try to make the next update sooner. :)

* * *

"Terry McGinnis. Where were you today during lunch?"

A confused Terry looked up from the laptop he sat before in Gotham Library's computer lab.

Chelsea stood before him, eyebrow raised.

"Um…at the Burrito Barn," he answered with a frown. "What gives?"

"There's something you need to know about."

"Look, Chelse, I--"

"Shh!" shushed the librarian from a desk in the corner.

Chelsea sighed. "C'mon. Let's go where we can talk."

"Chelse, I'm screwed if I don't finish this paper, so can we--"

"_It's about _Max," interjected Chelsea with meaningful emphasis.

Terry swallowed back any additional protests, his brow beginning to lower. He drummed his fingers on the laptop, debating whether or not to listen to her news flash.

Finally, he ejected his disk and stood up. "Alright," Terry sighed, trying to appear cool. "But this'd better be quick 'cause I've got to write my paper--"

"_Nevermind _that," waved Chelsea as they left the building.

"Nevermind that I want to pass the 12th grade?"

"Terry," Chelsea turned to face him once they were on the front steps. "Max is being pursued by another guy." She spoke, slowly and clearly.

Terry blinked. "Huh?"

Chelsea shook her head in frustration. "Nick, the new guy. If you had stayed for lunch, you would have seen what I was talking about!"

"Well what _are_ you talking about?" Terry shrugged in confusion, beginning to wonder if this was merely pointless gossip.

"They had lunch together, Terry!" Chelsea nearly shouted, aggravated by his apathy. "Nick was eating lunch with Max and flirting with her."

Terry twisted his head somewhat skeptically. "_Alone?_"

Chelsea nodded.

Terry shifted his jaw for a moment, trying (unsuccessfully) not to let this anger him.

"Now Terry, I'm only telling you to notify you," explained Chelsea in a calm, rational tone, "not to cause you to make a complete idiot of yourself by doing something drastic and dumb. So I think you need to--"

"What does the guy look like?"

Chelsea paused. "Well…uh…he looks…" she stroked her chin. There really wasn't a gentle way to answer his question. "He's Max's type, which is enough information for you to be on guard and--"

"Type?! Max doesn't have a type!"

"Terry, hello! Max is 17! Just because she's your best friend doesn't mean she's not a female."

Terry grumbled and rubbed his head, wondering what to do. He had known me his whole life, and I had never really shown signs of _seriously_ crushing on a guy. I had always brushed admirers off with the hopes of protecting my heart.

But this new guy--was he really that big of a deal to me? Would I go out with him? Would I start hanging out with him more than with Terry? Would I get engaged to him and marry him and--

"Terry…Terry? Hello?"

Terry abandoned the gloomy path his thoughts were projecting for the rest of my life.

"What are you thinking?" prodded Chelsea.

Terry grabbed his keycard from his pocket, hoisting his backpack onto his shoulder. He just wanted to be alone, to let the news sink in. He didn't really want to believe that I was possibly falling for someone, but then Chelsea wouldn't lie, either.

But it still just wasn't adding up. Why would I, of all people, allow a guy to flirt with me over lunch? No, Terry needed to talk to me, he needed to hear it from me or see it with his own eyes.

He was angry, though, at the mere thought of me possibly liking another guy.

"Where are you going?"

Terry ignored her and began stalking toward his parked car. He didn't feel like hearing a pep talk.

Chelsea followed. "Terry, look, it's not over," she reasoned consolingly. "This can be a good thing, I mean--"

"A good thing?" Terry stopped in his tracks, whipping back around.

"Well, yeah, because--"

"You're saying that it's a warning to me, aren't you?" Terry shot, growing defensive. "That I need to get it together and try harder, right?"

"Terry. I just think that you need to use some different…approaches," Chelsea answered diplomatically.

"Chelse, I've done everything I can. She said no. I'm not good enough."

"So you're gonna' give up?"

"No, I just--I don't know…yeah, maybe…"

"Why?!"

"Because there's nothing left to do, Chelse! She doesn't like me. I'm not her 'type!'"

The silence shook with his anger, and Chelsea crossed her arms. "Well you're definitely not afraid to throw a pity party," she observed with a smirk.

"Are you saying I'm scared now?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

Terry started to hurl a comeback, but stopped when he considered her point.

"Whatever," was all he left it at, continuing forward to his car.

"Well if this turns into something, you'll be looking back, wondering why you didn't do anything about it!"

* * *

I stood perfectly still before the mirror, eyes wide at my reflection.

_That's Batgirl…that's…_me.

It didn't seem real.

I finally moved, though almost afraid to touch any part of the suit. My eyes took in the red utility belt hugging my lower waist, the bullet-proof, red bat emblem on my chest, the barely detectable retractable wings on my back…

The eyes that stared back at me were triangular, like Batman's. But mine were feminine, a little more round. I narrowed them, trying to imitate Ter's famous "Bat-Stare," as I called it. Just as Terry's suit did, the eyes of the suit moved along with mine into a glare.

_Wow. I look BAD._

I did look pretty intimidating, with my pointy ears and full-face cowl. And as strong as the suit made me appear, it was still designed for a female. I didn't look like a carbon copy of Batman. No, I looked like Batgirl…I _was_Batgirl.

Smiling at how unbelievably shway it all was, I touched my arms. My mouth opened in awe. There was sensation in my hands. Turning to my right, I reached to touch the jeans I had tossed onto my sports bag. Sure enough, a rough, denim-feel arose from my touch, displaying the suit's highly advanced synaptic features.

_This is incredible._

_"_Max, are you coming or what?" Terry's voice called through the door of the bathroom.

I continued to gawk for a moment, then replied, "Yeah, hang on!"

After performing a few test kicks, I finally left the bathroom and stepped into the simulator hall.

Terry was pacing in his suit, his back turned and cowl adorned.

"So I guess Batgirl doesn't get a cape, huh?"

Terry turned at my voice, halting in his steps. He didn't answer my question with his usual sarcasm, but stood absolutely still, and staring shamelessly--white, triangular eyes open wide.

"Um… What?"

I laughed. "Nevermind," I walked over. "Gimme' your hand."

"What, why?" protested Terry.

"Just gimme' your hand," I reached for his hand, then touched his fingertips with my own. "Do you feel that?"

Terry glanced from left to right, officially confused. "Yeah…"

"Shway!" I exclaimed, then slapped his shoulder. "Hey, why didn't you tell me you can feel through the suit?"

"What's wrong?" he lifted an eyebrow. "You don't like it?"

"No, it's the coolest thing ever!"

"And highly effective on the job," Bruce's voice echoed through the room from the PA system. "You'll see how it comes in handy for missions where you need to distinguish between hot or cold, or examine substances."

"Bruce, this suit is the shwayness. And I'm feelin' the boots! Ter's man-boots are so-so, but they're totally shway on a girl!"

I barely detected a soft chuckle from the PA system, but Bruce was all business in his reply.

"Glad you like it. As you can see, movement is free and easy. You shouldn't feel as though you're wearing a suit, but rather moving in skin."

And he was right; it was flexible and breathable.

"I don't expect you to have any problems with mobility. It's the _functions _that you'll need to master, and utilizing gymnastics in conjunction with the controls."

"What about flying?" I asked (Terry was aloof, arms folded, staring dully at the ground).

"Flying too."

"But not tonight," Terry was quick to remind.

"Yes, tonight," corrected Bruce. "That's the first thing I'd like for you to work on, Max."

"Haha," I declared triumphantly, tilting up my chin and smiling smugly at Terry. "So where's the button? The same as Ter's suit?"

"It's the same."

"You have to activate your jet thrusters on the boots at the same time, or else you'll fall on your face," instructed Terry flatly.

"No, I've added thrusters to the wings on the Batgirl suit," Bruce stated.

"Sweet," I commented.

"Oh," mumbled Terry.

"I'll make an upgrade on yours tomorrow, McGinnis. Max, first try lifting off the ground and navigating around a little. I'll add a cityscape once you're comfortable with it."

"Alright," I looked down at my utility belt, then, somewhat hesitantly, I pressed the button which would release my wings. As expected, the red and black wings slid out of the suit's back, and the thrusters lifted me into the air. I was able to navigate by tilting my body and twisting my torso. I'll admit I was pretty clumsy at first, and had to land a few times before I felt confident enough to fly around a simulated city. Terry flew next to me (and a little below) to make sure I didn't crash, as well as to give instructions.

After flight training, every control was carefully explained and practiced. The cowl's communicator, the embedded fingertip microphones, batarang tossing, grenades, and every other function that constituted a Batsuit. By the time training was over, I was well-informed, but very exhausted.

Content, I hummed along with the radio as Terry drove me home that night, flipping through my text messages.

_It won't be long before Bruce finishes up on my new communicator phone. Can't wait to get rid of this piece of junk… But how on earth will I explain it to Alicia?_

Terry coughed from my left. I had almost forgotten he was there, being too engrossed in my excitement from using my Batsuit and the day's happenings.

McGinnis had been quite the quiet one that day. I hadn't heard a word out of him apart from the necessary dialogue in training. I couldn't figure it out; he was fine when he had dropped me off at Terra.

I cleared my throat and attempted conversation to cheer him up. "How went the paper writing in the library?" I asked casually, setting my phone down.

"Fine," he responded plainly, although I had expected banter about my lie that I regularly studied with my laptop at Terra.

I nodded slowly, feeling lame for having a one-sided conversation. I would have asked what his problem was, but something about his silence was…almost angry. I couldn't understand why, though.

"Um..." I continued to try to get him to talk. "You know that movie's premiering Friday."

"What movie?"

"The old one about Superman."

"Oh, at the dollar theater."

"Yeah, do you wanna' go? We could take Chelse. She loves superhero stuff," I chuckled.

But Terry merely shrugged his shoulders, turning the car off of the country road leading to the batcave and into the more metropolitan area.

"Dunno'. I wouldn't really feel like it."

"Yes you would, Batman," I rolled my eyes, then smiled, glad that he was at least talking to me.

_Maybe he's just stressed about school. But still..._

"So did you come up with a topic for next week's paper?" I asked.

"No. Too busy with the one due tomorrow."

"Well, you finished writing it today, didn't you?"

"Yeah...eventually," was his odd response.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, beginning to get the idea that he was either angry with me or wanted to discuss something with me.

"I didn't really get around to writing it at the library..." he began slowly, quietly. "I saw Chelsea there, though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She, um, she told me there's a new kid at school."

_Uh oh. So _that's_what this is about. I should've seen it coming._

"Yes, Terry, there's a new kid," I stated matter-of-factly. "Nick is from Italy, and we talked about his old school, movies and grades. He needed help finding his way around, and didn't have anyone to sit with during lunch other than ditzy girls, therefore, yes, I ate with him." I spilled, choosing to explain everything at once in order to show my innocence.

Terry looked as though he wanted to say something, but closed his mouth again, now chewing nervously at his lip. He took a hand off of the wheel to rub his cheek. "Well, glad you two hit it off so well."

"Terry, I'm not going to marry him. Chelsea texted me and asked me where you were, I replied that you were at the library, and she must've told you that I was having lunch with the new guy while you were away."

Terry was silent for a moment, then cleared his throat loudly. "Well, I don't think you need to be hanging out with somebody who acts like that."

"Acts like what?" I frowned.

"Flirty, Max," stated Terry in a slightly frustrated tone. "I mean, the guy _just_ got here, found someone to prey on--"

"Terry McGinnis! You haven't even met him and already you're acting ridiculous. Were you there? Did you hear what we talked about?"

"Did he flirt with you?" Terry took his eyes off the road.

"Terry."

"Did he?"

"What if he did?" I thundered, seeing where this was going (and not wanting to admit to Terry that Nick had flirted a little). "Does that make _me_ at fault?"

"Yeah, if you _ate_ with him!"

"Terry."

"How is that like you, Max? That's dumb."

"Oh, so now I'm dumb?!"

"No."

"You just said--"

"Max, I just--"

"Want to make sure I stay on a friend level with everyone," I finished with faux satisfaction and a dry smile. "Gee thanks, Ter."

Terry shook his head. "That's not what I said."

I turned to look at him. "Then what _do_ you mean?"

"Not all guys are nice, Max."

"Thanks for the news flash," I tapped my finger on my cell phone. "I guess you'd never trust me to make a good decision." I muttered.

"_I'm just saying. _You didn't exactly make a 'good decision' with that one guy you allowed to take you out for a fancy dinner, did you?" He flung disparagingly.

_Oh no he didn't._

I had to take a moment to stifle my anger at that remark, and I shifted in my seat. "I don't appreciate you bringing that up to prove your point," was all I said to address it. "Don't know what you'll do when you wake up and realize that I have the right to like whomever I please."

Terry rolled his tongue along his teeth, struggling to keep from ripping the steering wheel out of the car. "Says the girl who hates me for having the right to like _her_."

I sighed heavily. "Terry, don't do that. Don't keep bringing that up against me."

"What else do you expect me to do, Max--"

"I _expect_ you to respect me...because you're _supposed_ to be in love with me."

I spoke the words loudly, sincerely. Terry's expression softened as he realized his mistake, and his grip relaxed on the wheel.

"Sorry, Max--"

"Please don't apologize," I spoke quickly, rubbing my forehead and leaning an elbow against the door. "Terry, there's just so much I..." I wouldn't allow myself to say anymore, but I would later wish that I had.

Why_ did I just say that? Why did I bring that into this?_

I wanted to tell him everything, like I usually did. But we were in frightening territory, now, in _romantic_ _relationship_ territory. Even if it was with Terry, my most trusted friend, I was still terrified of it. No, I hadn't even _really_ admitted the truth to myself. In fact, I had lied. I was afraid of the truth...afraid of telling him how I really felt about him...

"I'm sorry, too," I said softly, knowing I owed him an apology.

Terry only sighed, as though my apology was unneccessary.

We continued forward in silence.

My eyes rested out the window, on the darting, colorful city lights. We passed our school on the way to my apartment, and my thoughts sailed to Nick.

RING

My phone rumbled on my lap as if on cue. Terry continued to drive, eyes on the road.

I looked at the screen. Surely I couldn't talk to him with Terry sitting next to me--not after our argument over him.

I would wait until I got home.

When I silenced the phone and set it back down, Terry glanced over a couple of times, obviously confused with my actions (I almost never didn't take a call when around him, unless it was someone I didn't want to talk to).

"Um…" he finally spoke, slowly. "Is, um, have you noticed anything strange lately?"

"What do you mean?"

_"_With the whole threat thing… I've been doing some research on Gotham's known stalkers, to see if anyone else follows the pattern yours used," he explained. "I was just checking to make sure everything's okay."

"Oh," I sat up a little straighter. We hadn't talked about this in a while, as nothing out of the ordinary had happened and we didn't have many chances to. "Yeah, no, I haven't noticed anything." I answered quietly, still feeling hurt by our argument from earlier.

* * *

"I'll assume it went well."

"I think so." Axis replied as neutrally as he could, not feeling like facing Luna's wrath that night. The two of them were walking down their headquarters' main hallway. Axis had just returned from the boss's office for a briefing of his activities, and Luna had joined up with him, falling in step, fresh from a mission.

Axis had to admit that things really were going well, better than he thought they would. They had planned it all out for months, and now it was here. The message on the mirror, the broken laptop, it was all working seamlessly.

He failed to suppress his guilt, though. He kept trying to convince himself that it was the right thing to do. The boss said that she belonged with them, after all. It was what was best for her.

But meeting her…it made it all so different, to Axis. It had only been pictures and video and briefings so far, making her like a character from a story. But now, she was real, and Axis was falling for her even faster.

Luna, seeing that he wasn't in the mood for chatting, sighed and turned off into another hallway. "Goodnight… Nicholas."

* * *

***Note and recall that Axis and Nick are the same person. You may want to go back and read the scenes where Axis is mentioned or featured in. He works for the "headquarters" I've made mention of. More on him soon!**


	24. Chapter 23

**DesertedMirage Says: **Thanks for bearing with me! Sorry I had to post that edited chapter as a new one - but thank you to those who contacted me through PM to give feedback.

* * *

Nick and I chatted over plates of half-eaten food during lunch the next day. (I had suggested eating inside in the cafeteria to avoid the usual stares and interruptions from the rest of the 12th grade. The younger ones and less popular crowd inside dared not mess with seniors.)

We spoke a little about our childhoods, fun memories from junior high, our plans for college. Nick wanted to attend cooking school and start a restaurant franchise. I explained that I hadn't given much thought about college.

"Why would someone as smart and gifted as you not have given 'much thought' to college? You are going, aren't you?"

I blushed slightly at his compliment, poking at the remnants of Hamilton's instant mashed potatoes. "Well yeah," I sighed distantly, propping my chin on my hand and staring down. "I guess I've just…got to figure out how to balance that with work…"

Batgirl. In college. How was that _really_ supposed to work out?

But Nick, of course, assumed I had meant Terra. "That makes sense. But couldn't you get scholarships or…?"

I gave a small smile, then sat up straighter and set my fork down. "What do you plan on serving at your restaurant, Chef Nick?" I diverged.

Nick smiled knowingly, picking up on my lack of enthusiasm on discussing my future. "Are you kidding? Italian!"

I chuckled. "Well that just happens to be my favorite. I'll be a regular--your first customer, even."

"Well…" Nick began slowly, a somewhat shy smile lighting his face. "Who said you had to wait for the future for Italian food?"

"Nick, you only said laptop shopping," I shook my head at his persistence.

"But there might be a restaurant or two on the way…and now that I've learned your favorite food…"

I laughed and took a sip of my lemonade. "Sure you don't want to consider law school instead?"

"Oh no. Only cooking…which reminds me. You did just accept my laptop offer, didn't you?"

I beamed. "You are way too much, Nick. And yes, I guess that does mean that I've accepted your offer."

A throat cleared loudly from behind, Nick's eyes slid from me to behind and above my head.

_Uh oh._

I turned.

"Terry, oh… Hey."

It was beyond awkward. I had hoped he would be outside with his crowd and the rest of the seniors.

_You NEVER come into the cafeteria! _

I scratched and fiddled away at my ear, not knowing what to do with my hands.

"Hey," replied Terry in a barely friendly tone, his blue eyes locked onto Nick.

I cleared my throat, and started to scoot out of my seat to introduce them. But Nick beat me to the punch by standing and confidently extending his hand to Terry.

"I'm Nick. Nice to meet you, Terry. Max has told me a lot about you."

"Er…" Terry fumbled, taken aback by his last sentence. "Yeah…okay." He finished embarrassedly, but then grasped Nick's hand with an intentional death squeeze.

I cleared my throat again, eyeing Terry expectantly.

But Terry didn't exactly proceed to give an explanation for his arrival, and didn't move away as though he had only been stopping through. No signals, only silent, highly suspicious scanning of Nick.

"Well," I clapped my hands together. "I guess we'd better clean this up and get to class--"

"I've got it, Max," Nick quickly offered, consulting his watch. "I was going to try and catch a word with the teacher before class."

Terry continued to stand and stare, hands in his jeans pockets, jacket tossed on one shoulder, hair combed intentionally over his eyes more-so than usual (he had done all of this on purpose before striding up, obviously).

"Well thanks, Nick," I reached for my backpack as Nick gathered the trays. "Um, uh…" I glanced sideways at Terry. "I guess…I'll…just get back to you on the time and day--"

"Is Saturday okay?" asked Nick.

I blinked. "Um…sure."

_Oh how I wish Terry weren't standing here and hearing this!_

Nick grinned. "Alright, I'll call you later, if that's okay."

Terry shifted his weight. His annoyance was radiating from him. I sighed.

"Yeah, that's fine." I answered quickly, eager for the conversation to end.

"See you guys later--nice meeting you." Nick gave his farewell, adding a polite short nod to Terry.

Barely had he walked off five steps before Terry regained his voice.

"We have training Saturday," he said shortly, plopping down into the seat where Nick had been sitting.

"Okay," was all I said in response, not wanting to get into an argument.

I pulled my backpack onto my shoulder, dying to get away to avoid questioning.

But I was too slow.

"We need to talk."

"What?" I glanced left and right.

"About work."

I swallowed in relief. At least he wasn't drilling me on Nick…yet.

I sat back down across from him, then sighed. "What's up?"

Terry waited a few seconds before speaking, his eyes roaming as he deliberately belabored the moment.

"You need to be focused this week."

"Meaning?"

"Exactly what I said," he spoke with a shrug, crossing his arms over his chest.

I gritted my teeth ever so slightly, folding my arms atop the table and staring down. "Terry. Be honest with me," I kept my voice quiet and in control. "What do you really mean?" I looked him squarely in the eye, jaw clenched.

"What are you talking about?"

"Terry."

"What do you want me to say, Max?" Terry sighed wearily and leaned forward, finally unveiling more anger. "I'm just saying that you need to keep your focus on the job since there's more training this weekend and--"

"This _weekend_," I nodded, rolling my tongue along my teeth. "Okay. Why are you bringing the weekend into this? It's Tuesday, Ter."

"Because--"

"Because you heard me say 'Saturday' to Nick back there," I finished curtly. "And don't act like I don't know what you really came in here for and what you mean by 'focus.'"

Terry's eyes rolled and he slouched back down into his chair.

"You said 'focus' but really _meant_ time, total attention, no dates on my schedule other than training--" I continued, but Terry shot back up again.

"Dates!" he interrupted. "There. See what I mean?"

"You know what I meant to say!" I almost shouted, and the eyes of the surrounding students began to wander over to our table.

Terry's eyebrows lifted. "I do?"

I took a deep breath.

"My private life is my private life, Terry. You've always struggled with understanding that when there's a guy involved."

"I didn't say anything but stuff about training," he defended.

"But you were _thinking_ something else! Do you think I'm stupid?"

Terry grumbled. "Max, look," he scraped his fingers through his hair, growing angrier. "Fine. I _did_ come in to see for myself."

"Of course!"

He ignored my interjection. "_But_ I'm absolutely right. You _do_ need to focus, and not to mention that it _is _stupid of you to be flirting with a random prep who just wants to-"

"Are you serious? Are we _really_ back onto the flirting thing, Ter?!"

"Only if the shoe fits!"

"Well tell me exactly what you heard us say, then!"

"I don't have to prove anything when the proof is all over your face! You're _obsessed_ with the guy, Max!" Terry yelled loud enough for the whole room to hear.

I was too angry and shocked to even conjure up a retort, and bolted up and marched off instead, thoroughly offended and hurt.

* * *

I wanted to pull aside Chelsea and vent all that had happened that day at lunch (although word had probably already traveled). She tossed concerned glances my way during the rest of our classes together, as well as when I walked out of the bathroom with my makeup slightly smeared from the tears I shouldn't have devoted to Terry's rudeness.

But I said nothing to anyone for the rest of the school-day. I walked past Terry in his car, waiting to take me to Terra as always. Without so much as a fleeting look at him, I crossed the street to the bus stop. He took the hint and drove off with a slight screech of his tires.

* * *

"Hey Max, you're probably busy, but I look forward to another chat tonight and I hope I can call again in an hour or so. I also can't wait to enjoy some Italian cooking with you at a restaurant Saturday. You, um, you did say yes to that too? Well, as we say in Italy, ciao."

The beep followed Nick's message on my phone, and silence met my ear as I exited my voicemailbox with a quick click.

Tossing the phone back into my purse, I buried my sweaty face into a towel, drinking in the clean laundry scent.

I had missed Nick's call; I was too busy training and taking out all of my anger from the day on the punching bag. Terry was off patrolling that night, and training had now, for the most part, been left up to me and the simulator.

I sat down on the floor in the empty gym, legs outstretched before me and hands limp in my lap. I pressed my head back into the wall, tilting my chin up to the ceiling and closing my eyes.

I was glad Terry wasn't there. I didn't think I could bring myself to train with him. Not after he had embarrassed me earlier in front of the school.

But yet…his words, as ill-timed and spoken as they were--was he right?

I flung my water bottle.

He was wrong. I was smarter than that. I knew without a doubt that I was not obsessed with Nick or anyone else.

I stood up and slung the towel over my shoulder, preparing to have a go with some chin-ups on the bar.

But if I were given enough time with Nick, would Terry someday be right?

* * *

I didn't answer Nick's next call when I got home that night. Bruce had paid for a cab to drive me home, as Terry was still on patrol (and I sensed that the old man knew something about our argument).

I walked wearily into my room and shut the door behind me, drowning out Alicia's routine demands of where I had been all evening.

I'm not sure why I didn't talk to Nick, why I didn't pick up the phone and let his therapeutic voice and friendly conversation soothe my hurt. I _wanted_ to talk to him, but I kept hearing Terry's voice in my head, just the same. I guess you could say I didn't want to prove him right.

I slid and lay across the bed, too tired to do homework or change into pajamas. I didn't go to sleep. I was more physically and emotionally tired than anything else. I was angry at Terry, but more than anything, wounded by him.

My open laptop screen blinked from my pillow. I looked up wearily to see an instant message from Terry, who had just gotten online. I frowned. He never got online at such a late hour, and especially _not_ after being on patrol.

I clicked on the window to open his message, curious to see what he wanted.

I sighed.

_Oh. A link to a funny video._

I started to close the message, but stopped myself. I opened it, and watched the video--a Batman parody. I found myself smiling at the end, but I didn't send him a reply.

I picked up my laptop and set it aside, scooting underneath the covers and feeling sleepy.

As I started to drift off into a bittersweet slumber, I knew that Terry had gotten online and sent the video in his own way of apologizing.

Although it may have cooled most of my anger, it healed none of the hurt.

The rest of the week went by terribly. Alicia had pounced just about every time she saw me, whether over stolen clothes or food in the pantry. And I had always somehow managed to react by ignoring her, which she hated. Mom had called to say that she wouldn't be able to send creds this month, so the rent was on my shoulders (and Bruce wasn't paying me yet and I didn't know when he would begin). Terry, well, we were speaking…but just barely. We had succeeded to avoid arguments by behaving like a divorced couple and keeping as much to ourselves as possible. This was also made easier with him being out every night--leaving me alone with my training. I spoke with Nick in public a little less often, and made a point to power-walk the few blocks to Terra to have lunch by myself. All of this was still only for the sake of keeping the gossip quiet, and Terry's suspicion silenced.

I was training in my suit by myself now, and getting quite the hang of it. I guess you could say I was channeling all of my anger and pain into Batgirl training, not to mention in desperate need of the money patrolling would bring.

But I looked forward to one thing: Saturday night. I had talked to Nick every night that week, since over the phone we were free from the school's eyes and ears. We had set the time, made plans, everything. I was so ready to get away and just unwind and chat and even get a new laptop, as much as I still insisted that I would pay him back.

* * *

"Terry, what did you say to her?! I've gotten more mixed stories than I know what to do with from juniors and Blade and--well--you _know_ you can only believe about 10 percent of what she says."

"Chelse, I really don't wanna' talk about it."

"Well you'll have to, sorry. This is my friend we're talking about, not to mention your supposed _best_ friend and love interest. You can't just have your foot in your mouth every time you talk to her, and _definitely_ not when she's falling for another guy!"

"Yeah, enough to be going out on a date with him Saturday," muttered Terry.

Chelsea let out a gasp. "All the more reason _not_ to be a jerk, McGinnis! Wow, it's a good thing I called you when I did. Ugh. Don't you know _anything_ about women, Terry?"

"Chelse--"

"That's what I thought. Meet me at the mall Sunday afternoon--at Ellington's. This is an emergency! And we'll discuss what you said to Max while we buy you something better than those same old dirty jeans and black punk rock t-shirts."

"Ellington's?! That _granny_ department store? Chelse, my mom shops there!"

"And Mrs. McGinnis has probably bought you many a nice, stylish outfit that _real_ men with class and style wear from there, too! Sunday, 4 o'clock! Bye!"

Before Terry could get another word in, Chelsea had hung up the phone.


	25. Chapter 24

**DesertedMirage Says: **Thanks for the PMs and reviews, guys!

Here's some action (in more ways than one)...

* * *

"Wait here and keep an eye out, I'll be right back." Terry's voice instructed over the communicator.

I settled into my cool, leather seat with a sigh, folding my arms over my chest. "That's the same thing I was doing on my laptop before. Now I just have a costume and car." I puffed, running a finger along the thruster handles of my bat mobile jet.

"Yeah, well, you're still in training."

Batman flew off into the darkness of Old Gotham, leaving me seated inside of my jet, wrapped in the shadows near the pier.

"Everything in time," Bruce's gruff yet quiet tone interrupted my thoughts. "Some of the most important work is done behind the scenes."

I tapped my fingers on the dashboard, watching Terry's signal on my radar.

_Maybe, but _Max_ is the behind the scenes one--not Batgirl._

I sat in silence for the next couple of minutes, scrolling mindlessly through news articles on the computer monitor at my hands.

It was Friday night, the end of a long, drama-filled week. I had trained every day, and this was my first official patrol. One would think I would be glad to be out and about as Batgirl, but it wasn't easy to get into the character when all I was doing was being parked on the sidewalk while Batman did all of the work.

Old Gotham. The only action that took place there were the usual drug and arms shipments. Maybe a raid or two. But nothing had happened recently. The police had virtually given up on stopping the underground crime of the old side of the city, but Batman kept a watchful eye. Many a night I had aided Terry with missions regarding Old Gotham, if you could even call them "missions," as they were almost always easily solved within a night's patrol. Catch the crook, throw him in jail--maybe a Joker or a random drug dealer. Was this _really_ all being a hero was dished up to be?

I shifted restlessly. My legs seemed too long for the car, or maybe I was just dying to move.

A light flickered on the water, in the distance and more than a mile away. A light fog hung on the lake's surface.

There was something…familiar about this particular part of the pier, something about the buildings to my right, lining the docks.

Tapping my finger on the screen, I brought up the view through Batman's eyes. He was standing outside of a warehouse, a broken down and very formidable-looking warehouse.

I rubbed my chin, then began to run searches into the computer on Old Gotham's warehouses. A few mundane news stories popped up, until my eyes narrowed upon one in particular.

Russian jewels. Apparently, a rare collection of jewelry had gone missing in the past few months. One of the items contained a tracker, though, and its last signal had emitted from somewhere near Gotham Ports.

My eyes widened. But I still didn't know why the warehouse Terry was investigating was so familiar to me…

_Why hasn't Bruce caught this story yet?_

I argued with myself. Should I tell Terry?

"Uh…Ter--I mean Batman,"

"Hmm?"

"Um, I think something's off about this place."

"Whatever."

I exhaled a sigh. "Don't you think should, you know, be a little more careful? You could be poking around some important stuff."

"Not likely."

Batman continued to shuffle boxes around, crawling on his hands and knees and investigating, not making much of an effort to maintain his cover.

_It could be a trap…_

Finally having been able to take no more of the sitting and waiting, I exited the vehicle.

"He has it under control," spoke Bruce, but I kept walking, beginning to feel the familiarity even stronger.

Something_was _off about this place--though I couldn't explain why, I knew that something was distinctly wrong. Someone powerful and sophisticated was hiding something here; this wasn't just another Jokerz hideout…

I let myself in through the hole Terry had carved into one of the dirt-caked windows, keeping my eyes on the lookout.

Boxes were everywhere, scattering the floor. It was dark, and the only light was muted moonlight pushing through the windows. Finally I spotted Batman, lying motionless on the ground a few yards ahead.

"Terry!"

Batman shot to his feet, bumping his head on a crate as he did so. "What are you doing here?!" he hissed while rubbing his forehead. "And I thought I told you not to call me that!"

"Sorry!" I whispered harshly, feeling my cheeks grow hot from shame. "Look, I did some research on the shipments and other activity here, and I think this is a pretty big hideout--"

"It's just the Jokerz," he quickly silenced with a wave of his hand, still scowling.

"Or international jewel thieves."

Batman frowned and stared at me. "No," he shook his head after giving it some thought. "Not everything in this job is action and jewelry raids--though you may want it to be."

I glared at his remark, but remained cool as I dropped to one knee to study the crates myself. "Then what would the Jokerz want with…" my sentence trailed off as I began to open the case.

Batman stepped forward. "Wait, what are you--"

Too late.

I had pulled the top from the box, and after I had flicked on my flashlight, both of us gazed in amazement at the twinkling, blood-red rubies inside.

"Uh…" Batman's jaw dropped.

Pressing my hands on my hips, I slowly twisted my neck around to look at Batman.

"Well?" I said expectantly.

He sniffed, crossing his arms. "It's only costume jewelry."

I rolled my eyes in frustration. "We'll find out."

I took a ruby into my hands, holding it flat on my palm as the suit analyzed it.

Batman impatiently tapped his foot.

"There, rubies--" I started to exclaim in triumph when the analysis was complete.

"Of some sort! You won't know the origin until we get back to the main computer and run a thorough test. Now why don't you go back to the car before you blow our cover?" Batman wagged his head in disapproval, then began to move off to another crate.

I clenched my teeth together.

Bruce, who hadn't yet managed to get a word in edgewise, suddenly spoke, "A little too late for that."

Batman and I whipped around, our eyes hastily scanning our surroundings.

And then came the laughter.

"Jokerz," muttered Batman.

One by one from the shadows, they appeared, some standing up from behind a crate or sliding in through a window or trap-door.

Their painted faces glowed eerily in the dim lighting, their teeth crooked and bright on their sneering faces. A sick sort of cackle escaped them, and chains, baseball bats and brass knuckles rested in their grip.

A chill writhed up my spine. This wasn't my first exposure to Jokerz, yet still…

"OOoooh," snickered a chubby one wearing a cowboy hat and goggles. "Looks like Batboy's finally got a _girlfriend_!"

The others hooted with laughter.

They circled us, staring and smirking, some twitching with anticipation to strike.

I expected Batman to make his usual witty (albeit corny) comeback, but instead he remained silent, focused.

I followed suit, still barely knowing what I was doing. Suddenly I wasn't feeling quite so anxious to be Batgirl anymore…

A knife gleamed in a female Joker's grip. I watched her closely, nervously, recalling my incident in the alley behind Terra.

"Get outta' here. I'll take them." Batman finally commanded quietly in my direction.

My eyes widened. "Not a chance!"

"Get 'em!" shouted the leader, and the next thing I knew, I was being pummeled from all sides, barely missing a slice from the dagger in the girl's hands before dodging a poison grenade to my left. I lost sight of Batman in all of the action, and was totally preoccupied with staying in one piece.

I rocketed to the ceiling, needing to take a moment to collect myself, to get away from the action. From above, hugging a an air-duct pipe, I could spot Batman skillfully fending off three Jokerz at once.

Feeling recharged, I dropped down to the floor, landing on the shoulders of the chubby one. With a flip, he was grounded and unconscious. A tall, thin Joker was quick to avenge his friend, and his baseball bat caught a painful piece of my ribcage. I marveled, though, at how much the suit's armored skin must have protected me from what could have been a deadly fracture.

_Terry's got it rougher than I thought out here!_

I was getting hit more than I would have liked to for my first fight, but holding them off nonetheless. After maybe a couple more minutes of brawling, I was hurled through a wall of crates. This marked my first bone-crushing hit, and I experienced intense pain as I lay somewhat dazed for a few seconds.

Holding my head and side, I slowly pulled myself up from the pile of boxes, staggering back to the action…or lack thereof.

Everything had ceased, and all eyes were on me.

I blinked, trying to re-correct my vision.

"Ter--" I stopped myself from saying his name again out of habit.

He was in a chokehold, held firmly by the ring-leader.

"Pupils, we have a new student in class!" announced the ring-leader with a toothy grin. "And I think she deserves a quiz!"

"So here's the question," chimed the girl, snapping her bubble gum as she spoke.

"What exactly did you see in that crate back there?" barked the tall, lanky one with the bat.

"And if you answer wrong, Batboy here will get a tad beat up," he snickered.

What was I supposed to do? Was it a trap? Suddenly I felt like the absolute worst possible candidate for Batgirl.

"Don't tell him." Batman spoke steadily.

_But I can't lie--they must've seen us and heard us…_

Bruce was silent. I decided to go with my gut.

"Rubies," I spoke confidently, "a whole case of them. They're the missing collection from Russia, aren't they?"

"Well, well, well," grinned the ring-leader. "He's picked a smart sidekick," he taunted, but kept his grip firm on Batman. "But, er, um, that ain't exactly the right answer. I mean, what would mere Jokerz like us want with something as fancy as--what did she say again fellas? Rubies?! _Rubies?!"_

Apparently, my answer must've struck the insane, hysterical laughter reflex, and the warehouse filled once again with wild cackling.

I clenched my fists, wondering if they were going to unhand Terry.

Still trying to get a hold of himself, the ring-leader cocked his head behind him to a row of crates, and the girl skipped along to slash them open. Beneath piles of packaging peanuts and foam were prank items--whoopee cushions, rubber chickens, red clown noses and masks.

The look of bewilderment on my face caused them to laugh all the more.

_But how? There were rubies in those exact same crates just a minute ago!_

"Sorry, toots. We just do it for the thrill, just for laughs--_and_ a little bit of blood. But…perhaps _you_ should be the one apologizing--to Batboy here."

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because you answered incorrectly and invaded our privacy," he shrugged. "Somebody's gotta' pay."

The Jokerz closed in ominously upon Batman, and I rushed forward.

We were back into the action, fighting, defending. What we didn't see during it all was that the crates had been swapped. But to us, all was now a pointless fight with the Jokerz street gang.

After taking some hard hits, we had beat the Jokerz enough to make a getaway.

* * *

The cold water was like a shock to my face, and I choked as I breathed some of it into my nose. Coughing, I grabbed a paper towel and patted my face dry. I rinsed the blood down the sink, trailing from the cut on my lip. It wasn't much to wince over…not compared to Terry's wounds, that is…

I shut off the water and trashed the paper towel, then grabbed my things and left the bathroom.

I ran into Terry in the hallway, dressed in his street clothes and holding an icepack to his bruised neck, an arm wrapped around his bludgeoned side.

I stepped forward to help him walk, but he shoved my hands away and forced his way past me.

Silently, I followed him into the main corridor, then stopped as I watched him leave and get into his car. The engine revved angrily before it disappeared into a low zoom in the distance.

Bruce was sitting in his chair before the computer, mute since we had arrived.

I stood staring at the metal doors through which Terry had exited, until my eyes slowly slid down to the ground, my bag hanging limply in my grasp. My own shoulder was aching, but I ignored it.

_You've ruined the role of Batgirl, Max. You're a failure. You screwed up. If you hadn't jumped the gun and barged into the warehouse, you wouldn't have gotten him so beat up in that fight._

"I'll call for a cab," Bruce said in a neutral voice, tapping a number into his phone.

I didn't reply, and took my cue to wait up in the mansion's front room for the taxi.

My foot was on the first step leading out of the cave when Bruce spoke again, "And this is for you."

Slowly, I turned, walked back and scooped up the white envelope sitting on the desk to his right. He didn't speak again or turn around when I left.

Back in my room at my apartment, with my door closed and muscles attempting to relax into the soft bedding, I remembered the envelope I had subconsciously tucked into my purse.

Rolling over with a light grunt from my bruises, I picked it up and opened it.

1,600 creds. But I hardly felt I deserved them.

* * *

I shifted, rolling over onto my side. Sunlight warmed on my face, and I opened my eyes to see it delicately streaming in through my window. I closed my eyes again, still trying to remember the day before.

Terry…the warehouse, the fight…it was my fault… My soreness seemed to have multiplied, and the twinge in my back brought everything to complete remembrance. I tried to allow myself to relax, and the soothing rush of the air from the ducts began to lull me back to sleep.

It was a lazy, quiet Saturday morning, and I didn't have to be at Terra until 10.

My slumber was quickly interrupted, though, by clinking and clattering in the kitchen. A warm rush of bacon and pancakes slowly slipped beneath my door and into my room. I opened my eyes, suddenly feeling famished. When I tried to press myself up with my arms to a sitting position on the bed, nothing happened. My strength seemed to have left. Exerting myself a little more, and with lots of wincing, I was finally able to get up. Grimacing, I swung my aching legs over the edge of the bed, then stood up.

The room swam for a moment, and I grabbed the back of my swivel chair when my knees buckled. Bad idea, it slipped and I fell to the floor.

_Ugh, it's like a bad hangover, only my _whole body_ feels it…_

It took another minute or two to summon the strength and endurance to stand up, and once I was onto my feet, it was straight to the shower. While the water heated, I brushed my teeth (gingerly, due to my cut lip) and surveyed my bruises in the mirror. I hissed at my own touch.

_So _this_ is what Ter goes through every week…what he's going through right now, thanks to me…_

I stifled my guilt and quickly turned back to the shower. The mirror hadn't gotten foggy yet, and I frowned.

Placing my hand into the massaging stream from the showerhead, I was shocked to find that it was ice cold. My mouth hung open in disbelief. I had let it run for a good five minutes, it should have been hot by then!

Grumbling, I waited some more, then tested the water again. Still cold.

My eyes roamed the bathroom. Alicia's towel _was_ hanging on the rack, and her spa items were scattered about the sink.

_Thinks she can take an hour long bubble bath and use up all of the hot water, huh?_

I was so angry that I flung my toothbrush clear across the room. It landed into the toilet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGH!"

I stood still in the bathroom, the ice cold water steadily running, and Alicia, comfy and warm in the kitchen, probably ignoring the roar she had certainly heard me bellow.

After taking a moment to calm myself enough to think clearly, I finally made up my mind. I would hate myself for it, but I couldn't stand not showering at all.

I must have yelled through the whole shower (all 3 minutes of it) and when I was done, my body was numb, yet now the bruises somehow hurt _worse._

I pulled on a baggy shirt and pants, then left the bathroom with messy, barely-dried hair.

I headed for the kitchen. Once inside, I paused in my tracks. Sure enough, Alicia was actually home for a change, seated at the table.

But this wasn't what made me halt. It was the green plaster clinging to her face, her puffy afro of hair, pink bathrobe and fluffy bunny slippers that stared back at me. She was stuffing her face with sugary cereal, eating out of a gigantic cooking bowl, with plates of remnants of bacon and pancakes surrounding her. She was slurping and breathing heavily as though she had never seen food in all of her life.

"What?" she finally shot, apparently equally as pissed as I was.

I held up my hands and averted my eyes. I didn't want any trouble (I had coaxed myself into letting her hot-water-stealing go before I left my room). All it would take is one wrong word, and we would certainly slaughter one another. I realized with a smirk how good of a thing it was that she had been conveniently away with her car and boyfriend whenever I was home.

I opened the pantry and reached for the Fruit Loops, eager to soothe my nerves with a couple of bowls. My hand, however, grasped an empty box.

"What in the--" I stopped myself. No need to get upset any more than I already was.

I breathed a sigh. So Alicia had chosen to eat all of the cereal. No big. I would survive.

_I'm feeling toast this morning anyway._

Alicia munched loudly from behind, then slurped the milk again. I cringed. I HATED slurping. She was trying (and succeeding) to annoy me.

I gathered a breath and began my quest for the bread. I had just used it the night before, it should be here somewhere…

"If you're looking for the bread," began Alicia through a mouthful, "we're out."

I straightened from where I had been bending before the pantry.

"_Somebody_ chose not to do the grocery shopping this week,_" _she concluded accusingly.

My blood began to simmer.

_Don't speak to her, Max. She's just trying to bug you. Eat something else and move on._

Ignoring her to the best of my tested ability, I opened the freezer and chose a box of frozen spaghetti, since all of the breakfast food was gone. Alicia's eyes followed me as I moved about the kitchen, preparing an unorthodox breakfast. With my food spinning on the turntable of the microwave, I waited for it to finish cooking, standing with arms crossed, muscles taught and jaw clenched.

Alicia cleared her throat after a moment, twirling her spoon. She then proceeded to smirk to herself, thus causing her to choke on her cereal. She now sat on the edge of her seat, coughing and gagging. I briefly raised an eyebrow at her, then returned my gaze to the microwave. She had now keeled over and fallen out of the chair.

After a minute or two, she slowly pulled herself back up to her seat, trying to appear as though nothing had happened.

She cleared her throat again.

"I noticed you got in late last night."

I kept my mouth closed.

"Again."

I watched the food closely, focusing all of my being and might on the box of spaghetti.

"You know this is, like, the hundredth time you've been getting in late, Max. And don't act like I don't know your work schedule."

My throat began to gurgle with anger, my hands were twitching. Why must she do this to me? If she would only shut her mouth…

_I am going to die. I am going to die from stifling my anger._

Munch munch.

"So I've been worrying an' all."

Munch. Slurp.

"An' I think it's only _one_ _possible thing_ that could be keeping you out like that."

Munch. Crunch. Slurp. Slobber. Sputter.

"Are you dating Terry McGinnis like I always knew you eventually would?"

I have no earthly clue as to how I managed to keep from leaping over the island, onto the kitchen table and curling my fingers around her throat.

I was staring so hard and passionately at the spinning box of frozen food that the rest of my view was going black.

"Well,"

Slurp.

"I think we need to have a little talk with Mom, 'cause you've got a lot of nerve carrying on like this--and with McGinnis, of all people."

Crunch crunch. Slurp slurp.

"I mean, I know you're in love with him and all but--MAX!"

(I suppose it's easy to guess what I did next.)

"IF. YOU. EVER. TALK. ABOUT. TERRY. MCGINNIS. AGAIN. OR. INTERFERE. IN. ANY. WAY. SHAPE. OR. FORM. WITH. MY. PRIVATE. LIFE. I. SWEAR. I'LL. MURDER. YOU!!!"

We went hurdling over the table (which overturned under my weight) and onto the floor, milk and cereal flying from Alicia's bowl and into our hair. The syrup bottle toppled over onto the floor, and we rolled around through puddles of sticky gunk, pulling each other's hair--screaming, yelling, shouting.

Alicia somehow managed to kick me off of her, and I slid back into the island, hitting it hard enough to knock a scorching hot pot of coffee over and right onto my head.

My scream must have been heard across the apartment complex, but Alicia merely grinned evilly. Without a second thought, I grabbed the pitcher of coffee and hurled what was left of it onto her.

Alicia shrieked and sobbed and swatted at her dampened afro. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN TO SHUT UP!!"

"OH SO NOW YOU WANT TO FIGHT, HUH?!"

"BRING IT ON!"

I ripped open the fridge, grabbed the orange juice, crawled over to Alicia and poured it over her head. Once I was finished, she glared daggers at me and snatched the syrup bottle from the floor. With a satisfied smile, she squirted it into my face.

Hollering, I lunged again, but she rolled out of the way and got up to run off. I grabbed the back of her robe and she came crashing down to the floor.

Finally, I had pinned her. My leg kicked the table and more hot liquid came showering down onto us. We both screamed in agony.

"WHY DO YOU NEED TWO JUGS OF COFFEE, YOU IDIOT!?" I shrieked.

"IT'S CALLED HOT WATER FOR MY OATMEAL, YOU DORK, NOT COFFEE!!"

We both sat seething for a moment, until Alicia reached up to her hair. "OH MY GOD! My hair! This is all your fault, Max!!"

My eyebrows shot up. "_My_ fault!?"

"Well, yeah. You're the one who tried to kill me!"

I glowered menacingly at Alicia, having had all I could take of her. Bolting off to her room, I grabbed her favorite teddy bear from the bed and ran back to the kitchen. I walked past Alicia to snatch a knife, then stood before her.

"If you don't swear to me here and now that you won't poke your nose into my business anymore, then Mr. Fluffles here is gonna' wish he'd never been purchased!" I hissed, knife to the teddy bear's throat, ready to decapitate.

Alicia's eyes grew wide with horror. "YOU WICKED GIRL!" In a heartbeat she had tackled me to the ground and I was beating her back with the bear when the doorbell rang.

With a final shove, she was up and away, locked in her room with her precious bear.

After another angry shout, I somehow got up and looked through the peephole. The landlord. Great.

"Ms. Gibson we'd appreciate if you kept it down! And your rent is two weeks due!"

I puffed a sigh, then wiped the syrup from my eyes and stalked to my room for my purse.

"Just a second, Mr. King!"

_Oh well. At least we aren't going to get evicted._

* * *

Come noon, Terra was practically overflowing, yet I was simply too busy anticipating my date with Nick to care. Batgirl had been given the night off, thanks to Bruce (and I wouldn't count out Terry wanting his space for the night, either). I hardly expected McGinnis to come pick me up and take me home as he usually did (even on weekends) when I got off, as we hadn't spoken since the Jokerz fight in Old Gotham.

I had succeeded in stuffing my guilt over the incident for _most_ of the day, but I remembered Terry's angry exit from the Batcave during the quiet bus ride home from work.

At my apartment, I showered, dressed and primped, all while struggling to shake Terry from my thoughts. I wore a black, turtle-neck dress that reached just below the knees, and leather, spiked-heel boots.

My hair, which I had been growing out all season, was now touching my shoulders. I pinned my bang to the side with a rhinestone clip.

I let out a laugh while standing before the mirror in my room, realizing I was a bit over-dressed for laptop shopping.

_Oh well. He _did_ mention dinner…_

The doorbell rang. I swiped up my phone, purse, and hurried for the door.

Nick stood with a wide grin on his face, dressed in a black jacket over a white shirt, and black slacks. "I hope you're wearing dancing shoes."

* * *

It was called Milogna Café. The aura inside was alive, moving, yet very laid back. Dramatic, authentic tango music set the mood, and all was a mixture of shadow and light. Waiters balanced trays of food while couples twirled on a hardwood dance floor in the middle of the room, beneath red-tinted lights. The air was slightly warm, and everything seemed to have a pulse.

"Table for two?"

Nick nodded to the maitre d', who then proceeded to lead us to a corner booth, passing couples coolly sipping wine over dinner.

"Wow, this is…" my voice trailed as I looked about the place, once we were alone.

"Is it alright?" Nick quickly asked, concern passing across his features.

I fumbled for a reply. "Oh no, of course. I love it. I've heard of this place, but I've never been here before," I smiled. "I didn't know it was so…" I shrugged, "so great."

Nick smiled in return, and we began to scan our menus.

"I'm glad you like it. I know you were probably expecting Italian, but this is the one place I've actually frequented since I've moved to Gotham."

I looked up. "You're a regular here?"

Nick chuckled. "Well…" he blushed slightly.

"Nicholas, who's your friend?" interrupted a tall, red-haired waitress as she arrived, setting down glasses of ice-water. She looked a couple of years older than I, with a sociable, cool demeanor.

"Jenna, this is Max Gibson," introduced Nick. "Max, this is Jenna,"

"Ah, so _you're_ the girl Nick's been dying to bring here," smiled Jenna knowingly, pulling out her handheld to take our orders.

I chewed my lip, feeling my cheeks redden. "Nice to meet you."

Jenna herself looked like one of the skilled dancers out on the floor, and was dressed in black leggings and heels.

"Jenna's a miracle-worker, Max," Nick laughed. "She taught me to tango."

I chuckled, and Jenna rolled her eyes.

"He's exaggerating. He's a natural," she spoke over to me with a wink. "What can I get you guys to eat? I'm just getting off the clock, but I heard you were here and figured I could get you started on some drinks."

"Shirley Temple, Max?" Nick asked me. "Don't worry--it's dry."

"Sure." I nodded, still staring at the dance floor, amazed at the precision in the steps. Their legs flicked, heads snapped and feet slid to the steady tango rhythm.

"Two Shirley Temples," repeated Jenna with a quick tap into her handheld. "Alright, I'll send these back and let you decide on your dinner."

"Oh, um," I stopped her. "When does the dance lesson start?"

Jenna stared for a moment, then smiled with a glance between Nick and I. "Whenever your teacher sees fits."

As she walked off, I sat in confusion, but Nick was smiling.

"It's kind of a seek and find place, when it comes to learning the tango," he explained.

"Oh," I reached for my water glass, feeling embarrassed.

Our main course arrived, and the music continued to play. When we were finished eating, we both sat watching the dancers in silence, starting short conversations every now and then.

I watched as more couples flooded the floor when a slower, passionate-sounding tango began to play. I felt Nick's eyes on me, then turned to him with a smile.

"They're really good…"

He nodded, then suddenly scooted out of his seat and stood up, extending his hand. "Let me teach you."

My eyes widened. I guess it wasn't that I hadn't exactly been expecting (and secretly hoping) that this would happen, but still…

My heartbeat quickened at the thought.

_I'll make an idiot of myself out there with all of those professionals!_

Yet all it took was a smile from Nick, and I had placed my hand into his.

We walked to the very edge of the dance-floor, away from the crowd. We stood in the standard closed tango hold, which was practically an embrace. The music was so loud, and we were standing so close, that Nick had to say into my ear, "Think of the tango as walking, but to a certain beat. Follow this rhythm."

And then we were moving. With Nick stepping forward and myself stepping backwards, we danced a simple tango. I picked up the walk relatively quickly, and soon we were able to add a few leg flicks and fancier footwork. We laughed lightly when we stepped on each other's toes, having a good time dancing together.

After I had learned a good bit of tango basics, I was asked to dance by an older gentleman, who taught me more steps and technique as Nick looked on smilingly. Later, I watched Nick tango with one of the professional dancers on the floor, marveling at his skill.

By the time we finally left the dance floor, ready to leave, we had been at the Milogna Café for a good three hours, and I had become well-acquainted with the friendly regulars whom Nick already knew.

"It's raining," I commented as we stood in the vestibule of the restaurant, looking out the windows at the wet parking lot.

"I'll bring up the car," Nick readied his keycard, but I stopped him, touching his arm.

"No, it's okay. I don't really mind the rain," I said.

He smiled at me. "We'll have to make a run for it, then."

Without thinking, we reached for each other's hand.

We bolted out the doors, laughing as we jogged through the pouring rain. I felt the wind whipping through my hair and the rain on my face as we made a mad dash for Nick's car. I splashed through deep puddles, getting quite soaked, but I didn't care. I was having fun.

I opened the passenger door and swung inside. Nick got into his seat at about the same time.

We shut the doors on the noisy weather, and suddenly there was muted pattering as we sat panting and dripping from head to toe. You could hear only the rain drumming on the roof of the sedan--muted and peaceful.

"I've always liked that sound," I commented as I tried to catch my breath.

"What sound?" asked Nick as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Rain on the outside of a car while I'm in it," I leaned my head back on the headrest and closed my eyes, a smile slowly forming on my face. "Maybe also on my bedroom window when I wake up on a rainy Saturday morning. Or when I'm reading a book…" I opened my eyes and looked over at him.

Nick was gazing intently, aurora-like eyes locked into mine, brown hair clinging to his brow. Raindrops slid down his nose and onto his lips.

I found myself hypnotized as he tilted his head down closer. I slowly closed my eyes and could feel the warmth of his forehead on mine. His lips weren't far from mine when suddenly, there was a loud clap of thunder.

We both opened our eyes and jumped.

"Um…I guess it's more than just rain, huh?" Nick chuckled, then started the engine.

I cleared my throat and smiled, feeling warm despite the water on my skin. "Yeah…yeah I guess so."

Nick dropped me off at my apartment, as it had begun to storm and all of the computer stores were closed anyway. We said goodnight at my door after planning to buy the replacement laptop another time.

As I lay in my warm bed, I fell asleep hearing the romantic tango violin in my ears, remembering the feeling of Nick's arms wrapped around me.

* * *

"What's with the hoodie? And why the limp?"

"Don't exactly wanna' be recognized in Ellington's, Chelse."

"And the limp?"

Terry didn't answer this question, and instead kicked his toe against a clothes rack in the crowded department store.

"Street-fighting again?"

"No," he replied shortly and somewhat crossly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. With a grumble, he was sauntering off, face down.

Chelsea rolled her eyes, pushing her arms through the sleeves of her denim jacket.

"Okay, okay, I'm only joking," she said as she caught up with him. "So I was thinking Say-So's or Knight's, then maybe Faze. What do you think?"

Terry frowned as they ambled out of Ellington's and into the loud, bustling Gotham mall traffic.

Say-So's…Knights…Faze--these were all places where he usually shopped anyway…

"I'm thinking I don't know what's going on," he rubbed his jaw line, noting the stubble he had forsaken to shave that morning. "I _thought_ you were turning me into a prep."

Chelsea chuckled, sliding her red-tinted shades onto her head. "You're so paranoid," she spoke smoothly. "I only said that to show that I was serious…and because I was a little angry."

"At me?" Terry questioned dryly.

"Well yeah…" admitted Chelsea as gently as she could. "I talked to Max. She's pretty miserable these days."

Terry didn't respond, his gaze remaining straight ahead.

They wove between a large group of pre-teens, and when they fell back in step Chelsea added, "And something tells me you might have had just a tad to do with it."

"Chelsea, I didn't come to be guilt-tripped," Terry spoke firmly.

"I know you didn't," she nodded. "I just want to get you two out of angst land--seriously, you're taking this high school drama thing a little too seriously."

"You don't know the half of it," muttered Terry, eyeing a love struck young couple a few feet ahead, holding hands. "Nothing I could say or do could ever affect her… I'm invisible, to Max."

Chelsea breathed a heavy sigh. "_Again_ with the angst. Honestly…" she rolled her eyes, then switched tactics. "So assuming you're right--that you can't affect her--then I guess that means you could be cruel to her or talk about her behind her back or--"

"That's not what I meant! Max is my friend and I lo--"

Chelsea smiled as Terry scratched frantically at his head, staring at the floor with reddened cheeks. They had stopped walking, and the traffic brushed by on either side.

"I know you do. And two people in love will always end up hurting each other in some way."

Terry smirked sadly as they started walking again. "Yeah, well, there's only _one_ person in love in this case."

Chelsea sighed her disagreement, then veered off toward Knight's watch store. "C'mon, let's see if we can't find you a watch that rival's Nick Vinelli's."


	26. Chapter 25

**DesertedMirage Says: **Hey everyone!

Thank you as always for reading and reviewing. Thanks to **Ferlinda the Dreamweaver** and **bubbles1711 **forthe reviews(and welcome to the story, bubbles1711!).

Things will be a tad complex in this chapter, so brace yourselves.

* * *

Sunday, the day after our date at The Milogna Café, Nick and I finally got around to our laptop shopping. After I had picked out a computer, he purchased it and arranged for it to be shipped to my apartment once it had been built. "Are you sure this isn't too pricey?" I asked while buckling my seatbelt in his car. "I mean, I can pay you back."

Nick only smiled at my insistence, then switched topics. "Are you hungry?"

I chuckled. "Stealing my moves, huh?"

"Of course not. How about that authentic Italian meal I promised?"

"Okay, whatever," I smiled. "Where to?"

Nick steered out of the parking space. "Only the best in Gotham."

Nick's house was small, comfortable and traditional. It was in the western part of Gotham, just on the outskirts near the countryside. A dark red painted townhouse on a quiet street. The neighborhood was quite picturesque, with tree-lined avenues, sidewalks and streetlamps. I remembered when Alicia and I used to want to live out west, how we would beg our parents (of course, on my part, the deal _had_ to include the McGinnis family moving right along with us).

"Lovely house," I complimented when we stepped through the front door.

"Thanks. Mom did the decorating. She's still working on it, though."

I nodded as Nick took my coat. The tiny front room opened into a den with thick cozy carpeting and an overstuffed sofa in front of a brick fireplace. A panoramic window spread from one side of the room to the other, and a bar divided the kitchen from the den. Nick walked into the kitchen, gesturing to a bar-stool.

"Welcome to Terra, what will you be having today, Miss?"

I laughed at his corny impersonation.

"We're a lot less cheesy with our greetings, I hope," I said while taking a seat on one of the swiveling bar-stools, resting my elbows on the island.

Nick shook his head, rolling up the sleeves of his sweater. "No, not really."

"What_ever_."

He laughed at my faux annoyance, then poured a glass of cream soda and handed it to me.

"My favorite. You remember well,"

He smiled, then pressed a button on the wall-mounted phone.

"Hey Nick, it's Mom. Your dad and I are going to be out for a while, maybe until early in the morning. Aunt Stacy's having the baby today - just got the call a few minutes after you left. So order a pizza or something, and be sure the dishes get washed. Love you, bye."

A beep followed the message, and Nick pressed the button again.

"Out again. I was hoping you could meet them, sorry…"

"It's okay. Are you glad to be having a new cousin?"

Nick was washing his hands at the sink when I spoke, and glanced over, slightly confused. "I'm sorry?"

"Your aunt's having a baby…" I chuckled.

Nick quickly donned a smile. "Oh of course. Why wouldn't I be? The only cousins I have now are still in Italy and a bit…how should I say? Stuck up."

I laughed softly. "Well…I can kind of relate. All of my mom's extended family are richer than us, and all of them are very snobbish and distant."

"Well I'm sure that's not true for the _Gibsons_," Nick guessed while putting a pot of water on the stove to boil.

I nearly choked on my soda. "Um…sure…"

Nick frowned, walking over to the island to rest his arms atop. "Don't tell me…your cool, friendly, shway, girl-next-door persona is all a masquerade?"

I smiled. It was the first time I had heard him use the word "shway." And for some reason, he reminded me very much of Terry when he asked me that question.

I hesitated a little, looking away from the expressive eyes and into my glass instead. "Not really…just…well, you haven't met my sister."

"Oh, right. But at least you have one."

I looked up into his smiling face, then gave a small smile of my own. "True…"

Nick returned to the pot as it began to boil over. "See how much you're distracting me?" He laughed over his shoulder.

I swirled my drink with a laugh. "No, that's just your cooking skills, I suppose."

"Oh, ouch. Wow," Nick pretended to be hurt.

I smiled again, but it began to fade this time while Nick continued with his cooking. Banter. We were easing into the playful phase of friendship. I'm not sure why this was slightly frightening to me, or if it was the fact that he was truly starting to remind me of someone…and that the someone used to be the _only_ guy with whom I acted this way around.

I slipped off of my seat and began to tour the den.

A few pictures sat on the fireplace mantle, in old-fashioned wooden frames. I recognized Nick in a few of them, some when he was a younger teen, others when he was little. He was very photogenic, as was his family. His mother was pretty, with dark hair and eyes. His father was smiling broadly in all of the photos, and I saw from where Nick had gotten his good looks.

"You're not examining any embarrassing old pics of me, are you?" Nick called after a moment.

I merely laughed quietly. "No, I promise."

I sat on the couch, looking at the fireplace. "Is it real?"

"What?"

"Your fireplace."

"Oh," Nick came walking in, holding a plate of bruschetta. "Yeah, it's real."

"Ooh, bruschetta." I noted with an impressed smile.

Nick looked slightly surprised as he sat beside me, setting the plate on the coffee table. "You've heard of it?"

I rolled my eyes as I reached for a slice, which happened to be the one Nick was reaching for. His hand sat atop mine, until we both drew back with a nervous laugh.

I cleared my throat, trying to move on.

"I love this stuff. I made my sister make it once. Needless to say, she screwed it up. The one thing she _can't_ cook."

Nick was laughing warmly. "Well I'm sure you were quick to forgive her. I'll have to meet Alicia someday."

I smirked. "Yeah… She'd love you."

"Really?"

"Well…anyone would, but especially since you're not--"I stopped myself. "Um, not…someone else."

Nick simply nodded, looking only somewhat puzzled.

I don't know why Terry's name was suddenly becoming taboo in our conversations, when I had once spoken so freely of him in the beginning. Or maybe I _did_ know why…

We continued to eat in silence, until Nick rose to tend to the dinner.

"What are we having, by the way? And the bruschetta was perfecto."

Nick laughed at the praise. "Thanks. It's a surprise."

When he returned to the den, it wasn't with food, but an armful of wood. I watched him toss it into the fireplace and light a flame beneath. Then he disappeared back into the kitchen. While he was gone, I got up and sat on the warm rug before the fire, leaning against the coffee table behind me. When Nick came back, he held a large plate of chicken marsala atop a bed of thick spaghetti.

"You really do have a perfect memory," I smiled.

Nick sat on the floor next to me, and handed me a fork. "I never forget favorites."

"I noticed. This looks really good," I said before taking a bite. "And it tastes even better."

Nick smiled.

When we had finished eating, it had gotten cloudier outside, and the room was soon lit mostly by the fire, and the muted blue glow from the window. Ice-rain dropped from the sky, and the wind blew quietly.

I hugged my knees up to my chest, watching the fire. Nick sat silently beside me, one leg tucked beneath him, his gaze focused out the window.

"Do you and your parents like it here, so far?"

Nick turned to me. "Yeah, it's…nice."

"Just nice?" I smiled gently.

He looked down at his hands.

"To be honest…I've kind of always been a loner."

"You?"

He nodded. "But…when I started school…when I met you…" he shrugged, looking up with a weak smile, "I guess I finally knew what it was like…to belong somewhere…"

I didn't know what to say. He had spoken the words so sincerely, and yet with such an unexplainable sadness in his eyes…

"Nick, don't ever stop smiling,"

He looked up at me, grinned hopefully, and said, "Because you never know who's falling in love with your smile?"

I swallowed, finding myself getting lost in his eyes. "Exactly."

* * *

I woke up feeling well-rested Monday morning. I hadn't gotten to bed by midnight since before I had started training as Batgirl. I couldn't have been more appreciative of my off-weekend, as well as the dates with Nick.

I walked into school with a smile on my face, striding through the usual traffic in the hallways with Chelse, laughing and chatting about the latest school gossip. (We had taken the city bus together, as her dad had apparently swiped her car keycard again.)

"So what did you do for the weekend? And please don't tell me you went to that lame club."

"Oh _no_," I chuckled as we opened our adjacent lockers. "That place is totally and officially out."

"I thought we said that in sophomore year when Blade declared it unshway."

"Forget Blade. _I _now declare _everything_ 'unshway,' except for one place."

Chelsea withdrew her compact mirror and began applying lipgloss.

"Oh, where's that?"

I opened my cell phone when it rumbled in my pocket. A text from Nick.

_May I join you at Terra for lunch? Or are you power-walking alone again today?_

I smiled. He knew my secret hideaway.

"Amazing," I said aloud, my thumbs already punching a reply.

"What is?" asked Chelsea, studying her reflection in the mirror up close.

"Hmm?" I asked halfheartedly. "Um, nothing. But yeah, this place is crazy. Very mature and…unbelievably shway with tango dancing and everything. It's called the--"

I had stopped speaking. My thumbs hovered over the keyboard, jaw dropped open, eyes nailed on the end of the hall.

Terry. He had just turned the corner, moving ever nearer. I was frozen, paralyzed, halted in thought. All I could do was stare.

Black slacks instead of jeans, a navy blue dress-shirt with the sleeves rolled up just below the elbows, the collar slightly unbuttoned and a white tie hanging loosely on his chest. His hair was a little less precisely combed, but now lightly tousled. He walked confidently, looking straight ahead, a new messenger backpack swinging on his broad shoulder.

"What was that, now?" Chelsea asked, closing her compact and locker.

But I had barely heard her. Terry slowed down and paused when he reached us. His glanced drifted between Chelsea and I.

"Um…hey Chelse…Max," he looked at me, periodically shifting his eyes to the floor, and stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Chelsea cleared her throat rather loudly and gestured with her hands, but I was too busy staring at Terry to wonder what she was up to.

"Oh hey, what's up? New threads, I see," replied Chelsea. "Well Max, text me more about this place in Math--wait, nevermind, you actually listen to the teacher," she chuckled. "See you two later."

"Um," I finally managed verbal communication. "Okay, see ya'."

I had spoken robotically, and was now focusing awkwardly on the floor. My heart had practically stopped beating seconds back, but now it was racing madly.

"Um, I'll walk you to class…" Terry spoke quietly, his blue eyes finding mine.

I had to take another moment to process his words.

"Oh…okay…sure,"

* * *

My mood had significantly dropped by the time I got to the cave. Terry stayed behind in the computer corridor when we walked through the doors, doing research. The entire affect of my awesome weekend had long-since worn off, and I was once again faced with the guilt from the mission I had botched. Terry and I hadn't talked about it yet, and I had only seen him at school so far and in the car while on the way to training (I was off from Terra that day). He had to take a call from Bruce while on the way, so we were unable to talk.

I started my usual training routine highly distracted. I was feeling so torn. I had gone from having this incredible time with Nick over the weekend, to walking into school that morning to the striking remembrance of Terry, and the goosebumps he gave me…

I knew I had once secretly thought that Nick was making Terry disappear, but seeing him at school that day confirmed that I wasn't over him; if anything I was in deeper…

I looked down sadly at the jump rope in my hands.

_What's wrong with me? Why can't I just be honest with both of them…with _myself_?_

I began jumping rope, not bothering to warm up with stretches. I hopped faster and faster, my wrists twirling the handles, my feet lightly tapping the ground. But I was forced to stop when I felt a sudden tightness in my right calf. I dropped to one knee, wincing in pain. My muscle was having spasms, pulling into a painful knot. I sat massaging my leg, and after a few seconds it finally relaxed.

"You okay?"

I turned to the doorway, where Terry stood with concern on his face.

"Yeah, just a spasm," I waved a hand, but I was still frowning from the soreness.

Terry nodded, then jogged to the storage closet. He came back with sports bandaging and a warm compress. He extended his hand, and helped me to my feet, but my leg just as soon gave way. Terry was quick to catch me, and walked me with an arm around my waist to a weight bench nearby.

"It's fine, really, don't worry about it," I sighed once I was seated.

But Terry ignored my irrationality and sat down in front of me. He placed the compress on my leg, then began wrapping the bandage around to hold it in place.

"I hate these," he said with an understanding smirk.

"But it's nothing new to you, huh?" I asked.

Terry shook his head. "Nope. You're working yourself too hard. Did you stretch?" He glanced up at me.

"Not really…" I answered honestly, watching him wind the bandage around.

His head was bent; I stared at his black hair, the way it dangled just over his brow. Terry was so attractive, so handsome and caring, yet increasingly sad these days. Ever since I had become Batgirl, he had been different. I had, after all, basically crashed into his personal space, as Batgirl. Maybe he didn't even want me there. I shifted my jaw, feeling the familiar guilt. Not only had I broken his heart, but now I wondered if I had broken _him_…

"Ter, um…about the other night, I-I really wasn't trying to…I mean, I didn't want you to…I know you're mad and all, but I…" I sighed.

Terry finished up with the bandaging, then looked up with what I was surprised to be a playful smile. "You mean you're not _glad_ to have gotten the Jokerz on your first patrol?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but just as soon closed it back.

_He's joking with you, Max._

I grinned slowly, then scratched my head, still embarrassed about my screw-up. "Yeah, I…I really do take this job seriously. I mean, I know it's probably not always easy for you to share it with someone else now, and especially not me, but I've watched you do it and I always thought you were braver than everyone else because of it…and you are. I just really wanna' live up to your example and do the job justice…not get in your way or hurt you…"

Terry looked up into my gaze. "Wanna' know the hardest part of this, Max? It isn't having to share it with you," he rubbed his forearm. "No…the hard thing for me to accept about you being Batgirl is having you in danger."

I searched his eyes, seeing the sincerity, realizing the great weight on his shoulders. My heart skipped at the faithful love I knew that he had for me.

"Terry, I--"

"Don't worry about it," he gave a sad smile, slowly looking away from me. "I guess we'll just have to take care of each other, right?"

Without hesitation, he placed his hand over mine, then got up and left the gym.

I sat watching him go, then staring down at my leg when the door closed behind him. I touched the injured muscle. It didn't hurt as much anymore.

I knew that I wanted Terry. I just often couldn't see how I would be enough for him. I had already cost him so much…

* * *

Terry walked back into the main corridor slowly.

Bruce, who had just entered the cave while Terry was with me, lifted an eyebrow when he spotted his new garb. "Are jeans no longer 'in?'"

Terry dropped his backpack and shuffled to his desk beside the Batcomputer. He plopped down into his usual swivel chair, pulling off the tie around his neck.

"Do you think she was right?"

"Meaning?" Bruce turned back to his computer, and Terry opened the laptop before him. They sat back to back, staring at pages of research.

"The warehouse," explained Terry. "Do you think she really did find that missing jewelry collection and we just got fooled?"

Bruce didn't reply immediately.

Terry dropped his elbows onto the desktop, dragging his fingers through his hair with a heavy sigh.

"What do you think?"

"I dunno'," Terry answered quickly. "I think it's worth another look, I mean…"

"If you think so, then plant a watch camera near the entrances tonight," Bruce advised indifferently. "But don't let your feelings get in the way of your job. I've done it before, and it only leads to danger."

"I'm already in danger…we both are." Terry smirked, head still in his hands.


	27. Chapter 26

**DesertedMirage Says: **Wow, thanks for the warm reception of the last chapter! I told you guys it would get...interesting. :)

Thanks for the reviews, **Ferlinda, bubbles** and **Silverquickstar** (hey!)

* * *

The days were moving slowly now. Everyone in the senior class of 2040 was waiting eagerly for graduation…well, everyone but me.

Spring Break was quickly approaching, and it marked one of the few remaining milestones before final exams. My A's had been steadily slipping to B's, and the teachers were suggesting that I could still pull off graduating at the top of the class - but only if I worked harder.

They didn't know that I _was_ working hard…harder than they could ever know. But physical exhaustion didn't do anything to help me with homework, and I knew I was making sloppy mistakes from lack of sleep and concentration.

I had been patrolling as Batgirl with Ter for a couple of months now, and where I was lacking academically, at least I could say I had gotten a killer figure and could kick some serious butt.

* * *

I sprinted down the hallway, one hand gripping my flailing backpack and the other a cap I had thrown over my unruly hair at the last minute. I didn't need to see the clock on the wall to know how late I was.

"Miss Gibson, late again, I see. Please take a seat, and see me after class."

I didn't hesitate to slide into an empty desk, pulling my hat down lower over my eyes.

"Ter, what do you usually tell Bruce when you've got detention?" I asked, trying to sound hypothetical.

Terry pulled his backpack onto his shoulder as we walked out of Chemistry, our last class of the day. "Um, well…" he frowned, glancing over at me with suspicion. "Wait, don't tell me Max has actually gotten the dreaded D-wor--"

"_No_," I was swift to correct him. "_Batgirl_ has detention." I lowered my voice as we moved through the flurry of students.

Terry chuckled. "_Whatever. _That means Terry McGinnis is really a brainy nerd and _Batman's _the bad boy."

"See? I've been trying to tell you that forever!" I laughed.

Terry smirked as we came to a cross-roads in the hall. "Anyway. I'll just tell Bruce your bad side has finally surfaced. I'm _sure_ he'll understand," he grinned lopsidedly, a playful light in his eyes.

"Yeah that's telling him the truth," I rolled my eyes. "Have fun at the Burrito Barn or wherever it is that you go when I'm at work and you're not in detention." I slid my hands into my pockets.

Terry laughed heartily. "Not today. You've inspired me to go study."

"Oh?" I lifted an eyebrow.

He simply grinned, and we parted. I watched him go over my shoulder, my gaze lingering a few extra seconds before a voice caught my attention.

"Joining us, Max?"

I turned, pausing in my tracks.

Blade was smirking, and Nelson sat on the floor nearby, leaned against the wall, looking pissed. A few random freshmen stood in the corner near the door of the detention classroom.

"Yeah, unfortunately," I sighed, not liking the idea of spending a whole two hours in a classroom with Blade and Nelson.

"So…what are we waiting for?" I shrugged, wondering why we were standing around.

"The old lady must've lost her reading glasses," muttered Nelson.

"She doesn't come in until, like, 4," Blade puffed, reaching up to smooth her hair, then looking past me to Terry's retreating form. "And to think Nick was once the hottest," she murmured. "So what's up with McGinnis these days? He seems to have undergone a change of…" her eyes shifted cautiously to Nelson, who was listening closely, "well, a change."

_Oh my god. Blade's been checking Terry out._

I disguised my disgust with a shrug. "I don't know."

Blade looked slightly annoyed. "Well _you're_ the only one who really knows what's going on in that cute head of his. He's dressing different, acting different…"

"Look, he's just a punk with a preppy job, Blade," disregarded Nelson, but he looked a tad jealous.

My eyebrows lowered. "Um, excuse me, but I don't seem to recall _you_ even _having_ a job, Nelson."

Nelson looked agitated, clenching his jaw. "Don't really need one when I've got a full sports scholarship, Gibson. After-school jobs are for sorry little punks like McGinnis."

_Oh _no_ he did not._

"And who's gonna' look back and see they had a better reputation? The one in detention with a lame scholarship or the one out making something of himself?" I shot smartly, hands on my hips.

"Wow, upset much, Max?" Blade looked amused, then smacked Nelson's shoulder. "And are you just gonna' let her talk to you like that, Nash?!"

Nelson ignored Blade (who was now smiling with enjoyment) and jumped to his feet, his beady eyes narrowing.

"Well _you're_ one to talk, Gibson! You're in detention. Not actin' too much like a Valedictorian, huh?"

I stepped forward, glaring daggers at him.

"You _really_ think you're _so_ freakin' awesome with your stupid sports cars and fans, huh?" the gun was loaded and aimed; time to fire. "Well all you are is a big jerk who doesn't know anything about hard work, and if you ever walked a day in Terry's shoes you'd--"

"_Excuse_ me!" interrupted a shrill voice from the end of the now empty hallways. "But I do _not_ recall this school being a boxing ring or shouting match arena!"

We all turned to see that the detention teacher had arrived, a petite woman with a round frame, not looking especially pleased. She waddled over and unlocked the door, motioning for us to enter the classroom.

I tugged at my hat, trying to keep my profile low around the teacher, whom I had recognized.

"Maxine Gibson?" she breathed, aghast.

_Ugh. Oh well._

"That was _you_ shouting? I didn't realize--well I'm _very_ disappointed to see this, and in detention too! You were always such a dedicated student…" her ramble died off as she shook her head and paced into the classroom, the rest of us in tow.

Blade sighed with a toss of her hair as she and Nelson stalked inside. My cheeks were blazing with anger and embarrassment.

* * *

"Nice combo," Terry commented on my annihilation of the punching bag.

I held it when it came back, stopping it from swinging. "How long have you been standing there?"

Terry grinned, walking into the gym dressed in a black hoodie, black workout pants and black gloves.

"Um, going goth?"

"Just some undercover work," he answered casually, then hoisted himself onto the pummel horse.

"Show-off," I called after he had executed a few gymnastics tricks.

"I try," he shrugged, now typing into his cell phone, seated atop the horse.

I yawned after taking a lengthy sip from my water bottle. I had taken out a good bit of anger and restlessness from detention on the punching bag. Now all I wanted to do was sleep the remaining hours away. Too bad I still had to patrol…

"'Undercover work' that Batgirl can't be in on?"

Terry glanced up at me, lip chewed in concentration on his phone. "Hmm?"

I laughed a little. "Nevermind."

"How'd your first detention go? Gives a lot of time for texting and napping, huh?"

I smirked, unwrapping the tape around my hands. "Not with the woman we had overseeing."

Terry scrunched his brow in thought. "Hmm, who'd you have?"

"Don't remember. She said her name only once and I instantly forgot it."

"But you never forget names."

"I do when I'm running on E," I sat down on the mat, then began gingerly stretching my legs. "Besides, something about that room is like a mental vacuum…or maybe it was the company…" I mused coldly.

"Mmm," replied Terry quietly. He was still staring at his phone, looking deep in study.

I winced while touching a bruise on my shoulder. "You know how I once told you to ignore Nelson because he's not worth your time?"

"Yup."

"Well, I was wrong."

Terry looked up with a snicker. "You mean he _is_ worth my time?"

I rolled my eyes at his joke. "No, duh, Ter. I mean that I didn't take my own advice."

"Don't tell me you let him get to you…"

I shrugged, now leaning back on my palms and staring at the ceiling. "Dunno'…I think I would've gone off on the nearest person," I sighed wearily, sliding out onto my stomach and laying with my cheek atop my folded arms. "I'm so spent, Ter…" I began to close my eyes, my body feeling heavier by the second.

The silence began to lull me to sleep, but I fought back, knowing that if I fell asleep, I'd never be able to work that night.

"Terry?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing? You never text while training. Last time _I_ did it you acted like I had committed a crime."

"Who said I was texting?"

I opened my eyes and lifted my head, resting my chin in my palms and watching him. "Then what are you doing?"

"So nosy this evening, aren't we?"

"I have a feeling you're keeping something from me…something Batman-related."

Terry shifted his jaw a few times, still gazing at the phone. Finally (and right before I was going to get up and peep over his shoulder) he stuffed it away into his pocket. He hopped down from the pummel horse, walked over and slid his arms beneath my armpits to lift me up to my feet.

"Why don't you go suit up before the old guy chews us out for slacking off?"

I sighed grumpily, then rubbed my eyes as I headed for the door.

"Wait, it's only 5-something," I frowned, scratching my head.

Terry laughed. "Nope. It's half-past 7. And you'd better swig some of this. Don't want you falling asleep at the wheel of your jet," he tossed me a can of energy soda from the fridge.

I barely caught it, making a repulsed face. "Has it really come to this?" I sighed, then popped the top and left to shower and change.

* * *

Once suited up, Terry and I headed to the Batcomputer for our usual briefings. But this time, Bruce had added an extra print-out.

"What's this?" asked Terry, flipping through his folder, cowl unadorned.

Bruce turned to face us in his swivel chair. "A birthday party for Elmer Patton, a distant cousin of mine."

"On a school night?" I asked, frowning.

"He's turning 25."

"Oh," I nodded.

"So what's Batman got to do with it?" Terry inquired indifferently.

"_And _Bat_girl_," I quickly inserted while scanning my copy of the briefing. Terry sighed.

"Elmer's got a bit of a gambling problem and made some enemies recently. Your job's to circulate and keep an eye out for trouble."

"Sounds easy enough," mused Terry.

"We suited up for nothing?" I frowned.

"I didn't think the case was worth a look until I got some intelligence that proved me wrong."

"He's got his secret ways," Terry whispered over to me with a snicker.

Bruce cleared his throat. "Elmer's parents are well-to-do--"

"In other words, they're loaded."

This time, Bruce glared at Terry's interruption.

"And when their son got a hold of his trust fund," Bruce went on, "he became addicted to gambling with the wrong circle. Henchmen will be in attendance, undercover of course."

"So we're babysitting," I shrugged.

"More like foiling a kidnapping they've planned to take place at 10:30."

My eyebrows raised. "That serious, huh?"

Terry yawned. "Nothing new, Max--hey are there gonna' be drinks?"

"There will be alcoholic beverages served," Bruce confirmed.

"Shway," grinned Terry.

"Don't even think about it," shot Bruce, turning back to the computer.

"Slag."

I smirked at Terry's disappointment.

"So what do we wear?" I asked.

"Probably just a suit for me," Terry guessed with confidence.

"Your dress is in your changing room, Max," Bruce answered. "McGinnis, you'll find your tux in the closet."

Terry stopped in his tracks, on his way to the bathroom. "Yikes. Is it _that_ formal?"

I laughed. "And you thought the only time you'd need a tux this century was prom."

* * *

"Wow, Gotham Countryclub. Guess my complaining about work's over…for one night, at least," I mused aloud as our limo pulled down the long driveway of the expansive countryclub.

"This is where being Batman--or Bat_girl_--" Terry quickly corrected himself before I could, "becomes shway. Shall we?"

We exited the limo, me adjusting the skirt of my deep red cocktail dress, Terry tugging at the collar of his tux.

"Give me your arm, you dork, this is a fancy event, remember?"

"Gladly - once I get this stupid thing to stop stabbing me," he grunted.

I rolled my eyes as the limo drove off, then stood in front of him to examine the collar. "Ugh, Ter. You've go it all messed up now."

Terry finally dropped his hands and allowed me to adjust the collar.

He sighed, looking straight ahead.

"Sure this isn't the first time you've worn one of these on an undercover mission?" I asked as I finished.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he grumbled, offered his arm, and we walked to the steps leading up to the front door, where two ushers were waiting.

"Who are we, again?" I asked quietly as we ascended the steps.

"Terry and Max. Interns for Wayne."

"No aliases?"

"Not tonight."

"Good evening, Sir, Miss…" began one of the ushers.

Terry produced a ticket from his inside jacket pocket.

The usher turned the pamphlet over in his hands a few times. I held my breath, knowing it was a fake ticket. Terry didn't falter, though.

"Very good, Mr. McGinnis and Ms. Gibson. Please come inside."

"Thank you," nodded Terry, and we followed the usher into a mid-sized banquet hall, filled with elegantly dressed young adults. White lights hung from the ceiling, delicious-looking finger foods decorated long tables, and smooth jazz music was played by a live band.

"Not too terribly shabby," I observed while looking around, noting the ice sculptures.

"Now we just have to find the birthday jerk," Terry said.

I laughed as we found an empty table near the wall, where we could see most of the room clearly. "Not very polite with our wording tonight, eh?"

Terry scooted my chair out for me. "What can I say? It's just another lazy rich guy who lives off of his parents' money."

"True, but he at least he's got a lot of friends."

Terry smirked as he slid into his seat next to me at the large, round table.

"I wonder where…" I consulted the place card next to me, "Nancy Livingston is…"

Terry waved a hand. "Nobody _really_ sits where they're told at these things."

I chuckled, reaching up to smooth my shoulder-length hair. I hadn't much time to do anything with it but pull it into a low ponytail and toss on some dangly earrings as accents.

"So what are your plans for your 18th?" I asked, reaching out to toy with the silver confetti on the table. A circle of tealights flickered as the centerpiece.

"You mean _our_ 18th, twin sister?" he smiled at me, folding his arms atop the table.

"Sometimes I forget we share a birthday," I laughed lightly.

"I'm gonna' get some drinks and scope out the place a bit. You want anything? And remember what Bruce said about alcohol," he joked with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes. "_You're_ the one who brought up alcohol, _Batman_," I smiled playfully. "Just some Coke - on the rocks, with a hint of lime."

While Terry was gone, I let my eyes roam about the hall, not exactly knowing what I was looking for. Bruce had given Terry and I each an invisible earpiece to wear so that he could hear our every word and surroundings. He was also receiving real-time video of the hall and premises through surveillance cameras which he was able to sabotage.

I focused on a particularly loud table across the room, my eyes skimming over the crowded dance floor on the way.

A woman was laughing brashly, holding a drink in one hand, apparently entertaining the table with jokes. They were listening intently, and throwing their heads back in laughter every now and then…all except for one. I arched an eyebrow, watching one particularly unhappy young man stare into his drink. He smirked when everyone else laughed, and periodically wiped at his forehead with a napkin. I debated asking Bruce if this was Elmer, not wanting to sound stupid.

I crossed one leg over the other and rested my chin in my palm as I now studied the band. They were all surprisingly young, and played quite well. A pretty girl with a nose-stud and long hair did the singing, alongside a tall, attractive guy wearing a fedora. They were singing oldies, but with a shway, modern edge.

My gaze slid back over the dance floor and onto the bar. My eyes locked onto Terry, watching him wait for his drinks. He had one elbow leaned on the countertop, his other hand in his pants pocket.

Terry was, not surprisingly, looking rather suave that night, in his black coat and bow-tie. I found myself smiling every so slightly at how he carried himself, how he blended in with his cool surroundings like a chameleon.

After receiving his order, he began his journey back to the table. I quickly scooted forward in my seat, cleared my throat and gazed again at the band.

"Sorry it took so long, the service was a bit slow," he apologized, setting my drink down and taking his seat.

"No problem," I said before taking a slow sip. "See anything interesting?"

"Other than a poor excuse for bartenders, no."

I smiled.

"You?" he returned the question.

I swirled my drink. "No. Just a very unhappy guest at the 1 o'clock table in the corner."

"The one with all of the laughing?"

I nodded, setting my glass down.

Terry furrowed his brow as he studied the group.

"Hmm," he narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, that's him."

"'Him' as in birthday boy?"

"Yeah, see the huge red target on his forehead?"

I frowned, then realized what Terry meant. "Oh yeah. He's definitely giving off the impression of a guy who's being tracked by the mafia at his own birthday party," I chuckled dryly. "I had wondered why he was being so shifty-eyed. Poor Elmer…"

Terry's eyes widened after he took a sip of his Sprite. "Poor Elmer? He got himself into this."

"Yeah, and now we can mooch off of his cake and ice cream - and cocktails," I lifted my glass.

Terry chuckled as we clinked glasses. "True. But of course while saving his hide."

"Of course," I set my glass back down. "What time is it?"

Terry consulted his watch. "It's only 9. Still got an hour and a half before showtime."

I shifted restlessly in my seat. The music was getting hotter and I was itching to dance. "I think I'll go mingle on the dance floor, maybe get some info."

"Or tango with a killer," Terry added, sliding out his chair. "I think I'll join you."

We moved onto the dance floor as a cheeky samba began to play.

"All I know is box-step and salsa, so bear with me," he warned.

I chuckled as I set my hand on Ter's shoulder and placed my other hand in his; he rested his free hand on my back.

Only a few other couples on the floor were actually doing real salsa steps, and everyone else gyrated and clapped awkwardly.

"This place is making me feel much better about my dance skills," Terry spoke over the pulsing music.

"What?" I asked, unable to hear him.

He laughed. "I said I feel much better about my dance skills here!"

I nodded. "Oh yeah, I know! It's not exactly a dance-hall, is it?"

Terry spun me as the music hit a rhythmic break. The percussion section of the band played a few bars of a solo, and then the song transitioned seamlessly into a slow, stealthy rumba with escalating violins.

Terry and I melted into the rhythm, and the male vocalist began to sing…

_"Something about the way you smiled at me_

_Just drove me wild_

_Wish I could know if you're alone_

_Don't wanna' cramp your style_

_But I cannot deny the feel that I feel_

_When I looked straight into your eyes  
Feel my heart beating fast_

_For the challenge may arise_

_I wanna' know if you feel the way I do, I do_

_I wanna' know if there's a chance for me and you, and you_

_If there's no way, meet at the bar and say you can't_

_you can't_

_'Cause I don't wanna' be _

_I don't wanna' be _

_I don't wanna' be unfair to Mr. Man_

_Unfair to Mr. Man"_

We spun away from each other, then stepped back together in a closer hold. We stared down at our feet, then up into each other's eyes.

The girl singer took up her verse in response…

_"Like the way you've given me attention through the night_

_Maybe I've had too much Remy_

_My man's right by my side_

_Every time I catch you watching me_

_Feel something down my spine_

_I'll play the game, it's just for fun_

_and only for tonight_

_I wanna' know what makes you feel the way you do, _

_you do_

_I think you're hoping there's a chance for me and you,_

_and you_

_Should I meet you at the bar and say we can't_

_we can't_

_'Cause I don't wanna' be _

_I don't wanna' be _

_I don't wanna' be unfair to Mr. Man_

_Unfair to Mr. Man"_

Dancing closer together, we swayed and walked to the steady rumba.

_"I know all you wanna' know is answers_

_'Cause you can give me what I need_

_We both know that we're attracted_

_Should we let our desires lead?"_

I moved my hand out of his and rested it on his shoulder. Terry wrapped his arms around my waist.

_"I wanna' know if you feel the way I do, I do_

_I wanna' know if there's a chance for me and you, and you_

_If there's no way, meet at the bar and say you can't_

_you can't_

_'Cause I don't wanna' be _

_I don't wanna' be _

_I don't wanna' be unfair to Mr. Man_

_Unfair to Mr. Man"_

Everyone clapped for the band as the song ended and blended into background music. Reluctantly, I slid my hands off of his shoulders. Still a bit lost in the song, it took Terry a moment to release me. Smiling awkwardly at each other and glancing anywhere else we could find, Terry and I began to walk back to our table.

"Are you thirsty?" we both asked in unison after sitting in silence.

Terry laughed nervously. I smiled shyly and fingered my earring.

"I, uh, I'll get us some water," he stammered, then got up and headed for the bar.

I stared after Terry again, my thoughts competing in my mind and heart.

_I can't even focus while on the job with him…_

"Terry, Max, I've lost my video feed."

I perked up in my seat as Bruce's voice sounded in my ear.

Remembering our mission, my eyes darted to Elmer's table. They were all standing now, and I couldn't see his seat.

"All of the cameras?" Terry's inquiry chimed over the communicator.

"All but the camera watching Elmer's corner," Bruce replied.

"Is he still there? I don't have him in my sight." I spoke quietly, calmly, so as not to draw attention to myself.

"For now," answered Bruce. "But someone might have covered the other cameras intentionally."

"Sounds like company's arrived," said Terry. "I'll go check it out."

"I'll stay and keep watch on the hall," I quipped. "I have a feeling I'll be fighting in heels tonight." I sighed.

"Not exactly. Your suits are in the men's and ladies' rooms."

I lifted my eyebrows. "Oh…okay then," I hesitated. "But how did you get them in--"

"He's got his ways, Max."

A few minutes of silence went by. I was beginning to regret volunteering to sit and watch Elmer's table.

I scanned the room, expecting to see some action at any given moment. Maybe the kidnappers were trying to sneak inside undercover?

_Oh well. Terry will report back soon._

I sipped on my drink, staring at the table across the hall. Someone was walking away from it, though, in the shadows along the wall. My eyes narrowed. It was Elmer.

"He's on the move," I thought aloud.

"Follow him."

Following Bruce's orders, I stood up and walked along the dance floor's edge, my eyes drifting casually on the opposite wall.

Elmer arrived at the bar; I walked up beside him.

"Hey, happy birthday. Great party."

Elmer turned with a blank expression, eyes glowing like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh…yeah…thanks," he mumbled.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked with a friendly smile.

Elmer looked horrified for a moment, then he glanced at the door leading into the hall. I caught a flash of fear in his eyes, and he quickly extended his arm.

"So where did you find that amazing band?" I asked with pretend interest as we danced to an upbeat pop number.

"Oh, uh, my-my parents. I mean, they're songwriters, so…uh, yeah."

I nodded and smiled, casting quick glimpses at the door. "Shway. Maybe you could get me in touch with them sometime. I love songwriting."

"Yeah, just as much as I love coloring with crayons," snickered Terry in my ear.

I coughed loudly in annoyance. Elmer tensed up.

"So, do you do any music?" I continued the conversation.

"Um, not really."

"So is your plan to talk the guy to death?"

"Well you're a great dancer," I lied to Elmer, trying to buy time. A second later, his foot stepped onto one of mine. I stifled my wince.

"Thanks. I-I take ballroom classes," Elmer shrugged off my flattery.

Terry chuckled. "_Anyway_, the cameras were definitely rigged to shut off. I'm gonna' go change and stake out on the roof. I think there's a good view through the glass ceiling."

"Put your tux in the same place where your suit is, McGinnis," instructed Bruce. "And Max, keep dancing with him until we figure out who the kidnapper is."

I managed to hold Elmer's attention for a couple more dances, until someone tapped his shoulder.

"May I?" asked a man with long hair tied back into a ponytail.

_Great._ _Now what?_

"Go ahead, Max," said Terry. "I've got the entire hall in my frame from the roof."

"Thanks," I said politely to Elmer, who was looking all the more pale and terrified, now that he hadn't anyone to hide behind.

The man I danced with didn't speak a word. I kept my eyes moving, trying to be alert yet inconspicuous.

I was beginning to get the feeling from my dance partner that he was a distraction, because he barely interacted with me until halfway through the song.

He burst out with a flurry of questions. My favorite foods, TV shows, how long I had lived in Gotham.

_Ugh. I need to shake this guy. _

"Would you mind getting me a drink?" I added to the end of one of my answers, smiling sweetly.

He blinked, then smiled robotically and walked off.

I rolled my eyes, then ambled to Terry and I's table. But now someone sat there, in the seat next to mine.

"Hi, I'm Nancy, great party, huh?" she asked with a grin, showing pearly white teeth. Her hair was brown and she wore glasses.

I gave her a nod. "Max Gibson. Yeah, it's great."

I sat down rather reluctantly. I was hoping I could get some alone time to talk to Bruce and Ter.

Nancy tapped her fingers to the music, chatting lightly every now and then - each topic somehow shifting to Elmer.

"Isn't this such a classy place? Elmer's always had such great taste," rambled Nancy. "I just wish he'd do something more intimate sometime, and only invite his _real_ friends... You know, we went to school together. We were both math majors at Gotham U."

I nodded automatically, feeling I could shoot myself if she mentioned his name one more time.

"God, I just wish she would shut up, though," muttered Nancy.

"Hmm?" I blinked at her sudden change in tone.

"That girl over there. Jenay Young - the loud one keeping everyone entertained. Elmer could do _so_ much better."

"Oh, they're dating?" I asked neutrally.

Nancy nodded, eyes riveted across the room as Elmer's table roared with laughter.

"So how do you know Elmer?" asked Nancy as she pushed her glasses higher onto her nose, obviously still unable to comprehend that I wasn't enjoying her company.

"Get rid of her, Max. Go circulate or something," sighed Terry. "We've only got about 15 minutes left."

"Uh, he's a friend of my boss," I answered her. "Would you excuse me? I need to take a call."

Nancy shrugged. "Nice meeting you, Max."

I walked off, trying to see Elmer's table, but the crowd had gotten thicker now that the dancing music was over.

"Perfect timing, Max. He's being escorted out," Bruce informed. "Terry, intercept them at the back entrance - the loading dock."

"I'm on it," Terry replied.

"And my orders are to…?" I asked while leaning against a column, watching the exit doors.

"Stay put and lay low…for now," supplied Bruce.

I sighed. "Shouldn't I go out and, y'know, grab my suit or something?"

"Not yet. It's just one getaway car. McGinnis can take them. Standby."

_Standby. Easy enough…not._

I glanced at a clock on the wall. 10:39. Terry should be saving the day right about now.

I yawned. My weariness from earlier was kicking back in. I glanced at the table where Terry and I had sat. It was empty once again. I rubbed my neck. I guessed Nancy had become as bored as I was.

_She certainly did seem to be obsessed with Elmer, though. Poor girl. All he thinks about is his money and lack of people skills._

In my ear, I heard the scuffle with the henchman, Batman's cocky comebacks at their insults, and the "thank you"s from Elmer. Our job was done…or, well, Terry's was.

"All done," Batman said with confidence.

"Barbara's been notified. The police will handle the rest," Bruce said.

I yawned again, walking back to our table.

"So are we done?" I asked while propping my chin in my hand.

"One more mission left," Bruce said.

"Oh?"

"Stay until the party's over. I don't want you two looking suspicious by leaving early."

"Oh. Right." I replied dryly.

Terry came walking back in shortly thereafter, dressed in his tux as if nothing had happened.

"Too smooth, McGinnis."

He yawned as he sat down. "Thanks."

"You too?"

"What?"

"Tired. Are you tired too?"

Terry shrugged. "Not really. No time for that kinda' thing."

"Except for in Chemistry, huh?" I poked with a smile.

Terry opened his mouth to defend himself, but Bruce cut in.

"Did you see Elmer return to his seat, Max?"

I frowned. I hadn't been paying any attention to the table when I heard that Terry had resolved everything.

"No, I wasn't really watching."

"Well, he's not there, nor is his date." Bruce revealed.

Terry scooted his chair back some, pressing his finger to his ear to hear better. "Are your cameras back on? I tried to repair the feed."

"They're back. All of the hallways are empty, except for a woman walking out of the restroom."

I blinked as a thought occurred to me. "Brown hair, glasses?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I was sitting with her…"

"Nancy Livingston," finished Bruce.

Terry shrugged. "So what's the big deal? Don't tell me you think she's involved in this."

"She's not," I answered him, standing to my feet. "She's on her own mission."

"She's right, McGinnis. Another unmarked car just pulled up to the back door. Looks like Elmer's got a desperate love-interest."

"Let's go," sighed Terry as we left the hall.

"What's the plan?" I asked as we walked down the hallways.

"There's a sedan in the back parking lot. I've hacked the system. All you need to do is get in and follow that car."

"Wait, my suit, it's still in the bathroom--"

"Not exactly any time left for that, Max," Terry sighed, already unbuttoning his jacket when we reached the back exit.

"Where's all of the staff?" I asked as we left for the parking lot.

"I created a diversion in the kitchen," Bruce said.

"I won't ask," Terry said as we reached the car, the only one sitting in the vacant lot.

"Are you sure it's okay to just leave my suit back there? What if someone finds it? How will I get it ba--"

"It's already self-destructed by now. Terry's suit was a backup as well. I won't ever let you travel on an undercover mission without one."

"Shway." I commented as Terry quickly maneuvered out of the lot.

"That's them straight ahead," Terry said as we trailed behind the escaping vehicle. "Not traveling very fast for a kidnapper."

"She's an amateur, Ter," I waved a hand. "Just love-sick and a little wacky."

"Here," Terry reached inside of his pocket and withdrew a miniature dart-gun.

I frowned. "You mean you're not gonna' nudge their backside to get them to stop?"

"And dent up this car?!"

I sighed while taking the weapon. "You men and your car obsessions. I have to do everything, don't I?"

Rolling down the window, gun in hand, I stretched my upper body out into the whipping air. The moonlight in the countryside easily lit my line of sight. Grasping the roof with one hand and the gun in the other, I trained the weapon onto one of the rear tires.

I fired off a shot.

The vehicle ahead swerved at the last minute, causing my dart to miss.

"Need me to get closer?" asked Terry as he held the wheel steady.

I sighed. "Nope."

Grumbling, I dug my stiletto heels into the car's carpeting and held the gun with both hands. I shot again.

"Got 'em," Terry said with satisfaction as the car ahead began to slow.

Breathing heavily from the exhilaration, I ducked back into the vehicle. I sat for a moment, then handed Terry his gun.

We sped past Nancy's car as a police helicopter arrived on the scene.

Terry chuckled from my left.

I glanced over, eyebrow raised, ready for his criticism.

"What is it now?" I questioned dryly.

But Terry was grinning. "Not too terribly shabby, Batgirl, and all without a suit."

I smiled.

* * *

**Song credits: "Mr. Man" by Alicia Keys and Jimmy Cozier. Please take a listen to it! You can find it online by searching it. The song is very nice, in my humble opinion.**


	28. Chapter 27

**DesertedMirage Says: **Thank you guys so much for sticking around!

**RedSharkBait: **Yes, things are going to pick up a lot more now! There are only a couple more chapters left. Thank you!

**Silverquickstar: **I really, really appreciate you reading that much. And thank you for the huge encouragement. I hope you enjoy the rest. :)

**bubbles'cute: **Yes, Max is having identity and overprotectiveness issues lol. But Batwork _is_ stressful and can do that to you, I suppose. ;)

I've actually written up until the ending and will finish it today, hopefully. So I'm just going to be posting chapters (giving you enough time to read or catch up) and editing what I've already written for the remaining chapters in the meantime.

Thank you!

* * *

I looked up at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were weary from late nights investigating, patrolling, and sometimes getting homework done.

Reaching my hands behind my neck, I pulled my cowl over my face. The white, hollow eyes stared back at me.

It was routine, now. I had grown accustomed to switching between Max and Batgirl. And though my alias was beginning to grace magazine covers, journalists' stories, and gossip in schoolyards, part of me still felt left behind.

I turned to leave the changing room, softly closing the door behind me.

Terry stood to my right in the hallway, just having suited up.

"Ready?" he asked.

I smiled tiredly, stretching my arms as we left for our briefing.

"Right behind you, Batman."

Patrolling was lazy and uneventful that night. We did the usual breaking and entering into questionable warehouses, laboratories and Jokerz hideouts. But no fights took place, just research and investigating.

My mind wandered in and out of Terry and Bruce's conversation over the communicator. Steering my jet behind Terry's over the city, I reached for my energy drink in the cup-holder; I had gotten used to it, as it was my only means of staying alert anymore.

We were flying away from the city, over the thick woods where we would return our jets to the mountain, to the cave. Another night would pass, and another school day would begin.

I yawned.

"…so next time we need to plant a trap and make sure we keep an eye on it," Terry was saying.

"Yes, but also I need you to do more research from the cave tomorrow," replied Bruce.

I sighed. This meant that I would have to find someone to work my shift at Terra.

Our jets sailed over the river which ran through the woods, traversed the city and eventually emptied into Gotham Lake, the last body of water before the Atlantic ocean.

I stared at the radar for a moment, then narrowed my eyes when the infrared lens revealed red silhouettes on the ground - four of them.

"…and when the Jokerz show up at the ribbon cutting ceremony tomorrow, I'll be around the corner and--"

"Ter," I interrupted.

"What?"

"Turn your infrared on."

I heard him sigh. "Why? What for?"

"Because I see something coming up," I slowed my speed.

"What do you see, Max?" asked Bruce.

"Four individuals," I answered.

"Probably just campers, Max," Terry disregarded.

But I had slowed my jet to a stop, leaving it hovering as I prepared to eject myself to investigate.

"Max, what're you doing?" Terry asked.  
"Just checking it out."

Terry sighed again, and I saw his jet slowing slightly in the distance.

I pulled down on the ejection handles above me, and fell through the bottom of the craft to the ground. I landed crouched, about 100 yards away from the area of interest. I pressed a finger to my temple, activating the infrared view in my cowl.

Stealthily, I moved forward, closer to the scene.

"I'll wait up ahead. If there's action, I'm coming in," supported Terry.

I was close enough that I didn't need my jet thrusters, thus I crept by foot amongst the trees.

I paused behind a tree and shut off my infrared sensors. I could see the persons clearly from where I hid only a few yards away.

It was a dark, cloudy night, thus I couldn't make out their faces. But it seemed to be two men, a woman and a child. What alarmed me, though, was that the woman was held in a chokehold by one of the men, and the other one stood with his arms wrapped around the child.

_Hostages._

"You should be close enough to hear with your microphone, Max," Bruce suggested. "Terry, standby. It's a hostage situation."

I held a finger forward to listen.

"…listen, Jack, just let her go. Is it money? Do you want money? I'll give you whatever I've got on me, and then I swear to God I'll give you the rest that I've got. Just let Marie go!"

"Let her go? _Let her go?_ That's exactly what _you_ did wrong by letting her lead me on, huh? So I guess I ain't the idiot anymore, huh Pete? I ain't the idiot 'cause _I'm_ not the one beggin' that his wife don't get shot in the throat!""Jack, please, c'mon. Look…I-I've got a kid. My daughter, man. She's gotta' grow up with a mom--"

"And a dad, too, I bet. But I ain't so sure _you're_ getting outta' this one breathin' either!"

_What do I do? _

My thoughts were racing. I had hundreds of ideas, all at once. Should I throw a batarang at the gunman's hand? What if I missed? Or maybe I could toss a smoke grenade? No, he might shoot blindly out of fear.

"Go in, Max, be confident and stand your ground," spoke Bruce. "Terry will back you up."

I opened my mouth to debate. This was Batman's thing…right? Not Max's. I couldn't handle something so risky…or could I?

_Time to be Batgirl._

With trembling legs, I stepped forward and leapt onto the scene.

"Did I hear trouble?" I asked menacingly enough to intimidate the gunman, now suddenly understanding completely why Terry often used "corny" superhero-talk: it was all for scare-tactics.

The gunman looked slightly taken off guard, but held his gun steady. "Why am I not surprised that Batgirl shows up?" he snickered. "Too bad it won't be for any good!"

The gun slowly turned to aim at me, but before I could move, a batarang flung from a tree above and sliced the weapon to the ground.

Taking my cue, I jumped and tackled the gunman, and the woman quickly scurried to safety.

Even with the enhanced strength in my suit, I struggled to pin the gunman. He landed a heavy punch into my gut, and elbowed my chest. My wind caught in my throat for a terrifying second. Then, in a blur of black and red, Batman arrived.

Batman lifted the man clear off of the ground and hurled him at a tree. Batman panted for a moment, kneeling to place his hand on my shoulder, since I was still gasping for breath.

"Max, Terry, look out!" Bruce shouted.

"Leave us alone or I'll shoot!"

Terry and I turned. The woman was now gripping the gun, trained onto the innocent man, who was shielding his daughter behind him.

I started to step forward out of instinct, but the gun clicked and I halted.

"Do you think I even care anymore?" she was laughing hysterically, eyes shining with insanity.

Taking advantage of his freedom, the gunman kneed Terry and I in the back. We crumpled to the ground.

Wincing in pain, I lay on my stomach watching the woman. Slowly, my hand began to move to the batarang compartment on my belt.

"It's not worth it. Put the gun down and let us help you," Batman was negotiating calmly.

"Tell me how you can help me," she sneered, her gaze shifting over to me. "Batgirl," she muttered loathingly. "What a joke. All you are is a toy…just like I was. Tell me, Batgirl, do you wanna' die too? Do you wanna' be free from _him_?" she cocked her head toward Batman.

I didn't answer; my fingers touched the sharp edge of the batarang. I waited for the opportune moment.

"Answer me!"

I swallowed stiffly. Then in one swift motion, I threw it.

The batarang collided successfully with the gun, and Batman and I darted forward to apprehend the woman.

But suddenly, our legs were caught from behind, halting us in our tracks. I looked back. The gunman grinned evilly.

I kicked on my jet boots and sped head-on for the gun. It was almost in my grasp, until the woman kicked me in the head and swiped it once again. I tackled her, and we wrestled for the weapon. For some reason, she too was able to nearly match my strength in the suit.

Eventually she managed to kick and shove me off of her, long enough to regain possession of the gun. Horrified, I watched as she trained the deadly weapon onto the innocent man.

"No, don't--"

She fired. Batman rushed upon her to steal the weapon away, but stopped when she aimed it at him.

"Batman!" I shouted, rushing to my feet.

A chilling sort of misery transformed her face, and the light in her eyes disappeared. Less than a second later, she turned the gun onto herself…and fired.

* * *

I stared at the ceiling in the blackness of my room. I had been awake for hours. I had awoken four long hours ago, from a nightmare and searing pain in my head.

I saw it over and over, replaying like a movie scene. The dream ended the same way each time. I was stuck on the ground. I couldn't save them. I had failed.

It was all in the newspapers, on TV, everywhere. "Suicide Hostage Situation in the Woods Kills Two" read the headlines. Only, it _could_ have read something different…if I had been able to stop the shootings.

The stories spoke of Batman and Batgirl being there, and how they had saved the life of the little girl and initial gunman, who was now behind bars. But they didn't say much about how that little girl was now an orphan.

I blinked a few times. My forehead was stitched up and bandaged, and I was getting by on painkillers. I didn't remember coming back to the cave, only Terry carrying me past a highly concerned Alicia to my room, my bed. I think Bruce had come as well, to explain to her that I was working for him as an intern. Terry later told me that Bruce had told her that our jobs involved some danger of which he couldn't disclose. I don't know how she had taken the news, but she hadn't asked me any questions…yet.

I touched the bandage. I remembered Alicia's sad face as she tended to my wound. She took good care of me, and Terry brought me my homework from school while I recovered, always staying to sit with me and watch TV, or talk to me when I felt up to it.

One night I woke up crying. This time, the dream had changed and Terry had been shot. I sobbed into my pillow in the dark, not wanting Alicia to hear me and worry. Squeezing my eyes shut, I trembled beneath my covers.

A flash of a memory surfaced, just for a second. A gun pointed at me, a batarang flying in to avert it. Terry…he had saved my life, and I hadn't even remembered to thank him.

I was back at school in a few days, despite my concussion. I wore a bang over my stitches, or a hat. And when asked where I had been, I lied that I had been sick.

"Max," Alicia called before I left for school one morning. "I've gotta' go run some errands, so I'll drop you off at school on the way."

I paused, smiling only a little…and for the first time in days.

* * *

Nick stood leaning against a tree on the high school campus grounds, arms crossed over his chest. He was watching me, sitting yards away, under a tree…with Terry. We were eating our lunch together, talking casually, me laughing and smiling every now and then.

Nick knew it was still on my mind - the incident in the woods. And even though it was his boss's final attempt to scare me away from being Batgirl and placing myself in danger, he was glad that it hadn't worked - that Max Gibson was, indeed, more resilient than that. For I had gone back to training and patrolling.

It hurt him, though, to know that I was suffering so much over guilt of not being able to save them…when in reality, they were only actors, agents hired to do the job. The bullets were blanks. The story was false. It was all an act, just like he was an act.

Nick sighed and looked away from Terry and I, resting his head back into the rough tree bark, chiding himself for his jealousy.

After all, it wouldn't be much longer, now.

* * *

"You'll now receive your test scores on your preliminary college placement exams."

The whole classroom tensed and silenced. I sat with my head in my hands, my forehead still slightly tender from the wound.

I felt a tap on my right elbow, and turned to see Terry's smiling face. To his right, Chelsea, too, was grinning encouragingly.

I gave a small smile in return.

The teacher began making his rounds, passing the scores face down on each desk. I swallowed as his footsteps drew nearer. I couldn't watch, I stared at my hands.

The white page dropped before me. It glowed in the sunlight falling through the windows. My fingers trembled. I couldn't pick it up. I heard the chorus of sighs and stifled cheers of victory around me, and suddenly I felt sick to my stomach.

"That's all for today," the teacher spoke over the bell.

The classroom began to clear out. I got up quickly, mindlessly swiping my paper and stashing it into my backpack.

Out in the hallway, I walked at a fast pace, but it didn't take Terry and Chelsea long to catch up.

"So what'd you get, Miss V?" asked Terry with a nudge and smile.

"Yeah, you're the only one who even studied for the thing, I think," laughed Chelsea.

I shrugged. "I dunno' guys. It's just…too much to set my hopes on."

"C'mon, Max. You've gotta' open it and see what you got. And whatever you scored, it's just the practice test."

"She probably got the highest scores ever recorded," smiled Terry.

I sighed off his flattery and Chelse's attempt to cheer me up.

"This is what's wrong with putting so many expectations on someone," I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I got an 86," spoke Terry without much enthusiasm.

I looked at him, then smiled. "Ter, that's awesome! You passed, and with a really good score, too!"

Terry's cheeks colored a little and he shrugged, looking down at his shoes as we walked along.

"Yeah, sounds like you studied for a change, McGinnis," Chelsea chuckled. "So when are you gonna' open yours to see if you topped my 90, Gibson?" She poked.

I laughed softly. "I will, Chelse, I will. Just…maybe after I do some homework first."

"Well, don't let your studying get too much in the way of real life. We need to catch a movie or something Friday."

I nodded. "I know," my voice trailed slightly as I watched someone walking toward us.

Nick looked sadder these days, and seemed to keep more to himself. I still lunched with him every now and then, and we spoke frequently on the phone. Yet still, every time I was with him, I was suddenly feeling…almost guilty.

"Hey Max," Nick greeted quietly with a gentle smile.

"Hey Nick," I replied before he passed us, staring at the ground.

I sensed Terry's muscles tense when Nick spoke, but Chelsea was quick to pick up our conversation and chat about current music.

* * *

After working at Terra, Terry came to pick me up and drive me to the cave.

I sat on the gymnasium floor, tapping numbers into my calculator, twirling a pen in one hand. Terry was doing bicep curls with a dumb bell nearby.

"Bulking up for Batman or for the ladies?" I teased.

Terry looked up, then rolled his eyes with a smile.

"I'm just waiting on you to finish your homework and read your test score."

I sighed, tossing my pen and resting my chin in my palm. I didn't really know when I planned on actually looking at the score. I was terrified, yet indifferent just the same. This was what had become of my academic life as a result of Batgirl: muted dread.

"Maybe I don't wanna' care anymore," I found myself mumbling.

Terry frowned, setting the weight down on the floor. "C'mon Max, your school accomplishments aren't something that make you perfect, but they _are_ your gift."

"Yeah, a gift that everybody's banking on."

He rolled his eyes. "That's not true…not for me, at least. I think you're done with your makeup work by now, don't you? How 'bout some training?"

Terry succeeded in getting my mind off of school as we sparred a few rounds in the boxing ring. We joked with each other and laughed, and training was going quite well that day…until my cell phone rang.

I pulled my helmet off after it rang again.

Terry frowned. "Max, can it wai--"

"I'll just be a second, Ter." I slid between the ropes of the ring, and onto the floor of the gym. My purse and sports bag sat nearby, and I reached inside for my phone. Alicia's picture flashed near the missed call icon. I typed the "call-back" key and waited for her to pick up.

Terry paced the ring above, sighing every now and then.

"Max, you called back for once!" Alicia greeted jokingly.

I laughed. "Yeah, I called back. What's up?"

"Well, I need to ask a favor of you."

"Sure,"

"I need something to wear on my date for tonight, and I was wondering if I could borrow your black cocktail dress."

"You mean the satin one or the halter top one?"

"I'm not sure…" she sighed. "Which would you wear to dinner and dancing with a special someone?"

I leaned against the base of the ring and considered the question. "Dinner and dancing, eh? Well I would definitely wear something I could dance in."

"So the satin one - I mean, _it's_ classy and something I could dance in," mused Alicia.

"So that's what you'll wear? Then I agree. And I'm sure you'll look really sexy in it.

"You think so?" Alicia asked, a little unsure.

I smiled. "Of course. You'll be the hottest on the floor. Where will it be, by the way?"

"The Cherry Lounge."

"Ooh, great pick," I replied. "It's a really intimate place with good foods, as well. And I hear the cocktails are amazing."

"Oh good, I'm really hoping this date can be special for Justin and I," she hesitated. "Look, Max, I know you're not always totally in approval of him, but I really think this can be another chance for him - like a new leaf."

I chewed my lip, staring down at the floor.

"And maybe, if you're done by then, you could drop by the apartment at 9 to make sure I look alright. And maybe I could borrow those earrings you wore to school today. Will you meet me here?" Alicia inquired hopefully.

I smiled a little. "Sure, I should be done by them - it's been a quiet week."

She didn't reply immediately, obviously still a little touchy on mention of my mysterious job. "Oh okay."

"So I'll meet you at 9," I quickly danced around the subject. "And I'll be sure to wear those earrings you like so much."

"Thanks Maxie, I appreciate it."

"No prob. Bye."

I hung up and slid my phone into my purse, then climbed back up into the ring, a small smile on my face.

"Sorry, Ter. I had to take that call," I cleared my throat and prepared to pull my helmet back on.

But Terry stood still, staring at me, arms crossed over his chest.

I frowned at him. "Do you wanna' do something else now? Did I take too long on the phone?"

He pulled his helmet off, sighing heavily. "Well, I, uh…I didn't know social calls were so important that you had to go into detail during training."

I blinked in confusion, then placed my hands onto my hips. "Terry, are you saying that I--"

"Max," he held up a hand, preparing to leave the ring, "look, I know you're popular and all and have your love interests to think about it, but I just ask that you don't let them interrupt your training…'sides, I don't think you'll have time to be out drinking and dancing with Vinelli tonight when you're being Batgirl--unless that's not important to you anymore."

"Terry McGinnis, I wasn't talking to--"

"Look. Forget it. I'm gonna' go train by myself in the simulator." He muttered, ruffling his hair and hopping to the ground. He angrily tossed his gloves, leaving me staring after him.

I watched him go, feeling so angry that I didn't even bother to tell him his mistake.

Turning on my heel, I stomped off for the bathroom.

* * *

Terry donned his suit and cranked the simulator droids up to the highest difficulty. He dodged and kicked, tackling and punching. He envisioned Nick Vinelli's face on each of the faceless droids.

"Why is she still so crazy over Nick?" he asked himself.

He pounded one droid so hard that it broke and malfunctioned. Terry stood breathing hard in the room, the droids lying defeated in his wake. He crushed his fist into his palm. The mere thought of me being with Nick on a date made him want to destroy something. Why had I been acting so differently around him lately? Was it because I actually had something to bond over with Terry? Or was it because I was leading Terry on for the fun of it?

No, Terry shook his head, removing his cowl. I may have been cruel at times when it came to relationships, but he knew that I would never intentionally lead him on to hurt him. He dragged his fingers through his black hair, walking aimlessly out of the simulator hall and back into the gym. It was silent, and I was nowhere to be seen. Terry felt the bitterly familiar loneliness that crashed into him every time I walked away from him.

Sighing softly, he walked to the boxing ring, where my bags were still there; at least I hadn't left the grounds. But he couldn't be sure that I would speak to him at all during patrolling - not with the way I had looked at him when he made his accusations.

Kneeling, Terry saw my phone peeping out from my purse. Unable to suppress his curiosity, he took it and looked at the screen. The last call hadn't been from Nick…but Alicia. Terry's eyes closed as the phone slid from his fingers and back into my purse. The guilt rushed over him like a tidal wave.

He had done it again. But this time, would I let him back in?

* * *

I took the bus home that night, ignoring Terry's offer to give me a ride. We only communicated as much as was necessary during Batwork, and his wrongful confrontation remained fresh on my mind throughout the night.

I walked down the hallway to my apartment, ready to hit the sack.

When I opened the door, Alicia was waiting on the sofa, dressed and ready for her date.

"Hey," I greeted, tossing my backpack and heading to the kitchen for a snack.

"I found this in your closet," she said quietly.

I paused, one hand on the kitchen door. I looked over at her, she was holding a black garment with a red bat emblem on its front.

I froze. "Um…"

Alicia stared down at my backup suit. "I guess I understand why your 'internship' is so _dangerous_, now, as Mr. Wayne put it."

_Slaggit_.

I decided to deny it, although I knew that there was no unconvincing her now. At least I could tell Bruce that I had tried…

I forced a chuckle. "I guess you've found out my secret Batgirl obsession. I guess it's pretty lame, making a costume and all--"

"With such dangerous weapons in it, too," she interrupted with a smirk, pulling a batarang out of the utility belt.

I chewed my lip, then shrugged. "I wanted realism. I wasn't gonna' _do_ anything with them."

"Max," Alicia sighed. "Look. It all lines up. The late nights, the mood swings, the unexplained injuries."

"Alicia. I've just been stressed from school--"

"Do you want me to believe that you're Batgirl or in an abusive relationship with the only guy you really hang around?"

I blinked. She was good.

I opened my mouth to respond, then closed it back.

Alicia lifted her eyebrows, then tossed me the suit. "Didn't think so…Batgirl," she sighed as she prepared to walk out the door. "We'll talk about this in the morning. I've got a date to catch."

And talk about it we did, the very first thing in the morning after I had gotten ready for school. All through the morning, I tried to think of a way that I could keep it away from Bruce and Terry - that Alicia knew our secret. But I quickly shot that down; it wouldn't have been the right thing for me to do as a part of the Bat legacy. Bruce had my signature on a contract, swearing to secrecy and honesty.

I spoke with Bruce in private after school. Although he didn't look pleased at first, he wasn't angry. He said that the only reason McGinnis' family hadn't found out was because Terry wasn't a girl with a prying older sister.

Thus I left the cave with my life still intact. Bruce had called Alicia, and I heard her agree over the speakerphone to sign a contract of secrecy.

But I knew that this might only multiply her over-protectiveness, just the same.

* * *

Spring Break was, indeed, a wonderful break. I only had to patrol a few nights, and Bruce was now letting us patrol separately when we so chose or when he saw fit. Working at Terra and getting to come back home to do homework was a gift, and I got to hang out with Chelsea a few times - even Nick, once. And when I did finally muster the courage to face my test score, I saw that it was an impressive 94.

I changed up my look a little the Monday morning when school started back up, and managed to persuade Alicia to do my makeup, hoping it could help us bond and take her mind off of her unease about me being Batgirl.

My hair, which I usually wore down, was now pulled up into a ponytail, with a loose strand hanging in my face. I had splurged on some new clothes and accessories, and rocked some dirty jeans and brown, knee-high leather boots.

I smiled and gave my thanks for the compliments I received, moving with coolness down the hallways at school that morning. I was halfway to my locker, when suddenly, I spotted Terry, walking a few feet ahead, his eyes nailed onto me, mouth slightly open. As we approached one another, he failed to see the two teachers standing and talking in our path. I sidestepped, but Terry crashed into them.

"Oh, Mr. McGinnis!" sighed the woman teacher, whose papers now scattered the floor.

Snapping out of his trance, Terry bent to pick them up, his hands shifting clumsily on the ground when I passed and he stared up at me.

* * *

"He was checking you out so much that he ran into a teacher?" asked Chelsea in shock.

I nodded. "Yeah, but it was really awkward."

"Well I don't blame him, though," she smiled while opening her laptop. "You look totally shway, Max. Where'd you get those jeans, by the way?"

I couldn't reply, since Physics class was about to start, and Terry had just entered the room, moving up the steps to the bench Chelsea and I had chosen. He glanced at me several times while taking his seat next to Chelsea, two seats away from me.

I hadn't spoken with him much since his accusations over my phone call. I was tired of him jumping to conclusions over Nick and I and had realized that discussing Nick with Terry was a lost cause.

The lecture began. The teacher's voice droned on and on. I forced myself to pay attention, and typed notes into my laptop as fast as I could.

Terry, on the other hand, was staring past Chelsea at me, paying zero attention to the teacher. Finally, he whipped out his notebook and started scribbling onto the page. After tearing it out, he folded it and handed it to Chelsea with a cock of his head in my direction.

Chelsea gave a silent sigh as she proof-read it.

_You look hot today_

Rolling her eyes, she typed into her laptop, "Try: 'You look beautiful.' _Hot_ is way too tacky for this situation. It's time to be honest. Girls like to be told they're beautiful, not always simply 'hot.'"

Terry shifted his jaw in thought as he read her suggestion, then nodded and scribbled on a new memo. After passing it through Chelsea (who nodded her approval) the note reached me.

I frowned when I accepted the note from her, glancing fleetingly at Terry's hopeful expression.

I leaned back into my seat, propping my feet up on the bench below as I unfolded the note, eyebrow raised in skepticism.

_You look beautiful today, Max_

I read it once, stared blankly, then all-together crumpled it. Terry buried his forehead into his hands. Chelsea took a deep breath, watching me furiously jot another note. I handed it to her, and she passed it along to Terry.

_Oh? Only "today," huh?_

Terry's face fell. He sat feeling defeated and misunderstood for a moment, until Chelsea elbowed him in the side. He sighed, then started a new piece of paper once more. After folding it up, he started to pass it to Chelse, but the teacher suddenly turned from the screen which he had been facing. He immediately spotted the note and halted his lecture.

"Is this _note-passing_ going on behind me?" he asked rhetorically, slowly making his way up to our row.

I rested my forehead on my hand, embarrassed.

The teacher set his hand on Terry's desk, palm up.

Terry grumbled beneath his breath, looking highly frustrated.

"You know the drill, McGinnis," sneered the teacher close to Terry's ear. "What we pass, we read to all."

I hastily tapped my foot and crossed my arms, wishing the moment would hurry up and end.

Grudgingly, and with a very vicious look up at the teacher, Terry surrendered the note into his palm.

The teacher grinned in satisfaction, then walked back down the steps to the front of the class. Leaning up against his desk, he took his time as he unfolded the paper.

"Let's see," he straightened his reading glasses on his long nose. "It reads: 'No, Max, I _always_ think you look beautiful because you _are_ beautiful, the most beautiful girl I know.'"

My cheeks burned with humiliation, and I stared down at my keyboard, ignoring the snickers and whistles coming from fellow classmates.

Chelsea reached over to consolingly touch my hand.

"Well, well, well, it looks like Miss Gibson has a not-so-secret admirer," toyed the teacher as he tossed the note into the trash receptacle behind him. "But I do believe there's something in it for you, as well, Mr. McGinnis…" he bent to scribble out a detention slip. "And if you'll just come to the front and take this to the principle's office I'd--"

"No."

All eyes shifted to Terry, who was on his feet, staring the teacher down with fists clenched, eyes narrowed.

The teacher tilted his head to the side. "You do realize that you're defying a teacher, Mr. McGinnis and--"

"I don't care what you do. I'm outta' here." Terry ended it, gathering his backpack and jogging down the steps to the door. He was gone in an instant, slamming it harshly behind him.

The rest of us sat in astonishment.

The lecture eventually continued after a quick lesson from the teacher about the ramifications for disobedient seniors.

I struggled to focus for the rest of the class, because I hadn't seen Terry that angry in years.

* * *

Terry was gone the rest of the school-day. I tried not to think about him as I strolled into Terra. But when my shift was over and his car or bike didn't sit faithfully parked outside, I worried. Terry hadn't gone missing like that since his early days in the gang. I couldn't bring myself to call him, though. I was still angry at him.

I had the night off for patrolling, Bruce called to notify me. While on the phone, he asked if I had seen Terry. I answered that I hadn't but would text his phone. I sent off two messages, neither of which got a reply. Terry always replied back, even when we were at our angriest.

I made pizza from scratch that night, trying to occupy my thoughts with baking, lest they return to Terry. Several times, I had been tempted to check my radar for his signal, and actually did, once. But the scanner was blank, meaning he wasn't suited, wasn't on patrol. I felt an annoyed anger toward him for disregarding his duties. Neither of us got an off day without the other filling in. When I called Bruce to ask if I should go out to work in his place, he said no. He sounded mad and explained that he couldn't get a hold of him either. But I knew I had also detected a hint of worry in Bruce's tone.

"Perfecto," I congratulated myself on the finished pizza, breathing in the succulent aroma. "Not too shabby, Max. Not too shabby."

I carried a slice with me to the couch, stretching my constantly sore muscles and sinking into the soft cushions.

_I always talk to myself when I'm worried... I wish he'd just send a text back or something - least he could do. Stupid McGinnis. He's gonna' hear it from me when he decides to show his face._

I slowed in my chewing, knowing how much my off night was being ruined by Terry's absence. If it wasn't for the fact that he was Batman, that he was forever in danger, that he was acting like he used to when he was younger and headed down the wrong path...

KNOCK KNOCK

My eyes shot up at the thud on the door. It was too heavy to be Terry, and Alicia was gone to a friend's for the weekend.

Swallowing the last of my pizza, I got up and put an eye to the peephole. Before I could feel any elation or relief, I remembered what he had put me through.

I swung open the door, ready to fire. But Terry got off the first shot.

"Max, before you say anything...I n-need to say s-something and explain myself."

I frowned, noticing his slurred speech and stutter, the way he clung to the doorframe. I failed to see that one of his hands was wrapped in a towel.

"Terry McGinnis. What kind of nerve do you have to just now decide to appear, _completely drunk_--"

"No. I'm not, I'm not, I'm not. Lis-listen. Just lemme' in, o-okay? Just lemme' in."

I clenched my jaw, reluctantly side-stepping. Terry stumbled inside, clutching his hand to his chest. "I-I am _not_ d-drunk, okay? I just...I just--"

"Be quiet and sit down." I rolled my eyes, pushing him along in the direction of the sofa. When he plopped down, he stared blankly at the floor for a moment, not speaking.

"You can start by telling me exactly why you decided to leave your job hanging," I rattled, hands pressed onto my hips. "Do I need to remind you that you're _Batman_, McGinnis?"

"No...I-I know that, Max. C'mon..." he scowled at his hand, wincing in pain. "Slaggit!"

I frowned. "What happened to your hand?"

"Nothin.'"

"Let me see."

Terry immediately recoiled when I reached for his concealed hand. I grumbled and snatched it.

Terry's hand was trembling as I unwound the towel. Blood stained the inside. But it was his hand that made me gasp. The skin of his palm was torn and shredded, bleeding profusely.

"Ter," I spoke quietly, then sighed. "What in the world--"

"Couldn't stop...the bleeding. Kept bleeding. Decided to wrap it up. They say pressure stops the bleeding."

"Why didn't you go to a hospital or the cave, Ter?" I shook my head with another sigh. Terry grimaced when I tried to move his fingers to better see his palm.

"Tired of people yellin' at me. Mom, Bruce, teachers. Just got tired." He muttered.

"Well, this is one heck of a mess you've brought me. You're probably gonna' need stitches, Ter. I'll see what I can do to clean it. Don't want you getting an infection," I rose to get the first aid kit, but paused. "Why are you so groggy?"

Terry yawned. "Meds."

"What did you take?"

"Dunno'. Somethin' from when Mom got her appendix out. No big."

"Most likely a narcotic," I spoke to myself. "How did you get here? Please don't tell me you drove, McGinnis."

Terry's shoulders shrugged. "So what? I'm alive, aren't I?"

My eyes rolled. When I returned with the first aid kit, Terry was nearly passed out on the couch. The medication was kicking in quickly.

"Sit up," I straightened him, taking a seat beside him with a gauze in one hand, antibacterial wound wash in the other.

"Is it gonna' burn? I took the meds so I won't have to feel pain. I get tired of feeling pain all the time, y'know what I'm saying, Max?"

"Yes, Terry. I know. But with a cut like this, it's gonna' burn. Sorry."

Carefully holding the hand, I began to dab at the blood. Terry sat watching silently, occasionally looking away, expressionless.

"No pain?" I quizzed, surprised.

"Dunno'. Nope, guess not. You lied."

I smirked. "Well someone's taking this better than usual. Last cut of yours I cleaned, you nearly gave me a black eye."

"Well, you-you know what they say," he began, stumbling all the more over his words.

"Nope. Do I wanna' know?" I frowned, trying to gently remove the blood.

"A' course ya' do," Terry yawned. "When a pretty girl holds your hand, you don't feel any pain."

"Oh? I've never heard that one before," I laughed. He was getting loopy. "Terry, if you're gonna' keep moving around, I won't be able to clean this. Try to be still, please."

"Well yeah, 'cause-'cause I was the first to say it, y'know, I mean...I can-I can come up with smart things to say." He defended, then yawned again, his cheek slumping to rest on my shoulder.

"Of course, Terry," I amused his argument. "Now how about you just be quiet and let me clean this? You're getting crazier by the second."

"That's what ya' said when I got my wisdom teeth taken out,"

I chuckled. "Exactly."

"Well, it helps me deal with the pain to talk, so you're stuck with it, Missy."

"Joy to the world."

Terry did stop talking, for just a minute or two. I continued with the cleaning, amazed out how little it was hurting him.

"You know what, Max?"

"What?"

"I'm lame. I dress up in a stupid costume ev'ry night, lie to my family--"

"Terry McGinnis, if _you're_ lame, then I'm the biggest dork ever. Everybody wants to be you, even if they don't know that you're Batman."

"Well ya', but I can't-can't get through to people. Nobody under…stands me or anything."

"Stop talking like an emo kid."

"Couldn't keep a girlfriend, couldn't get people to like me without bein' in a gang...can't keep you from bein' pissed off at me."

"I'm not pissed, Ter," I sighed. "Well...not too much. Just, sometimes." I ended my ramble. I wasn't helping much.

"Yes you are, Max, yes you are. I sent you a note in class and you remember what you did?"

I didn't reply.

"You crumpled it. But did you hear what the teacher read? I wasn't-wasn't tryin' to make you mad. Just wanted to be nice and tell the truth, y'know?"

"Okay, time to wrap this up. You're gonna' be a lefty for a while," I ventured away from the touchy subject, grabbing the bandages from the table. "You still haven't told me what you did to screw your hand up like this."

Terry's face dropped, he didn't answer for a long time.

I glanced at him.

"Did a fight with the old gang," he finally replied, tone neutral. "Won some money but lost some more when they got me. I guess I lost my touch. I'm a n-nobody without the suit."

I rolled my eyes. I wanted to scold him for rendezvousing with his old circle, but caught the sincerity in his last sentence and decided against it.

"There are better ways to blow off steam, Ter."

"Yeah..." he spoke softly. "But I get tired...tired of bein' Batman and gettin' no real affirmation for it - 'sides stupid creds. No point in money when you're alone, I say. Didn't even wanna' spend it on Dana. Wasn't the same. Won't ever get what I want, the life I _really_ want. Hell, fell in love with my best friend and got punished for it. Now do you see why I'm lame?"

I finished tending the wound, and gave Terry some pizza before he fell asleep on the couch. I brought a blanket and covered him, knowing he wasn't able to drive back to his place in his condition.

When I awoke the next morning and walked into the den, the couch was empty, the blanket folded. A note rested on top of it, saying two words painstakingly written with his left hand.

_Thank you_

As much as I ignored it, somewhere in my heart, I knew without the slightest doubt that I was in love with Terry McGinnis.


	29. Chapter 28

**DesertedMirage Says: **Hopefully this chapter will make you smile. :)

**ohgodofwriting, RedSharkBait, Silverquickstar, Ferlinda the Dreamweaver - **thanks for reading and reviewing. You know that I am always appreciative of you guys (and writing for you is an honor).

To those who may be reading and not reviewing, thanks for reading! You don't have to review, although I appreciate feedback. But I just want to make sure you know that when I say thanks in my author's notes, I'm always saying that to _any_ eyes on the story, even if you only read one chapter lol. I thank you for giving me a chance.

Two left after this! And I'll be posting them together, at the same time.

* * *

Patrolling became more intense as prom neared, mostly due to tension between Terry and I. I'm not so sure that it was because we weren't getting along, but something had changed in Terry after that day when he stormed out of school. He kept to himself a little more, and I didn't invade his personal space.

I never liked when Terry closed himself up like that, even though I tended to do the same. The nature of our job was so demanding and stressful, and teamed with high school drama, it could test any relationship. It was like trying to make a flower grow with a rock on its stem.

My grades had finally pulled back up to A's, but my health and wellness was suffering as a result. I averaged only a few hours of sleep per night, and my lack of free time made me irritable and depressed. Sometimes I would binge eat, but I didn't even gain weight due to the high amount of calories I burned as Batgirl.

I don't know why I joined the prom committee. If anything, I had been pitched onto it. Blade had volunteered my name, stating that it was fitting for the most likely candidate for Valedictorian to be a part of "the most important committee there is in senior year," as she had put it.

Dana and Terry were on the committee as well, which I was sure would make for some...interesting meetings.

But I didn't really care. Just as long as Blade didn't ask me to spend hours on the phone with vendors or hire a photographer, I was good.

The first meeting of the committee happened to land oh-so-conveniently on one of my Terra off-days. I sat at my desk, legs curled up like pretzels beneath me, arms folded on the desktop, forehead down, eyes shut.

We hadn't officially started, thus I took advantage of any extra seconds available to nap. My mind began to drift, and I was soon relaxing in the golden sands of Hawaii, without a care in the world.

"McGinnis, don't let the door--"

SMASH

"…slam." finished Blade with an annoyed sigh.

"Oops, sorry," Terry muttered half-heartedly, sauntering into the room.

I had bolted straight up, eyes wide open, nerves jarred. I blinked a few times and rubbed my forehead. Terry strolled over to a desk in the corner, sunk into it, and propped his feet up on the adjacent one. Nelson's eyes shifted menacingly over to Terry (it was his desk Terry's feet adorned).

"Move your feet, jerk."

"What for?" smirked Terry.

"Your life," grunted Nelson as he roughly pushed Terry's feet away.

Not surprisingly, Terry shot up, as did Nelson. The two shoved each other only once before Blade squeezed in to separate them, clipboard in hand.

She cleared her throat loudly as the two enemies sulked to opposite corners.

"_Now_, if we can all pay attention," began Blade, sitting daintily on the teacher's desk, legs crossed. "Is everyone here?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're here," mumbled Terry, ruffling his hair and yawning.

The other students shifted restlessly in their seats, knowing Blade was milking every ounce of the attention and power she received from her position as president of the senior prom committee.

But before she could speak again, the door opened once more. I felt my spirits lift a little as Chelsea walked in. Behind her, politely holding the door and looking as cute as ever was Nick.

"Oh, Nicky, so glad you could make it," crooned Blade with a sugary smile.

Nick nodded and smiled appropriately as he walked inside. His eyes found me, and he came over and sat beside me.

"I'm glad to see you're here," he said quietly over to me with a grin.

I couldn't help but smile in return, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. I wasn't feeling so sleepy anymore.

I didn't have to see Terry to feel his burning glare at us.

The meeting went by pretty blandly, but I made up for it by passing notes with Nick. Our snickers and smiles kept Blade's eyes narrowed, but she didn't ask nonetheless. Terry looked pissed, though, and Chelsea kept nudging him in the ribs with a whispered message between them.

"So I guess that concludes it," sighed Blade, and the whole room stood up with loud sighs of relief, until she cleared her throat again. "BUT we need to choose a place to meet again! Email me your ideas, maybe we can have a party or something!" Blade was now practically shrieking over the chatter to be heard.

"So…" Nick spoke as we moved with the traffic to the door. "Um, do you have a prom date yet?"

I slung my backpack over one shoulder. "Oh, um…no not yet."

He nodded quickly, and we left the classroom.

* * *

I watched Terry's black car drive away after he dropped me off in front of my apartment building. I stood staring into space for a moment, feeling totally exhausted.

We had finished a long week of patrolling, which had just ended with a painful brawl with an armed drug ring. Although our suits were bullet-proof when the shot wasn't fired at point-blank range, it still hurt pretty badly to feel the pressure of the bullet.

I tenderly touched my side, knowing it would turn into a nasty bruise.

_Ah well. One more notch on my belt._

I yawned and walked inside. During the elevator ride, I leaned against the wall, feeling as though I could slip through the floor, all the way to the earth. My eyes were drooping from sleep deprivation, my muscles twitching every now and then. I had woken up twice that week in the middle of the night, having severe muscle spasms in my legs.

The elevator doors opened, I stepped into the hall, walking slowly to my door.

_All I wanna' do is go to sleep. But I _am_ hungry… Maybe I'll ask Alicia to fix me something._

I frowned as I approached my door, hearing thudding on the walls. It sounded like bass…like music.

Now standing before my door, my frown had deepened. It _was_ music, very loud music. My heart began to panic, expecting the worst as I slid my card through the lock. It was already unlocked.

_Please don't tell me…_

I opened the door.

The music hit me at full blast, party music. People. Dancing. Everywhere. My fatigued mind could barely comprehend what was taking place. There was a house party going on in my apartment. My personal space had been wrested from my grasp. Sleep. I wouldn't be able to…sleep.

Somehow, I ended up walking inside.

A disco ball hung from the ceiling, surfaces were covered in food and bottles of soda. A handful of people were from school, but most of them were college-aged strangers. Streamers hung from wall to wall. A DJ bobbed his head in the corner…a _DJ?_

_Who the HELL is behind this?!_

I was jostled by a random guy, who turned, scanned me, then grinned suggestively. "Hey baby, you must be Alicia's little sis', 'cause you're just as fine."

I managed to keep from throwing up in my mouth as he moved off, my eyes darting around, searching for Alicia.

"Max, you finally decided to come home!" someone exclaimed from behind. I whirled around.

Blade stood in a short, slinky dress, holding a box of pizza in her arms. She frowned as she looked me over. "Um, why are you all…_sweaty?"_

I blinked, then ignored her question as I chose to pounce. "What the hell is going on here?! Who are all of these people and why is there a party taking place in my apartment?!" I fired each question without a single breath in between.

Blade looked offended, then tossed her hair. "Um, helloo, did you not get the email? This is the prom committee party--er, meeting--we were planning!"

"Why. Is. It. _Here_?" I roared, my tone escalating several pitches in rage.

Blade glared at my rudeness. "Because nobody was giving me any suggestions for anywhere else to meet so I called your house to see what you thought about a party and Alicia picked up 'cause you weren't home and we got to talking and somewhere along the way she suggested we could use you guys' place for a meeting!" she answered in one sentence, smoothed her dress, then shoved the pizza box into my arms. "Look, get with it, Gibson. It's senior year. You seriously need to lighten up."

I'm not sure as to how I managed to refrain from chucking the box of pizza onto Blade's head as she retreated to the kitchen, but I stood seething, so angry that I could barely think clearly.

_Okay, Max. You've got to calm down. Go to your room. That's right, my room! I can go to my room and hide._

Handing the box to a random girl, I pressed through the crowd for my room. On the way there, I finally spotted my sister, mingling with a circle of popular guys from Hamilton.

_This is so not happening to me._

"…so anyway, that was back when I was head of the riot that led to the approval of co-ed gym class," she bragged to her intent listeners. "But then I--"

"Alicia," I interrupted, swiftly gripping her arm. "I need to talk to you for a minute if you don't mind," I said through gritted teeth.

Alicia looked slightly alarmed, glancing sideways between me and her fans. "Erm," she hesitated. "I'll be right back."

I dragged her away to the wall, then unloaded the gun. "Would you please tell me what made you think it'd be a good idea to let Blade throw a house party here!" I demanded.

Alicia's eyes rolled. "Look, Max, I know you're stressed and all but you should really grab hold of this and unwind. It's a _party--"_

"I _know_ what it is!" I yelled loudly enough that a few eyes turned to stare.

Alicia sighed, then glanced at the door. "Oh, Justin just arrived, Max. Look, just let loose and get your flirt on, girl. Life is short!" she left me a final word of wisdom, then skipped along to her boyfriend.

The world had ended. My life was over. I couldn't even gather the energy to express my anger any longer. Blankly, I turned and pressed through the couples making out in the hallway to my room (which, thankfully, was empty).

I locked the door behind me, and sat on my bed, in the dark. The music pulsated through the walls. There was no way I could properly sleep with a party taking place in the next room. No way.

I longed for sleep. I wanted to ice my sore ribcage down and take a long bubble-bath. It would have made my day to be able to unwind and play some soft music while I did my nails, for a change, but _no_. Gotham _had_ to go and get itself in danger, _again_. And Hamilton High _had _to go and have a lame prom committee which threw random house parties.

"We're all gonna' get arrested and I won't have anywhere to live. Wonder what Mom will think of this…" I muttered as I stared into space.

I sighed, realizing what I was about to do.

Finally, knowing that I had officially lost my mind, I stood up and went into the bathroom to shower. Back in my room, I changed into the sexiest dress in my closet - spaghetti strap with a slanted skirt, red. Before my mirror, I applied maroon eyeshadow, curled on some mascara and slid on shimmery lip-gloss. I stepped into my strappy heels, donned my diamond chandelier earrings, and combed my hair over one eye.

My channel for anger release: look drop-dead gorgeous.

I left the mirror and stepped back out into the action.

* * *

"So are you gonna' do it?" Chelsea asked as she sat beside Terry at the kitchen table, handing him a cup of punch.

"Do what?" Terry asked as he picked at his plate of food.

She rolled her eyes. "Apologize to Max for that phone call thing you wrongfully accused her about. I mean, you've been meaning and wanting to do it."

Terry sighed. He had just arrived at the party (which he had just heard about as well). Chelsea had called to notify him of it, stating that Nick was sure to be in attendance, and that if he had any brain in his head, he would be there as well to stake his claim.

"I don't know, Chelse," he stood up and paced the floor, twisting at the blue tie he wore over his black button-down shirt. "I mean...I want to, but I just don't know what to say. Besides, she probably won't wanna' hear it,"

"Terry," Chelsea shook her head, smoothing the hem of her purple dress. "trust me, what you have to tell Max is something that she'll _more than _want to hear. You have to do this tonight - you owe it to her," she replied, then sipped her drink. "Plus, You-Know-Who is probably out there dancing with her as we speak…"

Terry's blood boiled at the slightest thought of Nick. He sighed, then nodded with finality. "You're right. I'm tired of this. I'm gonna' tell her."

Chelsea smiled, then stood up from her seat. "Then why don't we go find Max?" she asked, and they left the kitchen.

* * *

I walked out of my room and back into the crammed den. I looked around for Chelsea, but couldn't find her amongst the sea of people. I spotted Dana, Nelson and Blade hanging out near the DJ, and Alicia dancing with Justin. But Nick wasn't anywhere to be seen.

I moved along the edges of the room, chatting with a few people from school as I did so. All of them kept asking me the same question, though: "Where's Terry?" as if I was supposed to know. I rolled my eyes after talking with a guy who had the idea that Terry and I must've been dating, judging how we were always leaving school together and arriving together.

I helped myself to some punch at the refreshment table, my eyes searching for Nick.

_I'm getting really sick of this Terry and Max obsession everyone's got. Ugh, where _are_ you, Nick?_

My gaze paused near the hallway entrance, where I found Terry and Chelsea, chatting with a known gossip girl from school. My eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Terry was standing with his hands in his pockets, smiling nervously as Chelsea talked animatedly with the girl. He nodded every now and then, and finally looked up, catching my gaze. He seemed to swallow heavily, and tapped Chelse's shoulder. Chelsea paused in her talking and looked over at me. Chewing her lip, she quickly ended the conversation with the girl.

I found my hands gripping my cup a little tighter. I tossed it into the trash can with a crumple and hurried into the thick crowd, where their eyes couldn't follow me.

Pushing my way along the pack, I finally arrived at the kitchen.

A couple was snuggling at the table, but saw me and glared before leaving.

Now alone, I pounded my fist onto the island, releasing the anger from what I had just witnessed and realized.

_Chelsea and Terry are conspiring. She's trying to hook him up with me. They've been doing this all along. That explains everything. The sudden style change, the making sure he walks me to every class. He's trying to claim me before Nick can._

I slid to the floor, leaning my back against the island.

I placed my hands over my eyes, feeling miserable.

_Why can't I just be left alone? I don't want to be wanted if it's only for drama's sake, or to be some sort of trophy. I just want someone real. I just want someone safe._

The door opened as if on cue. I didn't even bother to look up.

Someone sat down beside me after a few seconds. I knew who it was without hearing him speak. I recognized his scent.

"Nick, I don't even know what to do anymore," I spoke darkly.

He sat quietly listening, allowing me to have my moment to vent.

"I just…I wanna' know what I did wrong. I wanna' know why I'm always punished. I don't mean to complain, Nick, but slaggit…if anybody's got a right to complain, it's me…" I shook my head, then finally looked over at him.

Nick was sitting with one leg tucked beneath the other, hands in his lap, eyes down sadly.

I couldn't explain it, but somehow he looked equally as depressed as I was.

"I'm only bringing you down, too, aren't I? Just like I do with…" I didn't say his name. I refused to say Terry's name, although there was no real way to avoid him anymore.

"Nick, what do you want from me?" I asked, throwing all caution to the wind.

Nick turned to face me, his eyes searing into mine. "I want you to be happy…and I want you to be safe," very tenderly, he touched my cheek. "If you only knew how much I care for you," his face neared mine, his voice softened, "how long I've cared…"

Our eyes closed, and I began to imagine the touch of his lips.

But suddenly, out of nowhere, the door flew open and Terry burst in.

Nick and I instantly pulled away.

Terry's blue eyes narrowed to slits at Nick. "Get away from her before I make you, man!" he threatened as he pointed at him.

Nick looked at Terry defiantly, calmly. "I don't think you've got anything to do with this, McGinnis."

I cleared my throat and stood up. "You don't own me, Terry," I said heatedly as the room began to fill with curious guests.

Terry stopped glaring at Nick for a second to look at me. "Well maybe I should because you don't seem to be able to handle yourself around guys that are nothing but trouble!"

Chelsea, who had just arrived, winced and sighed mournfully.

I glared daggers at Terry and cursed the days that I had been his friend.

But before I could commence my verbal fury on him, Nick had spoken up.

"Hey man, if you have to let some heat out, don't put it on her," Nick stood as well, confidently staring Terry down, protectively standing between Terry and I. "You'd better deal with me instead," Nick warned in a menacing tone that I had never heard him use, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt.

Terry glared fiercely at Nick and clenched his jaw. "Alright then, tough guy--let's see what ya' got," he said evenly as he strode up into Nick's face.

_Slaggit, Terry's Batman! Nick is going to die if I don't stop this!_

"Both of you stop!" I yelled, but Nick had already shoved.

Terry shoved back, then threw a blazing punch at Nick's jaw.

Surprisingly, Nick managed to duck, then kneed Terry in the stomach. Terry recovered in an instant and had tackled Nick to the ground in the blink of an eye.

The two of them wrestled, punched and kicked as we looked on. No one was making any move to stop them, but instead they were beginning to cheer.

_What if one of them gets hurt? What do I do?_

I dragged my fingers through my hair, becoming frantic.

Before I could piece my thoughts together, someone burst into the kitchen, saw the fight going on and ran back out into the den.

"Fight in the kitchen!" I heard him announce to everyone else.

_Great!_

Dozens more people flooded the kitchen, forming a circle around the combating Terry and Nick. They cheered them on as if they were at a wrestling match - half of them rooting for Terry, the other for Nick.

I pressed my hands onto my head. This was a nightmare. I couldn't take it anymore. Everything had to stop.

"I SAID STOP IT!" I shrieked as I moved in, grabbed Terry and yanked him off of Nick as hard as I could.

They both stopped, and the room was silent.

Nick was laying on the floor, holding his side and breathing hard. Terry was kneeling down with his hand held up to his bloody lip and also panting.

"Listen to me, Terry, because I'm only going to say this once," I pointed at him. "You will _never_ own me! And I will never _ever _be your girlfriend _or _love you, Terry McGinnis!"

I spoke the vow with silent rage.

A wave of gasps was sent through the bunch around us.

Terry looked up unbelievingly into my eyes, and I stared back down into his. His expression…it was all I could do suddenly to keep from crying at the hurt I saw there.

We stayed that way for a long moment, until tears blurred in my eyes. Feeling the weight of my words, I shook my head as a lump formed in my throat.

I bolted out, through the den, and locked myself into my room.

* * *

Terry left the kitchen in a blind rush. He hurried out of the building for his car, his keycard in hand. But Chelsea was on his heels.

"Terry, wait!"

He kept stalking to his car, and swiped his keycard through the lock. But Chelsea grabbed his arm.

"Terry! Would you wait?"

He stopped what he was doing and stood staring into the distance, panting angrily.

Chelsea didn't speak, but gave him time to cool off. It wasn't long before his face fell and he dropped his forehead onto his car. He kicked the tire with a curse.

"I screwed it up," he muttered hopelessly, and Chelsea was able to detect a slight catch in his voice. "I-I…" he heaved a sigh, resting his arms on the car's roof.

Chelsea sighed sympathetically.

"Terry, Max was--"

"She was kissing him," Terry cut. "She was kissing him," he repeated softly, sadly. "Because she's in love with him…not me."

"Terry--"

"You heard what she said!" he sighed again. "And she was kissing him…"

"Are you sure?" Chelsea frowned, hoping it wasn't true.

"Well, I-I didn't actually see it, I-I just…" Terry trailed off as he sniffed a little.

"Didn't really see anything," Chelsea finished for him, then put her hand on his shoulder. "Terry, listen, Max was just angry, and people say things they don't always mean when they're angry," she explained gently, watching people leaving the building for their cars.

Terry kept his head down.

Chelsea leaned her back against the car. "Listen, Ter, I know for a fact that Max is the most rotten liar on this planet when it comes to things like this, so I don't think you should believe what she said," she looked at him. "Terry, you can't give up on her now, you've come way too far. Max needs _you_ now, not Nick or anyone else. You're her best friend, _you're_ the guy who loves her. Go after her."

Terry's expression didn't exactly show that he believed that, but he nodded very slightly. "I'll give you a ride home," he sighed.

But Chelsea's attention was on a figure approaching through the parking lot.

"Just a second, Ter, I'll be right with you," she said, then walked straight up to Nick, paused, looked him in the eyes, and slapped him hard across his face.

Nick blinked in shock, holding his cheek.

"Back off of my friend, you jerk. I don't know exactly what you think you're doing to her, but you'd better give it up."

With one final glare, Chelsea walked off, and re-joined Terry in his car.

He was flipping through tracks on his playlist, not showing any signs that he had seen the encounter. "What did you have to do?"

She cleared her throat, glaring out her window at Nick. "Nothing, Terry. Nothing at all. Let's move on."

Terry didn't ask any questions, but started the engine and drove off. He smiled sadly, and Chelsea glanced over.

"What?" she asked.

Terry hesitated. "She was…really pretty."

Chelsea grinned at his infatuation. "You, my friend, are in love."

Nick stood alone in the parking lot, still feeling the sting of her hand, the cut of her words. Despite his mission and dedication to his agency, he knew that she was right; I _didn't_ deserve him.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with eyes sore from crying myself to sleep. It was a Saturday, thankfully, and I was off from both Terra and patrolling. I didn't speak to Alicia, and she didn't say anything to me, either. I wasn't as angry with her as I was the night before, though. No, all of my anger was on Terry, now, and even Nick.

I couldn't believe what Terry had said to me. He actually thought that he was God's gift to the world - to _me_ - enough to come barging in on my private life as if I was his property. I was tired of it. I was fed up with Terry's iron-like grip on me…in more ways than one.

I knew that part of me was also glad that he had come to "rescue me," that he was jealous, that he wanted me for himself and himself alone. But this also scared me, because I found safety in my solitude. I had never succeeded at being someone's prized possession, beginning with my failure at being my dad's. I had never succeeded to be enough to keep anyone around, so my only method of protection from abandonment was independence. I was Batgirl, after all. She had no need for someone to protect her, to want her. No, she could hold her own, just like Max could…right?

I called in to Terra and asked if I could work anyway, since the silence in idleness was allowing my heart to speak a bit too loudly for my taste. No, I needed to be busy, to be moving, to be hiding so that no admirer could find me…especially not Terry.

Stacy allowed me to work, thus I was kept busy with homework and waiting tables. Terry's face appeared on my phone every hour. He hadn't ceased calling, but I never picked up. Eventually, come the last few hours on shift Saturday night, I turned my phone completely off and stashed it into my purse.

"Hey Max, you've worked all these long hours this week. I really appreciate that," said Stacy as I wiped down a table once the last customers had left.

I sighed with a robotic smile. "It's fine. I just didn't really have anything else to do…" I chewed at my lip, dragging the dish rag across the surface.

Stacy watched me for a moment, then nodded. "Well, that's all for tonight. I'll put the foods away and lock up."

I quickly looked up. "Wait, no, it's fine. I can do it."

Stacy frowned. "Sure? You've been here all day, Max."

I rubbed my neck, ignoring the soreness in my back. "Yeah, I'd be glad to," I smiled. "Besides, you'd better hurry home. I hear there's about to be a downpour."

Stacy sighed, then pulled off her apron. "Well, alright. I guess I do need to get back to the kids and make sure they haven't turned the house into a jungle."

I chuckled. "Exactly."

"Take care, Max."

"You too."

Once she was gone, my expression immediately changed back to sadness. I wiped the tables so clean that they shined, and even mopped the floor. Feeling fatigued, I grabbed the tray of pastries from the display and put them into the back fridge. Running my fingers through my hair, I realized that I had forgotten to lock the door.

After locking it shut, I moved behind the counter to clean the coffee grinders. After a few minutes, rain began to pour from the sky, drumming onto the roof. I worked in darkness, the only light coming from streetlights outside.

I paused for a moment, feeling I could break down and cry. I had been holding everything in for so long, dealing with my hurt by putting my body through hours of work.

I closed my eyes as the rain poured. Terry's face appeared in my mind, the deep hurt and sadness in those faithful blue eyes.

I blinked my eyes open, trying to get a hold of myself. I continued with the scrubbing, but a tear was fighting to slide down my cheek.

"Terry," I whispered into the silence.

Just as soon did I hear a knocking sound behind me at the front door.

Frowning, I turned, expecting a confused customer who didn't know our hours. But it wasn't…it was Terry, standing in the rain.

My heart took a pause, but I quickly turned back to my cleaning. It was locked. He wouldn't be able to get in.

A clicking sound persisted behind me, and before I knew it, I turned to see Terry standing there, a lock-pick in hand. He stared at me, drenched from head to toe from the rain. His wet, black hair hung over his eyes, his leather jacket was soaked, his mouth was slightly open.

I didn't know what to do except turn back around, back to my task.

Terry frowned, then walked forward and hurdled the counter, standing up against me.

I turned again, "Terry, look, I don't know what you want but I am not going to--"

"Max, would you just shut up?" he interrupted, then captured my hands with his own, forcing me to look up into his eyes.

I wasn't able to speak.

Terry searched my eyes, then nervously chewed his lip and looked away. "Look, I…" he took a deep breath. "I-I know that you're mad at me. And you've got a right to be. 'Cause I was wrong to do what I did at that party and say what I said. I didn't mean it, Max. I know that you're perfectly capable of handling yourself. I was just," he hesitated, struggling to say the right words. "I was just angry, Max," his gaze lowered to the floor, and he released my hands and stepped to the counter, resting his palms atop it with his back to me.

"You don't even know… I didn't mean to hurt you or make you mad at me. I've never wanted that to happen. It kills me when you're mad at me, Max, 'cause then I can't be with you, I can't see your smile, I can't be the one who made you smile," Terry poured. "You drive me so crazy - you're'-you're so beautiful and perfect… I-I know that you don't want me to be in love with you," he turned to face me. "But I can't help it, Max. I'll always love you, even though you don't love me back…" his voice caught a little, and his eyes filled with sadness. "Max, I know that I'll love you forever…but I just don't know if I can take not having you with me…all I need is you to at least not shut me completely away. 'Cause when I'm not with you, I fall apart," his eyes slid away from mine to the floor as his tone dropped. "But I guess I just wasn't enough for you…" he finished softly as the realization kicked in that he might never have me.

Terry slid to the floor, his face down, leaning against the counter.

I had been listening in silence…hearing his words and…suddenly not feeling that old fear.

_Terry loves me…he wants to take care of me… He's always kept me safe…_

But I had broken him.

_"_Terry," I whispered, placing my hands over my mouth.

Feeling overwhelmed, a few tears squeezed from my eyes as Terry sat staring at the floor in despair.

Slowly, I lowered to my knees before him, then took his face in my hands. As he gazed in surprise, I pressed my lips to his, our tears mixing together.

When I pulled away, Terry looked completely shocked, but gently took my hands into his and pulled me closer into him. Our foreheads touched for a moment, eyes closed. Our lips grazed shyly a few times.

"Max," he breathed, then wrapped his arms around my waist and I turned to sit against him in his embrace.

For the rest of the night, we sat in the warmth of each other's arms, listening to the rain.


	30. Chapter 29

**DesertedMirage Says: **Hey guys. I had this really awesome, long thank you list written out to all of the wonderful readers and reviewers of GA, but I unfortunately typed it out during the login technical glitch we've all suffered from at fanfic. Anyway, it's great to have the site back. I promise you that's the only reason I haven't posted the ending sooner. I was dying to get it to your eyes!

**Silverquickstar, **I'm so very glad that you have enjoyed this story. Thanks for all of the encouragement and inspiration - for helping me to get onto this site in the first place! You rock.

**ORIONSTORM04, **don't even worry about it! I totally understand. Thank you for sticking with this!

**RedSharkBait, **you have made writing this all the more fun, and your reviews always kept me going. Thank you.

**bubbles'cute, **your insight always had me smiling and fired up to keep writing. Thanks for making this so fun!

**Ferlinda the Dreamweaver, **thank you for your honest insight and for reading this for so long. I always look forward to your reviews.

**Dragon77, YoungNeil, Foxylilraven, Luluheartschubbypandas, **and anyone else who has read or reviewed this at all, my sincerest thanks go out for your support and for giving me a chance.

**ohgodofwriting, **my best friend, faithful fellow writer, greatest encouragement - you know that GA has always been dedicated to you. You are the only one who knows the real ending of this story.

* * *

I smiled as the motorcycle turned in to the parking lot and came to a stop before me. Terry removed his helmet.

"Sure you don't mind the bike?"

I rolled my eyes. "I think I'm used to it by now, Ter," I laughed.

I hopped on, and we sped through Gotham City. Since it was Sunday, traffic wasn't as heavy as usual, and the sun was shining brightly as we rode along the lake-shore.

"Where to?" I called to him.

Terry turned and replied over his shoulder, "Our own little piece of the universe."

I watched the sunbeams sparkle on the lake's surface as we approached the forest preserve near the ocean. We had left the busy docks now, and were in the north-eastern countryside of Gotham. When the motorcycle stopped near the forest, we pulled off our helmets and walked hand in hand through the trees, finally arriving at a small clearing.

The tall trees stood like grand giants watching over us, and dandelions sprouted from the mossy earth floor. The rays of sunshine darted like golden streamers through the leaves, and everything seemed to glow. The sweet smell of honeysuckle hung in the air, and a flowing stream could be heard in the distance.

"Is this heaven?" I breathed as I walked into the middle of the clearing, my eyes looking up, mouth open.

Terry smiled as he watched me, then walked over to wrap his arms around my shoulders. "No, but it's ours," he spoke softly into my ear.

I turned to face him, and he produced a piece of paper from behind his back. I accepted it with a frown, then opened it to read.

It was a property license - in his name.

I looked up at him, returning the paper. "This is…yours? You _own_ this, Ter?"

He shrugged with a light smile as he tucked it back into his pocket. "Pretty much. I bought it about a year ago with some of my first paychecks from Bruce," he looked around. "This whole preserve is Wayne's anyway, but one day I stumbled on this clearing and asked him if I could have it," Terry looked back at me. "Now it's my private property, hidden away from the outside world."

I looked down at my hands, feeling humbled to be there. "Thank you for letting me into your world."

Terry touched my chin, looking into my eyes. "Thanks for letting me into _yours_," he replied softly.

Very gently, we shared a kiss.

Terry smiled as he took my hands and walked backwards, leading me to a moss-covered rock. We sat down against it, Terry with his arms stretched over my shoulders as I rested against him. His hands closed over mine, our fingers intercrossing.

"I've wanted to bring you here for so long," he said as we watched the birds fluttering between the trees. "You're the only one I could share this with."

I turned to smile at him, and he slid his arms around my waist. I folded my arms over his, closing my eyes as the sunlight warmed on my face.

Terry was silent behind me. I sensed something heavy on his mind.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked.

Terry smiled back briefly. "Ah, I don't know. I'm just thinking about--"

"How worried you are about me being Batgirl," I finished.

He bit his lip.

I opened my eyes, staring at the clouds in the blue sky. "I know you're worried, Ter - and I appreciate why… But you've gotta' have the faith that we'll look out for each other," I smiled with a glance up at him. "We're not exactly not talking anymore." I added with a reassuring smile.

He sighed, then finally laughed a little. "I know, it's just…" he raised my hand to his lips and became serious. "I really don't want to lose you, Max." Terry finished sincerely.

I tilted my head down, staring at our interlaced hands. Terry gently kissed the back of my neck.

I knew that he had a point - we _could_ easily lose one another. We had an intense job, and each week was a flirt with danger, being separated…even death.

I stood up, then turned and held out my hands to him. Terry stood as well, and I cupped his face in my hands. I kissed him, then rested my forehead against his, closing my eyes.

"I don't want to lose you either, Terry," I whispered, taking his hands into mine.

Slowly, I looked back into his blue eyes, the sunlight falling over his features. I smiled sadly.

"Promise me something?"

Terry smiled back. "Anything."

I chewed at my lip. "If we…if we ever get separated…or-or lost," I swallowed, "we'll come back here… Promise me this will always be our sanctuary."

Terry bent his head down to kiss me, then with our faces close, he whispered, "I promise."

That night, Terry and I invited Bruce to have dinner with us at a restaurant in town. We told him stories about our awkward years in high school, and Bruce even shared some of his own high school tales. All in all, it was a night I would always cherish, sitting and listening to Terry and his mentor.

* * *

The following day, Terry and I walked into school hand in hand, as an official couple. Most watching eyes were smiling, but Dana's gaze was a glare.

We couldn't have made better timing, as prom was scheduled for that Saturday night. We had only to get through the week of school and work. Chelsea (who was ecstatic for Ter and I) quickly demanded that she and I go dress shopping that week, as she hadn't picked out her dress yet either.

Since I was off from Terra that day, Terry and I went straight to the cave for training before we would patrol.

Terry was doing his usual routine on the pummel horse, me laying on my stomach on the mats, trying to focus on my Pre-Calculus homework. I was drifting in and out of sleep (as usual) and trying not to stress over finals week, which was just around the corner from prom.

Each time my eyes closed, I forced myself to open them after a couple of seconds, but soon I left them shut for a couple of minutes.

Terry hopped down from the pummel horse, wiped his face with a towel, then smiled before walking over to kiss my hair.

He sat down a few feet away, then lay on his back, arms outstretched, eyes closed.

I blinked my eyes open, shaking my head to try to wake up. Laying with my head resting on my arm, I gazed at Terry.

The panoramic window on the opposite wall of the gym was cut into the western side of the mountain, and the orange sunlight flooded the room. It kissed Terry's silhouette, glowing on his face.

I moved closer to him, propping myself up on my elbow as I reached out a finger and traced his side profile, his brow, nose and lips.

Terry smiled and opened his eyes, looking up at me.

"Did I ever tell you how insanely attractive you are?" I asked.

He laughed, taking my hand as his eyes danced. "Only when you were talking about me in your sleep and Batman happened to be listening at your window."

I rolled my eyes. "What_ever_, see if I compliment _you_ again."

He chuckled, kissing my palm. "You will - you're crazy about me," he grinned teasingly. "And I'm crazy about your hands… They're always so soft, and they smell so nice…like, like…smelly gym socks."

I playfully shoved him, shaking my head in disgust. "Ugh, you're such a jerk. Gimme' my hand back," I pulled at my hand, but Terry didn't let go.

"No wait," he chuckled. "They smell like Apple Crumble Daydream."

I grinned slowly. "Why are you so perfect that you know your girlfriend's favorite scent, down to the name?"

Terry sat up. "'Cause I'm your stalker," he whispered, staring at my lips.

"Then you need serious help," I murmured as our faces approached.

"Can't. There's no cure for it,"

"You're so lame," I said half-heartedly before we kissed.

Our lips locked for a moment, and I placed my hand on Terry's collar, feeling his heartbeat. My fingers touched the arrowhead pendant of his heartbeat necklace.

We slowly drew away, and I smiled. "Can I wear it?"

Terry glanced down at the necklace, then shrugged, pulling it over his head. "Sure, what for?"

I smiled. "As a sign that I'm yours, you know, like the couples do in old movies - the girl wears his pin or is ring…"

Terry slid the necklace over my head and onto my neck, smiling. "Alright, it's yours."

* * *

Axis couldn't sleep that night. It was Thursday, and the dawn of Friday was approaching. Luna was growing ever more excited each day, though, and had even stopped interrogating him about the daily happenings at school - asking if he had talked to me or eaten lunch with me. But his boss had been silent that week, and hadn't called him into his office.

Axis pulled his fingers through his brown curls, sitting alone before the fireplace. It was strange to think that, just weeks back, he had sat there with me beside him.

Swallowing, he knew that it would soon be that way again.

* * *

I opened my eyes smiling into the sunlight falling through my window. Friday had arrived. Senior prom was only a day away. I looked at my laptop, which I had left open on my bedside table. My IM conversation with Terry was still on the screen, even if it was just a few short sentences of goodnight. We had gotten in earlier from patrolling than usual, but when Terry got back to his room and computer, he sent me a message.

I toyed with the arrowhead around my neck for a moment, then sat up and slid my laptop into my backpack.

After showering and getting ready, I walked into the kitchen. I fixed myself some toast, and sat quietly eating at the table.

I hadn't seen much of Alicia that week, as we had both been busy and always missed each other in the mornings and nights.

I took a sip of my orange juice, then set it down and tapped my fingernails on the glass.

I wondered what would happen next - beyond prom, finals week and graduation. Graduation. How had it come so quickly? I was on the brink of adulthood…

Ever since Terry and I had been together, I had felt like I was in one of my dreams. Sometimes, it seemed so…unrealistic for Terry to feel that way about me. Many a time, I had secretly considered in the back of my mind Terry and I being a couple, but it seemed so impossible because we were only friends. I had always been able to tell Terry things that I'd never been able to even mention to Dana _or_ Alicia. He truly was my closest friend…_and_ he was in love with me.

I sighed.

Was it too good to be true? Did I even deserve this kind of situation? How many people get to be loved and wanted by their favorite person, their closest confidante?

But once again, all of my thinking led me back to the doubt, the insecurity. Was I getting in too deep? What if I failed to keep his attention?

I rested my elbows on the table. I still hadn't told him the truth, though, and I knew that he deserved to hear it…

At that moment, Alicia came walking into the kitchen, dressed as if she was going to a job interview.

I looked up at her. "'Morning,"

"Goodmorning," she replied as she got a bowl out of the cabinet and started pouring herself some cereal.

"You're looking…" I looked over her professional pant-suit. "Different,"

Alicia walked over to the table with her cereal and sat down. "Well, I've got an interview with another school today."

I smiled. "Shway. I know you'll be glad to be back in the college hassle."

Alicia chuckled, smoothing a strand of her dark hair into her bun.

We were both silent for a moment, until Alicia spoke up hesitantly, "Um, look Max… I know about you and Terry."

I stared down quietly at my plate.

"And I just want you to know that I wasn't trying to make things difficult for you all those times in the past when I would try to set you up with other guys," she continued, then sighed, looking up at me. "I guess I just…" she shrugged, shaking her head. "When Mom left, I kinda' worried about you. I mean, she did what she had to do by finding her new job in New York…but I knew how you were already dealing with Dad being gone…" her voice trailed, "how I was dealing with it."

I swallowed and picked at my toast.

Alicia gave a tired smile. "I guess I just went into over-protective-mode," she stared at her hands. "It helped me deal by looking out for you…even though I sometimes slipped up. But, y'know, I don't know if I'll ever think there's any guy who's absolutely right for you…good enough for you," she paused. "So I guess I'm just gonna' have to learn to trust your judgment and let go." She smiled sadly.

I looked at her, smiling in appreciation. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "I hope that doesn't mean I can't steal your style tips or get relationship advice whenever I please," I grinned.

Alicia laughed. "Of course not, you may be Batgirl and all, but I'm still the older, wiser sibling." she squeezed my hand.

I smiled.

My phone rang in my purse near the door.

I sighed. "That must be Terry. I've really gotta' get to school on time today, or else I can kiss my graduation speech goodbye," I set my plate in the sink. "Will I see you later, or are you going to bed early?"

Alicia yawned. "Probably not. I'll be gone all day and won't be back until late tonight."

I grinned playfully. "Later than Batgirl?" I teased, then headed for the door. "Well, see you tomorrow, then - and good luck on your interview!" I smiled over my shoulder as I headed for the door.

"Thanks. And tell McGinnis that he and I need to have a talk about that motorcycle!" She called after me, then smiled as the door closed behind me.

* * *

I kept my eyes on the clock in each and every class that day, dying to get to the cave so that I could do Batwork, wake up the next morning, and prepare for prom.

There was one last prom committee meeting directly after school, and Terry, Chelsea and I sat together in one corner, ignoring Dana's glowering in our direction. Nick wasn't anywhere to be seen all day, though.

After Blade concluded the meeting, we celebrated with pizza in the classroom.

"You guys want some more pizza or drinks?" Terry asked Chelse and I as he stood up from his desk.

"Aww, how sweet, Ter. Just some more soda for me, though," I smiled at him.

"No thanks, I'm good," replied Chelsea, and Terry walked off for the teacher's desk, where the food and drinks were.

Chelsea grinned over at me. "I'm so glad for you two."

I smiled in return, finishing my pizza. "Yeah, it's pretty awesome." I watched him waiting in line, hands in his pockets, eyes down.

But I wasn't the only one with my eyes on him. Across the room, Dana was sipping her soda, focused on Terry.

I looked down at my empty plate. I don't know if I was more angry or hurt. She had, after all, been my friend. We were once very close, and I'm sure we hadn't ever imagined a guy coming between us…let alone Terry. I sighed quietly, remembering Chelsea sitting beside me. She and I hadn't been much more than friendly acquaintances until this year, and I knew that she had become one of my most trusted friends, next to Terry and Alicia. Although it was sad to have lost Dana, I was grateful to Chelsea for reaching out to me in my whirlwind year.

"So I finally decided on a hairstyle," Chelsea said, taking my mind off of my relationship issues.

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, what's that?"

"A little spiked, the tips dyed red. What do you think?"

I grinned. "That sounds shway. And I'm sure Keith'll love it."

Chelsea yawned and propped her cowboy boots on the desk beside her. "Yeah, I guess. But I dunno'…"

"About what?"

"Keith. He's kind of…"

"Kind of what? He's a really sweet, cute guy. And he's liked you forever."

Chelsea smiled a little. "Yeah, I know. But he's a tad full of himself, wouldn't you say so?"

I chuckled. "He's just confident. And he worships the ground you walk on. He's a keeper, in other words."

She considered for a moment, then shrugged. "I guess you're right."

"You know I am."

"Hmm. I wonder how much Blade's paid off the teachers committee for her and Nash to become Prom King and Queen, though," she asked, chin resting in her palm.

I would have replied, but I was suddenly watching Dana rise from her seat, walk up to Terry and strike up conversation. He had moved to the front of the line, and was pouring soda into a cup, not paying her too much attention. But Dana kept talking.

Chelsea shifted in her seat. "Don't let her get to you, Max."

I chewed my lip. "I'm not," I defended lightly, crossing my arms over my chest. "I just wish I could be a fly on the wall near them…" I admitted quietly.

Dana's eyes shifted over to me a few times during their chat. I tried to pretend that I was interested in the bracelets on my wrists.

Dana's purse swung on her shoulder. Somehow, it "happened" to knock the cup over, and Terry had to get some napkins to clean the spill. Dana was quick to help, and before I could see anything else unfold, more people had moved into line and blocked my line of sight.

Ever since she had started talking to him, I had gotten a sick feeling in my stomach…a lack of confidence…not dissimilar to the nagging fear of inadequacy for Terry. Questions raced through my mind, and I felt my heart sinking.

"Um, I'm gonna' go to the bathroom," I excused as I stood up and left the classroom, Chelsea looking after me in concern.

In the empty bathroom down the hall, I stood before the mirror, but couldn't face my reflection.

_Max, if you can't handle his ex talking to him, then how will you make it through this relationship?_

"I'm not strong enough," I whispered.

_Maybe he does deserve someone better…someone who knows who she is and is secure in who she is…_

I finally left the room, knowing I was about to cry if I was left alone any longer.

_I've just gotta' move on. I'm Max Gibson, I'm Batgirl. I'm better than this._

"Hey Max,"

I looked up from where I had been staring at my shoes as I walked down the hallway.

Dana stood in my path, smiling sweetly.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Oh, hey," I replied awkwardly.

She made no moves to step to the side, and continued the conversation.

"You know, I…I really want you to know how happy I am for you and Ter," she said seemingly genuinely, tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

I simply nodded slightly.

"I mean, you know I always knew you would eventually get a boyfriend, even though you were pretty stubborn for so long," she went on, then grinned. "Remember how we used to talk on the phone and try to guess what kind of guy we'd each end up with? I guess neither of us thought of Terry…well, not you, at least. You were too busy being supportive of Ter and I."

I swallowed, feeling trapped. There was nothing I could say.

Dana seized the moment, seeing my weakness.

"But I guess I just wasn't able to get close to him like you were. I always saw how much he trusted you more than me. He'd call you when he should've called me - sharing all of his secrets with you. He talked about you all the time…" she cleared her throat as her tone darkened. "But we both know how Terry can be, right? He was always cheating on me…" she shrugged. "I guess that's just part of the bargain with McGinnis, huh? Someone always comes to take your place." Dana delivered the final blow with a sarcastic smile, brushing past me to walk away.

But I turned.

"Dana," I called after her.

She paused in her steps, her back still turned.

"You're right, I do know Terry better than you do. And I know that he loves me and would never hurt me."

Dana stood still for a moment, until she finally faced me, her expression one of amusement.

"Then _you'll_ be the one who walks out. Either way, it won't last--"

"Why?" I sliced.

She clenched her jaw, finally dropping her cynical act. "Because you're the one who's screwed up every single relationship you've ever started, Max Gibson," she disclosed as if I was stupid. "You've always been too busy waiting on some perfect guy to come along - like you're better than everyone else. And you know what? Terry deserves better than someone who can't even tell him that she loves him," she smirked as I failed to produce a comeback. "Yeah, I didn't even have to ask you if you've told him or not, 'cause I already know how you are, Max. You lead a guy on and then break his heart - you use him. You never will tell him you love him, just because you're too selfish and don't wanna' get hurt like the rest of us normal people do.

"No, you _have_ to be perfect in everything, even if that means hurting those who love you," she shifted her jaw. "But I really doubt Terry will actually stay with someone who won't tell him the truth, when he couldn't even stay with someone honest…like me."

As Dana walked off, I stood alone in the hallway, feeling numb for a moment. But soon, every single fear and bit of guilt multiplied, crashing over me like a wave.

I was caught and convicted, and this time I was unable to talk or think myself out of it. Feeling my heart beginning to race, I knew my only option. I had to run, to leave.

Turning, I ran a shaking hand through my hair and started to walk blindly for the classroom to get my backpack.

Once inside, I kept my eyes down, and was glad to see that Chelsea was no longer in her seat next to mine. I quickly grasped my backpack and left as quietly as I had entered, disappearing through the crowd. Back out in the hallway, I began to feel suffocated, and my pace soon quickened as I neared the exit door.

The tears were quickly forming. Dana's words were replaying in my head, whipping my heart and conscience.

I was almost at the end of the hallway, when I heard my name called from behind.

Terry.

"Max, hey, wait up!"

I didn't stop or turn. I couldn't face him now. I couldn't.

"Max, wait!" he called after me.

My legs were running before I knew it, but Terry hurried in pursuit.

_You're hurting him. You're not enough for him. He deserves better than you. _

Terry caught up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Max, what's wrong?"

"Let me go, Terry," I tried to shake his grasp, but he wouldn't release me.

"Not before you tell me what's wrong," he frowned in concern. "Did-did Dana talk to you? What did she say to you, Max? What happened?" he tried to search my eyes, but I was intentionally looking away. "Please tell me, Max."

I swallowed back the lump in my throat.

Seeing my pain, Terry reached out to hold me. For a moment, I surrendered into his arms.

"You know you can talk to me, Max. I don't wanna' see you hurting like this," he spoke softly as the warm tears began to fall down my cheeks and into his jacket collar.

"Terry, I just…" I began, but shook my head. "I don't want to hurt you." I whispered, then pulled away and hurried out the doors and down the steps.

I ran down the sidewalk in a daze, slowing to a walk after I was beyond the school grounds. I walked as far as Terra, not really knowing where I was going or what I would do once I got there. Rain began to drizzle from the sky, and soon turned into a downpour as I passed the coffee house where Terry had shared his heart with me. I began to shiver in my sleeveless shirt and jeans, and continued to stare blankly at the ground as I kept walking.

Soon, though, I heard an engine close behind. I turned to see the familiar black car coming to a stop next to where I stood. Terry quickly jumped out, jogged over to the passenger side and opened the door. Then he came up to me, placed his jacket over my shoulders and helped me into the car.

* * *

I don't remember the ride to the cave, only walking ahead of Terry through the steel doors.

"Well you two are late," noted Bruce from his chair, not sounding particularly pleased. "Did you have detention again?"

Ace trotted up to me and licked my hand. I distantly patted his head and walked off to the gym.

Before answering, Terry watched me go with concern.

"You mean later than usual?" he asked as he massaged his temples.

Bruce looked from Terry to the door I'd just walked through. "What happened?"

Terry sighed heavily. "I wish I knew," he replied as he knelt down and scratched behind Ace's ear.

"Another argument?" Bruce asked.

"No."

"What, then?"

Terry ruffled his hair in frustration, staring down at the floor. He walked over to sit at his desk, then sighed again. "I don't know. We had a prom committee meeting, and she left all of a sudden. I saw Dana go out after that, and I think she must've said something to her, 'cause when I went out to look for her, she was really upset. She wouldn't even look at me," Terry paused, rubbing his forehead. "All she said was that she didn't want to hurt me… but what could she mean by that?"

Bruce frowned, having listened in silence. He had seen me sad and angry before, but never acting this way. "It's not like Max to be so vague…or so troubled." He mulled worriedly.

Terry nodded sadly.

Bruce was quiet for a moment, thinking.

"Maybe Dana said something to upset her to try to pull the two of you apart."

Terry shrugged. "Maybe… But Max has always held her own, and I don't think she'd let Dana get to her like that."

Bruce sat on the edge of his chair and folded his hands atop his cane.

Terry chewed his lip. "I don't know what's bothering her," his frown deepened as he recalled the way I had ran away from him. "It was almost like she was afraid…but why would she be afraid of me?"

Bruce looked at him. "Maybe you're not what she's afraid of."

Terry sat staring into space for a moment. "I think I should drive her home," he hesitated. "I don't want her out there on the job if she needs to rest."

Bruce turned his chair back to face his computer. "If you think that's what's best, then do so."

When Terry arrived in the gym, notifying me that I would have the night off, I didn't argue. He drove me home, both of us riding in silence. He walked me to my door, then returned to the cave, knowing that Alicia would take care of me. But still, he worried.


	31. Chapter 30

_10:45 PM_

"We're ready, Axis. Do you copy?"

Axis swallowed, holding the phone to his ear in the darkness of his office. Luna was waiting before the window overlooking the lake, her back to him, ready for the consent to go.

"Roger that," he finally replied, his voice dark.

He set the phone down at his desk, and Luna pulled on her mask. He didn't watch her as she loaded her gun. She always used only a single bullet, because she held a standard of needing just one bullet per target.

"Goodnight, Axis," she spoke before leaving the room.

He stared at his hands, seeing his own suit waiting in the open closet to his right. He would be bringing up the rear, and would suit up once he received the signal.

His mind was numb. There was no time left for feeling, not tonight.

Sighing, he stood up and walked to his computer. He began to activate the programs which controlled the mission. All systems were go.

But Axis had failed to see that Luna had loaded two bullets into her gun, this time.

* * *

_11:01 PM_

Terry returned to my apartment, in his suit, entering through my window to check on me. He held a teddy bear, which he had bought for me on the way back to the cave earlier.

I was fast asleep, my laptop open on the bedside table. Moving cautiously, not wanting to wake me, he walked over to the bed. Removing his cowl, he bent to gingerly kiss my forehead.

"I love you," he whispered, placing the bear in my arms.

He walked back to the window, stepped up, and with one final look at me, he pulled on his cowl and flew away.

_11:26 PM_

Batman stroked his chin as he stared at the computer screen inside of his jet. Months back, he had planted two security cameras near the warehouse where we had fought the Jokerz. He had hoped to learn that there was, in fact, jewelry smuggling taking place, but each time he had checked it, no activity showed. It seemed to be abandoned since that night. He had even gone there undercover in street clothes, once, to make sure the feed was working. But never had anything showed…until now.

A message appeared in the lower right-hand corner of his screen, and he pulled up the shot: a ground-level view of the warehouse. An unmarked truck was driving up, and armed individuals poured out, some of them carrying crates.

Batman frowned. This was what he had been waiting for.

He quickly flew in the direction of Old Gotham.

* * *

_11:33 PM_

I stirred in my sleep, slowly waking up. I rubbed my eyes. They were tender from crying.

It took a moment for the events at school to come back to me, but when they did, I remembered crying myself to sleep as soon as I got home. I blinked, feeling the softness in my arms. A polar bear plushie.

_Terry…_

Something had distinctly woken me up. I glanced around the room, suddenly feeling anxious. I looked at my bedside table. The laptop - I hadn't gotten it out of my bag nor opened it, so why was it sitting there? I may have been dazed earlier, but I would have remembered using my computer. My desktop was active, untouched by the screen-saver, meaning someone had used it recently.

I frowned, rubbing my head. I felt groggy from crying and sleeping for hours, but I had to figure out what was going on. I got up and left my room, moving with caution. I checked every room in the apartment, but I was alone. Alicia had said earlier not to expect her back until much later. I returned to my room, then quickly shut my laptop off, to be safe.

I stood for a moment in the middle of the floor, nervously touching the arrowhead around my neck. I whipped out my phone, quickly opening the radar to see where Terry was.

His signal flashed near Old Gotham. I frowned, zooming in.

He was at the warehouse where we had fought the Jokerz months in the past…

An uneasy feeling churned in my stomach.

I quickly grabbed my suit from my closet and changed.

* * *

_12:13 AM_

Batman left his jet a few buildings away from the warehouse, then ejected himself and flew to a nearby roof where he could see the action.

Frowning, he was surprised to see that the area was now empty - no cars, no signs of activity. Had they gone already? He glided over to the warehouse roof, planning to peer in through the portion of glass ceiling.

"Do you see anything?" asked Bruce in his ear.

"Not so far," he replied, crouching to look over the edge of the roof onto the street.

The moment his back was turned, something suddenly crashed into him from behind. He crumpled in pain, then whirled around to see Batgirl…or so he initially thought. Everything about her suit was the same, except for the emblem on her chest. It was metallic blue - and angel wings, instead of a bat logo.

She smiled.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Batman…or should I say, Terry McGinnis."

Batman froze. She knew his identity.

She smiled again, then took advantage of his alarm to strike. He quickly blocked her lunge, and tried to wrestle her to the ground. But she kicked him, then elbowed him in the stomach.

Batman stumbled backwards, then hurled a punch at her jaw. She went spinning to the ground, rubbing her cheek with a muttered curse.

But she was soon grinning again.

"They were right. You _are_ strong. I see why you've managed to survive for so long," her eyes narrowed. "Too bad I'm ending that tonight."

_12:37 AM_

* * *

I quickly found Terry's parked jet, and left mine hovering beside it. As I flew toward the warehouse, I could already see him on the roof, fighting a suited foe.

I landed yards away from them, unnoticed, until Batman crushed the villain into a brick wall. Now able to see them clearly, I couldn't help but gasp.

_She looks so much like…_me_?_

Instantly, I remembered the dream I had so many months back, before I had even become Batgirl…

I didn't know how to react for a few seconds, until she caught site of me. With a hard shove, she had pushed Batman off of her, now glaring at me.

"Ah, so she's finally arrived," she greeted sarcastically, stepping over Batman's back to stride up to me. "So we meet again, Max."

My first instinct was to attack her before she could make another move, and I flung a kick. She caught my leg, though, and swung me into an air duct. I grimaced, holding my throbbing head.

"Why, don't you remember me, Max? I'm offended," she snickered, but was suddenly jumped by Batman.

"Who are you?" he gruffly demanded as he held her pinned to the ground, an arm twisted behind her back.

"That won't matter once you're dead," she grunted before activating some sort of radiation from her suit. Batman was forced to release her, and she stood tall over him. She turned to look at me, and I threw a batarang.

Amazingly, she deflected it with a swipe of her hand. Clenching my fists, I rocketed into the air, planning to make a swoop dive attack. From her belt, she flung a cord which wrapped around my ankles, bringing me crashing to the rooftop.

Batman was recovering now, and stood again, throwing another punch. She caught his fist, then landed her own jab into his stomach. As he fell back, he intentionally kicked up his feet, turning the rocket boots onto her. She was sent flying backwards, and straight into my grasp.

I held my arms firmly around her waist and flipped her onto the rooftop's edge. We struggled to pin each other, and she finally won the battle, now gripping my neck, my upper body suspended over the ground - some four stories below.

I was choking for air, desperately scraping at her clenched hands. Before I could lose consciousness, though, she let go with a yell. Batman had yanked her back with his own lasso.

I rolled over, leaning over the edge of the roof, my hands pressed onto the low wall as I coughed up blood. Her knee had pushed hard into my ribs when we fought, and I was sure something had broken.

I was exhausted, barely able to lift myself back up to see what was going on behind me.

But when I did manage to turn, my blood froze at what I saw.

Batman had just been pinned against the tall air duct by what seemed to be batarangs which she pitched, one at a time. His retractable wings were stuck to the metal, leaving him unable to move. He struggled to break free, but the batarangs held firm.

With an arm wrapped around my side, crouching with blood dripping from my lip, I watched in horror as she pulled a gun from her belt.

"Finally," she muttered before pointing it at him.

All at once forgetting my pain and fatigue, I rose and sprinted into the gun's trajectory. Time seemed to halt for a moment, and we moved in slow motion. Terry managed to pull himself free, I arrived directly in front of him, and a bullet fired.

When time caught up again, I was standing with palms pressed into the air duct on either side of Terry's shoulders to brace myself, and I felt a burning pain in my lower back.

"Max!"

My hands slid down, arms dropping to my sides. Terry quickly caught me in his arms.

Luna stood grinning as she watched him kneel with me when my knees buckled.

"Mission accomplished."

Terry pulled off my mask, smoothing my hair out of my face.

"Max, talk to me, you're okay, you're okay," he spoke to console me, but more-so as a plea than anything else. He swallowed, feeling his eyes welling with tears.

I barely heard his voice. I felt as though my strength was being sapped out of my body, and I was bleeding profusely.

Struggling to breathe and speak, I saw Terry's face in the midst of the oncoming darkness.

I had to tell him.

"Ter…ry…I…lo…ve--"

I blacked out, my body going limp in his arms.

Terry stared in stunned disbelief, watching my eyes close, my hair blowing slightly in the gentle night breeze.

Luna laughed.

"Well, sorry to leave you two, it's been fun," she mocked wickedly.

Terry's cheeks were wet with tears, and his fiery gaze slowly met her smirking face. Gently laying me down, his fingers pulled into fists as he flew toward her with a raging shout.

The sneer was wiped from her face as she was pounded into a wall of concrete. She lay stunned for a moment, then quickly pressed a button on her belt. A sequence of explosions erupted on the inside of the warehouse, then on the rooftop.

Before Terry could even return to me, he was knocked unconscious by the shockwave of the blasts. The building glowed in flames, and black smoke billowed into the starry night sky.

* * *

_1:26 AM_

He sat silently behind his large, oak desk. The letters "G.A.A." were engraved on the front in bold lettering.

He was anxiously waiting for the call. He tried not to worry. It had all been planned painstakingly, down to the very last detail. If all had gone well, she would soon be a Guardian Angel agent and no longer a threat to their underworld organization - as Batgirl. He knew he shouldn't be so concerned…if only it weren't for Luna's unpredictability. He was well aware of her tendency to sabotage missions. She just wasn't trustworthy, yet still, she knew too much to let her go.

He pulled his hands over his face, his closely cropped, brown hair. It all came back to blackmail and intelligence, in the end. It was what had gotten him caught up in the agency, after all.

The phone rang.

He stared at it for a moment, then slowly reached out to pick up. He held it to his ear without speaking for a few seconds.

"Yes."

"She's here."

He felt a wave of relief. It was successful.

"Good."

"Sir," hesitated the young man on the other line, "she's…she's in the hospital ward. She's been shot."

His heart took a pause. He swallowed.

"How bad is it?"

"Critical."

His face fell, and he rubbed his jaw with a slightly shaking hand.

"And Batman?" he asked, finding his voice.

The agent didn't answer immediately.

"Alive. His suit protected him from the blast."

Then only half of the mission had been completed, but the most important objective had been fulfilled.

He stared at the desktop. "That's all, Axis. Send Luna to Zeke's office for debriefing."

"Yes, sir."

"And Axis,"

"Sir?"

He stroked his chin, staring at the picture of a smiling young Maxine Gibson on his desk.

"She's going to live."

**END**

**

* * *

**

**If you are interested in finding out what happens next, please feel free to read the rest of the story in the one-shot _Crashed Interlude _and the sequel _Guardian Angel: The Return_, which can both be found under my profile. Also, there is a blog for the story which contains extras such as songfics, deleted scenes, cast video/pictures, fan-art and other extras regarding the story. Feel free to check it out: guardianangelstory. b l o g s p o t . c o m (without the spaces).**

**Thank you! **


End file.
